You Left Me Broken
by FrankElza
Summary: After a violent family break up, Casey is forced into foster care. When Brax and Heath finally manage to get their brother back, it soon becomes apparent: Casey is not the fun-loving boy that had been taken from them, and it becomes a whirlwind of emotions when the older Braxton's find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This story is written in varying POV's, however mainly it consists of Brax's POV, normal POV, and Casey's POV, with the occasion of Heath's POV.**

 **This story is also in two parts: one part when Casey is eight years old going into foster care and the second part five years later at age thirteen.**

 **I will also mention at the beginning of chapters if any suggestive/sensitive themes are within.**

 **Many apologies for the long wait and although it's not my best work, I hope you all enjoy this new story. Feedback reviews are always much appreciated. Thank you. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Brax POV**

I watched Heath spinning Casey around in circles. My little brother was laughing his head off and the infectious care-free happiness that Casey had, just made me smile.

My brothers and I shared a special bond: we looked out for each other; well, Heath and I looked out for Casey, for he was still too young to protect himself, and I protected both of them.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Heath yelled, having placed Casey down on the sand and getting ready to run out into the water.

Some would say the attitudes and actions of my brothers showed that of a picturesque family, but in reality it was far from the truth.

We had our fair share of more than normal difficulties in our home. Mum and Dad were always going out binge drinking, doing drugs, and it always led to having the police knocking on our door at least once a week for domestic disturbance complaints.

As for any minor infraction me or my brothers did, Dad wouldn't hesitate to take his fists to us or in Heath's case on one occasion: breaking his arm.

Casey had been the lucky one and hasn't dealt with a beating from Dad yet and I had intended on keeping it that way.

Despite the difficulties, my brothers remained in good spirits, and I tried my hardest to make sure Heath and Casey had a good life rather than the life of Mum and Dad.

"Brax: are you coming in?!"

I heard Casey half whine, half yell, at me from the edge of the beach. I smiled back at him and Heath; who was already knee-high into the ocean.

"You bet!" I yelled back and took off running towards the water.

Casey squealed in excitement and I scooped him up as I ran into the water. The surf for us was like our sanctuary. Maybe it was the waves that felt like they washed away the problems? Or that gritty sand feeling between the toes that made us feel like it was us against the world.

The time neared two pm and I headed out of the water; instructing my brothers to do the same.

After drying off and packing up our belongings, the three of us walked back up the sand.

"Why do we need to go home?" Heath said in a grumble.

I knew he hated being at home with Mum and Dad and for a teenager of fifteen, it wasn't the best scenario.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry mate, we can't live out on the beach forever," I replied; though inside how I wished it was that simple.

"Brax, Brax: can we please get some hot chips, I'm hungry?"

I felt a tug on my hand from Casey as he begged for his hot chips.

I sighed and reached my hand into my pocket to pull out my wallet. Despite working since I turned seventeen last year, shifts had been slow, and with keeping the home bills in tact so we had water, gas, and electricity, it left very little money to put food on the table for Heath and Case; considering these things were the last thing on Mum and Dad's mind despite their illegal riches.

Occasionally, and shamefully, I had resorted to stealing, in order to feed my brothers.

I had only five dollars left to spend after getting the groceries yesterday. In reality I should be saving it until next time, but I didn't want to let Casey down.

I smiled down at Casey and saw his beaming eyes.

"Sure Case; let's go."

Casey jumped up and down cheering and ran ahead to the street.

"Wait for Heath and me!" I yelled.

Casey halted and waited at the street's edge for Heath and me to catch up.

I got the hot chips and held onto the paper bag as Heath and Casey took turns pulling out chips from the top as we began to head home. I would do anything for my brothers.

When we got home, like usual Mum and Dad were out, and the living room was covered in empty alcohol bottles and some used syringes, a metal spoon, and a steel dish; all evidence that they had taken a drug hit before heading out.

I hated that they left their drug evidence and alcohol lying around, it wasn't for Heath's, or Casey's eyes and it scared me if Casey ever got a hold of any of it.

I caught both of them gazing at the mess.

"Case, will you go and get your pajamas ready for your bath; Heath help Casey get ready," I ordered and gave Casey a shove down the hall.

"Why do I have to have my bath so early?" Casey whined.

I groaned not really in the mood to explain why I wanted him out of sight, and thankfully I was saved when Heath stepped in.

"Come on Sport, we better do as he says," Heath spoke up.

Casey moaned as he was pushed along the hall by Heath towards the bedroom and then the bathroom.

I went about packing away Mum and Dad's drug equipment and empty bottles, tossing them in the bin.

I heard the bath water run and then looked up to see Heath standing in the living room doorway.

"You can hide the truth from Casey, but you can't hide it from me."

"No, maybe not, but I can still try and protect you both," I answered.

It reached just after four-thirty pm, and I was in my bedroom with Heath and Casey, where they were playing with an old remote control car I had stashed away.

I heard the loud banging of the front door, followed by shouting and immediately knew Mum and Dad were back home, and whatever had happened it did not sound good because they were arguing.

Casey and Heath stopped playing with the car and Casey gazed up at me with his big blue eyes; like a stunned deer in headlights. I could tell he was scared by the way his body began to tense.

Heath was standing next to my bed and kept passing me looks of worry as the yelling got louder out in the living room. Mum and Dad getting into their violent arguing always frightened Heath and Casey and worried the hell out of me. It always made my skin crawl for I never knew what was going to happen. I hoped our fun day at the beach would not become ruined by some violent act by Dad, or Mum stumbling over her feet; drunk and stoned on drugs.

Suddenly I heard the all too familiar sirens outside, surrounding the house.

"Everything's gonna be alright, huh?" I reassured my brothers.

"That's what you always say, but it never is," Heath answered back.

I could understand his frustration; how could he believe me saying it would be alright when it kept happening?

"Brax, I'm scared. I don't like it when the police come."

Casey's voice made my heart pound in my chest and I kneeled down to Casey's level.

"I promise I am going to protect you; both of you: just like always," I assured.

Casey let out a whine and startled when a loud bang occurred, of what sounded like the front door being burst open.

Normally the police weren't this full on and I couldn't help but wonder what was actually happening out there.

"Boys, stay here," I ordered and cautiously stepped out of the bedroom.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw police with batons, restraining Mum and Dad.

"Daniel and Cheryl Braxton: you are both under arrest for the possession of illegal drugs and underground drug dealing leading to the murder of one Frederic Winslow."

Sure Mum and Dad had dealt with some shifty things, but attempted murder and drug dealing? This was all too much.

I watched Dad snicker with this evil careless grin on his face and Mum was no better.

"Brax, what's going on?" I turned to the hall where Heath stood; Casey clinging on tight to his waist.

"I told you both to stay in the room," I admonished, feeling my stress level rise; I did not want either of them to see all this.

"Casey was worried about you and ran out before I had a chance to grab him," Heath argued.

I let out a heavy sigh and ran my hand through my hair.

"Look just don't move, either of you; I don't know what's happening," I answered back firmly.

"Get your filthy hands off me! Danny this is your fault!"

"'Eh shut up woman, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have a roof over your head; ya useless!"

"Don't you bloody go calling me useless; ya no good waste of space!"

"Hey! Enough out of both of you; save your breath for the courts!" the older policeman of the two yelled and before I knew it, Mum and Dad were being shoved out the front door of our house and down into a cop car.

"Excuse me sir? Are you one of Cheryl and Daniel Braxton's children?"

I snapped out of my pending worries to hear the voice of a woman in front of me. She was dressed in black pants and had a navy blue jacket on and I didn't need to see the symbol on her shirt to know she was with social services. We'd had social services here all the time while Heath, Casey and I were growing up; threatening to take us from Mum and Dad, but nothing ever came of it.

"Yeah; why?" I questioned; unable to hide my suspicions.

I couldn't let anyone split me and my brothers up; we needed each other.

"I understand this must be difficult for you having your parents arrested, but seeing as your Mum and Dad will likely be going away for awhile, we will be looking into other living arrangements for you and your brothers. You have two others; am I right, younger than you?"

I didn't want to answer her. I wasn't going to give up my brothers so easily.

Heath and Casey obviously were listening in on the commotion and had stepped beside me.

"Brax, what's going on?" Heath asked.

"Hi, you must be the two younger boys," the social worker said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yeah: so what?" Heath spat defensively.

I saw the social worker straighten up her shirt and take a look at some papers she was holding on her clipboard.

"From what I see you; um Darryl, is it? Are working at the present?"

"Yeah," I wasn't going to give out long answers when I didn't need to.

"And how old are you two?" she asked, staring down at Heath and Casey.

"You don't need to talk to them. Shouldn't you already have information on your booklet?" I spat, standing protectively in front of my brothers.

"Look Darryl, I know this is hard, but if your brothers are of the age when they are still in school and need someone to provide for them, it is our duty to find a suitable home for them."

"No! Me, and my brother's aren't going anywhere!" I yelled.

The woman shook her head.

"I am sorry but this is out of my hands and we must do what's best for the children."

"Hey lady; I ain't no child; I'm almost sixteen and when Brax says we aren't going we aren't going!" Heath snapped.

"You boys need guidance and someone who can manage to pay for food and bills; give you a good life," the social worker explained.

"Brax is the one who gives Casey and me a good life!" Heath yelled.

I raised my hand to quiet him down, the last thing I needed was for Heath to go off on some teenage rampage.

The social worker sighed and I could see she must have felt like she was going around in circles.

"Look, for months I've been buying food for my brothers, I make sure they get to school. I can look after them," I pleaded.

The social worker shook her head.

"Your work hours are just not enough to provide for both of them. I can probably give some leeway and allow the oldest to stay with you seeing as he is of almost legal age to have no need in the system, but a struggling home is no place for the young one and that is my final word."

My mind couldn't decipher her words; did she mean that I had no choice and she was going to take Casey away? I couldn't let that happen.

"Wait: I won't let you tear us apart!" I defended one last time.

"I'm sorry Darryl. The youngest one must come with us and we will find him a good foster home."

I wanted to scream and pull my hair out. They couldn't take Casey; he was just a small boy; my baby brother who I'd fought for all his young life: I loved him.

"Please, you can't do this!" I yelled.

"Darryl you have no choice, if you do not comply in handing over a child that belongs to the state, we will be forced to involve the law, and I assure you that is not the road we or yourself would wish to take," the social worker explained.

I felt torn. I wanted to fight tooth and nail to not have Casey taken away to some home, but at the risk of being pulled in by the law and destroying any chance of keeping my brothers safe I just couldn't.

"At least don't take him now," I pleaded.

The social worker sighed.

"Fine, I can give you until tomorrow lunch time, but then I will be coming over and picking up the young boy to take him into foster care so make sure he has a bag packed with essentials like clothes, school books, a toothbrush, and any medical items. I must warn you that we have no room for excessive toys, so he can bring along two of his favourite items only."

I stared in disbelief at the social worker. This could not be happening.

"Good day Darryl, I will be back at lunch time tomorrow."

The social worker left through the front door and I watched as she got into her fancy red car and drive away from our house.

"Brax, you can't let her take Casey!" Heath yelled.

I turned to face my younger brothers, feeling defeated.

"I don't want her too, but they're not giving me any choice!" I snapped; letting my frustrations and fears of loosing Casey take over.

"Brax, what does it mean she's taking me away? Aren't you and Heath coming too?"

My heart melted at Casey's innocent words as he looked up at me with his big eyes again. I tried to blink away my tears that threatened to fall; I couldn't let my brothers know I was feeling vulnerable about our current situation. I was the big brother and it was my responsibility to be tough and strong.

I bent down to Casey's level so I could look him clearly in the eye. How was I meant to explain this to an eight year old boy that he might not see his brothers for a while and have to live with strangers?

"Casey, I want you to listen to me."

Casey just stared at me in response as I rested my hands on his arms.

"Casey you know Heath and I love you and will always love you; you'll always be our baby brother," I started.

"I know that Brax," Casey whispered, completely unfazed.

"Well, you know that lady that was just talking to us and how you asked about you going with her?"

Casey nodded.

"Well, she's coming back tomorrow and she's going to take you to live somewhere nice where people can provide for you and take care of you."

Explaining this was harder than I thought.

"What does that mean?" Casey asked, "I don't want to leave here."

"I know you don't Case and we don't want you too; believe me, but this lady says it's for the best and it means you won't see Heath and me for awhile," I continued; fighting my urge to cry.

"Why can't you and Heath come too?"

Casey was just too innocent to get any of this and it was making the situation harder than it had to be.

"We just can't, okay!" I snapped and immediately felt guilty; quickly pulling Casey into my chest for a hug.

"I'm sorry Casey, I didn't mean to yell at you."

I wanted to hold onto Casey and never let go, but I felt small fists pounding me in the back and I pulled away.

"Brax; why are you upset?" Casey asked.

How had he figured it out? I then realised I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm not Casey."

"But you're crying."

"I'm just sad that I don't know when Heath or I will get to see you again," I admitted.

"You can come visit me when I go to my new home."

"Thanks Case, but it's a little more complicated than that," I informed.

Making my way into Casey's bedroom later that afternoon, I pulled out his school backpack from the corner of the room and began placing in his school books and pencils, some socks, underwear, tee-shirts and pants and a jumper in case it got cold and a photo of us all together so he could remember us.

I hated that I was looking around my little brother's room clearing out some of his things for him to leave.

"Aren't you even going to fight this?"

I spun around to see Heath in the doorway.

"We've been through this Heath," I replied defeated.

"Yeah and every time it tells me you're giving up," Heath spat; folding his arms.

"I'm not giving up!" I snapped, "What good, would fighting do, Heath? I have no say against the law and if I go stirring up trouble, they might take you away as well and make damn sure none of us will see Casey again; I can't let that happen, so cooperating at least gives me a chance to get Casey back and if I work twice as hard it just might prove what I need to get Casey back."

"Well if it's about money, I'll quit school and get a job," Heath said rather determinedly.

No way was I going to have him jeopardise his future and have social services questioning why I couldn't keep him in school.

"No Heath, that will just stir up questions, just leave it to me will you."

Our heated discussion got interrupted when Casey squeezed himself past Heath into the doorway. He was still acting so innocent and totally unfazed by what was happening.

"Casey, come here, huh? Show me what you'd like to take with you," I said quietly.

Casey rushed into the room and stared at all his toys on his shelf.

"Can I take all my dinosaurs, all my cars, and my whole transformers set!"

How could he be so cheery at a time like this; I don't get it.

"I'm sorry Case, you're only allowed two things so why don't we have a look and pick."

I gave Heath a glance. He raised he brow and I knew he hated this as much as me, but I wish he'd understand.

"Why can't I take them all Brax?" Casey whined.

"Because you don't have room Case, now come on. Why don't you pick one of your transformer figurines and a couple of cars?"

"Okay," Casey grumbled.

I rested my hand comfortingly on his shoulder. I would surely miss him so much; he didn't deserve this.

"I want this and these two!" Casey exclaimed, holding up a blue and gold transformer; his Orion, and two little cars; a yellow one and an orange one.

"Alright then, chuck them in," I ordered and held open his backpack.

Casey dropped his toys inside and I headed into the bathroom to get a spare toothbrush that was under the sink so he would have a brand new one to take away with him.

Putting the last item into his bag I placed his backpack onto the chair near the door; it was ready for tomorrow. Now all I needed was for time to stop so tomorrow would never come, but that was all just wishful thinking.

I couldn't stop what was about to happen, even if I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Normal POV**

The next day came around quickly; too quickly for the likes of the brothers.

Brax made some toast for himself and sat down at the table. It was just after seven o'clock and Heath and Casey were still fast asleep. Brax on the other hand had barely slept a wink during the night; worrying over the fact his littlest brother was being taken away from him to some strange place that would only leave the young boy frightened and alone.

Brax sighed heavily and crunched down on a piece of his toast, not really feeling hungry or enjoying the flavours of the cooked bread.

His mind whirled with wonder if he was to blame for all this: had he protected his brothers better, stopped whatever their parents got involved in, or just fought harder...but there was just so much an eighteen year old could do.

Brax finally finished his breakfast and busied himself cleaning his dishes so he did not have to think further over the dreaded day.

It reached just after eight o'clock when Heath stumbled out into the kitchen in a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt.

"Hey mate," Brax greeted.

"Urgh; hey," Heath grumbled.

His hair was a mess and to Brax it looked as if Heath hadn't slept well last night either.

"Bad night?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep well, thinking about yesterday and today," Heath grumbled.

"Same, that's why I'm up so early," Brax replied.

Heath leaned against the sink and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Can't you do something? Can't we just pack up and leave or something?" Heath queried.

"If only it were that simple. We can't be fugitives on the run. Even if I wanted to just take you and Casey and go, it's not the kind of life for Casey, or you, and besides if we get caught I'd face jail time and they'd split you up too; none of us would see each other again," Brax explained.

Heath grunted, "I still think it's stupid. I wish that dumb social worker never turned up."

"Me too," Brax responded and walked out of the kitchen down towards Casey's room to wake up his brother.

Brax opened the bedroom door and smiled at Casey snuggled in tight into his bed sheets. He hated having to wake up Casey when he was so peaceful.

Brax stepped closer to the bed and placed a heavy hand onto Casey's upper arm, giving the young boy a gentle shake.

"Casey, Casey; wake up," Brax whispered.

Casey stirred and gave a small groan; flicking his eyes open to gaze at his big brother.

"Morning Brax," Casey said, giving a beaming smile.

"Morning Case," Brax replied, smiling back down at Casey with love and admiration.

"Come on; time to get up, you have a big day ahead."

Casey shuffled up in his bed and watched as Brax headed towards the door.

"Brax?" Casey called out.

Brax turned his attention back onto his brother.

"I don't want to go to my new place no-more. I don't want to forget you and Heath and what if I do? I'm scared Brax," Casey confessed.

Brax sighed and walked back over to Casey's bed, sitting down next to him.

"It's okay to be scared going to a new place, but as for forgetting us: you'll never forget we're your brother's Casey. Just because Heath and I might not be there with you for a while: we will always be _here_ for you."

Casey crashed into Brax giving him a big hug.

"Alright now, get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast," Brax ordered and ruffled his hand through Casey's hair.

Casey giggled and waited for Brax to be out of the room before getting out of bed and putting on some day clothes.

Casey finished getting dressed and ran down into the kitchen; taking a seat at the table and eagerly awaiting his serve of breakfast that Brax said he would make.

"Here Case," Brax stated and placed down some Vegemite toast in front of Casey.

"Thank you," Casey responded and took no time in taking large bites of the food in front of him.

Heath watched on momentarily at his little brother before his anger took over and unable to finish his cereal, Heath hastily stood up from the table, dumped his bowl in the sink, and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Brax and Casey befuddled.

Casey cheekily smiled towards Brax as he munched his toast happily.

Lunch time soon came around and there was a knock at the door. Casey was playing with his toys on the carpet in front of the couch and Heath had not strayed from his room since he'd stormed off from breakfast.

Brax briefly wondered whether if he ignored the knocking, whether social services would just go away and Casey could stay with him and Heath forever.

The knocking continued, only becoming louder.

"Mr. Braxton!" a yell formed outside the door.

Brax sighed and walked over to the door, opening it to a lady from social services.

Brax took note of her name tag on her shirt: 'Rebecca'; how he'd grow to hate that name; the name that was taking his brother from him.

"Mr. Braxton, you know why I am here," she implied.

Brax silently nodded and glanced back over at Casey playing on the floor.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," Rebecca said with sincerity and Brax wondered whether she was just saying it to be nice or she did feel sorry for them.

"When can he come back home again?"

Rebecca sighed, "Casey will be kept in the group home until a suitable foster carer applies for custody..."

"Why can't I apply?" Brax asked; attempting to find one more way around losing his brother to social services.

"You know you can't Darryl. Casey can come back once you can prove you can provide a stable home for him. Now I must rush; is Casey ready?"

Feeling defeated, Brax called out to Casey.

"Casey, come here."

Casey stood up from the ground and wandered over beside Brax; looking up at the lady on the doorstep.

"You know you have to go with this lady today?" Brax said to Casey, who nodded in response.

Brax huffed, not wanting to say his goodbye to Casey, and in all honesty shutting out his feelings seemed to be so much easier.

"Heath, get out here!" Brax yelled.

Brax leaned down to Casey's level and looked firmly into his blue eyes while taking a hold of his upper arms.

"You listen to me Casey: you remember what I told you," Brax said firmly, "And I want you to promise me something; can you do that?"

Casey nodded in response; listening attentively to his adored big brother.

"I want you to promise me: you'll keep doing good in school, and be a good boy in your new home and do as you are told without a fuss," Brax affirmed.

Casey nodded obediently as his eyes welled with tears.

"I promise Brax," Casey said as his voice choked back on a sob.

"Good boy," Brax whispered, pulling Casey into a tight hug.

"He does get to stay in his own school right?" Brax questioned, looking up at the social worker.

"We endeavor to keep a child's routine as normal as possible, but in the chance he gets a home away from his school area then he will need to attend a new school," Rebecca informed.

Casey was still holding onto Brax tightly when Heath finally appeared in the living room, still very reluctant to say goodbye to his brother.

Brax pulled away and stood aside so Heath could have his turn.

"Hey, you don't forget about me when you're having loads of fun, okay?" Heath said light-heartedly.

Brax was thankful that Heath had sucked it up with his attitude and was not making the situation worse for Casey.

Casey latched his arms around Heath's waist.

"I'm gonna miss you Heath, and I'm gonna miss, Brax too," Casey said, beginning to sob.

"Hey no crying, I don't want your tears all over my clothes, you sook," Heath said; trying his best to keep it together himself in the best way he knew how; by kidding around.

Casey pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"We need to get going," Rebecca reminded.

"Just give us a minute," Brax said in an abrupt tone.

Casey finished scrubbing his wet eyes with his sleeve.

"Come along now Casey, we have a nice bed set up for you in the foster home facility with lots of kids for you to meet and play with," Rebecca said softly.

Brax helped Casey but his backpack on.

"I don't want a new bed and to meet new kids," Casey grumbled.

Rebecca stepped away from the door to allow Casey to follow her; however Casey did not move but instead remained staring at his brothers.

"Come on Casey, I promise you will feel right at home when we get there."

Casey's reluctance to leave only made Brax more frustrated by the whole situation and the need to stop any prolonging of the dreaded scene.

"Casey what did you just promise me right now? You told me you'd do as you were told; now you go with this lady right now before I get angry with you for disobeying me," Brax warned, using his authoritarian voice.

Casey blinked the tears in his eyes and sadly gazed away; shocked by Brax's sudden scolding.

Not wanting to make Brax angry and disappointed, Casey obeyed and turned towards the door.

"Bye; I love you," Casey whispered towards his brothers.

Rebecca began walking down towards her car and Casey followed behind; occasionally glancing back at his brothers and wiping his eyes.

Brax and Heath watched Casey climb into the back seat of the car, and as soon as the car sped away from the house, Brax slammed the front door in anger, causing a loud explosive bang.

"Damn it to hell!" the oldest Braxton exclaimed and stormed off out of the house and into the backyard to blow off steam.

There was no more tough front, or holding it together. Heath watched Brax pacing back and forward in the yard with his hands on his head and kicking aggressively at the ground beneath.

Heath flexed his fists and squeezing his eyes at the anger building inside him, smashed his fist into his hand and stormed off to his bedroom.

Their little brother was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to Guest, Bonnie Sveen Fan and Ludub for reviewing and to all those reading. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Normal POV**

Casey was in Mangrove River foster home facility, sitting in the corner of the games room alone, like he usually did and played with his toy cars that Brax had let him pack.

It had only been a few days and already Casey felt like he didn't belong.

"Casey Braxton: come here please!" one of the ladies who ran the foster care facility called.

Casey shuffled towards the lady; she was wearing a red dress and red high heels, and her long brown hair hung over her shoulders.

Casey stared at the floor and held his car tight in his hands.

"Okay sweetie, I need you to pack your things, we have a home for you to go to," she instructed.

"Why can't I go back to my brothers Brax and Heath?" Casey sadly asked, following the lady down to his room.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm sure the state has reason," she replied.

She helped Casey pack his bag and waited in the foyer with the young boy until someone from social services came to collect him for his new home.

It was unusual that a kid got placed in a home so soon into their stay and though no questions were asked when a request came through for Casey's placement, something about the vastness of the request was suspicious.

Casey sat in the back of the black Holden car as he was driven towards his new home. The drive seemed to be taking some time for Casey and soon the car passed a sign reading 'Reefton Arms' and although Casey didn't know too much of what was outside Mangrove River he did know that he was nowhere near his old home anymore.

Casey gazed out at all the trees and buildings, wondering what his 'new' home would be like. He missed his big brothers and sometimes at night it hurt his heart when he thought about them and in his little mind he didn't know why.

The black Holden came to a stop outside a scruffy looking house with a brick outer layer and ivy running up the sides of the walls.

"Okay Casey, this is your new home where you'll be staying for the remainder of your time with social services," spoke Angela; the second in charge in the social services department.

She often wore her hair up in a tight bun, with no loose strands hanging and was always well dressed in either a black dress and high heels or black suit. Her voice was stern and in Casey's eyes she was pretty scary and intimidating and took no nonsense; definitely not like the other social workers, or the carers in the foster home.

Angela stepped out of the car and opened the back door.

"Out you get Casey," Angela ordered.

Casey stared at the building and felt squeamish inside in his tummy; something didn't feel right and he didn't want to go in.

"Come on, chop, chop; we have not got all day Casey. Your new family is waiting. You remember what I told you: there are two boys around your age here, and the couple are very eager to have you as another son."

Casey nodded in agreement, but still made no attempt to move. Angela huffed and indicated to the driver to get Casey's bag from the boot of the car.

"Casey Daniel Braxton you get out of the car this instant and stop misbehaving on your first day when you are to meet your new family," Angela scolded.

Casey stared down and reluctantly slid out of the back of the car seat. He didn't want a new home; he wanted his old home with his two brothers, where he would have fun and feel safe in the comfort of his big brother's arms.

The driver handed Casey his backpack and Casey proceeded to follow Angela down the path to his new home.

Angela loudly knocked on the door and Casey continued to stare down at his sneakers; shuffling a small rock with his shoe.

A large man with brown hair and a well muscular build, and a short lean woman with crimpy dark brown hair answered the door.

"What do you want?" the man demanded in a gruff tone.

"Johnny, don't be ridiculous, this must be Casey?" the woman stated.

Casey stared up at the two people in the doorway, the woman reminded him a little of his Aunt from his Mum's side: softly spoken, but not very well presented, while the man had similar qualities of his Dad: big, tall and rough looking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barrett, I am Angela Sengrove from social services, and yes this is Casey Braxton," Angela introduced.

Johnny didn't want Casey, but had made the request for placement following a call from his mate Danny Braxton, and given the chance of extra money in his pocket, no way was Johnny going to refuse.

 _Debbie Barrett picked up the phone on the fifth ring._

 _"_ _Hello...Yeah he's here...Johnny, phone for you!"_

 _"_ _Who is it; what they want?" Johnny snapped._

 _Debbie shrugged, "Its Danny; asking for ya."_

 _Johnny took the phone off his wife._

 _"_ _Danny man; what's going down?"_

 _"_ _I need you to do me a favour, now that I'm locked in the slammer."_

 _"_ _What's in it for me Braxton?" Johnny implied._

 _"_ _A lot; look, I just got word me youngest has been placed in some fancy foster care facility and I want you to get him out. I don't want no upper class family taking my boy and turnin' 'im into some pansy. He needs to learn the good values; that you an' I 'ad and with him away from my interfering son Darryl that can be possible. I don't care 'ow you do it, but get my kid out of that retched government system; pay 'em if ya 'ave too, but make sure he comes to you."_

 _"_ _How am I gonna do that without the money?"_

 _"_ _Use the twenty grand that we buried, get someone to forge the papers."_

 _"_ _I got my own kids, Danny."_

 _"_ _What you'll benefit from this the money they'll give ya from Income Supports Centre, for child support, and an extra ten grand in it for your troubles," Danny whispered, "As for the boy, once he's out of that system I don't care what you do with 'im; you know how I like to teach my boys."_

 _The guard yelled "Time!" and the conversation ended._

 _Johnny hung up the phone and turned to Debbie who was standing by._

 _"_ _What did he want then?"_

 _"_ _Wants us to get his youngest boy out of the foster system," Johnny replied._

 _"_ _We can't afford another mouth to feed," Debbie defended._

 _"_ _Says we'll get a good pay cut of ten grand, plus the payment from ISC for taking in a foster child."_

 _"_ _What about our boys?"_

 _"_ _Our boys are our boys, no-one said we have to give a damn about Danny's boy; lord knows Danny never gave a stuff about any of his kids the way he belted them around. It's all about the money Deb; we got to look after ourselves."_

Johnny smirked and bent down towards Casey; satisfied the plan had worked.

"Well hello young fella. The name's Johnny, but around here you can call me Dad."

"And my name's Debbie," Debbie Barrett spoke up.

Casey remained staring up at the couple feeling scared and not saying a word.

"We have two boys of our own; I bet you'd like to meet them?" Johnny implied, putting on an act like he'd never known Casey at all in his life.

Casey shrugged and turned his gaze back down to the ground.

"Andy; Josh: come here and meet your new brother!" Johnny called.

Debbie made a nervous laugh and soon the two boys came running towards the door.

Andy had a slight bigger athletic build than Josh who was lean and similar in stature to Casey.

Andy frowned down at Casey, hating him the moment he set eyes on him, he didn't want some random kid coming in and taking over his family.

Andy was the apple of his father's eye at just twelve years of age and had his middle name granted as that of his father; being known fully as Andrew Jonathan Barrett. He had already acquired his Dad's skills of sneaky behaviour and would make a great criminal yet.

Josh let out a small 'hi'. He was much shyer than Andy and a bit of an attention seeking mummy's boy, but despite the differences, Johnny still thought highly of his youngest son.

Unlike Andy, Josh had been named after Debbie's father and was formally known as Joshua Alexander Barrett. Josh was slightly shorter than Casey with only four months difference between them and as he glanced at Casey he too saw an image he did not like; this new kid could take his Mum and Dad's attention away from him.

Josh scowled and stared down at the ground.

"Well I best be off and let you both get Casey settled in his new home. I will call to schedule a time for either myself or another social worker to revisit just to see how things are going. Goodbye Casey," Angela informed.

Casey didn't answer the social worker and remained standing on the front step.

Johnny fake smiled as Angela walked down the drive and as soon as her car drove away Casey felt something grab the back of his shirt and haul him inside; making him startle and stumble on his feet.

"Get inside boy; don't just stand there looking stupid on the step," Johnny gruffly ordered.

Casey looked up at his new 'Dad' and deep within the pit of his stomach he wished he had never left the social worker's car.

Casey stood in the living room of his new home, clutching his backpack tight to his chest.

"Now you better get some things straight," Johnny gruffly said, "You will be staying in the same room as Josh, so as our foster child you will receive no special treatment with your own room, and like my boys I expect rules to be abided by and any mishaps from you and you can expect big trouble for breaking the rules; understood?"

Casey nodded, unable to give any verbal answer for he was frozen in fear.

Johnny snorted, "Hope you're not going to always have no voice."

Casey blushed with embarrassment from Johnny's mocking comment.

"Joshua, show Casey to your room," Debbie instructed.

"It's this way," Josh stated and made a move down the hall, now letting his frustration of this new kid take hold.

Casey followed in silence, still clutching his bag.

Josh gestured to a made up bed in the middle of the room.

"That's yours," Josh spat rudely, "And that's mine."

He pointed to the bed in the corner with a space rangers quilt cover.

Casey stared at the two beds. The one meant for him had simple navy coloured sheets and a beige striped quilt; nothing as extravagant as what Josh had.

Casey was startled out of thought by Josh's voice again.

"And you are not to touch my stuff; otherwise my brother Andy will hit you."

Josh walked out of the room, leaving Casey feeling more terrified and unwanted.

Casey placed his backpack down on his designated bed before sitting down on the rough covers.

The Barrett's left Casey to his own devices in the bedroom for a few hours before Debbie called him out for some lunch.

Casey had been quietly playing with his toys when he heard his name get called. Casey reluctantly slid off the bed and made his way out into the kitchen. Josh was already seated at the table with a sandwich in front of him.

"I bet you're hungry?" Debbie implied.

Casey gave a small nod.

"Come and take a seat and I'll have a sandwich for you," Debbie added.

Casey slowly moved to the table and pulled out a chair to sit down.

Josh stared at him as he gulped down his sandwich on the opposite end of the table.

"Andy! Come in for lunch now!" Debbie yelled out the kitchen window.

Andy had been outside kicking around his soccer ball, getting in some practice for he was the star player on the school soccer team.

"Coming Mum!" Andy yelled back and halted is rolling soccer ball under his boot before heading inside.

Andy frowned hard at Casey when he spotted him in _his_ chair.

Andy towered beside Casey.

"You're in my chair," Andy spat.

"Now Andy leave Casey alone he is to be your new brother and this is his first day; he didn't know, now sit somewhere else," Debbie responded.

"He's not my brother Mum!" Andy snapped and with a grunt sat in one of the side chairs, not taking his eyes off Casey, and giving him a hard glare.

"I don't want him in my chair again," Andy grumbled.

"Alright Andy, I'm sure Casey will know for next time," Debbie assured her eldest son.

Casey however was left feeling intimidated by Andy's facial features and abrupt words and kept his gaze down.

Casey munched slowly on his sandwich which tasted like stale, crumbly pieces of bread mixed with chewy slices of meatloaf.

He just felt like crying; he missed his brothers and his 'new brothers' hated him, and this was just the beginning; he didn't know what he was in for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Normal POV**

The following day Casey was taken to Reefton Lakes Public School, along with Andy and Josh so he could be enrolled in his new school.

As Debbie drove the boys along in the car towards the school, Casey sat in the back seat staring out the window. He didn't want to start a new school, but with his old school over half an hour away it wasn't practical and it hadn't taken Debbie long to shut Casey up when he had questioned about going to his old school that morning over breakfast; giving Casey a sharp: "You are not going and that is final. I do not have the time to drive you such a long way for school when you can perfectly attend Reefton Arms Public school."

Casey was left with no room to protest further, leaving him with the inevitable fate of dealing with a new school.

When Debbie pulled up outside the brick layered building she turned off the car engine and faced the three boys.

"Andy, Josh you boys be good today and have a good day," Debbie said.

"Bye Mum!" they both said and exited the car and wandered off into the playground.

"Alright Casey, come along," Debbie instructed sternly.

Casey adjusted his backpack over his shoulders and followed Debbie towards the office.

Casey glanced around at all the kids on the playground; it didn't look too different to Mangrove River Primary but Casey was still nervous at starting a new school, he wouldn't have any friends.

"Hello, I'm here to enroll my adopted boy into the school," Debbie explained.

The administration assistant glanced at Debbie than gave a smile to Casey.

"Okay I just need some information then we can process him into the classes."

Debbie filled out the form while Casey quietly sat in the waiting room chair swinging his legs and watching the array of students rushing to their classes after the bell went.

"Alright, Casey; we have you all set to go. You are in class 2B and that is directly at the end of the corridor and to the right," the admin assistant informed, "Would you like me to show you?"

Casey gave a nod, "Yes please."

"You be good on your first day," Debbie warned, before turning to leave the building; making her next pit stop: the Income Supports Centre, to collect her family benefit money she was entitled to for her two boys and to set up the fresh wad of money from accepting Casey.

The administration assistant came out from behind the counter and Casey stared at her, taking in the floral dress she was wearing with a pair of black high heeled shoes. She smiled kindly down at Casey and rested a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Okay honey, right this way," she instructed and escorted Casey towards his classroom.

"Your new brother is also in this class; that should make you feel more welcome," the admin assistant implied.

She knocked on the door and slowly opened it to reveal a classroom full of kids sitting on the floor.

Casey stared in the doorway and noticed Josh among the array of students, but the rest seemed foreign to him and he just wanted to turn back.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bradley you have a new student in your class; his name is Casey Barrett," the young admin assistant informed.

Casey wanted to shout that he was a Braxton, not Barrett and he belonged to his brothers not some strange family but the words just wouldn't come out as he stared into the classroom, hugging his arms over his chest.

One of the kids behind Josh snickered and gave him a poke.

"I didn't know you had another brother; he looks like a real _dork_."

"Just like you," another boy retorted.

Josh spun around and glared at the boys behind him.

"Shut up; he's not my brother, only Andy's my brother, and if you say he is again I'll get Andy to pound you at lunch," Josh threatened.

"Quiet down now kids," the teacher spoke, "Casey welcome, why don't you come on in and put your bag at the back of the class with the others and find a seat here on the floor. We were just about to start our discussion on the native flora and fauna of Australia," Mr. Bradley informed.

Casey did as he was told and found a vacant spot to place his bag, before walking back towards the students.

Seeing as he knew Josh, Casey thought sitting next to him would help, but as Casey neared the vacant spot next to Josh, Josh gazed up with a snicker.

"This spot's taken," he said rudely.

A few of Josh's friends laughed, along with the boys that had just previously teased Josh about his relation to Casey.

Mr. Bradley turned back around from gathering his samples to show the class and saw Casey standing motionless in the middle of the students.

"Is there a problem Casey?" he asked gently.

To Casey, his teacher seemed warm and friendly and besides from the administration lady, he was the only other person who seemed to acknowledge him.

"He can't find a seat sir!" one of the boys yelled with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Okay, well come up here to the front and take a seat beside me," Mr. Bradley instructed.

Casey stumbled his way through the students trying his best not to tumble over, until he made it to the front of group of students.

Casey silently took a seat and Mr. Bradley continued.

"Now class, the first specimen I am about to show you is of a Waratah flower. Has anyone seen one of these before?"

Some of the students raised their hands in response.

"Good, well for those of you that haven't take a good look when it gets passed around," Mr. Bradley instructed.

When the flower got passed to Casey, Casey held it in his hand and stared at the soft, velvety-red tops.

"Some of us want a turn too," one of the kids in the back snickered.

Casey's cheeks flushed and he shakily passed on the flower.

Next another flower sample was passed around and this time it was the fluorescent yellow wattle.

Not making the same mistake again, Casey quickly passed the item along and waited for the next.

"Okay next we have a picture of a wombat. Can anyone tell me where they come from?" Mr. Bradley asked.

Casey looked around the classroom at the rest of the dumbfounded faces.

Jeffery from the back of the class raised his hand and called out.

"From warm bats sir?" he said with a laugh, causing the entire class to laugh along with him.

Mr. Bradley frowned unimpressed.

"No Jeffery and being the class clown will not improve your grade; now anyone else?"

Casey nervously raised his hand. He knew a little bit about wombats ever since Brax used to read him his favourite book every night when he was younger: 'Wizzle Wombat's adventures.'

"Yes, Casey?"

"Um, they live in forestland of south-east Australia."

"Yes you are quite right and does anyone know what environment they live in?"

Feeling jealous of Casey's praise, Josh wanted his turn to be 'smart' and quickly raised his hand.

"Josh?"

"They live in zoos!" he said proudly.

"Yes some do, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for," Mr. Bradley replied.

Casey looked over at Josh and raised his hand again.

"They live in burrows," Casey mumbled.

"That is correct; well done Casey," Mr. Bradley praised.

Josh felt humiliated and glared hard at Casey.

After a few more photos were passed around of: Kangaroos, Koalas, more native flora, and of course the wombat, it was time for recess and the bell rang outside the classroom.

The kids rushed out into the playground and Casey found himself a quiet place on a bench to sit and eat his snack.

As he opened his muesli fruit chew he was interrupted by Josh and a few of his mates.

"You think you're so smart?" Josh teased.

"Wombats live in burrows and come from south-east Australia," Josh mocked, and his mates burst into laughter.

"What is up with you anyway weirdo?" one of the friends sniggered and ripped Casey's recess snack out of his hand and tossed it into the dirt.

"That was mine and I'm not a weirdo!" Casey stood up and yelled only to have Josh and his mates laugh in Casey's face.

One of Josh's friends grabbed Casey's shirt and pulled him forward, making Casey unstable on his feet before letting go and as he done so, another friend knee'd Casey in the back of his legs, causing Casey's legs to collapse out from under him and fly forward and down onto the hard, half-dirt, half cement ground.

"Oww!" Casey cried out and tried his hardest not to cry and be seen as any weaker.

"We hate a teacher's pet; ain't that right Josh?" Callum, the tallest of the group with dark red hair stated.

Josh gave a nod and towered over Casey.

Callum smirked at the four other boys around him and began to chant.

"Teacher's pet, teacher's pet; we all know that you're no threat."

Josh and the two other boys began to chant along too, making Casey's lip start to quiver and his eyes water; he just wanted them to leave him alone.

Luckily the bell for the end of recess rang and the boys walked off back to class, leaving Casey on the ground in tears.

Casey watched them walk away before he sat up and looked at his hands; they had taken the brunt of his fall and had nasty grazes on them. Casey also rolled up his pants and saw grazes over his knees as well.

Casey whimpered and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve at the slight sting over his knees and hands.

His hungry stomach grumbled as he looked to his barely eaten chewy snack in the dirt next to him.

As Casey stood up, Mr. Bradley who had been walking back to class from playground duty saw Casey getting up and rushed over to him.

"Casey!" Mr. Bradley called.

Casey sniffed and looked up towards his tall, kind teacher.

"Are you alright; what happened?" Mr. Bradley asked with concern.

Casey saw Josh and his friends in the distance and knew if he told that he'd likely get worse.

"I tripped," Casey lied.

"Are you hurt?" Mr. Bradley asked and rested a comforting hand on Casey's upper arm.

Casey nodded and held out his palms.

"My knees and my hands hurt," Casey whispered.

Mr. Bradley inspected Casey's bloody and dirty-grazed hands.

"Can you show me your knees?" he asked.

Casey sniffed and pulled up his pant legs.

"Hmm, I think you better go to the nurse. Come along," Mr. Bradley stated and stood up.

Casey dusted himself off and walked beside his teacher as Mr. Bradley escorted him towards the nurse's sick bay.

"Wait here," Mr. Bradley instructed as they reached the office.

Mr. Bradley approached the young thirty-year old nurse who had red hair and glasses.

"Jennifer, I need you to take a look at a young boy, Casey. He said he had a fall and has sustained some grazes to his hands and knees," Mr. Bradley informed.

"Sure thing," Jennifer said with a smile.

Mr. Bradley walked out of the office and smiled at Casey.

"Miss Barton will look after you. I will see you back I class after."

Jennifer came out and smiled at Casey.

"Come on in Casey and take a seat on the bed," Jennifer instructed.

Casey climbed up and sat on the bed and looked around the small pale green room.

Jennifer siphoned through her draws and pulled out some saline, band-aids, gauze, and antiseptic cream.

"Okay Casey can you show me your hands first?" Jennifer asked.

Casey turned his palms out and Jennifer took them in her cool hands.

"Oh dear; I'm going to give them a clean and put some cream on them okay?"

Casey nodded and sat quietly.

Jennifer gently wiped the saline soaked gauze over the grazes on Casey's palms, cleaning away all the dirt and debris. Casey winced a few times when Jennifer touched the sore spots.

"Sorry honey, I'm trying to be gentle," Jennifer informed.

After applying a liberal amount of cream to Casey's hand grazes, Casey pulled up the leg of his pants.

Jennifer done the same to both knees as she had with his hands, only after applying the antiseptic cream she placed on a band-aid.

"Okay, you are all done. You can hop off the bed now," she sweetly said.

Casey had lavished the comfort from the nurse seeing as he had lacked that for such a long time and part of him didn't want it to be over; being cared for felt good.

None the less, Casey hopped down using the step platform he used to get up.

"I think you were very brave and deserve a special sticker," Jennifer stated and pulled out her sticker roll and tore off a fresh sticker.

"Where would you like this?" she asked with the sticker loosely hanging on her finger.

Casey shrugged. Jennifer placed the sticker on the left side of Casey's chest.

Casey gazed down at the sticker with a smile; he had never received a sticker before because the teachers at Mangrove River Primary didn't believe in rewarding stickers.

The sticker was a big bright yellow and had a picture of a blue star with a smiley face and the words: 'I'm a star' written across the top.

Casey wandered back to class but a feeling of embarrassment ran over him: what would Josh and the other kids say about his sticker? Casey didn't want to be teased, or risk losing his special sticker, so just outside the classroom Casey pulled the sticker of his jumper and stuck it to his shirt underneath.

When the end of the day came around, Andy waited at the front of the school for Josh to emerge from his classroom. Andy smirked at Josh as soon as he saw him.

"Hey little bro; how was class?"

"It was okay but Casey embarrassed me, but me and my friends got him back at recess."

"Good on you bro," Andy praised and turned to see Casey lagging behind.

"Hurry up Casey, you loser! Mum wants me to walk you both home and I ain't waiting for you!" Andy snapped.

Casey quickly ran up towards Josh and Andy and Andy gave a snort of disgust as Casey reached them.

Andy and Josh walked in front, playfully tackling each other. As Casey followed behind the tight-knit brothers his heart sank in his chest at the remembrance of his own brothers.

As soon as they got home, Casey rubbed his chest to check his sticker was still in place on his under-shirt and he quickly darted off to his bedroom and pulled out his colouring book.

Raising his jumper, Casey pulled off his sticker and smiled, before placing the sticker into the colouring book where it would be safe.

Casey sat on his bed and wondered: _would Brax have been proud of him for getting that sticker?_ Casey's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Debbie yell for bath time.

Casey closed his colouring book and shoved it under his bed, just in time for Josh to burst through the door.

"What are you staring at teacher's pet?" Josh taunted and grabbed his pajamas.

"Nothing," Casey mumbled.

Josh grunted and rushed out of the room and down to the bathroom for his wash, leaving Casey alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some scenes in this chapter may be sensitive to some.**

 **Also thank you to those who are reading, and to Ludub and BonnieSveenFan for reviewing.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Normal POV**

A few nights later Casey tossed and turned in his sheets; he'd accidently seen a spot on the news about a brutal car accident as he'd been walking passed the television room and the scene was showing some of the injuries to the people involved, as they had been wheeled away.

The visions inside Casey's head made the young boy whimper.

Instead of the people being the victims of the awful crash it had been both his brothers and all Casey was left to do was stand by and watch both his big brothers get wheeled away with horrifying injuries.

"No, no please; please be okay," Casey mumbled in his sleep.

 _"_ _You're brothers are dead and you'll never see them again," laughed the giant creature that had floppy hands and a twisted smile; he was the one that had caused the accident and now would come after Casey._

 _Casey spun around and saw the creature come out of no-where and it was terrifying._

 _Casey tried to run towards his brothers in the ambulance but it was no use, they were being separated from him further and further away._

 _The creature hovered over him to grab him._

 _"_ _It's your turn now," the evil voice came again._

"No, don't," Casey whined.

Casey woke up with a start and looked around the dark room. He shivered in fear from the sudden remembrance of his nightmare.

He shifted slightly and felt a damp spot near his legs.

Casey pulled back his covers in the dark and slipped out of bed, realising the dampness sensation was still on him.

He flicked on his bedside light to see what happened and now saw a big wet patch in the middle of his bed: he had wet the bed; something he hadn't done in a long time.

Josh blinked his eyes and adjusted his sight to the dim darkness.

"What's the big idea waking me up?" Josh grumbled.

"Sorry," Casey mumbled.

He just had the urge to be comforted and cuddled but he didn't know where to turn, the nightmare had seemed so real.

"Eww yuck what smells?" Josh exclaimed and sat up in his bed; turning on his light also: this giving a better chance to see that Casey was sporting a wet patch on his pajamas.

Josh frowned at Casey until his tired brain registered what it was and then he let out a yell of disgust.

"Gross! You are so disgusting. Not even I wet the bed anymore; you stink!"

Josh's shout alerted Andy in the other room who rushed in and stood in the doorway.

"Josh, are you okay?" Andy asked.

"No, he stinks! He wet his bed. I don't want to sleep in here with that!" Josh informed.

Andy looked down at Casey who stood red faced at being told he was disgusting; it was an accident and he hadn't meant to wet his bed.

"What kind of a baby are you?" Andy implied curtly.

Casey hung his head in shame.

"Boy Mum and Dad won't be happy with you," Andy snorted back a laugh.

"Don't be a dobber. I didn't mean to," Casey argued; almost on the verge of tears.

"What's going on? Debbie demanded, having gotten up, hearing the voices down the hall.

"Casey doesn't know how to go potty," Andy teased.

"I do!" Casey yelled.

Debbie stared down at the stained sheets then glared at Casey.

"You wet the bed? Look at this extra work you'll make me do now," she admonished.

"I'm sorry Debbie, I had a nightmare," Casey apologised whole-heartedly.

Debbie humph'd and began stripping away Casey's sheets.

"Get changed into some fresh clothes," she ordered sternly.

Casey stared down at the floor.

"Are you deaf?" she snapped.

"I don't have anymore," Casey mumbled; his throat crackling from the dryness and further urge to cry.

"Well that's great," she spat sarcastically, "You will have to borrow one of Josh's old pairs," she informed sternly.

"Mum!" Josh yelled.

"That is enough Joshua. Andrew, please find an old pair of pajamas for Casey," Debbie ordered; she was already tired from being woken up and having her sons whining and arguing was only adding to her frustration.

Andy cocked his eyebrow and walked into the room towards Josh's dresser.

Andy moved towards Casey and thrust a pair of blue pajamas that had cars on them at him.

Casey took them and snuck out to the toilet to change.

"Mum, what if he stinks them up with his pee too?" Josh complained.

"What's all the commotion?" Johnny demanded; also now occupying the small room.

"Casey has soiled his bed," Debbie replied, giving her husband a groan and walking out of the room with the dirty sheet.

Casey returned back from getting changed, having all eyes firmly on him.

"What's this about you wetting the bed?" Johnny demanded.

Casey stared down at his feet in utter humiliation.

"I had a nightmare and it just happened," Casey tried to defend in a very low squeak.

"Ha: nightmare; what are you: two?" Johnny scoffed.

Casey's cheeks flushed from Johnny's humiliating remark.

Debbie returned back with fresh sheets and started re-doing Casey's bed in a huff.

"Mum, I don't want him peeing in my pajamas," Josh whined again.

"You have plenty of pajamas Josh and I can get you a new pair," Debbie responded in an abrupt tone.

Johnny frowned down at Casey.

"That won't be necessary because he won't be doing it again," Johnny stated firmly while getting a tight grip on Casey's upper arm.

Johnny shoved Casey towards his freshly made bed that Debbie had just finished, and with everyone still in the room and all eyes on them, Johnny sat himself down on the bed and roughly threw Casey over his lap.

In his frightened little mind Casey didn't know what was happening but let out a screech when after a loud slap he felt an awful pain radiate over his backside. Another and another quickly followed and Casey continued to yelp and cry.

Never having been hit _ever_ in his life; besides the playful punch-ups he used to have with Heath: this seriously hurt!

Casey's cries and protests increased and his body shook as Johnny continued laying down his rough hand hard and fast.

Casey wanted to flail his arms around and reach back to protect himself but Johnny had a firm elbow pressed over Casey's shoulders while his hand gripped tightly around his abdomen, making it impossible for Casey to move.

After reaching a good dozen Johnny stopped and tossed Casey back on the floor to stand.

"You're a dirty boy, and if you do a thing like that again or anything like that, and I don't care if it's because of a nightmare, or the fairies made you do it, I will give you another spanking twice as hard. My wife does not need to wash just because you can't get up to go the toilet, not to mention this waking us up in the middle of the night!" Johnny berated loudly.

Casey wiped his arm over his ever-flowing teary eyes.

Johnny stood up from the bed and looked around: Debbie had her arms folded having watched the whole scene thinking: 'he got what he deserved', Andy had also been fixated on the scene, scoffing the entire time over Casey's pained cries, while Josh had remained silent and in shock on his bed.

"Get on back to bed; all of you!" Johnny said in a yell and stormed out of the room.

Debbie followed suit, Josh obediently shuffled back into his sheets, and Andy as he passed Casey, left the room laughing.

Casey slipped back into the bed, occasionally wiping his tears and dribbling nose on his pillow.

After covering himself up and switching his light off, Casey reached down to rub the harsh remaining sting from his behind and stuffed his head into his pillow continuing to sob.

Josh let out a loud groan.

"Will you shut up? It's your own fault and Dad probably didn't even hurt you, you're just being a cry baby," Josh spat.

To add to his aching backside, Josh's words cut deep. Casey bit his lip hard to try and stop himself crying and it helped to some degree until Casey tasted blood.

Casey craved comfort but was all alone and soon his crying and attempt to calm himself wore him out, and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later it was pay day from the Income Supports Center and Debbie picked the three boys up from school after collecting her money on the way.

Andy hopped into the front seat of the station wagon.

"Hi Mum," Andy greeted.

"Hi Honey," Debbie replied, then turned to face the back seat as Josh climbed in.

"Hi sweetheart," Debbie said smiling, only to follow it by a frown when Casey climbed in.

"Casey," Debbie rudely added.

Debbie smiled again as Josh leaned over the middle of the front so Debbie could give him a kiss.

Casey clicked in his seatbelt and watched sadly as Debbie smiled at both her proper sons.

Josh scooted back into his seat and after placing on his seatbelt, Debbie started up the car.

"We are going shopping this afternoon boys," Debbie announced.

Debbie drove towards the shopping centre in Reefton Lakes. It consisted of a news agency, grocery store, jeweler, cafe, and a general store for any necessities like clothes, toys, or kitchen and mechanical items.

The family made their way towards the general store.

"Okay Andy you need to pick out some new shirts, and Josh you need some new shoes and some pajamas," Debbie stated.

She turned to Casey who stood quietly behind the two boys.

"I suppose I have to get you another set of pajamas seeing as you have wet yours and get you some more socks and undies too," Debbie spat.

Josh and Andy snickered, remembering how Casey had wet his bed the other night.

Casey stared at the ground feeling ashamed and humiliated; Debbie hadn't just said it, she had practically yelled it.

Casey stood by as Andy and Josh picked out the items they needed, with each price tag reading no lower than thirty to forty dollars.

When it came to Casey's turn Debbie searched the pajama isle at the cheap 'under ten dollar', variety.

Casey gazed at a few pajama sets and wished he could have the ones with trucks or spaceships, or even the ones with animals on them, instead without asking, Debbie reached for a plain checkered blue and white pajama set and held it up to Casey.

"That should fit," she grumbled and tossed it in the trolley.

She then grabbed some plain cheap socks and underwear and went on her way to the next item on her list.

"Mum, can we look at the toy isle please?" Josh asked.

Debbie nodded and the four headed towards the children's toys.

Casey ran his hands over some of the toys as Josh ran around gazing at all the things that he wanted.

Josh held onto a make-it-yourself, large army set with canons, figurines, and huts.

"Can I have this Mum?" Josh asked.

Debbie smiled and just put the toy in the trolley; disregarding that it cost sixty dollars.

"Can I pick out a new pump for my soccer ball Mum?" Andy asked.

"Alright, but hurry up," Debbie informed.

Andy quickly took off and came back with a new pump for his soccer ball.

"Alright let's go boys," Debbie ordered.

"Debbie?" Casey quietly called out.

He had set his eyes on just a little figurine transformer and held it in his hands. Debbie huffed and spun around to face Casey.

"What?!"

"Can...Can I please have this?" Casey whispered and held up the transformer.

Debbie scoffed, "I don't think so; put it back," she ordered.

Casey stared at the toy and made no attempt of putting it back. He didn't see how it was fair that Josh and Andy both got lots of nice things and he didn't get anything.

Debbie, Josh, and Andy started walking off when Casey piped up again.

"It doesn't cost much; it's only ten dollars," Casey squeaked.

Debbie stopped and walked back towards Casey and glared down at him.

"Do you dare speak back and defy me? Ten dollars is ten dollars. You think money grows on trees? I have already had to fork out money for new pajamas and a school uniform for you and now you want this? When I tell you to put it back, you do it!" Debbie ended in a yell.

Debbie then snatched the toy from Casey's hand and slapped his offending hand with her free one before tossing the toy back onto the shelf.

"Get a move on," she ordered and pulled Casey along by his wrist until they had moved a few steps away from the isle.

Casey wanted to rush back and grab the toy again and steal it, but Brax had always told him stealing was wrong and he wasn't going to disobey his big brother's wishes _ever_.

Debbie paid for the items and Casey watched as she pulled out a wad of cash to pay, which looked like a lot in Casey's eyes, and indeed so for it acquired to four hundred dollars.

Josh smiled happily as he took his toy from the trolley; waving it in his big brother's face and chattering to him excitedly about it, while Andy was just satisfied with his own present and trendy new clothes.

They then made a quick stop into the grocery store to get some food items before making their way back to the car.

Debbie wheeled the trolley of groceries and other shopping to the car and loaded the items in the boot.

"You boys stay here a minute. Andy, look after your brother; I will be right back," Debbie explained and after dumping the trolley in the car park she headed back inside to the jeweler.

When she arrived back out she held a large bag in her hand which she placed on the middle console until she got settled in the driver seat.

Opening up the bag she pulled out a big sparkly silver necklace with different coloured gemstones in a line.

Looking into the sun-visor mirror Debbie happy put on the extravagant necklace.

"What do you think boys?" she asked with a smile.

"It looks nice on you, Mum," Andy commented.

Casey glared angrily at the necklace. Not having any idea how much it would have cost, but all he knew was that it was more than ten dollars; more than a tiny toy that he wanted.

Casey didn't say a word for fear of getting in trouble and so slumped in his seat and stared out the window.

Debbie made the way back home and ordered her boys to help bring in the shopping and unpack. Casey reluctantly did so with a sad frown on his face, being firmly reminded of the novelties he could not have with Josh and Andy continually bragging about their new items as they walked inside.

"Can I play with my new toy now Mum?" Josh beamed.

Debbie huffed putting the heavy grocery bags down.

"Sure honey," she answered.

Josh ripped open the packaging and Casey stared at Josh's toy, wishing he had something new to play with.

Josh quickly ran off into the living room to play while Andy helped unpack some of the groceries until he reached his new pump.

"I'm going to try out my new pump now," he informed.

Seeing his new brother's leave, Casey assumed he was also safe to leave and so made an attempt to leave the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Debbie enquired.

Casey froze.

"I...I thought I could go because Josh and Andy..." Casey stuttered and was quickly cut off.

"There are still plenty of groceries to put away. I do not want the food turning rotten because it wasn't placed away in time. Now get to it and put away the milk, cheese, vegetables, and biscuits in the fridge," Debbie ordered.

Casey rifled through the bags and pulled out some of the items placing them into the fridge as requested and lastly he got to the milk which he had great difficulty in pulling off the counter for three litres was heavy for a young boy.

"Debbie, can you please help me?" Casey asked.

Debbie was placing away other items while flaunting at her own necklace then spun around to glance at Casey.

"What have you done now?" she huffed.

Casey swallowed nervously.

"N...Nothing, I just can't get the milk down," Casey mumbled.

Debbie rolled her eyes and pulled the milk down from the counter.

"Useless," she muttered and placed the milk into the fridge herself.

"If you can't help properly you can go," she dismissed.

Casey's pride deflated; he had done the best he could.

As Casey went to walk out of the kitchen Debbie pulled out the pajamas, socks and underwear she had bought him.

"Here, at least take these to your room," she ordered.

Casey took the items and wandered back to his room in silence.

* * *

When Johnny came home that evening, Debbie had already started on dinner. He could smell the aroma of the slowly stewing goulash on the stove as he walked inside.

Walking into the kitchen to greet his wife, Johnny wrapped a firm arm around Debbie's neck and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"What's this dazzling bling?" Johnny questioned with a smirk and glanced down at Debbie's necklace.

"I bought it today," Debbie informed.

"Well it sure does bring out that edge in you," Johnny snorted and pulled away; sticking his finger into the goulash and licking it immediately to taste the sauce.

Johnny gave a moan of praise and kissed Debbie again on the cheek.

"Perfect; just how I like it."

"Go and sort a shower for yourself," Debbie ordered.

Johnny smirked and left the kitchen towards the bathroom while passing the three boys in the living room who were watching television.

Dinnertime came around soon enough and Andy, Josh, and Casey all made their way to the dinner table and sat down, followed by Johnny and Debbie.

Casey looked at the mush of stew in front of him in the bowl; it was dark brown with weird chunks of meat and vegetables in it. It didn't look very appetising to Casey and he glanced around at everyone else greedily eating their portions.

Casey picked at his carrots, potato chunks, and beans in the goulash stew. It wasn't the nicest tasting food in the world; the sauce was too strong of tomato and spices and the texture was that of custard with lumps.

Casey picked at a piece of chunky meat which he only assumed was beef and popped it in his mouth. After chewing for ages he finally swallowed the chewing piece of meat and pulled a contorted face; it was disgusting.

Playing around in his bowl he saw another meat-like product but the appearance seemed different to anything he'd ever seen and he stabbed at it momentarily and found it to be squishy.

"Why aren't you eating?" Johnny barked.

Andy and Johnny had already finished off their bowls while Josh was almost done and Debbie half way through.

"I don't like the taste," Casey admitted.

"Mum, can I have seconds?" Andy asked; knowing too well it was just exasperating the situation of Casey not eating.

"Help yourself, Hon," Debbie replied.

Andy stood up and headed towards the stove.

On his way past, Josh waved his bowl up for Andy to get him more too. Andy took the bowl and went to filling up another portion for himself and Josh.

"Well? You know there are starving people in the world who'd give anything for what you got," Johnny implied and gave Casey a punch on the arm.

"Beef and Kidney goulash is good for you," Debbie added and frowned over at Casey.

"But I really don't like the taste," Casey mumbled.

"Now listen here brat, you are going to eat what's in front of you otherwise you will get it served up to you at every meal until it is gone. You will get nothing else and if you still don't comply you will be made to eat a hefty-heaped bowl full every night for a week," Johnny warned.

Casey shifted on his chair awkwardly and glanced up at Andy who had just returned with his and Josh's second helping. As much as he didn't like the thought of eating the food in front of him, Casey knew not to take Johnny's threat lightly and risk being forced to eat the horrid meal at every meal for a week.

Casey stirred the goulash with his fork and slowly began to eat the rest of the vegetables, chewy beef and swallowed with all his might, the Kidneys.

Andy and Josh had since finished their second helping and had left the table by the time Casey had completely finished.

Casey's stomach felt queasy from the food but he didn't dare complain.

"Good, if you are finally finished you may go," Debbie dismissed and took away Casey's bowl."

Johnny huffed and followed his wife to the sink as Casey left the room.

Debbie laughed when Johnny came up behind her and nuzzled in her neck.

"I told you it would all be easy money," he sneered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Normal POV**

Two weeks passed and it was coming up to Brax's birthday and not having anything else to do and wanting to steer clear of trouble, Casey decided to make his big brother a birthday card to send in the post on his way to school the following day.

Pulling out his scrapbook Brax had packed in his bag Casey then pulled out a page and folded it in half.

Tipping his pencils onto the table in front of the television, Casey picked out a few of Brax's favourite colours and started drawing on the front a large 'happy birthday' sign.

Once Casey was done decorating the card, he picked a red pencil and wrote inside:

To Brax,

Happy Birthday.

I miss you lots and love you lots and lots.

Love Casey xxx

Casey drew three stick figures inside the card to represent him and his brothers having fun and holding hands.

Casey was interrupted from his colouring in around his picture, when Andy entered the room.

"What's that scribbled mess?" he laughed, while flopping down on the couch.

"It's a birthday card for my big brother," Casey answered.

"Didn't know you had a family, that's why you're here sucking up ours," Andy spat.

"I have two big brothers and they are better than you or Josh any day," Casey mumbled; feeling so frustrated and upset he let slip about the family Johnny had warned him not to mention.

Andy sat up tall and waited for Casey to start colouring again before he shoved him hard in the back, causing Casey to slip out of his lines.

"Hey!" Casey yelled.

"Oops, what are you going to do?" Andy said with a laugh; trying to taunt Casey into fighting, knowing what his Dad had done to him a few days before.

"Leave me alone," Casey snapped.

Andy snickered and again waited for Casey to start drawing before poking him again. This made Casey begin to rage, as Andy was ruining his special card to his brother.

"Don't!" Casey screamed out.

Johnny who was in the spare room working on his mechanical products heard the commotion and stormed out into the main room.

Andy sat back against the couch and snickered as he heard his Dad walk in.

"What's going on in here; I can hear shouting?!" Johnny demanded.

Casey gazed up at the large man, with his eyes glistening in fear while still holding a pencil in his hand.

"I just sat down Dad and I did nothing and all of a sudden Casey starts yelling at me because he makes a mess on some birthday card for some random brother," Andy informed; making himself the golden boy in his father's eye.

Casey was too scared to protest that what Andy had said was a big fat lie.

"If he has other brothers why doesn't he live with them and not with us?" Andy questioned.

Johnny frowned and walked over to the table.

"Never you mind, Andy," Johnny replied.

It could not be known to anyone other than Debbie and himself that he had taken in Danny Braxton's son and just for money.

Johnny ripped the card off the table.

"What is this?" Johnny exclaimed and read the card.

With the card gripped firmly in his hand, Johnny grabbed Casey up from the floor by his upper arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"This is the last time I am going to warn you: I had better not see, nor hear anything about your old family ever again, including this garbage; is that clear?" Johnny warned and waved the card in Casey's face.

Casey just stared, unable to answer.

"Tear it up!" Johnny ordered and thrust the card back into Casey's hand.

"I don't want to; it's for Brax and I want to post it," Casey whispered.

"Don't you dare back-chat me; if you don't tear this up now I am going to make you sit in this kitchen until you do and that means going without dinner or the toilet for however long it takes," Johnny warned, "Do not make me mad Casey!"

Casey stared down at his card in his hands and his eyes welled with tears, he had put so much effort into the card and he wanted his big brother to have it and know how much he still loved him.

Johnny pushed Casey towards the sink and opened the cupboard to where the bin was kept.

Casey sniffled and slowly began tearing up the card.

Johnny wasn't satisfied with Casey's slow pace and growing impatient he held Casey's hands in his and tore up the card into quarters and then again and again, until it was nothing but remnants of shredded paper.

"Put them in the bin," Johnny instructed.

Casey dropped the broken card into the bin and stared at the pieces. The part with Brax's smiling face and his, stared up at him.

Johnny slammed the cupboard closed and immediately Casey ran out of the room crying.

"Useless temperamental kid," Johnny scoffed and walked back out, giving Andy a proud smile and ruffle of his hair as he passed.

Casey curled up on the floor of his room sobbing. He wanted so much to make Brax happy with his card. He just wanted to feel that great big hug from his brother again.

As the day came to a close, Debbie and Johnny prepared the house for the social worker's visit the following day to check on how Casey had settled in.

* * *

The next day, Casey reluctantly pulled on his wooly jumper after being woken by Debbie and told to get dressed and ready for the social worker's visit at ten.

Casey, Josh, and Andy sat around the table having breakfast when Johnny walked in and kissed his wife. He eyed Casey, who avoided the large man's gaze as his stomach fluttered.

Johnny approached Casey and slapped his large hand down on his shoulder.

"Now those pesky social workers are coming around here today and you are not going to say one bad word about you living here; do you understand me?" Johnny warned and squeezed Casey's shoulder tight.

Andy snickered and Johnny gave his eldest son a glare.

"If you mess this up; well I'm sure you can figure out what will happen," Johnny added.

Casey swallowed and suddenly felt even more in-appetent for his breakfast, but knew he had to eat something in case he got hungry later.

A knock on the door came just after ten o'clock and Debbie and Johnny both answered, giving the lady at the door a friendly smile.

"G'day you must be the social worker," Johnny greeted.

"Why yes, my name is Rebecca and I'm here to check on how Casey is doing."

"Come in," Debbie instructed and gestured for Rebecca to come inside.

Rebecca glanced around the house and prior to the visit, Debbie had cleaned the house almost spotless, after-all they had to keep up good terms in order to keep Casey and get the extra money.

Casey glanced up from quietly sitting on the couch and saw the same social worker that had come to his house to take him away and he instantly thought of his brothers.

"Hello Casey, do you remember me?" Rebecca asked sweetly.

Casey gave a silent nod.

Rebecca took a seat opposite Casey, while Debbie and Johnny stood beside the couch.

Andy and Josh had been instructed to play outside as to not interfere with the interview.

"Okay Casey is it alright that I ask you some questions?" Rebecca asked.

Casey nodded and stared down at his feet.

"Firstly: how are you finding your new living arrangements and your family?"

Casey wanted to shout he hated it and he wanted to go home but was too afraid of what Johnny had threatened.

"It's okay," Casey muttered.

"And how are you finding school; I understand it may be hard with the changes?"

Casey nodded, "I haven't any friends yet." Rebecca frowned.

Johnny scoffed, "He's got our sons Josh and Andy at the school, and they look out for him."

Rebecca smiled at the answer and wrote a note in her booklet but at the same time did not miss Casey shift awkwardly on the couch.

"And are Debbie and Johnny looking after you well?"

Casey sat in silence for a moment and thought back to how he had been treated: yelled at and hit.

Johnny and Debbie shifted nervously; Casey was taking too long to answer.

Casey was shocked out of his thoughts when Johnny rested his hand on his shoulder that sent a shiver down his spine.

"He's a good kid but such a shy one," he scoffed.

"Let Casey answer please Mr. Barrett," Rebecca replied and glanced at Casey.

"Yes they look after me," Casey finally answered.

Rebecca nodded and wrote some more in her booklet.

"Okay well that's about it and I will schedule another visit in a month's time," she informed and stood up.

Casey glanced up at her and being overwhelmed with feeling he blurted out: "When can I go back to my brothers?"

Johnny and Debbie stood horrified.

"Meh, he's always talking about how he misses his brothers and we understand. We try to tell him his home is with us now and we're trying our best to give him a good life and maybe he could see his brothers again one day," Johnny quickly spoke in order to cover his tracks.

Rebecca nodded and glanced down at Casey.

"It's hard right now sweetie, your brothers are still in no position to care for you properly like Debbie and Johnny can, but I assure you we will get you seeing your brothers one day again soon."

Casey sunk his shoulders at the rejecting news and looked up to see Johnny and Debbie's face, as they faked their lies to the social worker; Casey realised he had done exactly what Johnny had told him not to do.

Debbie and Johnny saw Rebecca out.

"Good day Mr. and Mrs. Barrett. Goodbye Casey!"

Casey glanced over towards the door and saw Rebecca smiling at him.

"Bye," he whispered.

Johnny slammed the door after Rebecca went down the path and stormed back over to Casey and grabbed him up by the arm.

"What are you trying to do: make us look bad?!" he yelled and gave Casey a shake.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut about anything other than how good we treat you!" Johnny shouted.

"I didn't say anything bad," Casey whimpered.

Johnny ignored Casey's quiet squeak.

"You said enough! I warned you about mentioning your old family in this house; didn't I?" Johnny implied in a harsh tone.

Casey nodded, "Yes," he muttered.

"Yes," Johnny clarified, "Well in that case, I guess I just have to teach you how to keep your mouth shut," Johnny threatened and within a moment, he slapped Casey across the cheek.

Casey shrieked in surprise and immediate tears welled in his eyes over the sharp sting over his sensitive cheek.

"Don't you ever mention your brothers or how you wish you could go home, ever again in my house; now get out of our sight!" Johnny yelled and released Casey's arm.

Casey held his hand to his slightly tinged-red cheek and ran off to the bedroom crying. He hadn't thought he'd done anything wrong he just wanted them to know he missed his brothers.

Once the smarting sting settled in his cheek, Casey wiped his eyes and grabbed his backpack from the corner of the room. He needed to look at the photo of his brothers to have some sense of comfort.

Casey began rummaging through his bag to find his photo only to find it gone. Casey's heart pumped and he quickly searched all around his room for the photo but he had no such luck; his special photo of his brothers was missing!

New tears formed in Casey's eyes as his fears and insecurities heightened: he was officially alone.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Mangrove River, Heath was reluctant as always to go to school, especially since Casey had been taken.

"Heath please don't make this a big deal, remember we are trying to have a good upkeep so we can get a better chance of Casey coming back," Brax stated and grabbed his Ute keys ready to head to work for a double shift again which he had started picking up more and more to show social services he had enough money to take care of Casey as if he was his own son.

Heath rolled his eyes.

"Face it Brax, the system's got him and he ain't coming back; don't even know where he is," Heath grumbled.

"Heath, enough with the negativity," Brax said with a groan, "Look, just hurry up and I'll drop you at school."

Heath huffed and grabbed his bag, following Brax out the door and to his Ute.

The school day dragged on like normal for Heath and it wasn't until his friend Logan suggested they skip fifth and sixth period that it became the highlight of Heath's day.

"Why don't we skip and head out to Reefton Arms?" Logan suggested.

Heath gave a shrug.

"Brax will probably have my head but I'm sick of the teachers today," Heath grumbled.

Heath swung his bag over his shoulder and soon him, and Logan were on the next town bus into Reefton Arms.

The two teens made their way towards the shopping centre and in the process passed by Reefton Arms Public school.

It was sports day for the kids and so Casey's class were playing t-ball out in the playground.

Heath and Logan were deep in conversation as they walked past the school grounds when Heath heard a familiar name.

"Don't stuff it up this time, Casey!"

Casey's face reddened as the kids laughed at him. He shakily held the bat in hands and hit the three balls. Heath stopped in his tracks and stared into the playground.

"What's up with you, man?" Logan asked, "You keep staring at those shrimpy little kids and someone will think you're one of those kidnapping pervs."

Heath turned to his friend and scowled.

"That kid's my little brother," Heath stated and pointed to Casey who was running towards second base and halted to a stop on the white padded base.

"Wait you're not kidding; Casey?"

"Who else?" Heath replied.

"Why's he here for?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, I guess this is where social services stuck him."

Just as Heath turned back to watch his little brother, Casey had disappeared.

Heath glanced around the field for sight of Casey but saw nothing. What he had not seen was when the next kid had a turn and Casey had made a run for third base, he was pushed by a member of the other team: one of Josh's mates, and had been elbowed in the nose, causing his nose to bleed. Casey was sent to the nurse's office and it was at this time Heath had seen his little brother gone.

"Come on, he's not there no more; let's go. I want to get to the arcade," Logan complained.

Heath continued to stare; in the ready to jump the fence with no care in the world, in case Casey came back out, that way he could grab his brother tight and not let go. However Casey did not reappear, leading the two teens to head on their way.

Despite playing a few games at the arcade, Heath couldn't get his mind off of seeing Casey. His little brother was right there and he had just left him; let him slip through his fingers.

"Hey: why so glum?" Logan asked as he fiddled with the game controls.

"I should have done something," Heath grumbled.

Logan scoffed," Like what; run crazy in the school yard after him until you got caught?"

Heath scowled, "He's my little brother, and maybe you don't understand what it's like to have a brother taken away but it matters to me!" Heath snapped and stormed out of the arcade.

Logan stopped mid-game to race out after Heath.

"Hey man, I'm sorry," Logan quickly apologised.

Heath grunted, "It's not the same without Casey, and Brax thinks he can get him back but I don't," Heath explained.

"You don't know that, maybe things will work out," Logan encouraged and rested a hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Yeah right," Heath grumbled and headed in the direction of home.

When Brax got home from work just after six, he noticed Heath sitting blankly at the kitchen table. After putting the take-out food down he had picked up from the corner store on his way home, Brax addressed the question that had been bothering him since he walked in.

"What's got you so bothered?" Heath stared up at Brax.

"I need to tell you something," Heath started.

"Yeah, alright: what?" Brax responded.

"Logan and I skipped out on fifth and sixth and went to Reefton Arms arcade..."

Brax quickly cut Heath off mid sentence.

"Heath what were you thinking? You know I need to keep things clean here so social services don't get wind of this and never let us see Casey again!" Brax snapped.

"Just listen would ya!" Heath yelled back, "On our way to the arcade we passed by the public school. I saw Casey."

"You what?!" Brax exclaimed and pressed his hands firmly down on the table in front of his brother and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure it was him?" Brax pressed.

"I know what Casey looks like!" Heath snapped.

Brax pulled back and raised his eyebrow.

"Alright," he surrendered, "but you're definite it was Casey?"

"I'm positive," Heath clarified.

"Did he see you?" Brax asked.

Heath shook his head.

"He was playing a game, and he was there one minute then disappeared the next," Heath explained.

Brax stood up and ran his hands through his dark scruffy brown hair.

"What are you thinking?" Heath quizzed.

Brax remained silent.

"Hey if you're going to see him, I'm coming too!" Heath exclaimed and shifted back in his chair.

"Um, yeah: alright. I get tomorrow afternoon off so I can get you from school and we can go to the school and see if we can talk to him, but we have to be careful about this because if social services get whiff of this, it could jeopardise our chance with Casey."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to the readers and those reviewing: BonnieSveenFan, Ludub, and Braxtonboyzz123. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Normal POV**

The following day was Friday and as promised Brax collected Heath from school early; giving the excuse that a family emergency had come up.

The two brothers made their way over to Reefton Arms Public School to wait for Casey to finish. By the time three o'clock came, Brax and Heath were waiting at the fence and watched the array of kids run out.

"Keep your eyes peeled for him," Brax instructed.

Finally Casey came out towards the fence.

"Hey, there he is," Heath announced.

"Casey! Casey!" Brax and Heath yelled at once.

Casey stopped and looked around then suddenly spotted two familiar faces waving madly at him.

"Brax! Heath!" Casey shouted with glee and began running as fast as his little legs could carry him, with his backpack bouncing side to side against his back.

A wide smile spread across Casey's face as he neared his big brothers.

"Brax!" Casey shrieked as he got only feet away.

Brax smiled widely and knelt down with his arms outstretched. Casey ran straight into Brax's arms with a colliding thud.

Brax engulfed Casey tight in his arms but as soon as the excitement wore off, Casey let out a quiet 'ow', causing Brax to pull him away.

"Casey what's wrong?" Brax asked, full of concern.

Casey was bursting to tell his big brothers everything bad that happened to him at his horrible home but then Johnny's threatening face washed through his mind and he turned silent.

"Nothing Brax," Casey replied sadly and pulled away to give Heath a hug.

"Hey Sport, we missed you; how you doing?"

"I really miss you both so much; I really want to go home," Casey blurted out.

"I know mate and I'm trying my hardest to get you back home; I promise. How is the new home?" Brax asked.

Casey glanced down, unsure on how to answer as he felt the twinge of the bruises on his arm, in which Brax had accidently squeezed when he had been hugging him, leading to his sudden yelp.

"It's okay, but I don't like it as much as being with you. I live with two brothers who I don't like as my brothers and they don't let me have fun, or play with me like you both do," Casey confessed his partial lie.

Heath ruffled Casey's hair, making the young boy laugh.

"That's because no-one is better than us," Heath joked.

Andy and Josh had since walked out the school gate and saw Casey talking to Heath and Brax.

"Casey; hurry up!" Andy yelled.

"Who are they?" Josh asked.

Andy shrugged, "Don't care, but if he doesn't hurry up I'm not waiting for him and he can be in big trouble when he comes home late," Andy said.

Casey spun around to see Andy and Josh waiting and glaring at him.

"Who's that Case: friends of yours?" Heath asked.

Casey shook his head in disagreement.

"They are my new home brothers," Casey answered.

Brax eyed the two kids; something seemed oddly familiar about them, like he had seen both of them before.

"What are their names?" Brax asked.

"The big one is Andy and the smaller one is Josh; he's four months younger than me," Casey informed.

"What's the last name Case?" Brax pressed.

"Barrett. I hate being called a Barrett; they made me sign into school with that name and the teacher's think that's my name," Casey grumbled.

Heath laughed, "No matter where or who you're with you'll always be a Braxton, Case; it's in your blood," Heath stated, making Casey smile proudly.

Casey glanced back up at Brax and frowned.

"What's the matter Casey?" Brax asked.

"I wanted to send you a special card for your birthday that's coming up..." Casey suddenly stopped and thought back to Johnny tearing up the card; he couldn't say why he didn't have a card for Brax.

"But I accidently lost it; I'm sorry," Casey whispered.

Brax smiled and hugged Casey again, causing the young boy to stiffen.

"That's okay Casey; you gave me something even better by being able to see you."

Brax pulled away and Casey smiled at his big brother.

"Casey; come on, otherwise I'm telling Dad!" Andy yelled again, becoming highly impatient.

Butterflies fluttered in Casey's stomach, he did not want to get into trouble.

"I...I have to go," Casey stuttered.

"Well okay, I don't want to cause any trouble for you. We will stop by again sometime and see you okay?" Brax assured.

Casey smiled and gave a nod.

"I love you," he told them both quickly.

"Be a good boy Casey," Brax ordered as Casey ran off towards Josh and Andy.

Brax and Heath watched Casey momentarily before turning away just as he had caught up with Andy and Josh; missing all that was about to happen to their little brother.

"It's about time twerp. I ain't waiting for you all the time why you talk to some dead-beat strangers."

Feeling protective over the brothers he loved, Casey retaliated.

"They're not dead-beat; you are. They're my real brothers, not stupid fake ones like you and Josh!"

Andy spun around and grabbed Casey by the collar of his shirt.

"Who said you can ever challenge and insult me, you pathetic worm?" Andy threatened and gave Casey a punch in his abdomen.

"Ow!" Casey complained and tears welled in his eyes.

"Such a dead-beat loser like those others," Andy scoffed.

"I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you spoke to strangers," Josh taunted.

Casey frowned and held his abdomen.

"They're not strangers and why don't you shut up you tattle-tale!" Casey yelled; letting his loyalties towards his brother drive his emotion.

Andy grabbed Casey in a head lock and raised his fist towards Casey's face.

"You see this? You hassle my little brother and you'll get this clear in your ugly face!" Andy threatened.

Casey stared at Andy's fist in fright, then to torment Casey more Andy flicked his fist as close to Casey's face, pretending to hit him.

"Ahh!" Andy shouted with a laugh, causing Casey to jump.

Andy squeezed Casey tighter and gripped his arm; digging his fingers as hard as he could into Casey's skin; almost as if he was trying to touch down to Casey's arm bone.

Casey winced and squirmed.

"Andy please stop; you're hurting me," Casey whimpered and let tears fall.

"You're hurting me," Andy mocked in a high pitch voice.

Andy laughed and punched his fist hard twice over Casey's other arm closest to his own body.

Casey yelped and Josh stood by laughing. Andy then released Casey and gave him a shove behind him.

"Get away; you can walk behind us; worthless loser," he ordered.

Casey composed himself and quickly wiped his eyes, trying to be strong and followed behind his adopted brothers.

When the three boys got home, Debbie was in the kitchen and Johnny was in the spare room of the house trying to work out some deals.

"Hi Mum!" Andy and Josh greeted.

"Hi boys; how was school?"

"It was good, but boring when we had to wait for Casey," Josh dobbed.

Casey had put his bag down on the floor and had since walked into the kitchen, gaining a glare from Debbie.

"Why was Casey late Josh?"

Casey frowned over at Josh.

"He was talking to two guys outside of the school," Josh informed.

"Andy, Josh can you please go play outside," Debbie instructed.

Andy and Josh took off, leaving Debbie to approach Casey.

"Who were you talking to?" she demanded; frankly not wanting Casey to blab anything about his treatment at home.

Casey stood silent, only angering Debbie further.

"Answer me, right now!" she said raising her voice.

"It was my real brothers," Casey whispered, "They weren't strangers."

Debbie huffed, "I think your father needs to hear this because I'm sure he told you not to mention or go near those brothers of yours. Come along with me now," Debbie instructed and grabbed Casey by the wrist and pulled him along to Johnny's 'deal, man-cave'.

"Johnny, we have an incident to discuss," Debbie began; standing in the doorway with Casey's wrist still in her hand.

"What trouble have you caused now brat?" Johnny grumbled.

"Casey was seen talking to his brothers. He made Andy and Josh wait while he associated with those low-lives," Debbie explained.

Johnny closed his deals book and stood up from his desk with his eyebrow firmly raised.

"Is that so? I guess we have to have another chat; come here then," Johnny ordered.

Debbie let go of Casey's wrist and shoved him into the room towards her husband.

"Now we better discuss this going near your brother's business. You know I specially said to keep away and never mention them again didn't I?" Johnny implied.

Casey slowly nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess that means punishment is due for disobeying one of our rules," Johnny threatened and beckoned Casey closer with his finger.

Casey remained still, being frozen to the spot.

"Don't make me come for you!" Johnny shouted.

Casey jumped at the sound of Johnny's booming angry voice and stepped closer towards Johnny in fear.

Once close enough, Johnny made a grab for Casey and gripped his arm firmly.

Casey felt a harsh sting on his cheek where Johnny immediately back-handed him across the mouth.

"I had better not find out you said one word about this place to your so called brothers," he threatened.

Casey immediately began to cry and shook his head.

"I didn't," he sobbed.

"Well just so we're clear, from this moment on, you forget about everything with your old brothers, because if you as much as see or mention them again, not only will I make it that you won't be able to sit for a week, I will make sure your 'brothers' will never be seen or heard of again; if you get my drift, and if not, I'll spell it out for you: I will arrange it so they both get beaten so badly they will forget they even had a little brother; maybe even bust 'em up that they can't even use their brain to function anymore. Now you don't want that now; do you?" Johnny said in a deep, evil tone.

Casey shook his head; terrified of his beloved big brothers getting hurt because of him.

"I didn't think so. Now get out of here and stop causing trouble," Johnny ordered and dismissed Casey after giving him a hard smack to his backside and a rough shove; causing Casey to stumble over his feet.

Casey left the room crying and ignored Andy and Josh as he passed them on his way to his bedroom.

Casey lied down on his bed in tears thinking of his big brothers. His day had turned out great; in fact the best day he'd had in ages and now it was all ruined and he'd never see his big brother's again, otherwise he would be left in dreadful pain and worse: his big brothers would be subject to horrible injuries, and it would be his fault.

* * *

Casey moped around all weekend and all day at school on Monday. Following Josh and Andy out of the school gates at the end of the day, Casey heard his name being called. He glanced over and his eyes glistened when he saw Brax and Heath standing by the side of the road again.

Casey wanted more than anything to run over to his big brothers and be engulfed in their hugs, but he remembered the harsh words of Johnny and was just too scared.

Casey hardened his heart and turned away from his waving brothers, encouraging him over and blatantly ignored them.

Casey followed along behind Josh and Andy, leaving Brax and Heath confused.

"What was up with that; why'd he just ignore us?" Heath questioned.

Brax shrugged but kept a close queried eye on Casey.

"Maybe he had to go home in a hurry," Brax suggested.

The following day Brax and Heath waited yet again for Casey to come out and just like the day before, Casey completely ignored his big brothers; much to his dismay.

"He did it again. He's acting like we don't exist!" Heath exclaimed, feeling somewhat frustrated.

"I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose," Brax replied.

However day after day that Brax and Heath appeared at the school to see Casey, their little brother didn't acknowledge them or even smile in their direction even once.

"You can't say he has to hurry off because this is the fifth time he's ignored us!" Heath complained.

Brax sighed, not wanting to think that Casey no longer wanted to associate with them.

"We should just leave it," Brax said with sadness in his tone.

"But I don't get it!" Heath complained.

"I don't either mate, but Casey obviously has his reasons why he doesn't want to see us."

Every night Casey got home and had deliberately ignored his brothers he took himself off to his room and sulked. He hated ignoring his brothers; it had been so hard for him, but to keep them safe he had to do what was right.

By the sixth day Casey glanced over at the usual spot his brothers stood waving at him, but for the first time in days, Brax and Heath weren't there. The following day came and still nothing.

Casey's heart sunk, his efforts of protecting his brothers had made things worse, and Brax and Heath would no longer love him or even care about his existence.

Tears formed in Casey's eyes as he followed Andy and Josh home. Once inside he raced straight to his room and curled up on his bed.

"I'm sorry Brax, I'm sorry Heath. I didn't mean to ignore you. I want you both and I love and miss you so much," Casey said with a sulk.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This chapter contains some sensitive themes of abuse. Thank you for reading and to those reviewing.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Normal POV**

Another week had passed and come Saturday morning, Andy was outside practicing his soccer skills again, while Casey and Josh were positioned in front of the television watching one of Josh's favourite cartoons.

Soon it was time for lunch and Debbie called the three boys to the table again.

After they all finished their sandwiches, Andy headed back outside to play with his soccer ball.

Josh slid off his chair and ran after his brother.

"Andy, can I play too?" Josh asked.

"Sure," Andy answered.

Casey stared at the brothers feeling rejected. His brothers _always_ let him play with them and never excluded him.

Debbie took the boy's plates and turned her back as Andy and Josh ran outside.

Casey got off his chair and opened the backdoor, watching Andy kick the soccer ball to Josh.

The boys stopped playing when they noticed Casey standing and staring at them.

"What do you want?" Andy spat. "I was wondering if I could play too; please," Casey said quietly.

Andy scoffed as he kicked his soccer ball under his feet from side to side.

"No," he blatantly replied.

"Please? I just want one turn," Casey pleaded.

Andy huffed and snickered as he had a brilliant idea pop into his head.

"One turn," he confirmed, and with that kicked the ball with such force it came flying in Casey's direction full speed and whack into Casey's abdomen with a hefty poof.

Casey stumbled backwards and let out a cry of pain as tears welled in his eyes.

"Ow!" Andy and Josh immediately became consumed in fits of laughter.

"You got your one turn; now kick it," Andy ordered.

Casey composed himself and rubbed his painful abdomen. It had not helped being whacked in the stomach just after eating lunch and it made Casey want to vomit, but he kept it down because it was hard enough attempting to fit in; how would it compare to if he vomited his guts up all over the lawn? Casey did not want to think about that and so swallowed hard and stared down at the ball.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" Andy shouted.

Casey jogged on one spot riling himself up to give the ball a kick, then pulling one leg back, Casey booted the ball; harder than he expected, and the ball flew across the yard to one side and rolled under a bush and narrowly missed going under the fence into the neighbour's yard.

Andy glared daggers at Casey.

"You better not have ruined my ball you stupid," Andy spat, "Go and get it!" he ordered.

Casey stood there stunned.

"I'll get it Andy!" Josh called.

Andy rested a hand on Josh's chest.

"No, he kicked it there, he can get it," Andy demanded, "Go!"

Casey jumped at Andy's shout and walked towards the end of the yard, crawling through the bush to pull out the soccer ball.

As Casey nervously made his way back to Andy and Josh they were both snickering at him and looking ever so powerful and intimidating in Casey's eyes.

Casey handed Andy back the soccer ball.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Andy snatched the soccer ball from Casey's hands and checked over it as if he was inspecting it for damages.

In the next moment Casey didn't even have time to react before he felt a harsh shove to his chest and he found himself landing hard onto the lawn on his back.

Casey stared up at Andy and Josh hovering over him. His lower back ached from when he landed but he didn't dare complain given the stares gazing down at him.

"You're pathetic," Andy spat.

Casey frowned and felt butterflies roaming in his stomach again, though this time it wasn't because he had the need to vomit; it was because he was scared.

Andy tossed the ball up in his hands and smirked.

Leaning over the top of Casey, Andy dropped the ball over his face, only to catch it before it landed.

Casey flinched at the thought of having the soccer ball whack into his face and scrunched up his eyes.

Josh and Andy laughed at Casey's reaction and Andy repeated the action, only quicker, making Casey squeak out a whimper.

This time tears did begin to fall from Casey's eyes, setting fuel to the fire.

"You're such a loser," Andy said with a laugh and moved away from Casey.

"Weak crybaby," Josh teased.

Casey watched Andy and Josh move away, wondering if they were going to come back at him again. When nothing came, Casey pushed himself up from the ground and dusted the dirt from his clothes.

He sniffed back his tears and walked back inside to play on his own with his own toys.

As Casey was left to his own devices in his new room, it wasn't long before Josh had come inside and entered the shared bedroom.

Casey stopped playing pretend voices with his action figures and stared up at Josh.

"What have you got?" Josh demanded, "Is that a transformer from the mega-neutron two-thousand, set?" Josh exclaimed.

Casey held his Orion transformer close. It was from the special set Josh had said but it was also a special gift Brax had given him for his birthday last year.

Josh's eyes' widened at the toy in Casey's hand, he had a few transformers from that set already, but he wanted to play with Casey's one.

"Let me see it," Josh demanded.

After the incident in the yard, Casey was skeptical at being anything but nice to Josh and Andy and besides this was _his_ toy.

"No it's mine," Casey answered.

This angered Josh.

"I want to see it; don't be so greedy!" Josh snapped and walked closer to Casey and made a grab for the toy.

Casey pulled away and struggled to keep the toy from Josh's flying hands by covering his body over it.

Josh finally pushed his way around Casey on the floor and snatched the toy right out of Casey's hands.

Josh stood up holding the toy high and admiring his achievement.

Casey jumped up and made a dash for Josh to get his toy back.

"That's mine; give it back!" Casey yelled.

"No, I want to play with it," Josh argued.

As Casey ran at Josh, the youngest Barrett took off running out of the room and into the kitchen with Casey following close behind.

"It's not yours Josh; give it back!" Casey screamed, becoming highly frustrated.

Josh laughed, "If I can't play with it, neither can you!" spat Josh, and with that he ran over to the microwave and shoved the transformer inside, slamming the door.

Casey's eyes widened and he raced towards Josh to stop what he was about to do, but Josh blocked Casey's way and quickly set the microwave on high for two minutes.

Casey attempted to shove and push Josh out of the way but Josh stood strong and continued to block Casey's access to the microwave.

Just into the second minute the burnt smell of plastic filled the kitchen.

"Josh let me get my toy!" Casey screamed.

Josh continued to laugh and soon the timer on the microwave stopped.

Josh slipped out of the way and Casey immediately flung open the microwave door.

Casey stared horrified at the now deformed and contorted mess of his transformer. Blue bits and red and silver bits were all melted together and you couldn't make out what it actually was anymore.

Tears welled in Casey's eyes as he was beyond devastated.

Josh laughed at Casey's misfortune and it only led Casey to feel angrier.

Without thinking, Casey grabbed the melted toy and swung around to face Josh with all anger a blaze.

Within seconds Casey whacked Josh hard over the head with his ruined transformer.

"Ow!" Josh screamed and pulled away, his hand immediately going to his aching head and tears falling from his eyes.

Casey glared at Josh and it wasn't until Josh really started crying and moved his hand away from his head that Casey saw the damage he had done.

Blood covered Josh's hand and Josh had a large gash flowing out with blood on his head from where Casey had violently hit him. It turned out the melted pieces on the transformer were so sharp that with the force Casey had laid into Josh it cut open his skin deep.

It didn't take long for Andy to rush in from outside with his soccer ball in hand and Debbie to rush out from the bathroom post hearing Josh's screams and cries.

Andy glared at Casey and rested a comforting arm around Josh.

Andy squashed his soccer ball under one arm and mouthed the words: 'you're dead' towards Casey.

Debbie frowned at both boys trying to decipher what happened.

She knelt down in front of Josh and raised his head.

"Oh my baby, what happened?" Debbie questioned.

Josh pointed at Casey.

"He hit me," he cried.

Debbie spun around to face Casey.

"What did you do?!" she demanded.

Not waiting for an answer she turned back to face Josh and observed the deep gash on his head.

"Andrew will you get me the first aid kit," she instructed.

Andy left, not taking his eyes off Casey and at one time tossed his soccer ball in front of him and caught it to indicate to Casey he was going to get it.

Casey swallowed hard not saying a word. He hadn't meant for Josh to get hurt so badly, but he was angry and upset at what he'd done to his toy.

Debbie huffed as she attempted to clean Josh's gash, but the flowing blood just kept continuing.

Josh fussed and cried, pulling away from his Mum due to the incredible pain.

"Oh dear; you're going to have to go the hospital and get stitches," Debbie explained and pressed a sponge against the blood on Josh's head again.

"Ow! Mum it hurts!" Josh cried.

"I know my baby boy," Debbie soothed.

Andy rested his arm around Josh in comfort again and whispered; loudly enough for Casey to hear: "He'll pay for this."

Debbie stood up and glared down at Casey.

"I hope you are satisfied with what you done!" Debbie scolded.

"I'm sorry...I didn't... It was Josh who took first..." Casey mumbled, trying to explain his side of the story but miserably failing.

"Don't you dare blame Joshua for your actions, you horrible child! You just wait until Johnny gets home and see what he has to say about this. I can assure you he will gladly deal with your horrid behaviour!" Debbie snapped.

Casey stared down feeling the tears well in his eyes too; it wasn't fair, he was a victim too.

"Andy will you take Josh out to the car while I get my car keys," Debbie instructed.

"You come along too; I won't have you staying here in the house alone; goodness knows what terrible thing you will do next; likely burn the house down I presume," Debbie implied harshly.

Casey felt miserable being admonished and judged.

Debbie noticed the melted item in Casey's hand.

"Put that useless weapon down and stop wasting time!"

Casey put his ruined toy on the kitchen table and followed Debbie, Andy and Josh out to the station wagon.

Andy and Josh climbed into the back seat, so Andy could help his younger brother out and comfort him on the way to the hospital, leaving Casey to sit in the front next to Debbie.

Debbie quickly texted Johnny to let him know they were going to the hospital, and would not likely be home when he arrived.

* * *

The trip to the hospital was silent and Casey stared out the window, though his vision was blurred from his tears as he thought about what would happen when they got back home.

Andy noticed Casey reach his arm up and wipe some of his falling tears and runny nose.

"What's up with you? Why are you crying; you're not even hurt!" Andy snapped and leaned over to kick the back of Casey's chair.

Casey spun around and frowned at Andy.

"Andy that is enough; let your father deal with it when he gets home," Debbie said and continued driving along; coming closer to the hospital.

"But Mum, he's crying over nothing; look at how he hurt Josh!" Andy protested.

"I know Andrew, but that is enough. How is your brother?" Debbie asked and glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"It's still bleeding," Andy replied.

"Mum it hurts," Josh whined.

"We're almost there baby boy," Debbie assured.

Finally Debbie pulled into the parking lot and took Josh by the hand. With Andy and Casey following in toe, they entered the hospital.

"I need someone to see my son right away," Debbie demanded.

The receptionist looked up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He was hit in the head and he's bleeding heavily, so I need a doctor to see him immediately," Debbie informed rudely.

"Okay, please calm down. I just need some quick details and the doctor will be with you shortly."

Debbie gave out the necessary information and not long after they took a seat were they called in to be seen.

Debbie stood up and rested a hand on Josh's back.

"I am going in with Josh so you two stay here and _behave,"_ she ordered.

They then left the room with the doctor, leaving Andy and Casey sitting on the hospital seats.

"This is your fault. You're such a twerp for hurting Josh," Andy spat and gave Casey a hard punch in his arm, causing Casey to topple to the side in his chair.

"Don't; leave me alone. It wasn't my fault," Casey grumbled.

"Well Josh didn't hit himself, ya loser."

Andy shoved Casey again only harder this time, causing Casey to fall off the chair and several passing people to look in their direction.

Casey stood up and brushed himself off before taking his seat again. Only a few more minutes later, Debbie and Josh came back out.

Andy stood up and rushed to his brother.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Look Andy, I have stitches," Josh announced and pointed to his head.

"Tough, little bro," Andy said with praise and wrapped his arm around him.

"Come on now; it's time to go home," Debbie announced.

Casey slid off the hospital chair and followed them all back out to the car. His stomach fluttered at the thought of his doom pending in closer and closer.

The car pulled into the drive and Casey saw Johnny's Ute was already in the drive.

"Your father is home. I want you boys to keep out of the way while I discuss today's incident with your father," Debbie informed and gave Casey the eye.

"Fine by me Mum, Josh and I, can watch a movie," Andy announced; again leaving Casey excluded.

As soon as they walked inside Johnny approached them.

"Is Josh alright?" he questioned in a gruff tone and looked at Josh.

"He got stitches Dad. You should have seen it, it was so deep," Andy informed.

Casey stood at the back of the couch avoiding all eye contact and wanting to runaway.

"Let's talk Johnny," Debbie instructed and pushed on Johnny's chest to head towards the kitchen.

Josh sat down on the couch and waited for Andy to put the movie on.

Casey couldn't hear what was being said over the sound of the movie but he knew Johnny and Debbie were talking about him and what a horrible child he was.

"I came into the kitchen to find Josh screaming and crying with blood gushing from his forehead. He was very brave when he had to get his stitches, but it was awful Johnny," Debbie explained.

"How did it happen?" Johnny asked sternly.

"I don't know, but I saw that damn brat, Casey, holding some weapon; that on the table," Debbie said, and gestured to Casey's toy, "And Josh told me Casey just hit him."

Johnny growled in anger.

"Johnny, he needs a damn good spanking for this or he's just going to hurt Josh again," Debbie said with a hint of frustration.

Johnny stared around Debbie at Casey gazing mindlessly at the back of the couch.

"Oh he'll be getting one, only this time it will be with a dose of my belt," Johnny stated and unbuckled his belt on his pants before storming into the living room towards Casey.

"Casey!" Johnny yelled.

Casey flicked his head up to see the enraged large man.

Andy and Josh stopped watching to gaze at their Dad.

"Come with me now!" Johnny bellowed.

Casey stood frozen in fear looking at Johnny's undone belt.

Johnny had no patience for stalling and so grabbed Casey by the upper arm. "I said now; do as you're bloody told!" he yelled and dragged Casey roughly down to his bedroom and slammed the door loudly.

Andy who had his arm around Josh turned back to the television while Josh gave a twisted smile.

"I hope Dad gives it to him good, he really hurt me," Josh mumbled.

Andy squeezed Josh's shoulder.

"He will little brother, no-one gets away with hurting you."

* * *

Johnny gazed down hard at Casey, while the terrified boy stared up.

"I don't care who you think you are, attacking one of my sons, but it is not going to stand in my house!" Johnny yelled.

"But he broke my toy and put it in the microwave!" Casey yelled in protest, as his body quivered.

Johnny glared down at Casey.

"I don't care about some stupid toy!" Johnny bellowed, and spun Casey around, shoving him face down on the bed.

Johnny's heavy hand rested over Casey's shoulders, holding him down and Casey immediately began to sob out of fear as he heard the slick swoosh of Johnny's leather belt being removed from the large man's pants.

Not a moment later Johnny's hand moved to Casey's lower back pressing down to anchor the young boy's body.

An intense sting followed, as Johnny whacked his thick folded over belt down over Casey's backside hard.

Casey screamed at the agonising sting, and squirmed his lower body as hard as he could to get away, but it was no use and Johnny whacked his belt down again and again in quick succession; ignoring Casey's high-pitched screams and sobs.

After Johnny had taught his lesson with the eight powerful whacks he released his hand on Casey's back and re-threaded his belt in his pants.

Casey was sobbing hard and he had snot dribbling from his nose and saliva dribbling from his mouth from where he had screamed his broken sobs.

His whole lower body felt numb from the stinging sensation and his legs like jelly.

"If I see or hear about you fighting and attacking one of my sons again I'll whip the skin right off that skinny little hide of yours and leave you red raw; is that understood!" Johnny yelled.

Casey nodded into the bed sheet as his tears soaked through and he let out strangled cries.

"And another thing: I don't think bad boys who can't play properly with their toys should be allowed to have any. I am confiscating all your toys and they are going in the bin!" Johnny declared.

Casey turned his head to plead to Johnny. His toys were all he had left of his proper home.

Johnny gathered all Casey's toys; tossing his clothes around the room to find every last one, while Casey continued to sob and listen to the rustling of his toys being taken away.

Finally Johnny had everything and stared down at Casey in disgust.

"You stay in this room until you are told to come out," he ordered and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Andy and Josh watched their father walk past them again and into the kitchen.

They had heard the loud slapping sounds of the belt and Casey's cries.

In the kitchen Johnny swiped the melted transformer into his hands with the other toys and dumped them into the bin.

"It's all taken care of," Johnny told his wife and gave her a kiss.

Casey remained lying on his stomach for some time; too scared to move in case he started hurting immensely again.

"I hate this place. I hate it. I want to go home. Brax please come and get me, _please_ : I need you," Casey pleaded into his blankets and let more tears fall.

* * *

Several hours passed and it was now just after six-thirty. Casey had since curled himself up on his bed, lying on his side as his body shook from being so worked up.

His eyes were itchy and sore from crying so hard and his throat felt coarse from screaming.

Debbie pulled the casserole dish out of the oven and dished up five plates of the chicken and vegetable casserole.

"Dinner time boys!" Debbie called.

Josh giggled and was quick to race to the kitchen followed by his older brother.

Johnny took his seat at the table and Debbie called out to Casey to come out before taking a seat herself.

Josh and Andy began tucking into their meal while Johnny and Debbie took small bites.

As the minutes passed in silence with Casey being a no show, Johnny and Debbie became frustrated.

Debbie raised her eyebrow at her husband, showing she was clearly unimpressed with Casey's ignorance to come to the dinner table when called.

Johnny huffed and pushed himself back in his chair, causing a sharp squeaking sound as it scraped across the floor and he made his way towards Casey's bedroom with a rough stomp.

Casey had his back to the door and startled when the door flung open.

"Debbie has called you twice for dinner!" Johnny roared and stormed over to Casey.

Casey gazed up in terror.

Johnny then grabbed Casey by the arm and pulled him off the bed harshly.

"Ow!" Casey screamed in protest as Johnny stretched his arm and also in the process had dragged Casey across the bed in a way that he was forced to slide over the bed on his still very tender backside.

"When you are called for dinner you come; do you understand?" Johnny spat.

"Yes," Casey whimpered.

Johnny pulled Casey along and into the dining room; shoving Casey into a vacant chair.

Casey yelped at the pain that went through him as he sat down.

Andy snickered at Casey's misfortune.

Casey stared at the casserole in front of him and despite feeling like he was starving he didn't have much of an appetite.

Casey picked at the vegetables and chicken and ate in silence, minding his own business.

The silence didn't last long when Casey jolted and let out a yelp when Andy gave him a kick in the shin under the table.

"Ow!"

Debbie and Johnny looked down at Casey briefly then went back to eating.

Andy nudged Josh to give it a go and only a few seconds later Casey yelled out again.

"What is the matter with you? Do you need to be reminded on your misbehaviour?!" Johnny warned.

Casey's cheeks went beetroot red at being scolded when it wasn't his fault again.

"They're kicking me," Casey mumbled and swung his legs to alleviate the pain in his shins.

Debbie looked over at Josh and Andy.

"Boys?" she questioned.

"It was an accident Mum, I merely bumped him when I was changing leg positions; he's exaggerating," Andy defended.

"Well it looks like you and Josh are finished anyway, so you may take your plates out and go get washed up," Debbie instructed.

Andy and Josh left, much to Casey's relief.

"About time," Casey grumbled.

"You ought to be thankful we took you in, not many foster kids get homes and good ones at that," Johnny informed.

Casey finished up the rest of his meal quickly.

"May I please go," he whispered.

"If you have finished, yes," Debbie replied abruptly.

Casey placed his plate in the sink and moved on passed the living room where Andy and Josh were watching television and went back to lying on his side in bed.

Come night time Debbie stepped into Josh and Casey's room and stood beside Josh's bed.

"Goodnight my sweet boy, you were very brave today at the hospital and I'm so proud of you," Debbie informed.

Josh smiled, "I love you Mum."

"I love you too Joshua," Debbie replied and gave Josh a kiss on the forehead.

Debbie walked towards Casey's bed and although Casey didn't expect any 'I love you's', or kisses he didn't expect to be reprimanded.

"I am very disappointed in your behaviour today Casey and I hope that your father taught you a good lesson. Misbehaviour will not be tolerated in our home."

Debbie kept her gaze firm as she spoke to Casey.

When Debbie walked out Josh turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at Casey.

Casey just turned his back to Josh, wishing to ignore him, and as he snuggles into his sheets, he hoped for a better tomorrow.

After about twenty minutes Casey turned around and saw Josh fast asleep and not hearing any sound coming from Debbie and Johnny's room, or Andy's, Casey quietly shifted in his bed and crept into the kitchen.

Quietly opening the cupboard where the garbage bin was, he pulled the bin out to see all his toys.

Casey knew if he got caught he'd be in severe trouble but these toys meant everything to him; most were presents from his brothers and had significant value.

Casey grabbed out all his toys and replaced the bin in the cupboard and snuck back into his bedroom. Casey flinched when he saw Josh shift in his bed, but was relieved when the younger Barrett didn't wake up.

Casey stuffed his toys in a secret spot under his bed and shuffled back under his covers and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to: Ludub and BonnieSveenFan for the wonderful reviews, and thank you to those reading.**

 **This chapter contains high sensitive themes and strong abuse, so please read with caution.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Normal POV**

Casey tip-toed around the rest of the family for the next several weeks, utterly fearful that any step he made could result in being horribly yelled at or even worse: feeling the pain of being hit.

Unfortunately Casey's hope was short lived when one afternoon, when Johnny was in a sour mood and incredible frustrated with the lack of Casey's help with the household chores, that he punched and slapped the young boy over his upper arms and thighs.

Casey had scrambled off to his bedroom in tears with Johnny's harsh words: 'You're a nuisance child!' ringing in his ears.

It wasn't until just before dinner when Debbie ordered the boys to get washed up that Casey settled down from his afternoon beating.

Andy took the first shower, followed by Josh who had a bath.

Casey of course was the last to wash and he also had a bath; except only the water in Casey's bath was barely worthy of a bath for it had barely any hot water left after the other two had taken their wash.

While Andy and Josh were helping their Mum out in the kitchen, Johnny made his way down towards the bathroom.

Inside, Casey was quietly washing himself with soap when the bathroom door opened.

Never having been disturbed when he was naked before unless for a good reason Casey shuffled in the water feeling embarrassed as Johnny walked inside and shut the door.

Johnny could see the visible bruise forming from where he had grabbed and hit him earlier.

"I think we need to talk about your behaviour as late," Johnny stated and gave an evil smirk.

Johnny leaned down next to the bath.

"You know Debbie and I done you a huge favour, taking you in, and we don't appreciate this trouble you've been causing," Johnny explained in a low tone, making Casey feel uneasy.

Without saying another word, Johnny slowly placed his hand in the water until he reached Casey's private area.

Casey shuffled in discomfort as Johnny touched him; gliding his hand over Casey below the water.

Casey knew it was wrong by how uncomfortable it made him feel, but he was too stunned and too scared to say anything.

Johnny smirked and pulled his hand from the water.

"We aren't going to have anymore incidents now; are we?"

Casey shook his head.

"Good, because otherwise I might just need you to start earning your keep for all this bad behaviour you have been doing," Johnny threatened and with that unzipped his jeans and grabbing Casey's hand from the water, forced it towards his groin, and held it there; letting out a short moan.

Johnny let go of Casey as quickly as it had started and re-zipped his pants.

Casey sat in the stone cold bath feeling disgusted and scared.

With an evil smirk Johnny exited the bathroom and shut the door.

Casey remained shivering in the tub; scrubbing his 'dirty' hands under the water.

"Casey, hurry up; dinner is almost ready!" Debbie called.

Casey finished up and dried and dressed himself.

Walking into the kitchen he didn't say a word, and all through dinner he was just as quiet.

Casey took himself to bed early that night, while Debbie, Johnny and their boys sat in the living room as a family watching television.

Casey still feeling icky over being touched and just wanted to talk to someone he trusted like Brax or Heath, but they were miles away.

Casey climbed into his bed and cuddled his pillow for it was the only comfort he had. He heard the loud laughter coming from the living room and frowned, not understanding why no-one loved him. He longed so much to feel loved and wanted.

Casey's disturbed thoughts were interrupted when he heard Debbie tell Andy and Josh to head to bed.

Casey quickly shut his eyes pretending to be asleep so he didn't have to deal with Josh coming into the room and soon Casey's attempts at foxing took control, leaving Casey fast asleep.

 _Johnny crept into the bathroom and began touching Casey._

 _"_ _Please I don't want to," Casey whined._

 _"_ _You know no-one will ever know; it's not like anyone loves you or even cares about you," Johnny implied._

 _Tears welled in Casey's eyes._

 _"_ _That's not true, Brax and Heath love me, and I want to be home with them not here," Casey stuttered._

 _Johnny laughed and soon Andy, Josh, and Debbie's faces appeared._

 _"_ _What a loser," Andy spat._

 _"_ _Don't touch anything of mine!" Josh piped up._

 _"_ _You're such a troublemaker who could ever want you?" Debbie added._

 _"_ _You're only good for one thing," Johnny sneered._

 _"_ _Please, no; I don't like it," Casey whined._

Casey tossed in his bed and woke with a start; he'd had another bad dream, only this time it wasn't about monsters; it felt like reality.

Casey gasped when he felt a puddle in his sheets again.

Casey's heart pounded remembering Johnny's threat from last time: _twice as hard as last time; did that mean he'd use his belt again?_

Casey fretted. Both times he'd been hit had been exceptionally painful and as much as he didn't want it ever happening again, Casey didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.

Josh stirred in his bed and noticed Casey sitting up in the dark.

Sitting up in bed himself, Josh switched on his bedside light, shocking Casey; he'd been caught.

"What's up with you; you freak?" Josh grumbled.

Casey ignored Josh and shifted in his bed, giving a whimper.

Moments later, Josh got a whiff of the fresh urine in the room.

"Ah yuck: not again!" Josh yelled, "Mum! Dad!"

Casey's eyes widened he had to think up a plan fast but the stress of being found out as doing wrong again fell down on him like a ton of bricks.

"Please don't...I'm sorry...Josh please," Casey begged.

Casey's pleas were too late as Debbie and Johnny came rushing into the room soon after.

"Josh what is wrong?" Debbie asked.

"I want my own room; he keeps using this one as his pee room!" Josh exclaimed.

Debbie and Johnny shot Casey a glare.

Casey held his sheets up to his chin not saying a word.

"Is this true: you have soiled yourself again?" Debbie demanded and tore down Casey's sheets, revealing the wet puddle that Casey had accidently made again.

Debbie shook her head in utter disapproval while Johnny gave a stern frown.

"Grab your fresh pajamas and come with me," Johnny demanded.

Scared for his life and having no other choice to obey, Casey grabbed his new pajamas and was then immediately grabbed by the arm by Johnny.

Debbie went about changing Casey's sheets again with a huff.

"It's not fair Mum, its gross!" Josh whined.

"I know honey but your father will deal with it," Debbie assured.

Johnny took Casey into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Strip," Johnny ordered.

Casey did not like the idea of being half naked in front of Johnny as he had to change his wet pants; not after last time with the bath incident and so Casey was reluctant.

"Do it now before I get mad and decide I need to go get my belt to add to your punishment!" Johnny barked.

Casey startled and not wanting to feel the pain of Johnny's belt again complied; slowly and shamefully beginning to pull off his soiled pajama pants and underwear.

As he reached over to quickly get his fresh clothes to avoid being half dressed around Johnny any longer, he was grabbed by Johnny and shoved over the bath.

Within seconds, Johnny landed whack after hard whack to Casey's exposed backside.

Casey howled, cried, and yelped at the pain.

"Ow: please stop," Casey begged as he gasped for breath, but Johnny continued wanting to make sure Casey would really have something to think on.

Johnny stopped just after a minute, and leaned down towards Casey's ear.

"Are you ever going to wet the bed again?" he warned.

Casey shakily shook his head.

"Good, because I hate having to correct your dirty behaviour and I shouldn't need to!" Johnny barked and whacked Casey's again; only this time actually punching him over his lower back: squashing Casey's body further against the bathtub.

Casey breathed heavily trying to catch his breath, as the tears fell down in buckets.

Casey didn't get a chance to compose himself after Johnny had stopped smacking him when he felt the shirt of his pajamas be shoved completely up his back towards his shoulders.

Casey was more exposed than ever now, and terrified of what was about to happen next and overwhelmed with pain, Casey choked on his sobs.

Johnny reached up and pulled down the large plastic bath brush from the wall and making sure Casey's pajamas shirt was clear out of the way, Johnny landed down the bath brush onto the soft skin of Casey's back with a harsh whack.

"Ow!" Casey screamed.

Johnny landed down another whack to Casey's bare back, causing yet another deep red mark to form on Casey's side.

"Please," Casey begged again as he coughed and choked.

After another two more, Johnny huffed and yanked Casey up to stand; throwing the bath brush down into the tub.

Casey wobbled on his weak legs and his pelvis and hips showed a visible red mark from the hard pressure of his body being pressed up against the tub while Johnny had spanked him.

Within seconds of being pulled up, Johnny shoved Casey against the vanity.

Casey yelped as his sore back hit the vanity knob hard; raising yet another weal on the young boy's body.

"Don't you ever wet the bed again; I warned you what you would get if you did!" Johnny admonished and pushed his hand against Casey's private area and pushed Casey further against the vanity.

Casey squirmed at the uncomfortable touch but could not break free.

"Next time you even think of wetting your bed: no chances, you'll be getting my belt, and you'll be made to sleep in your soiled bed," Johnny warned in a deep tone which scared Casey and sent shivers down his spine.

Johnny took his hand from grasping Casey's front and looked sternly at him.

"Now hurry up and get dressed," Johnny ordered.

Casey's back throbbed in incredible pain and he whined as he pulled on his fresh underwear over his slightly bruised and very painful backside.

Casey wiped his eyes on his sleeve and let out a shaky cough but could not settle down, he craved comfort and was in incredible pain; more than his sensitive little body could handle.

Casey reached back to try and rub away the pain over the back of his body but Johnny grabbed his hands and slapped them hard.

"Ouch!" Casey screamed with all his might and burst out crying again; he didn't need to feel any more pain.

"You leave it; it's to make you think on what a dirty horrible boy you are and how you don't deserve anyone to ever love you," Johnny snapped, "Now I want you to say it."

Casey sobbed and stared up at Johnny.

Casey's eyes widened when he saw Johnny raise his hand to smack him again.

"Say it before I give you another one," Johnny warned.

Feeling frightened beyond repair, Casey quickly blurted out: "I'm dirty and horrible and no-one should ever love me."

"What was that?" Johnny teased; giving an evil snicker as though he had not heard Casey.

"I'm dirty and horrible and nobody loves me," Casey whimpered as he cried brokenly.

"You don't _deserve; anyone_ to love you," Johnny corrected giving a have-hearted chuckled.

"Deserve," Casey whimpered; feeling utterly sore and broken.

"That's right, you worthless little nuisance shit: you don't deserve to be loved or cared about and don't you _ever,_ forget that," Johnny said in a threatening tone and let down his hand.

Johnny stared down at the withdrawn, sobbing boy and scoffed.

"I don't make a habit of asking things twice; is that clear?" he demanded.

Casey slowly gave a nod and felt himself being pulled back out of the bathroom roughly by his lower forearm.

Johnny dragged Casey back to the bedroom and Josh immediately stared at the sobbing Casey and groaned.

"Great, now you won't shut up whining all night."

"Get back to bed Joshua; Casey is aware he is not to cause any more trouble tonight or he will be getting another round of the same," Johnny informed and squeezed Casey's arm for a good warning measure.

Josh groaned and turned to face the wall.

Casey's body shook and he climbed into bed on his knees and shuffled down onto his stomach.

Johnny glared down at Casey and scoffed before leaving the room to go back to the bedroom with his wife.

Some remaining tears slipped from his eyes as the thought kept playing over and over in his mind: no-one would ever love him and that meant his big brothers too.

His innocent child heart was breaking. He was nothing but a horrible, unworthy little boy: a nobody.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to Ludub, BonnieSveenFan and Braxtonboyzz123 for your wonderful lengthy reviews and many thanks to Fanfiction.79 for catching up and reviewing all my chapters. I appreciate all of your support and the support of those reading.**

 **Some sensitive abuse themes are in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Normal POV**

The following morning was like any other normal Wednesday morning. Debbie called for the boys to wake up and get ready for school, but instead of getting up like he was told, Casey remained lying in his bed.

His backside was still incredibly sore from the previous night and his back and hips throbbed every time he moved; he just did not want to get up.

Josh had already gotten out of bed and half dressed when he stared down at Casey.

"You'll be in _big trouble,_ if you don't get up and ready," Josh taunted.

Casey turned around to face Josh with a frown on his face. He wanted Josh to just leave him alone.

Josh shrugged and went back to getting dressed.

"Suits me if you want to get yourself into trouble, but don't say I didn't warn you," he teased.

Casey was well aware Josh was itching at giving another reason to get him in the bad books and if he didn't act fast then that was exactly where he would be.

Casey shifted in his bed and struggled to push himself up on his sore body and fought the urge not to cry.

Josh laughed at Casey's wincing face as he leaned up and yelped as he got out of bed.

Casey frowned at Josh, but the younger boy just ignored him and ran out of the room.

Casey wiped a few tears that managed to fall; he felt miserable and reluctant to do anything.

He slowly got himself dressed and made his way out into the kitchen.

Andy and Josh were already sitting at the table and smirked when Casey appeared in the room.

"What took you so long? I do not appreciate tardiness when you are called to get ready," Debbie scolded, "Sit down and eat your breakfast before we are all late," she instructed and placed a bowl of cereal on the table.

Casey stepped towards the table but refused to sit down, and so stood beside the table and picked up his cereal spoon.

Andy and Josh snickered as Casey attempted to eat his cereal standing against the table, but miserably failing and spilling some onto the table.

Andy knew exactly what Casey had suffered the night before after hearing every yell, every scream and cry, and every loud whack of his father's hand and his choice of beating implement coming from the bathroom, due to his bedroom being right next door.

Andy had spent every long moment of Casey's pain smirking and had informed Josh of Casey's 'situation' before the saddened boy had come out of the bedroom to join the tight-knit Barrett brothers.

Debbie turned around from the sink to see what her boys were laughing at.

Casey's cheeks flushed from the constant snickering of Andy and Josh.

Debbie frowned down at Casey.

"What do you think you are doing? We do not stand to eat food at the table, sit down!" Debbie demanded.

Casey stared down at the table and still refused to comply; scared of the pain he would feel if he did.

Andy made a squirming gesture in his chair causing Josh to laugh and spit out some of his breakfast over the table.

"Joshua, eat properly, and Andy do not muck around with your brother while he's eating," Debbie stated, "Casey, I will not tell you again: sit down at the table while you eat. If you continue to deliberately disobey me I will have no other choice but to punish you."

"No, please; it already hurts so much," Casey whispered.

"What, what hurts?" Debbie demanded, losing patience with Casey fast.

"He means he's too sore to sit down Mum after Dad gave it to him good last night," Andy announced with a snicker; causing Josh to almost choke on his breakfast again.

"And whose fault is that?" Debbie implied and gestured for Casey to sit at the table; challenging him to disobey.

Reluctant and not wanting further trouble, Casey pulled out a chair and done his best to slide into it, letting out a pained yelp and shifting to get comfortable while trying to ignore the intense sting that was making his eyes water.

Once he had sat down Casey didn't very much feel like eating and stirred his cereal in the bowl.

"Aww does the little wet the bed not feel so good after he was punished?" Andy teased and kicked his leg under the table to get to Casey.

"Don't!" Casey protested in a low grumble.

"Now what is the fuss?" Debbie questioned.

"Please Debbie I don't feel well and don't want to go to school," Casey whimpered.

Debbie raised her brow at Casey.

"Well you don't look sick to me, so hurry up and finish your breakfast."

Casey slowly munched on his breakfast and scrunched his toes and kicked his feet to alleviate his discomfort.

At school it was floor day and that meant the whole day was spent doing activities on the floor.

Casey shifted to get comfortable on the floor; initially attempting to sit resting on his legs but nothing seemed to help.

His continuous shifting of positions and wincing didn't go unnoticed by his teacher, Mr. Bradley, who raised a questioning eyebrow to the young boy's odd behaviour.

When the lunch bell rang, the students scattered to leave the class, while Casey was slower to make his way out.

As he was about to leave the classroom, Mr. Bradley called to him.

"Casey, may I have a word?"

Casey shuffled towards his teacher with his head hung.

"Did I do something wrong?" Casey mumbled.

Mr. Bradley was shocked by the statement and Casey's withdrawn demeanor.

"No, of course not Casey, in fact you are one of my top students," Mr. Bradley quickly said to reassure Casey.

Casey glanced up and gave a weak smile.

"Casey, it's come to my notice that you are struggling to get comfortable a bit in class today, is something the matter?" Mr. Bradley asked.

Casey knew he wasn't to tell about what happens at home, not after the incident with the social worker, so slowly shook his head.

"Are you sure Casey, because you looked like you were hurting? You can talk to me Casey; I won't judge you and you are safe here to talk about anything you want," Mr. Bradley said softly.

Casey glanced up at his teacher, he was the softest and kindest person he had met since he had been taken from his real home, and Casey wanted desperately to tell him everything but was weighed down by the fear of a serious beating.

Casey stared back down and opened his mouth, uttering only a sound.

"Yes Casey, you want to tell me something?" Mr. Bradley urged.

Casey shook his head. Mr. Bradley had seen this kind of behaviour in students before and before he could jump to conclusions he had to find out more.

"Casey, can you tell me the honest truth: do you get hit at home, even as punishment maybe?" Mr. Bradley asked.

He knew he was overstepping the boundaries of his teaching but he had a soft spot for Casey.

Casey's cheeks flushed at being caught out and his heart pumped; what if his teacher betrayed him and told Debbie and Johnny about his suspicions? He already knew he didn't deserve compassion or love, so maybe his teacher was just testing him to see if he would keep his mouth shut?

Casey immediately shook his head.

"No, no I don't," Casey mumbled, "I just fell in the backyard and hurt myself," Casey lied.

Mr. Bradley noticed Casey's hesitancy and quick reply.

"Okay Casey, I believe you; it's alright. I told you I wasn't here to judge you and I only want what's best for you," Mr. Bradley assured.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want but you can come to me if you are ever having any problems, whether it be at school or at home. I am here to help you Casey," Mr. Bradley affirmed.

Casey gazed back up into Mr. Bradley's dark brown eyes and felt a sense of comfort he had not felt in a long time but the young boy remained skeptical.

"Thank you, but nothing is wrong," Casey said in a quiet mumble.

Mr. Bradley nodded. "Well you best get some lunch then," he said with a smile and gently squeezed Casey's shoulder.

Casey reacted with a slight flinch, increasing Mr. Bradley's curiosity that something indeed was not right with Casey.

Not wanting to frighten Casey away from feeling he could trust him, Mr. Bradley kept quiet about Casey's reaction.

Casey nodded and left to get his lunch from his backpack.

As Casey pulled out his sandwich he saw Josh, Andy and their friends outside the classroom.

Not wanting to deal with being bullied again, Casey turned back to the inside of the classroom.

"Mr. Bradley?" Casey asked in a low mumble.

"Yes Casey?" Mr. Bradley replied promptly.

"Could I please stay in here for lunch?" Casey mumbled.

Mr. Bradley smiled. "Of course you can, Casey. I could always do with the company anyhow."

Casey fake smiled and got himself comfortable on the floor and un-wrapped his sandwich and began munching on it in silence.

Just before the end of lunch finished, Mr. Bradley got up from his desk to head out to the front office to pick up some activity sheets he photocopied for his afternoon lesson.

"I will be back in a moment Casey," he said as he headed out.

The bell rang soon after Mr. Bradley's departure; not leaving Casey alone for long in the class before the students came piling in.

Josh stared at Casey as him and his friends walked in. Josh's friends were laughing as they took sight of Casey.

The one that had red hair approached Casey and stood over him.

"I heard you had a little baby's wet accident last night," he taunted.

Casey's cheeks flushed with sincere embarrassment and he got enraged at Josh for blabbing.

"No I didn't!" Casey protested.

"Don't deny it; we all know you're lying. Josh told us the truth that you wet the bed like a baby," another teased.

"I bet that's why he needed to stay in at lunch, in case he had to get teacher to take him to the toilet."

Casey felt utterly humiliated as he was surrounded by laughter.

"Stop it!" Casey pleaded with frustration and hurt.

The laughter continued and the group began to chant again.

"Teacher's pet, teacher's pet; we all know you wet the bed."

The group chanted over and over as Casey's cheeks flushed deeper and he was on the verge of tears.

"Stop: Mr. Bradley's coming!" one of the gang yelled; he had been the look out.

The group along with the rest of the students scattered to find their places on the floor.

Mr. Bradley walked back into the room and looked suspiciously at his students.

Casey couldn't stop the taunting chant running through his head and knowing his whole class knew he had wet the bed; he wanted to run out and find somewhere safe to cry his eyes out, but he didn't want to feel anymore weaker than he already was.

Mr. Bradley turned his back to write something on the blackboard when Josh couldn't resist in taunting Casey some more, he poked Casey in the back; hitting one of Casey's sore spots and snickered as Casey let out a quiet whimper and arched his back.

Once Casey reacted the young Barrett poked Casey again and softly chanted.

"Teacher's pet, teacher's pet; _everyone knows_ you wet the bed."

Casey's emotions went into overdrive and he swung around to face Josh.

"Stop it; why are you such a jerk?!" Casey yelled and gave Josh a hard shove just as Mr. Bradley turned around being alerted by the yell.

"What is going on here?!" he demanded sternly.

"Casey pushed me!" Josh yelled pathetically as he pushed himself back up from his side one position on the floor.

Casey's eyes widened at the thought of his kind teacher getting mad at him and above all the hurt from the teasing, Casey couldn't handle it anymore and burst into tears.

"Uh-oh the baby's putting on the water works, better watch out and don't get too close in case he starts wetting something else," Mathew, one of Josh's mates teased.

Mr. Bradley frowned.

"That is enough! Casey, go and wait for me outside!" Mr. Bradley ordered firmly.

Still crying, Casey stood up from the floor and rushed out of the classroom.

Josh smiled over at his friends thinking Casey was going to get in big trouble, but when he heard his name being called in a stern, unwelcoming tone he started to get his own nervous butterflies.

"Joshua Barrett and Mathew Kenny, come up here now please," Mr. Bradley ordered sternly.

Josh looked down and followed his much more blasé friend up towards the teacher's desk.

Mr. Bradley folded his hands behind his back and stood up straight as he towered over the two boys.

"Under no circumstances am I to see teasing of any sort going on in my classroom!"

"It was Casey's fault; he started it and pushed me; he should be the one in trouble," Josh stuttered.

"I will not tolerate placing blame on someone else Joshua and as for Casey; he is not your concern," Mr. Bradley scolded.

Josh's lip quivered and he was beginning to feel more and more intimidated under the watchful eye of his teacher.

"If I _ever_ see either of you; or anyone in this room for that matter," Mr. Bradley paused to glance firmly around the room at the other students, "Teasing or bullying one of my students again, it will be straight to the Principal's office for a written warning; do I make myself clear?!" Mr. Bradley said with a raised, stern tone.

Josh stared down at his feet hating the embarrassment of being in trouble and his eyes now filled with tears.

Not having a care in the world at being told off, Mathew shrugged, but answered with a soft 'yes sir'.

Mr. Bradley glanced down at Josh.

"Joshua, I said is that clear?" he repeated sternly.

Josh refused to look up and slowly nodded as a tear fell from his eye.

"Yes sir," he whispered.

"Good, now I want both of you to take a desk and chair and sit in the back corner of the room. Neither of you will be participating in the afternoon's activities, and you will both write out thirty lines. Joshua you will write: I Joshua Barrett will not tease others and you Mathew will write the same..."

"My name's not Josh sir," Mathew interrupted in a smart tone.

"Now is not the time to test my patience Mathew, for I can easily send you straight to the Principal," Mr. Bradley admonished.

"I want no talking out of either of you and when you have finished your lines I want a half page comment on why teasing is wrong, which you will read to the class at the end of the lesson; now go on; the both of you!" Mr. Bradley snapped.

Another tear slipped from Josh's eye as he passed through the classroom next to his friend.

"The stupid activities are over-rated," Mathew snickered and nudged Josh.

Josh glanced up with a few more tears falling.

"Forget it man; your stupid adopted brother deserved it for being such a baby; it had to of been worth it to see him cry like that," Mathew smiled.

Josh smiled and took his seat; wiping his arm over his eyes.

Mr. Bradley handed out the activity sheets once he saw Josh and Mathew get working on their punishment writing.

"Alright class first I want you to do some brainstorming about Australia's landmarks and animals and when I come back we can discuss them," Mr. Bradley instructed.

As he went to exit the class he added: "I will be just outside of this classroom so I want no mucking up."

Mr. Bradley stepped out and saw Casey leaning up against the steps still sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Casey," Mr. Bradley called.

Casey stared up at his teacher not saying a word.

Mr. Bradley stood over Casey.

"The kids may think they can pull the wool over my eyes but I know what happened in there, Casey. That behaviour is not tolerated, especially not in my classroom and that also goes for your physical retaliation towards Josh," Mr. Bradley said firmly.

Casey licked the salty tears reaching his lips and avoided his teacher's gaze.

Mr. Bradley kneeled down to Casey's level.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been getting bullied Casey?"

Casey glanced up and shrugged.

"Am I in trouble?" Casey whimpered.

"Under normal circumstances what you did would mean an immediate trip to the Principal's office and I would hate to have to do that to one of my favourite students," Mr. Bradley replied.

Casey shivered; if he got in trouble at school he was certain he'd get beaten when he got home for being a nuisance and he was terrified.

"Casey, I am prepared to let it slide, _if_ you promise me you will come and talk to me if you are having trouble with the other kids. I don't want you feeling so built up with hurt that it causes you to lash out at someone, because if you do it again you will give me no other choice but to send you to the Principal; do you understand?" Mr. Bradley continued.

Casey nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Good, now I think you need to go to the bathrooms and get yourself cleaned up and have a drink from the bubble-o, then come back to class," Mr. Bradley instructed.

Casey nodded, "Yes Mr. Bradley," he whispered and stood up on the step and turned to make his way towards the bathrooms.

Mr. Bradley watched Casey leave with a concerned expression on his face, before returning to his classroom.

* * *

That afternoon Andy waited at the gate for his younger brother. When the bell rang, Josh was quick to rush out of the classroom and out into the school grounds, eager to go home and forget all about his humiliating experience of getting in trouble and having to read out his comments of bullying to the class at the end of the lesson.

Josh raced out towards the gate towards his brother and pushed past Casey.

Andy noticed the sad frown on Josh's face.

"What's up bro?" Andy asked.

Josh turned around and glared at Casey lagging behind.

"Casey pushed me and _I_ got in trouble. I had to write out lines and a stupid paragraph on why teasing is wrong then I had to read it out in front of the whole class," Josh grumbled.

Andy glared at Casey who had just about reached them.

"What did you get Josh in trouble for you pathetic worm?" Andy demanded as soon as Casey reached them.

Casey's stomach fluttered and he gazed down.

"He was teasing me," Casey mumbled.

Andy smirked and slapped Josh on the back.

"Good on you; it would have been worth getting in trouble for," Andy praised.

"It was embarrassing," Josh complained.

Andy huffed, not liking how his little brother had been made to feel and his protective barriers rose and the next thing Casey knew, he was grabbed from the side with his arms twisted behind his back, with a sheer element of surprise.

"Ow!" Casey cried out.

"What have I warned you about messing with Josh?" Andy threatened and pushed Casey's arms further up his back.

"Ow! Stop, please!" he shrieked out.

Andy snickered, "Not until you say sorry to Josh for getting him in trouble and say that you're nothing but a pathetic and worthless scum and that you deserve a Chinese burn to both your arms," Andy threatened.

"No, please," Casey whimpered.

Andy put more pressure on Casey's arms.

"You better say it now jerk-face otherwise I'll break both your arms if I keep up with forcing them up your back," Andy snickered.

Tears welled in Casey's eyes and the discomfort was unbearable.

"I'm sorry," Casey whimpered.

"What? I didn't hear you," Andy implied.

"I said I was sorry," Casey sobbed.

"You forgot to say how pathetic and worthless you are," Andy whispered in Casey's ear and took each of his arms in turn and rolled up his sleeves to where he then gripped Casey's bare arm skin tight and twisted until an angry red mark appeared on both sides and Casey was left struggling to free himself from the discomfort.

Andy released Casey with a shove and Casey stretched his sore bent-back shoulders and vigorously rubbed his inflamed arms as he followed along behind the two brothers, now with almost every part of his body aching.

When they got home, Debbie was impatiently waiting inside.

Out of consideration, Mr. Bradley had called home to notify of Josh's bullying in class.

Debbie of course did not want to hear about her youngest boy causing a stir, especially when it came to Casey, so said what needed to be said to shut up the teacher and was ready for the boys when they got home.

"Hello boys," she greeted, "Josh, are you alright? I had a call from your teacher today informing me about your punishment."

"It wasn't fair Mum; it was stupid Casey who got Josh in trouble!" Andy shouted.

"I understand Andy and your brother's predicament will get sorted, now Andy and Josh; you may please yourselves this afternoon," she instructed.

Casey stared down at his feet as Andy and Josh left.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" she demanded at Casey.

Casey remained silent not understanding what he'd done wrong; Josh had been bullying him, just like his kind teacher Mr. Bradley had implied.

"It wasn't..." Casey started to whisper but was cut off.

"Don't you start blaming someone else; lies and outbursts will not be tolerated. Go straight to your room," Debbie ordered.

Gulping nervously, Casey did as he was told and remained quietly sitting on his bed.

Out in the living room, Josh went about watching a kid's penguin show on television, while Andy played with his hand-held video game.

When Johnny stormed into the house, only an hour or so later, and slamming the door; Josh and Andy briefly looked up at their father.

Johnny stomped into the kitchen where Debbie was ready to meet him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Johnny gave his wife a rough kiss on the cheek.

"Damn deal got busted," Johnny answered in annoyance, "D'I miss anything here today?"

Debbie sighed, "Besides the phone call from the school basically telling me rubbish about Josh being a bully and then he comes home upset because he got in trouble at school because of it," Debbie explained.

"Who the hell started this?" Johnny said with a growl.

"Casey apparently; he caused a scene in class and Josh was pointed as the perpetrator," Debbie explained.

Johnny huffed, "That damn boy is more trouble than it's worth. I ain't in the mood today."

Johnny wanted nothing more but to pleasure himself, or have it off with his wife to relieve his stressors, but an evil idea came to his mind.

"That boy's got to understand he is causing chaos in this house and it's time he started making up for that," Johnny stated.

After kissing his wife again, this time on the lips with a sloppy kiss, Johnny left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Boys," Johnny greeted.

"Hi Dad," Andy and Josh replied.

Casey startled when the bedroom door swung open.

"I hear a lesson is in order about manning up and learning to keep your mouth shut," Johnny warned.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Casey whimpered.

"Did I ask for your argument? You are going to learn one way or another," Johnny snapped.

"It seems your consequences have been too easy on you and you just keep causing trouble, so you leave me no other choice," Johnny explained.

Johnny shuffled himself down on Casey's bed and undid his belt.

"Please...I'm sorry," Casey whimpered in fear; thinking he was about to get hit and still feeling incredibly sore from the previous night, Casey did not want to feel more pain.

"Come here!" Johnny yelled, losing patience and just wanting his release.

Casey shuffled towards Johnny and once within reach, Johnny reached out and roughly grabbed Casey's hands, pulling him forward.

Unzipping his pants, Johnny thrust Casey's hands onto himself.

Casey felt sick and knew that the whole situation was wrong and he wanted to run out of the room, but his hands were held tight.

After a few minutes Casey's hands became sweaty and sticky and Johnny released him.

"Now you breathe one word about this and know this: no-one will ever believe you, you know why; because no-one will believe a worthless little boy who deserves everything he gets." Johnny warned in a low evil tone, "And if you think it won't happen think again: I find out you breathed a word, and you'll be having to make it up to me day in and day out and this would just be the beginning; understood?"

Casey nodded his head and blinked back his tears; remaining still with his hands and not wanting to move them for they felt too dirty and yuck.

"Get and clean yourself up," Johnny ordered and shoved Casey away before finishing doing up his pants and standing up from the bed.

Casey wandered towards the bathroom and scrubbed his hands raw. He watched tears fall from his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror and his mind flashed with a vision of Brax telling him to promise to behave and do everything that was asked.

"I'm trying Brax...I'm trying, but I don't want to do this. I'm sorry I don't want to; I don't like it," Casey whispered and wiped his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to everyone reading and to: BonnieSveenFan, Ludub and Braxton54 for the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Normal POV**

For the next coming days at the same time every day when Josh's penguin show was on, Johnny took Casey into his bedroom and made him satisfy him; leaving Casey feeling sick and dirty.

Johnny manipulated Casey's mind into believing it was to help him and even though Casey hated having to be forced to do something he felt was wrong, he was also led to believe it was acceptable at the same time.

After the sexual pleasuring had begun to continue on a regular basis, either for Johnny's needs or as an alternate punishment, Casey became quieter at school and around the Barrett home; remaining in his bedroom in silence, or not wanting to participate in any school activities.

Casey's more withdrawn behaviour was clearly noticed by Mr. Bradley, and the teacher's suspicions became conclusive by the minute.

Walking through the front office with his jacket and suitcase after school had let out on Friday afternoon, Mr. Bradley was deep in thought; he had to do something about his suspicions; it was his duty of care and enough was enough.

Seeing Mr. Bradley walk by, Jennifer smiled and yelled out from behind the desk in the office.

Mr. Bradley was so in thought that he did not hear Jenifer, so the school nurse stepped out from the office and in front of Mr. Bradley.

"Dean, is everything alright? I called out to you to have a good weekend, but you were miles away," Jennifer explained.

Mr. Bradley sighed, "I'm sorry Jennifer. I'm just concerned over one of my students. I think he is being the victim of abuse. I have been watching him for the last few months and he's not very interactive. I know he struggles with bullies and in particular from his own brother, but the way he is so withdrawn and startling all the time and thinks every time he is called upon after class he is in trouble," Mr. Bradley explained.

"That's a pretty big accusation and you know it could threaten your teaching career if it turns out to be wrong," Jennifer reminded.

"I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. My gut feeling tells me something is just not right, I often see him with bruises and marks, and just the other week he was struggling so badly to sit down in class, and when he finally did he was wincing and fidgeting in such pain that I wouldn't be surprised if he had welts and bruising on his backside the way he was carrying on. I've seen kids like this before and they have always come from a bad family environment," Mr. Bradley informed, as the rage built inside him.

"I get where you are coming from Dean, but you can't jump to conclusions. You said so yourself that the child gets bullied, how can you be sure his behaviour and bruises are not from that? And despite our opinions against physical punishment, you know some parents still resort to spanking and maybe the boy did something to warrant a spanking that morning, and you can't shout abuse for that," Jennifer informed.

"Whose side are you on?!" Mr. Bradley accused.

He hated the fact that his star student he had a soft spot for could potentially be the victim of child abuse.

"I'm not on anybody's side and you know I hate seeing any child hurt, but I'd hate to see you lose your job over a false accusation," Jennifer replied.

Mr. Bradley sighed, "I'm still going to take this to social services," he stated.

"Who is the child in question anyway?" Jennifer asked.

"Casey Barrett, that timid boy in my Year Two class," Mr. Bradley answered.

"He was the one who you sent down to me on one of his first days here because he fell over?" Jennifer clarified.

"Yes that's him, but all these times he says he's had a fall; it's all signs of a lying child who is bullied and abused," Mr. Bradley stated.

Jennifer sighed, "Well good luck with speaking to social services."

"Thanks," Mr. Bradley answered with a nod and walked out of the school building.

Tossing his briefcase into the passenger seat of his car, Mr. Bradley headed down to the social services department.

"Hello; may I help you?" the young receptionist behind the front desk asked.

"Yes, I am here to report a case of child abuse," Mr. Bradley stated.

"What is the name and age of the child you suspect of being abused?" the receptionist asked.

"His name is Casey Barrett and he's eight years old," Mr. Bradley answered.

The receptionist typed in the name but nothing appeared in the data system.

"I'm sorry but I have no record of a Casey Barrett in our system," the receptionist sweetly replied.

"But that can't be right; he is in my class at Reefton Arms Public school," Mr. Bradley confirmed.

"And you are?" the receptionist questioned.

"My name is Dean Bradley and I am one of the teachers. Please check again."

The receptionist typed in the surname only.

"Well we do have a Debbie and Johnny Barrett in the system and I can see they have taken in a foster child by the name of...Casey Braxton, who is eight years old," the receptionist read out.

Mr. Bradley was astounded he wasn't ever aware that Casey was fostered and it made him wonder what had happened to his real family.

"Where are his real parents?" Mr. Bradley asked.

The receptionist shook her head.

"I can't give out that information. What brings you to the conclusions that Casey is being abused?" she asked.

"Well I've noticed he can be very quiet and withdrawn and has bruising over his body on numerous occasions and at one incident he struggled to sit down comfortably all day in class," Mr. Bradley explained.

The receptionist typed up the information that Mr. Bradley had provided.

"Well I have recorded your statement and will forward that to the head social workers to investigate."

"Thank you for your time," Mr. Bradley said and headed out of the building.

* * *

Early the following week after school, Casey was mindlessly playing on his bedroom floor while Andy and Josh remained out in the living room, when a loud knock sounded on the door.

Debbie got up off the couch from watching her soap drama just as Johnny had come out of his man-cave.

Johnny opened the door and leaned against the railing with his arm as Debbie stood beside him, both developing a look of shock when they saw someone from social services on the front step.

"Mr. and Mr. Barrett I am here to talk to you about Casey," the woman implied.

Debbie shot her sons a look.

"Andy, Josh: go and play outside now," she instructed.

Andy and Josh did as they were told and Debbie turned back to the social worker.

"I thought we weren't expecting a visit until three weeks from Thursd'y?" Johnny implied.

"That is true but we are on an official call for we are investigating a report that Casey is suffering abuse, now I would like you both to answer some questions."

"That boy is loved in this home; who on earth would accuse us of such a horrible thing?!" Debbie snapped in a panic; not fazing the social worker one bit.

"Where on earth was this story heard from because that boy is always making up stories and has one hell of a vivid imagination," Johnny said with a nervous laugh.

"Right; now down to the questions: it was placed in the report that Casey often had bruises and marks on his body that did not seem like normal playground accidents; can you tell me about that?"

"Casey has told us many times he gets bullied at school and we can't help that, we are not there to protect him from these school bullies," Debbie informed.

"It has been said that your own sons had been one of those bullies," the social worker implied.

Debbie scoffed, "If you had three boys you would understand how tough it can be on them; there is always sibling rivalry and we do our best to keep that intact," Debbie explained.

"Yes, so you said you keep problems intact, and how does that apply to Casey? Have either of you used physical discipline on him?"

Johnny scoffed, "Sure he's had his fair share of physical punishment. I mean what harm is giving a little spanking to a rambunctious boy to keep him in line?"

"There are other ways than resorting to physical discipline for a child," the social worker informed.

"Hey, I don't see you raising a troubled kid from a broken home," Johnny argued.

"Mr. Barrett please calm down."

"Calm? I don't like that you're implying that we abuse your kids, just because of some tall tales and some old-fashioned punishment!" Johnny yelled.

Debbie rested her hand on Johnny's chest to calm him. She was as angry as her husband at how this was all blowing up; what had Casey said?

"Well for the time being, Casey will need to be taken back into custody with us at the group home until this matter is resolved, so I would like you to pack his things and bring him out here."

Debbie was well aware with her husband's twitching fist that if he went to get Casey then there would be no stopping his reaction and Casey would not be leaving the room without receiving a thorough beating and with the social worker on the doorstep it would only spell immediate jail time.

"I'll go get him," Debbie said quickly.

Johnny huffed and watched his wife walk down to the bedroom. Being mindful of the social worker hearing, Debbie opened the bedroom door and closed it gently.

Casey stared up at Debbie with insecurity when she entered.

As soon as Debbie set eyes on Casey she stormed up to him and yanked him up off the floor.

"What the hell did you say?!" she said in a deep low growl, as she gave Casey a shake.

"I...I didn't say anything," Casey whimpered.

"Oh don't you give me those lies! Why the hell are social services here if you didn't keep your damn mouth shut? After all we've done for you!" Debbie growled.

Casey's lip quivered, he was being accused of something he knew nothing about.

"I...I really didn't say anything Debbie; honest," Casey pleaded.

Debbie leaned in close to Casey's face.

"Let me tell you this: if that damn social worker wasn't out there I would slap your mouth so hard for all your false lies!" Debbie warned, "Hell if your father had come in here; well you know damn straight what he would do: you would be belted within an inch of your life."

Tears began rolling down Casey's cheeks.

"Don't you dare start that useless crying, just hurry up, and get your stuff, the social worker is waiting, and one more thing: don't you even dare breathe one more word to anyone about your life here or you will regret it!"

"Yes Debbie," Casey said with a whimper.

Debbie stood by as Casey packed up his toys and clothes.

Just as Casey was about to leave his bedroom, Debbie pulled him back.

"Clean yourself up. We cannot have that nosy social worker thinking more on this whole fiasco."

Casey rubbed his eyes dry and headed out towards the front door.

"Hello Casey, my name is Alexandria and I am here to take you back to the group home for a while," the social worker introduced.

Johnny eyed Casey with a sharp look that sent shivers up Casey's spine.

"See you later Casey; we will all miss you here. You come on back to us real soon," Johnny said.

"We love you sweetheart," Debbie added in a sickly sweet tone.

Casey swallowed nervously as he gripped onto his bag. He knew Johnny and Debbie's reactions were all lies, but at the same time, part of him began to believe that he was being sent away because he had caused all this trouble and not even Johnny and Debbie were interested to care for him anymore; he truly was unloved.

Casey followed the social worker to the car and sat in silence as they drove away.

Once out of sight, Johnny slammed the door in a fit of rage.

"Damn that kid: damn him! Why didn't you let me go in and handle him? I'd have made it quite clear he would not leave this house!" Johnny raged, "I mean, how the hell, did that damn brat not keep his mouth shut?! I swear if and when he ever comes back here he is going to pay for opening his damn mouth!"

"Well you will have to wait in line because he will be receiving a few slaps from me. Just look at what this is going to cost us now with the money being gone," Debbie exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Andy questioned.

"It's nothing for you boys to worry about," Debbie assured.

"That brat of a brother has gone back to the group home for the time being," Johnny explained.

"Finally," Andy commented.

"That means I get my room back to myself without him stinking it up!" Josh cheered.

"Yes that is true, now off with you," Johnny dismissed angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Normal POV**

Mr. Bradley sat at his desk in his study, searching through the phone book for any signs of a Braxton family in close proximity to Reefton Arms.

"He has to have some family somewhere," Mr. Bradley mumbled to himself.

Finally he came across a C and D Braxton in Mangrove River.

"Well this looks like the closest I can find."

Mr. Bradley picked up his phone and dialed the number.

Brax groaned as the home phone rang again.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Heath asked from the couch.

"I suppose I better," Brax groaned and pulled himself up from the couch.

He had worked another double shift, having started at six that morning and he was just beat.

"Hello?" Brax said with a groan.

"Hello, my name is Dean Bradley and I am looking for a C or D Braxton," Mr. Bradley said.

"What do you want?" Brax asked.

"Well I was hoping that someone at this address was related to a young boy named Casey; I am trying to track down his family."

Brax's face turned white as a sheet.

"How do you know Casey?" he demanded.

"I am, or I was one of his teachers at Reefton Arms Public school," Mr. Bradley explained.

"How did you get this number?" Brax demanded again.

"I searched the phone book," Mr. Bradley replied, "Now are you any relation to Casey?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah he's my little brother," Brax answered, "Wait what is all this about; is this some kind of joke?"

"No, this is no joke. Let me explain. I have been teaching Casey for the past five months and I have noticed a significant change in his behaviour, so I notified social services."

"What kind of behaviour?" Brax asked with curiosity.

"The kind that had me suspecting child abuse," Mr. Bradley answered.

"What; you are sick, why would you even call me up and tell me that? My little brother is gone and as much as I hate him being in the social services system they just wouldn't place him in a home like that! Who-ever the hell you are: don't call me again!" Brax yelled into the phone and abruptly hung up; feeling disgusted by the very thought of Casey being abused.

"What was that about?" Heath asked.

"Some jerk claiming to be Casey's teacher at Reefton Arms and saying that Casey was being abused," Brax spat.

Heath raised his eyebrow.

"Wow that's intense; do you think it's true though?"

"If it was, surely he would have told us about it when he saw us," Brax said with a sigh and flopped back down on the couch.

"Maybe it wasn't happening then?" Heath suggested.

Brax turned to face his brother with a look of doubt on his face.

 _There was just no way it could be true? Otherwise what kind of brother was he not to have noticed?_

The following morning after spending the night thinking over the phone call, Brax decided to give social services a call.

"Mangrove River Social Services Department, Andrea speaking."

"Hi, my name's Darryl Braxton, and I want to find out if my little brother has been placed back in care," Brax demanded.

"Okay, what is the name of your brother?" Andrea asked.

"Casey Braxton."

"Yes I see that he has been placed back into the group home and it says pending an investigation into abuse," Andrea explained.

Brax's heart skipped a beat; the man was right.

"What the hell do you mean pending an abuse investigation? What the hell happened to my little brother? I want him back home to me and I want him back home now!" Brax shouted.

"I understand your concerns Mr. Braxton but that is not for me to decide. I will put you on to Rachel the head supervisor," Andrea explained as calmly as she could, considering Brax's fiery reaction.

Brax waited for the phone line to pick up again.

"Hello Darryl; this is Rachel. I understand you must be frustrated upon hearing the news."

"How could this happen; how could _you_ , let this happen? I want Casey back home with me where he belongs and I will damn well fight it if I have to!" Brax yelled.

"Please Darryl. I am in the process of investigating how Casey could have been placed in such a home, so he is safe at the group home for the time being," Rachel assured.

"No, I don't want him in some damn group home; I want my little brother here!" Brax persisted.

"Look, the best I can do is review your case and if I see that you are able to provide for Casey I will allow him to go back to you, but I cannot make any promises. Leave it with me and I will call you back later today," Rachel informed.

Brax let out a heavy sigh and hung up. He was so angry; angry that he hadn't been able to protect Casey and angry at why he was hurt in the first place.

Several hours passed and Brax remained on edge the entire time just wanting to go straight down to the group home and snatch Casey into his arms.

Just when he was at his last tether the phone rang again.

"Hello," Brax quickly spoke.

"Darryl, it's Rachel from Social Services again."

"So: what did you find out?" Brax demanded.

"Well it seems that somehow, someone, paid a large sum of money to have Casey removed from the group home and into this other home," Rachel explained.

"What; like a set up?!" Brax raged, "How could this happen; does nobody do their job?!"

"I understand you are upset Darryl and so am I and I assure you I will get to the bottom of this, but I also wanted to notify you that I have reviewed your statistics and can see you have managed to maintain a steady good job and that your other brother is doing well enough in school, so it is with my pleasure to tell you I am happy to release Casey back into your care."

Brax's expression turned from enraged to that of relief.

"What; when I can get him?" Brax asked frantically.

"I will get him ready and you can pick him up in a few hours," Rachel informed.

Brax hung up the phone and a smile spread across his face; his baby brother was coming home.

* * *

Brax fronted up at the group home just after two-thirty where Rachel was waiting.

"I am so sorry that Casey had been neglected and placed into a home where it was reported he had been hit," Rachel simplified before making her way inside the group home.

Being reminded of his brother's torture made Brax angry again and more determined to figure out who would have paid to get Casey out of the system.

Before Brax could stray on his thoughts Casey came out the main doors of the group home and into the foyer.

"See I told you someone is here waiting for you," Rachel gently informed Casey.

Brax smiled widely seeing his little brother again and knelt down to match his level.

Casey glanced up with his backpack over his shoulders and smiled at the sight of Brax.

Casey ran up towards Brax but stopped before he reached Brax's open arms; he was afraid to be touched and the sudden threat from Johnny played back over in his mind: " _beaten so badly they will forget they had a little brother."_

"Casey I'm so glad to have you home," Brax exclaimed.

Casey gave a weak smile but did not have the same glint in his eye of a happy care-free boy.

"Come here," Brax encouraged.

Casey remained stationary and silent.

Brax smiled at Casey empathetically and pulled Casey into a hug.

Casey went ridged in Brax's arms and did not hug him back.

Brax's heart sunk at his little brother's behaviour.

Brax pulled away and smiled at Casey in an attempt to hide his anger and fear over what had happened to Casey.

"How about we go and pick Heath up from school? He'll be happy to see you, then what's say we celebrate with pizza; your favourite," Brax said with a hint of enthusiasm.

Casey gave an unenthusiastic nod and turned his gaze to the floor as Brax stood up and turned his attention to the social worker.

"So have you got answers? I mean look at him; he's barely happy," Brax spat out a whisper.

Rachel sighed, "It is still a mystery as to how Casey could be homed given only a large sum of money."

Brax huffed, "I told you he should have stayed with me, and none of this would have happened," Brax spat.

"It was a big mistake on our behalf and we are very sorry," Rachel said sincerely.

Brax ignored Rachel's apology and turned back to Casey.

"You ready?" he asked.

Casey gave a shrug and reluctantly took hold of Brax's hand he had held out.

"Goodbye Casey," Rachel fare-welled.

"Bye," Casey mumbled.

Casey sat in silence on the way towards the high school, with Brax glancing over at him on numerous occasions.

"You ready to wait for Heath?" Brax asked. Casey looked over at his brother and nodded.

Waiting at the gate, Brax gently placed a hand on Casey's shoulder and watched as the young boy flinched.

"Sorry," Casey mumbled.

"It's alright Casey," Brax assured.

Before anything more could happen, Heath appeared out of the school doors.

A wide smile appeared on the teen's face and he ran towards his family.

"Case!" Heath shouted, "How did you...?"

Heath didn't finish his sentence before he unthinkably grabbed Casey in his arms and swung him around.

Casey screamed in shock at the outburst and touch, and started to cry.

Heath set down Casey and rubbed his shoulder, only for Casey to pull away and cower.

"I'm sorry Case; I'm just glad to see you," Heath said and gave Brax a confused look.

"No...you don't want me...shouldn't..." Casey mumbled as he sobbed.

Brax grabbed a hold of Casey's upper arms and knelt down in front of him, ignoring the flinch the young boy gave.

"Casey of course we want you. I fought to get you back every chance I could," Brax assured.

Casey shook his head.

"I want to go home," he sobbed.

"Yeah alright; we'll go home," Brax assured.

Casey immediately stood up and ran back to Brax's car, ignoring his brothers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Heath apologised, "Why'd he just do that?"

"It's fine mate; it's not your fault. It's from whatever place he was subject to and who-ever led him to such a place to be hurt, I'm determined to find out; he's traumatised," Brax answered.

By the time they got home, Brax took Casey's bag and began to unpack.

"Would you like to go down to your old room?" Brax suggested, "Maybe even have a wash before I get dinner?"

Casey nodded just to please his brother but let out a small request.

"Can I lock the door?"

Brax furrowed his brow.

"What for Casey, you know I don't like you being in the bathroom with the door locked," Brax answered.

Casey stared down sadly.

"Look, it's just because I don't like the thought of anything bad happening," Brax assured.

Casey nodded, "Sorry I asked," he said quietly, but inside butterflies were flowing through his stomach thinking if his brothers would come in and touch him like Johnny used to.

"It's okay Casey," Brax assured.

Before Casey left towards the bathroom Brax pulled out his broken transformer that Casey had hidden at the bottom of his bag.

"Goodness what happened to this?" Brax asked.

Heath chuckled, "Looks fried."

"Casey, how did this happen?" Brax questioned again.

"It was put in the microwave," Casey answered softly.

"Why?" Heath asked.

Visions raced inside Casey's head over the abuse he suffered that day and he couldn't tell his big brothers.

"I was playing and wanted to see what would happen," Casey lied in all but a quiet whisper.

"So you did this?" Brax asked, finding it hard to believe.

Casey stared down and shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble," he apologised.

"Never-mind, I'll get you a new one," Brax said.

"Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad, but you promise me you won't do anything dangerous like that again," Brax affirmed to which Casey gave a nod.

Once Heath went with Casey to run the bath water, Brax's mind went into thinking mode again; _who would be corrupt enough to pay off the foster care system?_ Then it hit him: Casey had once said the boy's names he was living with were Andy and Josh Barrett, and their Dad had been friends with a guy called Johnny Barrett. Why hadn't he picked up on this before?

Brax quickly finished unpacking Casey's bag and rushed back down the hall, just in time to see Heath shutting the bathroom door.

"I need you to keep an eye on Casey," Brax said in a hurry.

"What; why; where are you going?" Heath questioned.

"There's just something I have to do, so keep an eye on him; would you Heath?" Brax said abruptly.

Heath nodded and watched Brax dart out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to all those who are following my story and those reviewing.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Normal POV**

Brax drove fast towards the prison and waited impatiently as the guard took him through to the yards.

"You have ten minutes until visiting time is over," the guard informed.

"I won't even need ten minutes," Brax replied.

Brax flexed his fist as he saw his Dad walk out into the visiting yards.

"Ah, Darryl: what do I owe this pleasure?" Danny snickered.

"This is not a social call; I know what you did!" Brax yelled.

Danny laughed, "There's many things I did Darryl; it's only taken you this long to figure it out?"

"I mean about Casey! I know it was you who somehow paid out the system with your dirty money, to send Casey into an abusive home, and you did it because you could never belt on him like you did with Heath and me!" Brax yelled.

Danny laughed again; completely unfazed by Brax's rant.

"I always said that boy needed toughening up."

"He's a kid and you ruined him. You are pathetic Dad!" Brax yelled and turned to leave.

Brax drove back towards home, stopping in to grab the promised pizza on the way.

Heath and Casey were sitting on the couch when Brax returned. Casey had not spoken, despite Heath's best attempts of getting him to play or interact since having arrived home.

Heath approached Brax at the door.

"You gonna tell me where you went to?"

Brax shook his head and glanced at Casey.

"You don't need to know; was he alright?"

Heath shrugged, "Hasn't spoken since he went for his bath."

Brax sighed and approached Casey on the couch.

"Got your favourite pizza Casey," Brax said with a smile and placed the hot pizza box onto the coffee table.

Brax grabbed plates for the three of them and sat down, dishing out a few pieces to each of his brothers.

Casey picked at his pizza. He was nervous about being at home and felt sick to his stomach.

"Something wrong Casey?" Brax asked with concern.

Casey shook his head, forcing down a bite of food. Casey did not want it to be like at the Barrett's where any uneaten food would be served up to him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and so continued to force down the bites.

After a while Casey just could not stomach it anymore and dropping his pizza down on the plate, he leaned over and vomited all over the floor.

"Gross: Casey!" Heath exclaimed.

Brax shot Heath a look and dropped down his own pizza slice to gently rub Casey's back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll clean it up and I'll still eat my dinner; I promise," Casey whimpered.

"Casey, it's alright," Brax assured and stood up from the couch to grab some towels to clean up.

Casey stood up too and stepped away from the couch and began to cry.

"Hey, it's not that bad. I didn't mean you were gross, Casey," Heath commented and tried to calm his brother.

Brax came back and saw Casey crying and knelt in front of him.

"Casey, I said its okay, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Brax enquired.

Casey ignored Brax and continued crying.

"Casey, talk to me," Brax urged.

Casey again shook his head, "I didn't...didn't want to eat it for every time I ate," Casey mumbled.

"What? Casey I would never make you re-eat something; you should have told me," Brax assured in a soft tone, "Look, why don't you get a drink from the kitchen?"

Casey wandered away and Brax began cleaning up the mess.

Brax put Casey to bed just after eight and joined Heath back on the couch.

"You alright mate?" Brax asked Heath.

"Yeah just thinking how different Casey is and what he must have gone through."

"Yeah I know, he's our little brother and it's hard to fathom anyone hurting him like we were subjected to," Brax replied.

The two older brothers quietly watched the footy on television for the next hour, until Casey shuffled out of his bedroom and stood beside the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Casey, what's the matter?" Brax asked.

"I can't sleep," Casey said with a pout.

"Come sit up with us for a while," Heath encouraged and scooted aside to make way for Casey.

Being fearful and untrusting, Casey hesitated, before shuffling to sit between his brothers.

Forgetting Casey's jerkiness, Heath clapped his hand down on Casey's shoulder, causing the young boy to startle.

Heath frowned at the reaction and immediately pulled away.

After some time and with plenty of yawning and eye rubbing, Casey began to drift off to sleep.

Brax wrapped his arm around Casey and pulled him close, once Casey had drifted far enough into sleep to notice the touch.

Casey subconsciously rested his head down and rested his arm across Brax's stomach.

"I don't get it; one minute he's all jumpy and the next he's cuddly," Heath commented.

"He's been through a lot with changing homes, schools, and the mistreatment," Brax answered, "He's a sensitive kid and would never have coped with what-ever the hell he was subjected to."

* * *

Later that night Casey tossed and turned in his bed having a nightmare. When Casey finally startled awake his heart raced when he felt the familiar wetness around his legs.

Casey shifted up in his bed and saw the massive urine spot where he had involuntarily wet his bed.

Visions rushed through Casey's head as his heart pounded faster, remembering the horrifying reaction last time he had an accident.

Casey panicked, thinking it was all going to happen again, but only this time it would be Brax who would smack him and beat him like Johnny had.

Casey began to cry recalling the pain and trauma, while the fear crept up not wanting to feel that kind of pain from his big brother who he loved.

Casey decided on the next best thing: to clean the sheets himself and avoid getting into trouble, so still sobbing Casey climbed out of his bed and began pulling off his sheets.

Gathering the soiled blankets into a pile, Casey stumbled his way out the door of his bedroom.

Giving a quick glance that the coast was clear Casey began his journey towards the laundry. However Casey had been unaware that Heath had gotten up to use the bathroom and as he glanced back, anxiously, making sure it was clear the entire time he was shuffling down the hall, Casey missed seeing the bathroom door fly open and Heath stepping out.

The two brothers almost collided and Casey's eyes widened like saucers in fright.

"Geez Casey: what are you doing?" Heath exclaimed and glanced at the pile of sheets in Casey's arms.

Casey couldn't explain and the overwhelming sense of fear overtook him and he burst into tears.

"Please don't say anything Heath, please...it was an accident and I didn't mean..."

Casey's sobbing made it hard for the tired Heath to comprehend what Casey was on about.

"Casey: what?"

Heath was cut off with Casey's panicked rambling.

"Don't tell Brax...I'm sorry...it just happened...I don't want Brax to hit me," Casey sobbed.

Heath rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

"Casey, don't be silly Brax would never hit you," Heath assured.

"He will...he will; it was an accident!" Casey wailed; completely convinced that Brax would be so mad at him and indeed punish him severely.

By now Brax had woken up hearing voices and shuffling about in the hall.

Brax flung open his door and saw both his brothers standing outside the bathroom.

"What is going on here; it's three in the morning?" Brax questioned firmly and approached his brothers.

Upon seeing Brax, Casey's visions intensified and his heart pounded hard inside his chest. He had been caught and he was going to be in big trouble again.

Casey cowered against the wall with his sheets gripped tight, almost as a way to protect himself.

As soon as Brax noticed Casey upset and crying he rushed over to him and knelt down.

"Casey what's wrong?"

Casey couldn't answer and so Brax reached out to pull him close for a hug, only for Casey to whimper and flinch away, closer to the wall.

"No! I'm sorry...I'm sorry...please don't hit me...please it hurts!" Casey cried and screamed.

"Casey, what are you on about; you know I would never, ever hit you: now tell me what happened," Brax soothed.

Casey shook his head.

"You...you will be mad, so mad, and it hurts. I'm sorry...I'm bad, bad, bad; so filthy and dirty," Casey rambled.

Brax reached out and managed to corner Casey enough to be able to get a good hold on his upper arms, causing Casey to tense and whimper.

"Casey you're not making any sense; you are none of those things," Brax affirmed.

"No I am, I'm sorry Brax," Casey sobbed.

Brax sighed and it was then Heath noticed Casey's wet patch on his pants and eyed his older brother.

"Brax: look at Casey's pants," Heath uttered.

"No please," Casey whined.

"Casey did you accidently wet the bed? You know that's nothing to worry about," Brax informed as he saw the urine mark on Casey's pajamas.

Casey withdrew further and held his blankets tighter.

"These things happen Case," Heath added, however Casey's fears didn't subside.

Brax sighed and grabbed hold of Casey's blankets.

"Give me these and let's put these aside," Brax informed and managed to ease the sheets from Casey's strong child-like hold.

Casey watched Brax place his blankets aside and he stood vulnerable in front of his big brothers, wondering when his brutal beating was going to start.

Unable to wait any longer, Casey blurted out, "Please just go ahead and get it over with, I don't want you mad at me anymore Brax."

Brax pulled back slightly, feeling shocked by Casey's tormented statement. He felt the anger rise up inside of him over what Casey had been subjected to in his foster home.

Brax grabbed Casey's upper arms again and looked firmly at him.

"Casey, I want you to tell me right now: during your time in foster care, were you hit at any time you had an accident in bed?"

Casey sobbed and nodded his head.

"Really bad, and now you're going to do it too," Casey mumbled.

Brax huffed and moved his hands up to Casey's face, resting them firmly over his cheeks.

"Casey, I promise you, no-one will ever raise a hand to you in this house. You don't ever have to be afraid of me, or Heath; do you understand?" Brax clarified.

Casey kept his eyes on Brax's firm gaze then gazed up at Heath and sniffled loudly.

"Come here," Brax ordered and pulled the reluctant Casey into his arms and held him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Casey muttered as he sobbed into his big brother's chest.

Brax rubbed Casey's back vigorously while softly rubbing his fingers through Casey's hair with his other hand, in an attempt to sooth his brother.

"It's alright," Brax whispered.

"I won't ever do it again," Casey cried.

"It's alright," Brax whispered again.

Casey gripped a small section of Brax's shirt in his fists and held on tight.

Heath watched on as Brax comforted their distraught younger brother; eventually resting a gentle hand on Casey's shoulder.

After a few moments, Brax pushed Casey away from him and wiped the tears from his face with his hands.

"Let's get you cleaned up and back into bed okay; it's late," Brax said softly.

Casey moved away and went to pick up his soiled sheets.

"Just leave them, Casey: I'll fix that, just go and get into some clean pajamas," Brax instructed.

Casey hung his head and wandered off to his bedroom.

Brax huffed and picked up Casey's soiled sheets.

"Poor kid, what did those bastards do to him?" Heath commented.

Brax shook his head.

"I don't know but I don't like it one bit. For Case to be so afraid just from having an accident; it angers me. I done everything to protect him from Mum and Dad, only for him to get even more hurt by some worthless foster parents," Brax replied, "Look you better get on back to bed; it's late for you too."

"You gonna be alright, I mean with Case and all?" Heath replied.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Alright; night then," Heath replied and headed back to his room.

Once Brax had put Casey's sheets in the laundry he went back to Casey's room to see how he was getting on with changing his pajamas.

When Brax entered the room a look of shock passed over his face: Casey was huddled up lying on his sheet-less bed, tossing, and trying to get to sleep.

"Casey what are you doing?" Brax asked.

Casey stared up at Brax with a look of worry.

"I thought you said to go back to bed," Casey mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah I did say that, but that's not what I meant; why are you lying on your bed; you have no sheets Casey," Brax queried.

"I...I...didn't want to ask for any fresh ones because...I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance," Casey answered and began crying all over again.

"Casey you are in no way a nuisance and I don't care what you've been told to feel, but it's not true; you hear me? You're a normal boy who is allowed to have accidents and make mistakes," Brax informed, "Now come on, I'm not having you get cold for the rest of the night and it's too late to worry about new sheets so you can stay in my bed."

Casey sat up in the bed and looked at Brax's out-stretched hand.

"What if it happens again in your bed? I don't want to ruin your sheets too," Casey whispered.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it; now come on," Brax ordered.

Casey took Brax's hand and let his older brother guide him down to his bedroom.

Brax waited until Casey quietly climbed into his bed before tucking him in and climbing in on the other side of him.

"Okay now?" Brax whispered and stroked Casey's hair as he lay against the pillow.

Casey nodded and began shutting his eyes from his big brother's soothing touch.

"I...I love you," Casey mumbled.

Brax sighed, "I love you so much too Casey," he whispered, but as he looked down Casey was already fast asleep.

"You're safe here Casey. I promise I won't let no-one hurt you no-more," Brax whispered and shuffled down in his sheets.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to everyone supporting my story. Sorry for the delay in updating.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Normal POV**

It was a few nights later since Casey's arrival back home and despite how much he tried Brax couldn't sleep; too much kept whirling around in his mind.

Something about Casey didn't seem right and it was more than what Brax could put his finger on.

He had taken Casey and Heath to the beach earlier that day, just like old times, but Casey had been reluctant to join in with the surf, or even have fun running around in the sand.

It was almost like it wasn't even the old Casey and Brax was certain he didn't even see Casey smile or laugh once.

Deciding forced sleep wasn't an option Brax finally got up and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Walking down the hall, Brax began to realise the cool air flowing through the house. Sure it was still Winter and it was raining, but it was never as cold as this.

Brax shivered and continued his way towards the kitchen.

A gust of wind blew outside and papers on the coffee table scattered across the living room.

"What the..?" Brax questioned, baffled.

Upon finally reaching the end of the hall, Brax could see the front door wide open.

"Heath!" Brax exclaimed under his breath.

Heath had been the last person outside that night and Brax had reminded him to lock the door.

Brax stared down at the soaked, dirty carpet in the doorway.

"Urgh, I'll deal with that in the morning," he groaned and shut the door.

Heath heard his brother out in the living room and got up to investigate.

"Hey," Heath groaned, "It's freezing in here."

Unable to hold his frustrations in until morning, Brax started on his younger brother.

"Well it's no surprise seeing as you left the front door wide open," Brax accused.

Heath furrowed his brow in insult.

"No: I didn't!" he defended.

"Well the front door doesn't magically open by itself now does it?" Brax snapped, rather sarcastically.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me! I shut the door when I finished and before I went to bed!" Heath argued, continuing to defend his case.

Brax shook his head too tired to argue.

"Just get back to bed Heath," he dismissed.

On his way back to his own bed, Brax opened Casey's door to check on his brother.

Brax's eyes widened when he saw only messed up covers and no sign of Casey.

Brax rushed out and immediately checked the bathroom in case Casey had gotten up to go the toilet, but nothing.

"What's the matter now?" Heath grumbled.

"Casey; he's not in his room," Brax stated.

Brax began rushing through the house trying to locate Casey.

"Have you tried the kitchen, the laundry?" Heath suggested.

"He's not there!" Brax snapped.

Suddenly a sickening thought came to mind: the front door being open, Casey missing: Casey had been kidnapped.

"I'm going to check around the streets!" Brax yelled.

"Wait, Brax: what's going on?" Heath questioned.

"Casey may have been kidnapped," Brax replied with worry in his tone.

"Heath grab some flash lights and your coat; it'll be easier to see if we walk," Brax ordered.

Heath did as he was told, and quickly followed Brax outside with a torch.

As Brax and Heath ran down the street in the rain, they hoped to find any evidence of the direction Casey had been taken in.

Before the two brothers were about to turn the corner at the end of their street, Heath shone his flashlight to the opposite side of the road to where a small bundle lay.

"Brax look!" Heath announced.

Relief washed over Brax as he raced towards the bundle lying in the wet grass and found it to be Casey.

Casey was fast asleep and shivering, with his thumb in his mouth and his pajamas soaking wet.

Brax scooped Casey up in his arms.

"Casey, Casey: wake up," Brax whispered.

Casey flicked his eyes open but was too cold and weak to keep them open.

"What's he doing out here? Who would kidnap him and dump him a few house up?" Heath questioned.

"I don't know Heath; let's just focus on getting him home."

Brax and Heath didn't waste time in getting back inside the Braxton home.

"Heath I need you to get a hot water bottle ready, some thick blankets, and a fresh set of pajamas," Brax ordered.

"Yeah, alright; what are you doing?"

"I'm going to give Casey a bath and warm him up." Brax carried the still drowsy Casey into the bathroom and set him down while he reached over to turn on the tap.

Casey swayed on his feet trying to succumb to his sleep and did not realise where he was until he felt his clothes being tugged at.

Casey's eyes registered the dull coloured walls of the bathroom and he heard the sound of running water; it was happening again.

Casey whined and struggled against the grip that was holding him.

"No...No; let me go!" Casey protested.

Brax continued to undress Casey as best he could with Casey struggling.

"Casey it's alright. I just have to get you warmed up," Brax spoke firmly.

"No...No...please," Casey whimpered and pulled away further.

Brax quickly turned off the running tap to stop it overflowing and turned his concentration back on his now distressed brother.

"Casey, settle down; you're safe."

Casey violently shook his head and pulled away; stumbling as he backed up against the bath.

Brax grabbed Casey's arm tight to prevent Casey slipping over, causing Casey to cry out.

By now Heath came into the bathroom with fresh pajamas.

"What the hell?" he asked, upon seeing Casey thrashing about.

Brax glanced up in frustration.

"He just started when I went for his clothes," Brax stated.

Casey continued to ramble and he was fighting against extreme tiredness and panic.

Sighing heavily and not wanting to upset his brother further, Brax canned the idea of giving his brother a bath and just took the fresh pajamas from Heath.

"Casey, Casey; I want you to listen to me: you need to get dressed into dry pajamas," Brax reasoned.

Casey only continued to whimper as he stood in front of his big brother without his shirt on that Brax had managed to pry off him.

"Casey, you are too cold to remain in your wet pajamas. If Heath and I leave will you get dressed?" Brax pressed.

Casey stopped his rambling and whimpering and gazed up at Brax. Giving a small shrug, Casey slowly took the fresh pajamas from Brax.

"Good; Heath and I will be just outside. You are alright Casey," Brax soothed and stood up.

Brax gestured for Heath to leave the bathroom and soon followed.

Casey watched as his brothers left; gently shutting the door. He looked at the bath water and remembered some of the horrible things that had happened to him in the Barrett's bathroom; why wasn't that happening now?

Casey couldn't understand why his brothers were being so nice to him but after a few minutes of waiting for the door to burst open and for either of them to grab him and hurt him; Casey reluctantly got himself dressed in his clean pajamas.

A small knock was heard followed by Brax peeking his head in.

"All done?" he asked upon seeing Casey fully dressed.

Casey nodded and gave a shiver; his body did still feel cold.

Brax entered and gently took a hold of Casey's hands.

"Let's get you in bed now with some warm blankets and a hot water bottle."

Casey let himself by guided out of the bathroom by Brax. Passing by a clock in the hall Brax noticed it was one in the morning. He turned back to Heath that was following behind towards Casey's room.

"Heath you better get back to bed too," Brax ordered.

"What about the mess in the bathroom?" Heath questioned.

Brax groaned; there goes any chance of sleep tonight.

"I'll fix it after I put Casey in bed," Brax replied tiredly.

"I'll clean it," Heath offered.

Brax looked at Heath with a hint of relief.

"That would be great; thanks mate."

"See you in the morning Case," Heath fare-well.

"Goodnight," Casey mumbled.

Brax helped the shivering Casey into his bed and pulled the extra blankets up tight.

"What were you doing out there tonight Casey?" Brax asked.

Casey mumbled and snuggled in further becoming warmer.

"Did somebody take you?" Brax pushed.

Casey again was silent, causing Brax to become frustrated at all the unanswered questions. Before he had the chance to push further, Casey mumbled out a few words that stopped Brax in his tracks.

"I love you and I wish you were my Dad."

Brax didn't know how to reply to such a statement but figured Casey needed some clarification he was safe.

"You can believe I'll be anything you want," Brax whispered soothingly while gently stroking Casey's forehead.

"You get some sleep now," Brax ordered.

"Can...Can you stay with me please Brax?" Casey mumbled.

"Sure Casey," Brax answered and sat beside Casey on the bed until Casey fell asleep.

 **Brax POV**

I flicked my eyes open as the light shone through the blind cracks; unbelieving it was morning already.

I rubbed my neck after having fallen asleep resting up against Casey's bed. I guess I did end up getting a few hours sleep.

Casey was still fast asleep as I stood up and glanced down. Why the hell would he have wandered outside in the freezing cold rain last night? I don't understand it.

I gently placed my hand on his forehead and he still seemed quite cold and clammy.

I sighed and made my way into the kitchen to see what we had in the fridge, for a warming soup would be good to cook up for him.

"Morning; how's Casey?"

I turned to see Heath in the kitchen and I stopped chopping the vegetables I'd found.

"He's still fast asleep, and seems very pale and cold," I replied.

"I might go see him," Heath responded.

I went back to chopping the vegetables when I heard Heath shouting out to me.

I dropped everything in hand and rushed down to Casey's room.

"What's wrong with him; he's struggling to breath and his lips are turning blue!"

I rushed to Casey's side and ripped off the bed covers; Heath was right: Casey wasn't breathing well and his body was shaking.

"Shit, we have to get him to a hospital! Heath, get the car warmed up and ready!" I yelled.

Heath shot out the bedroom in seconds and I bundled up Casey in my arms and ran out the door.

After gently placing Casey in the backseat with Heath I drove madly towards the hospital.

Racing inside with a limp Casey in my arms and Heath following behind I yelled out for help.

"I need someone to look at my brother now!"

"What happened?" Doctor Sid Walker questioned and gestured for me to immediately bring Casey into one of the hospital beds.

"He sleep-walked or something last night and I found him a few doors up lying in the grass in the rain," I explained.

Sid went about examining Casey, testing his heart-rate, temperature, blood pressure, and respiration.

"Well I can tell you that from the harsh gurgling in Casey's chest and his breathing, your brother has a case of hypothermia developing. Now he will need to be kept here at least overnight to get some strong antibiotics into him and some fluids and oxygen therapy," Sid explained.

"Can we stay with him?" I asked in a hurry; I was not willing to leave my little brother's side.

"Yes that should be fine, but let us treat the initial symptoms first. Please just wait outside," Sid instructed.

I sighed looking through the window as the doctor and a nurse worked on stabilising Casey.

They had some mask placed over his face, which must be to help his breathing and then the doctor was placing a needle into Casey's hand with the nurse holding Casey's arm down.

This shouldn't even be happening. Why didn't I just bring him in last night?

Once the doctor had finished I was relieved when he opened the door and let Heath and me in.

Casey's weak gaze looked up at the both of us.

"You okay?" I asked.

"You done a good one on us Case," Heath said with a smile.

Casey didn't answer either of us and remained silent.

I gently held his small hand in mine. I was meant to protect my brothers, yet here my baby brother was: traumatised and sick. How could I live this down?

Heath and I remained by Casey's beside the entire night and despite Heath's stubbornness I relented in allowing him another day off school so he could stay with Casey.

I rested my head against the bed, never once taking my hand away from Casey's, while Heath sat at the base of Casey's bed.

Heath and I were both alerted when the door opened and Sid walked in.

"I am going to check Casey's vitals one last time, but it should be safe to say he should be fine to go home."

I got up and moved out of the way so Sid could properly examine Casey.

"Will he be alright back home?" I asked.

"He will be fine, just as long as he gets strict rest and lots of fluids and warm meals."

I nodded, agreeing to all the terms of Casey's discharge; I was going to abide by every rule for the sake of my little brother.

Once I got Casey back home I finished making the soup I had initially intended to and sat down beside Casey on the couch.

"Casey, you never told me why you went out the other night," I said softly.

Casey shrugged, "I felt I was a nuisance and that no-one would want me."

At Casey's words my heart almost broke in two.

I took away Casey's soup bowl and immediately pulled Casey into a hug.

"I don't want you to ever, ever, think like that again; do you hear me?" I said sternly.

"I guess," Casey mumbled; shrugging his shoulders again.

"I don't want you to guess, I want you to know," I affirmed and pulled away; re-handing the soup bowl back to Casey.

I watched as Casey took small slurps of his soup and wondered: how on earth could an eight year old kid have thought something like that?


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to: Braxton54, Ludub, BonnieSveenFan and BraxtonBoyzz123 for your wonderful reviews.**

 **Mild sensitive/suggestive themes in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Heath POV**

It was finally the weekend, and I had big plans to go out today and hang with Logan at the beach after Casey's big hospital scare earlier in the week.

Having dressed in my khaki shorts and long-sleeve shirt and slapping on some thongs I was ready to head out.

I walked into the living room and saw Casey sitting on the floor in front of the television. He was so sad and quiet and had never been the same since coming back from that useless Johnny Barrett's place.

It made me so mad that he hurt such an innocent little kid and stripped him of his care-free nature.

I remembered how Casey always used to laugh and smile and come to think of it I hadn't seen that since he'd left.

"Hey sport," I greeted and gave him a ruffle of his hair.

Casey looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Hi," he mumbled and turned back to face the television again.

I sighed and was about to go and find Brax to tell him I was heading out to meet Logan when the roaring sound of a new children's show started up in the background.

The catchy, yet annoying tune of this penguin family always got stuck in my head whenever I heard it.

I made a move to quickly leave before it had a chance to stick in my mind but then I heard a whimper coming from the floor.

I glanced back at Casey and his eyes had become fixated to the screen and he continued to whimper.

"Casey what's up?" I asked.

Casey just remained staring and ignored my existence.

"Casey; sport," I tried again, only this time Casey's whimpers became louder and I came around beside him to see tears running down his face.

"Casey what's wrong?" I asked and leaned over to touch his shoulder.

I soon found out that was a big mistake.

Casey gazed up at me with wide frightened eyes and let out a high pitched scream.

I rushed beside him to try and calm him but then he just flipped and started kicking, screaming, and throwing himself around on the floor.

"Casey, stop it; what's wrong?!" I yelled and tried again to grab him and calm him but he was just resisting and too fiercely out of control.

"Brax! Brax get in here now!" I bellowed.

Brax came running in from outside and as much as I tried I just could not restrain Casey enough and now he had started bashing his head on the floor.

Brax rushed over; probably horrified as I was with what Casey was doing; this was nothing like him.

"Move!" Brax demanded.

I wasted no time in getting out of the way and stood by watching as Brax attempted to restrain Casey. Even for Brax for how much stronger he was, was showing difficulty in keeping Casey still; he was determined on hurting himself, but why?

Brax grabbed Casey around the waist and pulled him up slightly off the floor but Casey's arms and legs continued to thrash about.

I watched Brax then step it up and hold Casey's arms so tight against his chest and lean over him locking his kicking legs inside his own.

"Casey that's enough: stop!" Brax yelled.

I couldn't fathom how Brax's hearing was still intact with the constant high deafening screams Casey was letting out right in his ear.

Casey was still thrashing his head violently so much so that if it wasn't attached I was sure it would fall off.

He must be giving himself one hell of a headache with bashing his head on the floor as hard as he was; how could he even do that? I mean I know I get into punch-ups and they can hurt, but he's just a kid.

Brax decided to move one of his hands slightly, to under Casey's head; I guess to support him from damaging himself any worse, but it didn't make much difference and Brax was grunting likely from his whacked fingers being squashed between Casey's head and the floor.

Brax must have noticed something that I hadn't, for the next thing I know he had turned to face me with what effort he had left and was yelling at me.

"Heath, will you turn the TV off now!"

I shook myself out of my daze and grabbed for the remote; instantly switching the television off and giving an end to that ridiculously annoying penguin show.

Miraculously not long after, Casey slowed down his violent head banging, but was still crying and screaming, though not as loud as before.

"It's alright Casey; I'm here, just calm down, and stop. No-one's going to hurt you," Brax soothed in Casey's ear.

A few more minutes went by and Casey seemed to go limp in Brax's hold and was no longer screaming, struggling or thrashing; only crying. _What in the hell was happening to him?_ I wondered.

Brax slowly moved away from leaning over Casey but remained holding one arm around Casey's chest with a firm grip on both arms and the other still over Casey's forehead.

Brax kneeled up and picked Casey up with ease.

"What's the matter with him?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Brax replied.

I moved out of the way so Brax could sit on the couch and placed Casey on his lap.

"Casey, have you stopped now; can I let you go?" Brax asked.

Casey didn't say a word but his poor body was now shaking from being so worked up.

As Brax removed his hand from Casey's head I noticed a large lump and purple bruise forming. I felt awful; why hadn't I stopped that?

"Casey, I need to know why you done that; you could have seriously hurt yourself; you did hurt yourself, just look at your hands and your head," Brax informed in his usual firm manner.

Once Casey had finally settled Brax pushed him onto the couch and stood up.

"Keep an eye on him," Brax instructed and walked out of the room.

"Hey sport, you gave us a real work out," I commented but Casey remained stationary and quite worn out, to no surprise the way he carried on.

Brax returned with some cream and a wash cloth and knelt in front of Casey taking his hands and applied the cream to his grazed knuckles before resting the cloth to his bruised head.

"Have you got a headache?' Brax asked.

Casey gave a small nod.

"Heath can you grab the pain syrup?"

I moved away into the kitchen and poured some pain meds for Casey and returned.

"I'm going to find out what's bothering you, one way, or another," Brax informed as Casey drank the syrup.

I watched as my little brother became drowsy.

"Lie down Casey and have a rest," Brax ordered and guided Casey down.

It was only moments before he shut his eyes.

"Why is he like this?" I blurted out.

"Something is not right, but I just can't work out what, and I don't know why that children's penguin show set him off like that," Brax replied and rubbed his head.

My phone beeped on the table and I quickly made a grab for it, not wanting to wake Casey after his ordeal.

I read the text from Logan: _where are you man, you're missing a great surf!_

I shut my phone off, I couldn't go out now.

"Problem?" Brax asked.

"Huh? No, I was meant to meet Logan at the beach, but I'm going to cancel," I informed.

"You shouldn't cancel a plan Heath," Brax informed me.

"No, I can't go out now; not with what the hell just happened."

Once Brax left from the couch I took his place next to Casey. I had really wanted to go out with Logan. With all the stress that had been going on at home and Casey settling back in I needed to hang out with my mates.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. I reached over and flicked on the television to low; switching through the channels until I hit the sports channel. After awhile the television became boring and I switched it off.

Groaning I glanced down just as Casey had begun to wake up again.

"Heath, I'm sorry I ruined your day," Casey mumbled.

"What? Casey you didn't..." I started and looked down at Casey. How much had he heard when he'd been 'asleep'?

"Just don't worry about it okay? Are you okay now?" I asked.

Casey nodded and I rested my head back against the couch and sighed.

I was lost in my own world until I felt the zipper on my shorts be pulled down and opened up. I shot my head up and saw Casey reaching for my manhood and I jumped up off the couch in haste; re-zipping up my shorts.

"Geez Casey; you pervert. What the hell is the matter with you?!" I shouted without thinking.

Casey stared up at me with wide eyes and I could see he had tears welling in his eyes, but it was like I was too clouded over to care. Who the hell touches 'the zone'?

Brax obviously heard my shouting, and had since run back into the room.

"What the hell is going on out here?!"

"Casey...he just tried to touch my manhood!" I exclaimed; holding my hands in front of my groin as added protection.

I heard Casey whimper from behind me and burst into tears before running off full speed towards his room.

"Casey!" Brax yelled after him.

"What happened?!" Brax yelled at me again.

"I did nothing. I was just sitting there and Casey went on apologising for ruining my day and then he unzipped me!" I snapped back, "Something is seriously wrong with him Brax and I don't want him coming up to me and doing the dirty!"

Feeling shocked I stormed off towards my room and I could hear Brax yelling out behind me.

I hated sounding so nasty towards my little brother but he couldn't get away with doing something so wrong and outright disgusting.

* * *

 **Brax POV**

I had no idea what was going on with Casey. First I hear Heath's yelling and then I'm left with one disgruntled brother and another in tears. It didn't take me long after Heath stormed off before I went after Casey.

I stood in the doorway to Casey's room, but I saw nothing; I was sure Casey had run off to _his_ room and no-where else.

"Casey?" My voice was soft and calm; I didn't want to frighten Casey if he was already upset.

I heard heavy sobbing and that was all I had to follow in order to find my little brother.

I was stunned at the sight in front of me: Casey was huddled up against a corner with his knees tight at his chest, crying into his arms that were wrapped around his knees.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

I rushed to approach my brother but he immediately shot his head up and the look on his face shocked me; his wide, scared eyes stopped me in my tracks, along with his loud startling screams.

"No! No!"

I wanted to grab Casey in my arms and comfort him but every step closer I made, Casey screamed harder and louder; it was almost like he was going to lose his voice with the severity of his echoing screams.

"Casey, it's okay; just calm down. I'm right here," I comforted but Casey didn't take to my words, remaining in his deep state of aroused emotion.

I knelt down a few feet away from my brother and held out my hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Come here mate; talk to me," I whispered.

Casey continued to cry and vigorously shook his head.

"You're...you're m...mad and...and you're gonna...no..." Casey struggled to explain as he briefly glanced up at me and then shuddered.

"Casey, I only want to talk," I whispered.

Casey vigorously shook his head again.

"No...no belt...it hurts...only helping...don't make me do it," Casey rambled.

I suddenly realised that Johnny must have used a belt on Casey at one point and he was back to thinking I would hit him like Johnny had done.

My heart crumbled knowing this man had destroyed my brother's spirit.

"Casey, I am not going to hit you, I've told you that many times before," I said in my softest voice; trying to sound convincing for my brother's young mind.

Casey glanced up at me with his red, tear-stained eyes.

"But I...I'm bad..."

I felt my heart squeeze tight inside my chest as Casey gasped and choked on his sobs.

"Casey, listen to me: you are not bad okay, and you know I have _never_ hit you and I'm not about to start now," I said quietly, trying my hardest to hold back my own tears as I reassured him.

Feeling defeated I stood up slowly and undone my belt, stepping back towards the door as I watched Casey crawl further up against the wall.

"Casey, watch," I ordered softly.

I tossed my belt out of sight out the door and kept my arms open and approached Casey once again; crouching down.

"There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Do you promise?" Casey's small, quiet voice broke through me and I gently nodded.

"I promise."

Casey shifted to get up and slowly made his way towards me.

I am quick to engulf him in a hug as he nears me, but don't miss the sudden flinching he makes when I hold him close. His body remains stiff as he cries against my chest.

"You're okay now."

I pulled Casey away from me and gently grasped his small wrist and began to make the way towards the bed. I wanted to find out the real reason behind Casey's bother and why he tried to touch Heath like he did.

Casey froze in fear and I felt him struggle to release himself from my grip.

"Casey, stop," I demanded sternly, "I just want to talk."

I lifted Casey up to sit down on his bed while I knelt down in front of him.

"Now talk to me Case. I know you're scared but you have no reason to be," I assured.

I saw tear droplets continue to roll down my little brother's face.

"What you did was very inappropriate. Why on earth would you do something like that?"

"I only wanted to help," he said with a sniff.

"What do you mean by that Casey?" I pressed.

"I was trying to make Heath feel better, because I ruined his day and I care about him."

Casey didn't elaborate any further and seemed too distressed but I was curious for what he meant how would that help Heath and why did he think that?

"Are you mad at me?"

I looked up to see Casey gazing at me through his tear-stained eyes.

I held his chin in my hand and forced his gaze.

"I'm not mad this time Casey, but you understand that what you tried to do to Heath was very wrong. I want you to never, ever do that again; understood? Otherwise I will be mad."

Some of Casey's tears dripped onto my hand but I remained looking sternly into his eyes; I had to get through to him.

I felt Casey's head slowly nod in my grip.

"Good boy," I praised and let go of his chin.

"Now I think you owe Heath an apology," I stated.

Casey stared down at his feet in silence.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Look, I know Heath sounded angry, but I want you to do this. I will come with you if you like," I encouraged.

Casey nodded and slipped off the bed. I guided Casey down towards Heath's bedroom where I gently knocked on the door.

"What?" my brother called out through the door.

"Heath, open up," I ordered.

The click of the door soon followed and Heath glared down at Casey before huffing and turning back to sit on his bed.

"Mate, Casey has something he'd like to say to you," I initiated.

"What; that you want a piece of my manhood?"

I could understand Heath's sarcasm but there was a place and a time for that and right now was not the time.

"Heath," I scolded.

I looked down at Casey who was rubbing at his eyes and I noticed that he was actually crying again; likely from Heath's harsh comment.

"It's okay Casey; say what you need to say," I urged.

Casey looked up at Heath as the tears coursed down his cheeks.

"I'm really, really sorry for trying to do something bad to you. I was only trying to make you feel better."

I rubbed Casey's shoulder in acknowledgement that he'd done a good job.

Heath must have softened at Casey's demeanor too as it didn't take long for him to respond.

"Case come here little bro. I'm sorry for yelling at you too," Heath said and held his arms out.

Casey gazed up at me; I guess for reassurance and so I gave him a little push. He slowly shuffled towards Heath and when near enough, Heath grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close; ruffling his hair.

"We're all good sport."

"You forgive me?" Casey asked.

"Course I forgive you, silly. Just ask next time you spring something like that one me," Heath joked and sent me a confused gaze.

"How about some hot chocolate?" I suggested.

Heath smiled at Casey, "Sounds good huh?"

Casey nodded.

"I'm sorry Heath," Casey pitifully mumbled.

"Forget it now, yeah?" Heath replied.

"Look Casey, why don't you go wash your face and Heath and I will be in the kitchen in a minute," I suggested.

Casey took off out of the room and before long Heath was out with the question I'd been waiting for.

"What the hell did he mean by help me?" I sighed.

"He wouldn't tell me but by the look on his face he was hiding something and I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with his time with Johnny Barrett," I informed, "I'll see you out in the kitchen."

I walked out of Heath's room and Casey was already sitting at the table waiting for his hot chocolate.

"You want an extra scoop Casey?"

Casey shrugged, and I wondered if he was feeling a sense of guilt still.

"Yes please," he finally answered.

I scooped out the hot chocolate powder into three mugs and flicked on the kettle.

Casey was swinging his legs under the table when I handed him his cup.

"Be careful; it's hot," I instructed.

Heath came out and joined us soon after and I looked over at Casey, deciding first thing tomorrow morning I was taking him to the doctor for a checkup, because as much as I hate to admit it but Heath was right: something is not right with Casey.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Brax POV**

I sat in the Doctor's reception area with Casey by my side, waiting for Casey to be seen.

Casey was quietly swinging his legs underneath his chair as I continued to stare at the wall. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Casey's head.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door of the surgery opened. It was the same doctor from the hospital that treated Casey; at least I would not have to explain that part to him.

"Casey Braxton," he called.

"Come on Case," I said and gently rested my hand on Casey's back to guide him inside the consult room.

Sid smiled at me and looked down at Casey who made himself comfortable in the chair by the desk.

"What can I do for you today? I must say I am glad Casey seems to have recovered from his hospital dash."

I nodded, "Yeah, he's fine, but something seems unusual with his behaviour ever since he came back from being in an abusive foster home," I whispered.

Sid furrowed his brow, "You say abusive; abusive how?"

"Well from what I was told he was hit when he did something wrong and even when he didn't. I know he's a sensitive kid and this could affect him but he's been displaying some really odd behaviour," I explained.

"Could you elaborate on that?" Sid asked as he looked at Casey.

It seemed Casey was in a world of his own and not paying any attention to Sid and my talking at all.

"Besides his trip out in the rain that night, he also tends to shut down a lot and has these violent tantrums where he hits his head against anything and it takes ages to calm him down and just yesterday he tried touching my other younger brothers, well you know private area. None of these behaviours are like him at all," I explained.

"Hmm, I see. I'll give Casey a proper check over first, just to be sure," Sid explained.

I didn't like that his voice sounded like he was almost holding back on saying something further; like he already knew something obvious that I didn't.

"Hello again Casey, and how have you been?" Sid asked.

"Okay," Casey mumbled.

"I'm just going to check you over okay?" Sid explained to Casey.

I watched Casey nod and sat down in a chair beside him.

Sid examined Casey's heart, chest, ears, and reflexes.

"Hmm," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked with curiosity.

"Can I speak to you a moment?"

I nodded and stood up to follow Sid towards the corner of the room.

"From what I can see, Casey is a healthy boy..."

"But?" I interrupted.

I knew there had to be something he was not telling me.

"From what you have told me about Casey's odd behaviour, it confirms my suspicions that Casey is displaying signs of having been sexually abused."

I felt my legs turn to jelly when I heard those dreaded words out of his mouth. I stood frozen to my spot; no it couldn't be true: not my little brother; not Casey!

"I understand this must come as a shock."

I barely heard the words out of the Doctor's mouth my mind was whirling so much. How could anyone do such a thing to a child? Not even Heath or I dealt with sexual abuse at the hands of Dad or Mum.

I felt sick to my stomach knowing that Johnny Barrett or someone else Casey dealt with from that family hurt him, and that Dad had organised it all!

"Brax, Brax. I understand this is hard news and there is only one way to be certain if it's as severe as sexual abuse goes."

I glared hard at Sid. I must have been showing my immense anger as I bored my eyes into him.

"What do you mean; like r-, no, there is no way that could happen; he's just a kid. You've just told me that he suffered sexual abuse!" I snapped.

I couldn't comprehend worse happening to Casey, no way.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Casey shift in his seat.

"Brax, I know this is going to take some time to deal with, but I strongly advise a physical examination of Casey just to make sure," Sid suggested.

I held my mouth open agape; this couldn't be happening. Why hadn't I stopped this from happening? Had I managed to fail Casey in every way possible?

I glanced over at Casey looking down at his shoes. I noticed he'd stopped swinging his legs; was he thinking about what Sid and I had been saying? I couldn't put him through the trauma of a physical exam.

"No, no; that's just not happening," I blurted out protectively.

Sid let out a sigh, "Well unless agreed on by a legal guardian I cannot force this examination, but please Brax do bare it in mind for Casey's sake."

I nodded angrily and stepped back towards Casey.

"Come on Casey; let's go home," I said, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Just touching him made me shudder at the thought of someone forcing him or touching him in a sexual manner.

Casey stood up and wandered towards the door.

"Thanks," I said as we left.

I just needed to get back home and figure out how I was going to deal with this.

The car ride home was silent, for somehow for the first time ever I didn't know what to say to my baby brother; how are you supposed to sympathise with a child who's dealt with what Casey has. I don't know what to do, but at the same time I didn't want Casey to feel like something foreign to me.

"Hey Case: why don't you go to your room for a while and play?" I suggested as we walked through the door.

"Okay Brax; if you want me to," he replied solemnly.

I watched him head to his room then I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of Whisky.

I thought over Casey's whole behaviour and it all seemed to fall into place: his violent tantrums, clingy and withdrawn habits, and yesterday's incident with Heath; that's what he meant when he said he was trying to help Heath.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach even more and forced down another gulp of Whisky.

That monster must have forced Casey to touch him and Casey would have been defenseless to stop him.

Damn it to hell, I wish I'd been there to protect him; it was my job!

I hadn't realised how much I'd gotten lost in thought sitting at the table, until I heard the front door open.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was just before four already, and Heath was coming in from finishing school.

I finished off my third glass of Whiskey and looked at my empty glass before averting my gaze towards my younger brother; how was I going to tell him the news about Casey?

 **Heath POV**

The house was unusually quiet when I walked in; Casey was no-where in sight and it wasn't until I walked further inside did I see Brax sitting at the table. Had Casey had another violent outburst and that's why Brax looked so worn out and Case was not in sight?

"Hi, how did the Doctor visit go?" I asked; now standing at the table where I could see Brax holding an empty glass.

Brax blatantly ignored me and it was like he didn't even know I was there.

"Earth to Brax: hello; how was the doctor's?" I repeated smartly.

I did not expect Brax to react with such haste when he snapped back at me.

"I heard you!"

"Geez Brax, what the hell is the matter with you; did Casey have another turn?" I questioned; arcing up a bit in defense to his snapping.

"No," he replied then glanced up at me.

"Something happened at the doctor's today. I don't know how to explain this to you Heath," Brax explained.

"Whatever it is can't be any worse than what we're dealing with now; Case isn't sick is he?" I finished in question.

Brax placed his glass down and put all focus onto me with a serious expression on his face.

"The doctor told me based on Casey's behaviour he suspects Casey has been subject to sexual abuse."

Brax's statement and dark voice tone had me shocked to the core. I stood with my mouth gaped open for a moment, trying to comprehend my brother's words.

"You can't be serious; you have to be shitting me!" I exclaimed.

Brax shook his head.

"I honestly wish I was."

I didn't know what to say after that but just stared at Brax as he turned silent and flexed his hands into a fist.

The silent tension in the kitchen could be cut with a knife and it wasn't until Brax stood up from his seat and tossed his glass onto the floor resulting in a loud smash that it broke the silence in the room.

"He's just a damn kid; a little boy; how could anyone do this?!"

It was then that somehow I got my fight back.

"That's it; I'm going to find the bastard that hurt Casey and I'm going to kill him!"

All shock long forgotten and my rage to kill who hurt my little brother took over.

I spun around to storm out when Brax stopped me.

"Oi: you are not going anywhere. The last thing I need is risking Casey getting taken away again or you being charged!"

"How can you even worry about that? Where is the Brax that would fight?" I demanded.

How could Brax stop me getting revenge?

Brax glared at me.

"Don't even go there Heath. I want nothing more than to wring Johnny's neck for even thinking about harming Casey, but we need to think about Casey and how we're going to help him deal with this."

I huffed at Brax's response. To me it seemed like he was trying to take the easy way out.

Brax suddenly shut his mouth and stared behind me. It took me a moment to figure out what he was doing then I heard Casey's small broken voice behind me.

"I know you wanted me to stay in my room, Brax, but I heard yelling and I don't want either of you to be mad at me."

I stared at my little brother's broken and shattered mind; how the hell could he think everything was his fault?

"No-one is mad at you Casey," Brax assured from behind me.

"What did I do wrong?" Casey mumbled.

I couldn't contain my anger; Casey didn't deserve to feel pathetic and guilty.

"You didn't do anything; it wasn't you. You're not to blame for that sick - !"

"Heath: enough!"

I was immediately cut off by Brax's stern voice.

"Casey you did nothing wrong. Heath and I were just having a discussion," Brax assured.

I huffed at Brax's response, but watching my little brother I refrained from letting out more of my anger.

"Casey I want you to go and watch some TV, okay?" Brax asked.

Casey gave a nod and left the room.

"I have nothing more to say," I spat.

"I hate this as much as you; don't you think I don't, but I mean it Heath: stay out of getting revenge, or whatever you want to call it," Brax told me sternly.

"Yep; whatever," I couldn't help but mutter.

This wasn't fair and this should never have happened!


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you so much to: BonnieSveenFan, Ludub and Braxtonboyzz123 for leaving such lovely reviews and to everyone reading and following. I appreciate the support immensely.**

 **Now this chapter contains high sensitive themes of sexual abuse, so please read with caution, or skip if it offends. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Normal POV**

Johnny kissed his wife passionately, causing Debbie to laugh.

"What's the occasion?" Debbie asked.

Johnny shrugged, "Can't I just kiss my lovely wife?"

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about the lack of money we have now without that retched brat's extra payments," Debbie commented.

"Ugh: why must you mention him? Just the thought of him makes me want to belt the little shit for getting an investigation put out on me," Johnny spat.

Debbie sighed and pulled away from her husband.

"What if something comes out of it? I don't want to lose our boys," Debbie said with a tone of worry.

"Relax, I won't let that happen," Johnny assured and pulled Debbie in close again.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the front door. Johnny and Debbie went to the door and opened it to reveal two police officers.

"Can we help you?" Debbie asked.

The two officers looked sternly and unfazed at the couple.

"New evidence has come to light about your pending case of the abuse of the child Casey Braxton whilst he was in your care," one officer informed.

"What are you lot going to accuse my husband of now? Can't you all just leave him alone? That boy was nothing but trouble and all my husband and myself tried to do was teach him values and discipline!" Debbie argued.

The officers ignored Debbie's defensive rant.

"We have new information that states the child in question: Casey Braxton had been sexually abused whilst in care."

"What; that is just a heaped shit of lies and we did no such thing!" Johnny was quick to yell out.

"My husband told the last coppers and social workers that Casey was nothing but a trouble-making liar in which every time he opened his mouth a tale of lies fell out. You can't believe this and I refuse to be accused of such a thing!" Debbie yelled.

"Well this is something to be taken very seriously and until it is fully investigated, social services will be coming around later to take away your other two boys for their safety and by then we should have the necessary evidence to issue either a warrant for court or an official arrest for jail."

Debbie and Johnny stood dumbfounded in the doorway as the two policemen turned and walked back down the path towards their car.

Once the police were out of sight Johnny angrily slammed the front door shut.

"That little shit! I should have belted him and busted him up when I had the chance!" Johnny roared.

"They're taking away Josh and Andy, Johnny!" Debbie whined and tears formed in her eyes, "You said this wasn't going to happen; we're not going to see our boys."

Johnny hugged his wife roughly in his large arms, while flexing his fists in rage at the same time. Casey was going to pay and he was the one to make it happen before it was too late. If Casey was out there telling lies about abuse, then he was going to make sure there would be something to talk about.

Johnny pulled away from Debbie and huffed; storming over to the cupboard where they kept their car keys.

"What are you doing?" Debbie asked.

"I'm making good on what's right. If that little shit is ruining our lives, I'm gonna ruin his!" Johnny stated.

Johnny left to head into his man cave and retrieved a hand-held black gun; this would do nicely in his act of revenge, and slid it into his pants. He exited the room and kissed his wife one more time.

"What-ever you are doing: be careful," Debbie informed.

Johnny smirked and left the Barrett house with sheer determination.

Johnny drove around until he reached Mangrove River Public School; remembering that his old mate Danny lived there and sent his boys to school in Mangrove River.

"That little shit better be in this school, I haven't much time to show him I mean business," Johnny grumbled.

Johnny watched from afar at the array of school kids running around on the oval. It was about one-thirty in the afternoon and lunch-time was almost over.

Johnny played over scenes in his mind of the what if's of Casey not being in sight and him having to make some excuse he was his father or distant relative just to get him out of the school without suspicion.

Johnny stepped out of his car and casually walked closer to the school grounds. He heard the sharp ringing of the end of lunch-time bell and panic raised in his chest.

Suddenly he noticed Casey sitting by himself under some trees and noticed the young boy getting up to head back to class.

Johnny sleekly rushed towards the fence, all the while keeping watch for any witnesses.

Once he was only a few feet away he whispered out a call.

"Casey, you little brat."

Casey froze hearing the familiar and terrorising voice behind him. At first Casey thought he was imagining it but then the voice occurred again.

"Oi: look at me you worthless brat!"

Casey slowly turned around and came face to face with the man who filled his nightmares. Casey wanted nothing more than to run for help but felt paralysed to the spot.

"Now come over here quietly and don't raise any suspicion. You and I need to have a little chat," Johnny said in an evil manner.

Casey swallowed hard and just remained standing and staring at the large man.

"Don't you make me repeat myself; you know I don't like repeating myself," Johnny growled.

Casey whimpered and shuffled closer towards the school fence in utter fear. He wished Brax were there to protect him, or even one of the school teachers but looking back behind him, everyone had disappeared back into the classrooms, leaving only Johnny and Casey out in the open.

"Now: it's just you and me, so come on over here," Johnny warned and beckoned with his finger.

Casey jumped when Johnny sudden shouted out.

"Now!"

Tears filled Casey's eyes and penniless to help himself, Casey inched closer to the fence. Once he was in close enough reach, Johnny leaned over and grabbed Casey in his arms; wrapping one arm tight around his body and planting one large hand over Casey's mouth to prevent him from screaming.

Casey was lifted off the ground with ease and hauled over the fence, kicking and struggling.

"Cut it out and don't you make a sound," Johnny warned and dragged Casey over towards his car; quickly shoving Casey inside and after getting in himself locked the doors.

Tears fell down Casey's cheeks as he feared for his life. Johnny smirked over at Casey.

"Oh stop it you pathetic boy, I haven't even started with you yet."

Johnny started up the car and sped off towards a secluded lake in the middle of Mangrove River bush. Casey wondered if he was going to be left there to die, or if he'd ever see his big brothers again; gosh he needed them so much right now.

Johnny turned off the engine and turned to face Casey.

"You are a real nuisance child you know that. Not only did you ruin my family's lives, you have the coppers and social workers knocking on our door throwing investigations at me for physical and sexual abuse. So I'm only going to ask you this once: who did you tell about your time with us and what did you say?" Johnny growled and leaned over Casey; intimidating the young boy.

"I didn't say anything," Casey squeaked.

Johnny laughed and quickly raised his hand to slap Casey but stopped when Casey cowered in his seat.

"No, I'm going to do one better. You don't learn to keep your mouth shut, well I'll show you what the meaning of sexual and physical abuse is," Johnny warned and unlocked the doors; quickly dragging Casey out of the car by his hair and shoving him face down into the back seat of the car.

Johnny climbed in soon after and slammed the door shut; immediately locking the doors again so Casey could not escape and run.

Within seconds Casey felt a hard tugging on his legs followed by complete exposure from the waist down where Johnny was quick to rip down his school pants and underwear, right down to his ankles.

Casey shivered in fear and began to sob into the car seat. He glanced around as he heard the buckle click from Johnny's thick belt and his heart pounded thinking he was going to be subject to feeling the horrid pain of the belt.

Johnny pulled the gun from the back of his pants and also pulled out a photo of Casey and his brothers; it had been the photo Casey had taken with him when he was taken from his home but soon discovered it had disappeared.

Johnny thrust the photo and gun down in front of Casey's face.

"I want you to look real closely at this and just think hard about what is going to happen to your precious brothers if you _ever_ as much as open your mouth about anything that happened to you or what is about to happen, and when people come asking questions you are going to tell them the truth: that you are nothing but a severe liar; is that clear?!" Johnny yelled.

Casey could feel his hot breath over his shoulder and whimpered at his nakedness and the gun only inches from his face, pressing the cold steel onto his soft cheek.

"I don't doubt you know exactly what the gun is going to be used for if you don't keep your mouth shut. If you don't keep your end of the bargain I will hunt your brothers down and...Bang: kill 'em dead!"

Casey jumped and shivered underneath Johnny's large towering body, while the evil man snickered and gripped the gun in his hand.

Johnny gave a playfully, mocking slap to Casey's right side of his face and pushed his head down by his neck before leaning up to reach for his pants.

Casey was too scared to move but heard Johnny removing his belt and the sound of rustling clothes in the dead silence of the car.

Not moments later Johnny wrapped his rough, hard hands around Casey's hips, making Casey freeze from the touch.

Casey felt an uncomfortable feeling rest against him then screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt something far worse than any whack of the belt being pushed inside him.

Johnny kept an evil smirk on his face all the while as he jerked roughly.

Casey cried and cried at the agonising pain and tried to wriggle away but it was no use against the much larger and powerful man above him.

Casey glanced at the photo of his brothers and quickly scrunched up his eyes; this was one traumatic event he did not want to be reminded of every time he saw his big brothers.

Johnny huffed in frustration when he noticed Casey scrunching his eyes.

Johnny moved his right hand off Casey's hip, leaving his left firmly pushing down on Casey's left hip and grabbed a fist full of Casey's hair.

"You open your damn eyes and look at what this will remind you of!" Johnny snapped and pushed Casey's face back down.

Casey's face squashed against the photo and the gun and he continued to choke on his sobs, just wishing for it all to be over; to be somewhere else: anywhere else.

* * *

Brax left work early in order to pick Casey up from school just after three. Driving along the street around the corner from work, the traffic stood at a stand-still.

"What's this?" Brax exclaimed; peeking his head out the driver's window.

By the looks of the banked up traffic, Brax suspected an accident up ahead.

Brax glanced at the time on the dashboard and the minutes continued to tick over; it was now just after two-forty-five.

"At this rate I won't ever get to Casey's school and it's too late to turn back and take the other way," Brax said with a groan.

All that was left to do was sit it out and hope that Casey would be waiting at the gate when he got there.

* * *

Casey couldn't hold back on his cries and strangled screams as he squashed his face into the cover of the back seat; his back heaving with every breath he took as Johnny continued to satisfy his own needs.

It felt like eternity to Casey as the burning pain intensified.

Johnny finally let out a loud groan of relief after a few more minutes, once he had finally released himself.

Casey howled in pain as Johnny roughly pulled himself out without a care of how much it hurt the young boy in front of him.

Casey felt a sticky, oozing between his thighs and over his backside; not realising it was remnants of blood and a by-product of Johnny's manhood.

Casey remained laying face down, heavily sobbing as Johnny adjusted himself and zipped up his pants.

"I hope you finally learned your lesson you worthless brat!" Johnny growled, "Get up and sort yourself out. I got to get you back to that useless school so I don't add kidnapping to the list."

Casey couldn't move and just wanted some form of comfort to take all the dreadful pain away.

"I said get up!" Johnny bellowed; fighting the urge to thrash his belt all over the frightened child.

Johnny yanked Casey up to almost stand and it was then he noticed a wet patch on the seat cover where Casey had been laying down.

"Unbelievable; you didn't?!" Johnny bellowed.

He shoved Casey against the side door to where Casey mildly hit his head on the window.

"I should make you clean up every inch of this; you dirty, worthless brat!"

Casey cowered against the window as Johnny stared fiery daggers at him.

Johnny looked over at his dashboard clock and the time read two-forty-five, he had to get Casey back to school so everything could be back to normal.

Giving a loud huff, Johnny roughly pulled Casey back towards him by his ankles and picking up his belt Johnny gave one hefty whack across the front of Casey's thighs.

Casey immediately re-treated his legs that were now stinging, and had formed a red line across the middle.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Johnny ordered, "Be thankful I ain't leaving you out here to rot!"

Casey managed to reach down and shuffle up his underwear and pants.

"Get your damn seatbelt on and not a word," Johnny growled.

Casey did as he was told and sat quietly in his seat crying as Johnny sped back towards the school.

Johnny pulled up near the school and turned around to glare at Casey.

"You remember our little discussion," Johnny warned, "Now get out and act like nothing happened!"

Casey unclipped his belt and shuffled painfully out of the car.

Before Casey had the chance to move away, Johnny sped off in the distance.

Casey walked back across the road towards the school grounds and entered the gate.

It had just reached three o'clock and the school kids were piling out onto the school grounds.

Casey stared miserably at the ground but was shaken out of thought when he heard the Principal of the school call out to him.

"Casey! Casey Braxton; where on earth have you been? I have had your teacher asking me all afternoon of your where-abouts young man," the Principal, Mrs. Garrod said sternly.

Casey glanced up at the unhappy Principal with her eyes cast over her black-rimmed glasses.

"I...I..." Casey stuttered, wanting to burst into tears again, but felt he was all cried out.

"You were what?" Principal Garrod demanded.

"I...I wanted to look at something so I went for a walk," Casey muttered his lie.

"You _do not_ leave the school grounds ever without an adult, young man; you had a lot of people very worried. I will be speaking with your brother or who-ever is picking you up today. This behaviour is not tolerated for your safety," Principal Garrod stated sternly.

Casey hung his head again and dreaded when his big brother was going to find out and what he would say; he already knew he was a nuisance and now he had to maintain his lie to Brax and tell him he left the school on his own free will and Brax would be madder than ever, and even if he wanted to tell the truth no-one would believe him or want to believe him _ever_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Normal POV**

Mrs. Garrod kept a close eye on Casey as they waited in the school grounds for Brax to show up. Most of the other kids had dispersed for the afternoon and the time had now reached ten minutes past three.

Brax managed to get through the traffic accident and planted his foot down on the accelerator in order to make it to Casey's school sooner.

Casey lifted his head up when he saw Brax's car pull up outside the school. Being overwhelmed with relief, hurt, and fright all at the same time, Casey started to cry again.

"Casey; what happened?" Brax exclaimed and ran up to his little brother.

"Mr. Braxton, there is something I need to discuss with you about an incident involving Casey this afternoon," Principal Garrod informed.

Brax stood up and glanced at the serious looking, no-nonsense Principal.

"What happened; is he alright?" Brax questioned in panic.

"Luckily yes, but he had a lot of people here very worried today when he went missing for over an hour just after lunch. The teachers looked everywhere and he only turned up when I spotted him right at the end of today," Mrs. Garrod explained.

Brax glanced down at the upset Casey with a look of concern.

"To add to the matter Casey told me he just wanted to see something and go for a walk."

It took Brax a moment to register what the Principal was telling him and he again glanced down at Casey, who had his head hung down in shame.

"Casey is this all true?" Brax asked.

Casey didn't answer and had since focused on the pain over his body again.

Brax having been frustrated at being late was already not in the mood to hear that his eight-year old brother wandered away from school on his own and that he could have lost him again within a blink of an eye.

Brax kneeled down to Casey's level again and held his arms.

"Casey is what your Principal saying true?" Brax confirmed a second time.

Casey swallowed hard, struggling to comprehend how to maintain his lie.

"I only wanted to see something," Casey mumbled almost inaudibly.

Brax huffed and stood up.

"Casey do you have any idea what danger you could have put yourself in?!" Brax stated.

Casey began to cry harder. He wanted to be comforted by his big brother so bad, but all he was getting was a serious scolding.

Brax huffed again, "Never mind, we can discuss this more at home," Brax said in a rush, just wanting to be back at home already after the afternoon he'd had.

"Thank you, Mrs. Garrod, for alerting me to this. I will have a serious talk with him tonight and make sure he doesn't leave the school again," Brax affirmed.

"So be it, we cannot allow a child to run rapid and risk the safety of themselves or other students."

"Casey, come now," Brax instructed firmly.

Casey shuffled behind Brax and wriggled uncomfortably as he sat in the front seat of Brax's car.

Brax didn't say a word as they drove back home for he was too concerned for who his brother was becoming and worried if he would be able to continue protecting him.

Casey sniffled the entire way home and continued to shift in his seat as he still felt the icky substance around his legs and back end.

Brax pulled into the driveway and looked at his brother.

"I think you need to stay in your bedroom for the night to think about the dangers of what you did today," Brax stated sternly.

Casey didn't say a word and just followed Brax inside with a miserable look on his face and his head hung.

Casey went to make his way to the bedroom when Brax called him to stop.

"You have your bath first then you can stay in your room."

Casey nodded obediently and stood beside Brax with his pajamas waiting for the bath water to be run.

* * *

Not long after three-thirty, Heath wandered into the house. Brax peeked out from the laundry and greeted his brother with an eye raise.

Sensing something was bothering his older brother, Heath approached further.

"What's up with you?" Heath asked.

Brax stopped loading the clothes into the machine and sighed.

"Casey wandered off from the school today and went missing for over an hour. I just don't know what's going through his head. How can I ensure he stays safe if he doesn't do as he's told and remain at school?" Brax questioned.

Unknowing of the answer, Heath shrugged.

"Look, can you just get me his school clothes, he's in having a bath at the moment," Brax requested, "And get me any of yours you want washed too!"

"I already tossed mine out before, but I'll get Case's," Heath answered and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Casey it's just me. Brax wants your uniform so I'm coming in to get it; you decent?" Heath called out.

"Yeah," Casey quietly called.

Heath opened the bathroom door and covered his eyes.

"I promise I won't look Case," Heath stated.

"They're near the door," Casey quietly whispered and splashed around in the water staring sadly at his older brother.

Heath picked up Casey's clothes and headed back out to the laundry where he handed Brax the clothes.

"Thanks Mate," Brax replied.

Heath walked off leaving Brax to finish loading the clothes into the washing machine.

When Brax came across Casey's school pants and his underwear he noticed an odd staining of blood and a white substance on the material.

Brax furrowed his brow, suspicious at what had happened to his little brother; then putting two and two together, the realisation horrified him.

"Heath, get in here!"

Heath wandered back into the laundry and noticed Brax holding onto Casey's pants and underwear.

"What?" Heath questioned.

"Look at this," Brax ordered and thrust the clothes towards Heath.

Heath took a look at what Brax had been focused on.

"Its blood," he clarified.

"And?" Brax pressed.

"Wait, Casey's far too young to be..." Heath insinuated but stopped before finishing his sentence.

Brax nodded.

"That's because Casey didn't!" Brax exclaimed, "Somebody did this to him. Somebody hurt him! And I wouldn't put it past that was why he wasn't at school this afternoon; he was either kidnapped, or this happened after he wandered off on his own!" Brax yelled.

All colour fell from Heath's face at the shocking discovery. How could someone do that to his brother; how could it even be possible?

Brax angrily tossed the clothes into the wash.

"How's Casey coming along with his bath?" Brax abruptly asked.

Heath shook his head in uncertainty.

"Go and tell him to finish up please. I need to have a talk with him right now," Brax requested and faced away from his brother; starting up the machine and watching as the water filled over Casey's soiled clothing.

Brax and Heath sat in silence waiting for Casey to finish in the bathroom. Casey had dried off his pruned skin after Heath had called for him to finish up and gingerly got himself dressed, wincing at his sore backside in which despite his long soak in the tub had made no avail in stopping the small seeping amounts of blood; leaving the young boy frightened.

Casey shuffled out into the living room and looked at both his brothers.

Brax turned upon hearing Casey behind him and saw Casey now dressed in his red and green dinosaur pajamas.

"Casey, come here a minute please; I want to talk to you," Brax called softly.

Casey eyed both his brothers and obeyed his brother by slowly shuffling towards the couch where Brax was seated.

"I'm sorry for wandering off from school today. I promise I'll stay in my room for as long as you want me too," Casey apologised with all his heart.

Brax shook his head.

"This isn't about that; sit down," Brax encouraged.

Casey reluctantly sat down next to Brax in the corner of the couch; shifting to make himself comfortable. Casey remained quiet, not sure on what his big brother wanted to talk about, if it wasn't about him being away from school.

"Casey, I need you to tell me if anything happened today," Brax said softly.

Casey immediately shook his head, but kept his gaze away from Brax.

"Casey, this is _very_ important. I know someone hurt you very badly and you need to tell me the truth and who hurt you," Brax affirmed.

Casey violently shook his head and shifted closer to the edge of the couch; almost like he was hoping it would swallow him whole.

"Casey, look at me. I need to know what happened today while you were at school. Did this bad thing happen when you left school?"

"Nothing happened. I'm sorry I left the school, just don't be mad at me anymore," Casey whimpered.

Brax shifted closer to Casey and went to place an arm around his shoulder but Casey pulled away.

"Casey I am not mad; I never was. I'm worried about you and you need to stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" Casey protested as his voice began to break.

"Casey I saw what you had on your school pants and you've been quiet all afternoon. Now this is serious and I need to know why I found what I did on your clothes and who is responsible. Did someone take you from school?"

Casey being overwhelmed with what Johnny had done and threatened and being questioned by his big brother was all too much and Casey made an attempt to slip off the couch and run away, however Brax was quick to react and grabbed Casey around the waist and pulled him towards him and straight onto his lap.

The restraint and pain Casey felt caused him to thrash and scream his lungs out; kicking his legs hard against Brax's shins, but the oldest Braxton was not letting his hold on Casey go.

"Casey, it's okay; calm down! You are not in trouble. I just need to know," Brax yelled, trying to calm Casey down.

However Casey continued to struggle. Unable to watch his little brother's pain any longer, Heath stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Brax put his attention back onto Casey after having gazed at Heath's fast exit. Brax's quick distraction made Casey able to slither from Brax's arms slightly and onto the couch where he collapsed into heavy sobs against the cushion.

Brax roughly rubbed Casey's back to sooth him but Casey continued to scream and sob.

"No!" he cried.

"Casey, it's alright; calm down now," Brax repeated.

Casey shook his head and despite keeping his face firmly squashed into the couch cushion he attempted to slip off the couch to get away, but Brax held his arm around him preventing his escape.

"I am not letting you go until you tell me what happened, Casey," Brax stated.

The frustration from the lack of answers and his distressed brother only exasperated Brax's fears.

Finally with Casey's sobbing intensifying to the point of almost making the young boy sick, Brax took matters into his own hands. He yanked Casey away from the cushion and turned him to face him.

"Casey: listen to me!" Brax yelled.

Casey's face gazed up at Brax in utter shock, with tears pouring down his face and in fear of what his brother would do.

"Casey I need you to tell me what happened right now!" Brax demanded; speaking in his sternest voice.

Casey shivered.

"I...I...can't...please it hurts," Casey sobbed.

"What? Who hurt you?" Brax pushed.

Casey shook his head.

"It hurt. He said he'd kill you and Heath if I told," Casey brokenly confessed.

"Who said Casey?"

Casey couldn't answer and tried pulling himself out of Brax's grip.

"It hurt...Was inside," Casey mumbled.

"Please tell me who did this bad thing to you Casey," Brax said softer.

"No...no...I can't say," Casey begged and burst into a new wave of tears.

Brax put two and two together.

"Was it Johnny Barrett?" he said in disgust.

"He said he'd kill you and Heath," Casey sobbed; answering Brax's question.

Brax grabbed Casey tight and pulled him forward into his chest; hugging him tight.

"It's alright; no-one is going to get hurt; you did the right thing Casey," Brax soothed.

"He's going to kill you and Heath," Casey sobbed over and over, "I don't want you or Heath to die."

"Casey, no-one is going to die," Brax soothed and held Casey's face close to his chest.

Casey sobbed hard for a few more minutes before he glanced around.

"Is Heath okay? He's going to get him," Casey whimpered.

"Casey I already told you, Heath or I are not going to get hurt so you stop worrying about that now, okay, but I need you to talk to me about everything that happened," Brax affirmed.

"No...I don't want to talk about it...please Brax," Casey begged.

Brax sighed. He wanted to know everything that bastard did to his little brother, but understood this was not easy for Casey so decided not to push for now.

"Alright, just lay your head down on my lap and relax." Brax gently guided Casey's head down until the young boy was resting on his big brother's lap, quietly crying.

"Don't you want me to stay in my bedroom because I was bad," Casey muttered.

Tears formed in Brax's eyes as he listened to the pained thoughts of his brother.

"You are not bad Casey; you never were," Brax said softly.

Brax continued to stroke Casey's hair soothing the distressed and hurt boy.

Brax watched as Casey's crying eased and he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **Brax POV**

I watched my innocent baby brother sleeping on my lap. I felt so angry, that bastard had raped him. I wanted to get out there, find him, and kill him, but what good would that do? Casey had already suffered at the hands of that monster.

I sighed, feeling a sense of defeat. I promised my little brother; promised him, that I would never let anyone hurt him and yet all I've done is manage to break my promise and let him down. How would I ever make this up to him? I can't even begin to imagine the pain he is going through; he's only a child!

I continued to stroke his hair and listen to his soft breathing against my leg as the time ticked passed. As much as I assured Casey that we were safe, after what Johnny had managed to do, part of me wasn't so sure and the longer Heath stayed away the more worried I became.

I didn't want to get up and reach for my phone to call Heath and risk disturbing Casey, so I went on hoping my other brother would come home soon.

 **Heath POV**

I stormed as far away from the house as possible. I felt utterly sick; sick! I couldn't even imagine someone doing something so horrible to my little brother.

I flexed my fists in rage; I just wanted to punch out something.

I headed into the Surf Club to grab a drink and cool off but with my mind spinning and fueled with anger I didn't even get that far. Some punk kid walked out the door just as I walked in and he bumped into me; what a wrong move that was.

"Hey watch it!" he snapped.

Suddenly all my rage overtook me and I spun the kid around and slammed him into the wall.

"How about you watch it you, jackass! You think you can just go around town doing whatever the hell you like huh?!" I raged, "I bet you even target defenseless kids huh?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" the kid snapped and I felt him shoving me off him.

I immediately retaliated and crash-tackled him into the wall, before I tackled him down onto the floor and landed punch after punch to his face.

He tried warding me off with his arms but I met my target every time.

I heard yelling from behind me then the kid shoved me off him and managed to land several punched to my face and abdomen.

I felt my lip bleeding, but I didn't care; I was out for the kill: I was revenging my little brother.

"Oi! Oi! Oi; break it up, you two hooligans!"

I turned to see two middle aged men rushing over to us.

I felt myself being ripped away from the kid and him being ripped away from me.

"What the hell is the matter with you boys; have you no sense?" the other older man commented.

"Who do you two think you are fighting like this inside a communal area?!" the man holding me shouted.

I breathed heavily staring daggers at the kid in front of me. I saw his busted lip and black eye then I realised he had nothing to do with any of this.

I shrugged myself out of the old man's hold and made a dash to the door.

"Let the other one go Palmer."

"If I catch you two fighting in here again I'll call the police!"

I turned towards the older man who I assumed was called Palmer and dashed out of the Surf Club.

I licked my lip and tasted the fresh blood from my mouth as I stormed back towards the beach. I didn't feel as angry somehow; like the fight had released that built up rage.

I stared out at the ocean coming in and out. It used to be a sanctuary for my brothers and I and all the worry in the world we had was if Mum and Dad would be home or if he had something to eat, but now compared to what was happening with Case, that all seemed meaningless.

Having calmed down some I wandered back towards home as the sun began to set on the horizon while I continued to wonder how Brax had gotten on with Casey.

 **Brax POV**

It was getting just after seven-thirty and there was still no sign of Heath. Casey was still fast asleep in my lap and I had since turned the television on at a low volume watching a sitcom on the main channel.

I heard the rattle of the front door and I glanced up. To my relief Heath walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" I demanded in a quiet yet stern tone.

As Heath inched closer inside I noticed his bruising and facial injuries.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"I was out and before you start, I started the fight, alright," he remarked.

"Heath, what the hell were you thinking?" I said, raising my voice a little.

"Maybe I wasn't thinking; maybe I was too consumed by the fact my little brother has just been sickly raped by some bastard predator who seems to be getting off on everything scot-free!" he exclaimed.

I felt Casey stir in my lap.

"Alright, keep your voice down," I ordered, "I understand your feeling because I'm not far off it either. Look, never-mind what happened, just get into a shower and clean yourself up."

Heath gazed down at Casey.

"Sorry, I just couldn't handle seeing him like that. How did you get him to calm down?"

"Time," I muttered.

Heath wandered off to clean up and I went back to watching the television for another half an hour until Casey stirred and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered and stroked his hair.

He glanced up at me and he seemed so innocent.

"You hungry; I'm gonna make you something warm to eat," I informed and shifted to get up, only for Casey to cling to my leg.

"No."

Seeing how scared he was to be alone, I sighed and waited for Heath to come back out and watch him.

Once Heath finally shuffled down from the bathroom I got him to stay with Casey while I cooked up some warm noodles.

I returned back to the couch and sat down next to Casey again.

"Sit up Case," I whispered, and helped Casey to sit up.

I passed the bowl towards him and held out the fork but Casey pulled away and shook his head.

"Don't want it," he mumbled.

"Casey you have to eat something," I informed and could see Heath looking at me from the opposite armchair.

"Uh-uh," Casey refused.

"Casey it's important that you eat, now take a few bites for me," I said a little bit stricter.

Casey opened his mouth and let me feed in a few forkfuls of noodles.

"Good boy," I praised.

Casey managed to get through half the bowl of noodles before resting back on the couch and I saw him shift a little to get comfortable.

I couldn't imagine how sore he would be after Johnny forced himself on such a small boy. I shook the thought out of my head not wanting to picture such a horrid scene, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Casey mumbled.

"Just going to clean the bowl Casey; I'll be back and Heath's right beside you," I assured.

I saw Heath reach over and take hold of Casey's hand in comfort.

I tossed the bowl in the sink and sighed; how were we ever going to get past this?


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to: BonnieSveenFan, Ludub, Braxton54, Braxtonboyzz123 and Fanfiction.79 for reviewing and all those reading.**

 **Slight mentions of abuse and sensitive surroundings.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Normal POV**

Casey eventually fell asleep on the couch again after reassuring himself his big brothers were right there near him.

Brax careful picked Casey up and carried him into his bed and covered him over.

"You better get to bed too hey?" Brax whispered as he peered back out into the living room towards Heath.

"I'll finish up with the television and head to bed not long after," Heath said.

It had not been more than a few hours past midnight when Casey began to toss and turn in his bed; whimpering as his mind whirled with nightmares.

" _Remember what I told you? You had better keep watch while I do this; this is all your fault!"_

 _Casey shook his head and his eyes remained wide as Brax and Heath stood defenseless in front of Johnny who had the gun pointed directly at them._

 _"_ _I told you to keep your damn mouth shut and now look what you made me do! You think you can all run from me, but I will find you!"_

 _A sound of two gun fires banged loudly._

Casey whimpered and woke with a start; glancing into the silent room. To make Casey feel secure, Brax had kept his bedroom door open and the hall light on, so the darkness of the room wasn't the usual thick black, but it did not make the silence any better for the terrified boy.

Casey slipped out of bed and crept down towards Brax's room and creaked open the door to find Brax sleeping in his bed.

Casey was about to head in when he felt a quivering feeling in his stomach that told him he had to go the toilet, so Casey headed down to do his business.

Sitting down, Casey began to whimper as the pain became unbearable. Casey righted his underwear and pants and shuffled down to Brax's room, holding his aching abdomen the entire way.

"Brax, Brax," Casey whispered as his voice quivered.

Brax sensed a presence next to him and flicked open his eyes only to be startled by Casey standing beside him.

Once he saw his brother awake, Casey began to sob.

"Casey, what's wrong?!" Brax exclaimed and immediately sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

"It hurts, Brax; it hurts," Casey sobbed.

"What hurts?' Brax questioned with a sense of panic.

"I had a nightmare that...that you and Heath were hurt and then I tried to go but I can't, I can't," Casey rambled.

"Hold up Case; what do you mean go?" Brax asked and held Casey's arms.

"My tummy," Casey mumbled.

Brax finally caught on to what Casey was on about, having no idea that it would be painful for Casey to pass.

"Okay, how about I come with you and you can try again for me," Brax suggested.

Casey scrubbed his sleeve over his eyes and held Brax's hand as the two went back to the bathroom.

Brax kneeled down and held onto Casey's hands as the young boy cried and yelped in pain as he tried his hardest to go. Heath woke upon hearing the screaming.

"What's going on?" he asked and peeked around the door of the bathroom.

"Casey's struggling to...you know; because of what happened," Brax explained.

Heath looked at Casey's contorted face and his eyes widened, feeling sorry for his younger brother and penniless to do anything to help.

Finally Casey was able to go but not without a large amount of blood passing as well.

"It's going to be okay Casey," Brax assured and gently rocked his brother; however inside he was tearing apart.

"What are you going to do?" Heath asked.

"First thing tomorrow I'm taking him to the hospital," Brax replied.

Brax took Casey back to his room and allowed him to climb in next to him.

"Try and get some sleep again Casey," he soothed.

Brax was well aware Casey needed to go to the hospital but part of him was terrified they would notify social services and Casey would be taken away from him for good and he just would not be able to cope with that: Casey would not cope with that.

Brax sighed, "Guess I just have to take it as it comes," he whispered and shut his eyes.

* * *

The following morning Brax got Casey ready to go to the hospital for a checkup.

"I'm coming too," Heath said determinedly.

"Mate, you shouldn't miss out on anymore school," Brax replied.

"Stuff school, my little brother is more important and you can't argue with that," Heath remarked.

Brax sighed, "Fine you can come."

The three brothers waited in the hospital until it was Casey's turn.

"What brings you in with Casey today; have you reconsidered my advice?" Sid asked.

"He needs to be checked because he can't toilet properly and is passing large amounts of blood, after..."

"After what?" Sid asked.

"After I suspect he was forced upon yesterday," Brax struggled to say.

Sid gasped, "Have you reported this?"

"I was struggling enough to calm my little brother down yesterday; I had other things on my mind!" Brax snapped, suddenly feeling a little guilty for waiting so long.

"Alright, well we'll have a look, but I do ask for patient privacy, only one of you, be present in the room during the check."

Brax eyed Heath who gave a huff and walked out of the room.

"Okay Casey, I need you to hop into his gown and lay on the bed on your side, facing the wall," Sid instructed, "I will give you a minute of privacy to change.

"Okay Casey, get changed," Brax urged.

Casey whimpered, not liking being touched and made to undress because that reminded him too much of what happened.

Sid pulled back the curtain and stepped into the cubicle and slipped on some gloves.

"Alright Casey, can you scrunch your knees up to your chest for me. I just need to have a look and you may feel a little tickle as I get samples for testing, but I'm not going to hurt you," Sid assured.

Sid pushed up Casey's gown and Casey whimpered and wriggled in discomfort.

"I need you to be as still as you can Casey; can you be a brave boy and do that for me?"

"It's okay Casey; you're going great," Brax whispered and held on tight to one of Casey's hands while stroking his head with the other.

Sid completed his examination and samples and pulled Casey's gown back down.

Sid took off his gloves and gave Brax a head nod.

"Can I speak to you?"

Brax followed Dr Walker out of the cubicle.

"So, is it right; he was raped?" Brax asked.

Sid sighed, "I'm afraid so. Casey shows signs of forced insertion and has what is known as a rectal tear. His muscles are also taking longer to relax than normal. Usually besides this, forced insertion leads to an inflammation of the anal region, and this could be what is causing his bleeding. I have enough information to file a report and from these findings I will file a report with the police," Sid explained.

"Is he going to be okay?" Brax asked.

"Yes, given time. I will give you some antibiotics to take home and give to Casey for the next two weeks that will heal the tear and aid with the inflammation. He will also need to take laxatives and if so suppositories to help him pass and keep up his fluids. He can also have pain relief if he gets sore," Sid informed, "However just as a precaution I would like to keep him here overnight. That way if anything serious were to happen he would already be in the best care."

Brax nodded and looked back at Casey facing the wall, looking miserable and withdrawn.

"What-ever is best for Casey," Brax replied.

"You can stay with him if you like and your other family member can come in now too," Sid informed.

As Sid left, Brax thought momentarily as he looked at his broken brother. _Why was this happening?_

Heath entered the room soon after the doctor had left.

"So?" he questioned.

Brax nodded his head.

"This is bullshit. He can't get away with this Brax, he can't!" Heath exclaimed.

"I get that. The doctor said he has enough information to file a proper report, so let the police handle this. Casey needs us more. We can risk getting him taken away again because of this," Brax affirmed.

Heath shook his head and walked towards Casey.

"How'd you go? You're braver than me any day Case," Heath commented.

Casey gave a weak smile and turned away.

 **Brax POV**

I was beyond angry seeing my baby brother hurting so much. I just wanted to make everything better for him again.

In all the commotion of looking out for him over the last two days I forgot the real reason behind it all: Johnny Barrett and his friendship with Dad. Had that waste of space never paid Johnny to take Casey, none of this horrific experience would have happened.

I had to give Dad a piece of my mind. It might not make any difference to him being so sadistic but maybe it would help me.

I rested my hand on Casey's shoulder.

"I just have to pop out for a bit but Heath will stay with you okay?" I whispered.

"I want to go home," Casey whined.

"I know mate, but the doctor wants you staying here just for tonight to make sure you are okay."

"We'll be okay, won't we sport?" Heath said.

Heath gave me a glance as if to ask where I was going but I didn't want to go into now; just had to get and do it.

"I'll be back," I affirmed and turned to leave the hospital room.

Driving along towards the prison again, I was certain I never wanted to see the man that called himself my father after I found out his devious plan but I had to be certain if he had any remorse at all towards the extent of what happened to Casey or if it was all part of his sick joke.

Waiting inside the prison for Dad to come out I saw some of the other prisoners talking with their relatives. When Dad walked out into the yard with a guard I had to fight all urge to not run over to him and punch the life out of him.

"You got fifteen minutes Braxton," the guard sternly told my father.

I saw the smirk on Dad's face and instantly wanted to wipe it off.

"Again Darryl; my, if you plan on making so many visits I might need to start making an effort on my appearance."

That's it: I wanted to smack that smug look off his face.

"Shut up Dad!" I shouted, "I wanted to let you know how much you ruined your son's life! Your scumbag friend you paid to take Casey raped him; he raped your son!" I shouted.

I didn't care that by now I had a bunch of prisoners and relatives staring at us, or that the guards were making their way towards us. I couldn't let him get away with this. My temper flared when I saw Dad's reaction; he was laughing; smirking, over the fact that Johnny had brutally raped his eight year old son!

I flexed my fists ready to punch him but I never got the chance for the guards had surrounded us now with all the commotion.

"Is there a problem? I think visiting time is over for you two."

I shook my head and glared Dad hard in the eye.

"You deserve to rot in hell Dad and I hope in here you get ten-fold what Casey has had to suffer!" I spat and stormed out of the prison.

It took a few deep breaths for me to calm myself before leaving the prison parking lot. The last thing my brothers needed was for me to get into a car accident because I was so worked up from seeing Dad.

I drove back to the hospital and headed back to Casey's room. I saw Heath sitting beside Casey and Casey still facing the wall.

"He hadn't said much while you left and eventually went to sleep," Heath informed.

"He didn't have a great night; it's no surprise."

"Hey, where did you get to?" Heath whispered.

I sighed and sat down at the feet of Casey's bed and watched my little brother in slumber.

"Went to see Dad again and gave him a piece of my mind, for if he hadn't planned this with Johnny to begin with Case wouldn't have been in this mess," I whispered.

"How'd that go?" Heath whispered.

I flexed my fists in anger just at the thought of what happened.

"He laughed," I said with disgust.

"What a bastard; why'd we get stuck with such bad parents?" Heath commented.

I shrugged, "I don't know mate; I don't know, but as long as the three of us stick together..." I started and gently patted Casey's feet, "we're going to beat anything; we have to," I added with assurance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Normal POV**

The next day Casey rested on the couch under a blanket watching television while Brax waited on him hand and foot since getting discharged from hospital.

While Casey was busy watching his movie there was a loud knock on the door. Brax wiped his hands clean from washing up to answer the door.

"Mr. Darryl Braxton?"

"Yeah, what's this about?" Brax asked the two officers on the doorstep.

"My name is Megan Sinclair and this is my colleague Tobias Reynolds and we are with the police force that specialise in child abuse cases. Now the case of your brother, Casey Braxton has come to our attention and we'd like to have a chat with Casey at the station," Megan explained.

"What does this mean; Casey has to testify in court?" Brax questioned.

"Not if we can get enough evidence from a video statement. Sometimes a child will react more confidently in a small room rather than a court room and after reading of Casey's situation I am appalled and want to put this horrible man behind bars," Megan added.

"All we need is for Casey to explain what happened to him during the time living in the Barrett family; we already have a medical report which will hold strong in court pinpointing Casey's sexual molestation. You are able to remain in the video room with him as he is a minor," Tobias informed.

Brax nodded, "Can I bring him down later. He's been through a lot and I don't know how he'd go with all this."

Megan nodded, "Take your time, but the sooner he makes his statement the sooner we can get justice against Johnny Barrett."

The two police left and Brax walked over to Casey and sat on the table in front of him; pausing his movie.

"Casey, we need to talk," Brax began softly, "I know this is going to be tough on you, but I promise you this will be the last time you have to confront this. I need you to come with me down to the police station and make a formal statement about what happened to you when you were in foster care."

Casey shifted on the couch and shook his head.

"I don't want to; I don't want to talk," he mumbled.

"I know you don't Casey, but this is important. We don't have to go today if you don't want but I will be taking you at some time," Brax affirmed.

Casey shrugged, "I don't like to; it hurts to remember, but if you want me to then I'll do it for you."

Brax smiled and pulled Casey in for a hug.

"You're a good boy, Casey."

 **Brax POV**

A short while after Casey had agreed to talk to the police I took him down to the station.

"We are here to see Megan and Tobias," I explained to the cop at the front desk.

"One moment; I will get them for you."

I held Casey's hand in mine as we waited to be called in.

"Mr. Braxton, I'm glad you came down so soon. If you wouldn't mind bringing Casey through to our interview room one, and we can begin," Megan informed.

I followed her down a short corridor with Casey walking quietly beside me until we entered a small room with a table and some chairs. I saw a video camera set up in the corner of the room and concluded that must be to record Casey's statement.

"You still okay?" I asked Casey and glanced down.

He had his hand up to his mouth and I was almost certain he was biting at his nails or skin on his fingers.

I pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Do you still want to do this Casey?" I asked.

Casey shrugged in return and I escorted him over to the table.

"Please take a seat Mr. Braxton, and Casey," Megan instructed.

Casey sat down at the table and I sat down next to him, choosing not to let go of his hand.

"I am just waiting for Tobias to come in then we can start. Would you like a glass of chocolate milk Casey?"

I saw Casey glance up at Megan then turn to face me, almost as if he was asking for reassurance.

"That would be great thank you," I answered.

Megan smiled and left.

I took my hand away from Casey's to gently rub his knee.

"You're doing the right thing and I'm so proud of you," I praised.

Megan returned with Tobias following behind.

"Here, I thought you could do with a glass of water too," she said and placed down a glass of water in front of me and a glass of chocolate milk in front of Casey.

Megan and Tobias sat down opposite me and Casey with a notebook in front of them.

I saw Tobias move around Megan to switch on the video recorder.

"Okay Sweetie, do you understand your statement is going to be recorded?" Megan informed.

Casey stared up at me and then over towards the camera in the corner.

"It's okay," I whispered.

Casey stared down at the table and I swallowed a lump in my throat, wondering what would happen if he didn't go through with this; if Johnny would walk off scot-free.

Casey nodded and kept quiet.

"Okay Sweetie, for the record, can you tell us your name and how old you are?" Megan asked.

Casey didn't say anything for a few minutes, leaving me to wonder if the tape they had playing to record the session would be long enough to get the information they needed, then I heard a soft voice beside me.

"Casey Braxton; eight years," Casey mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Casey, is it true that you had been placed in a foster home for six months, under the family Johnny and Debbie Barrett?" Tobias asked.

Casey sat in silence for another few minutes before nodding.

"And can you tell us in your own words what happened during your time living with the Barrett's?" Megan asked.

I breathed a sigh of relief that they were not hounding him with questions but instead were speaking to him like they generally cared.

Casey shifted in his seat and I couldn't even imagine how tough this would be for such a young kid. He didn't deserve to be sitting here going through all this and it made me angry yet again that I felt penniless to have stopped it or prevented it.

"He...He...I was at school and he drove up to the school...I was waiting for Brax and he wanted me to go with him...I was scared...He always hurt me and said he'd hurt Brax and Heath," Casey explained slowly.

"When was this Casey?" Tobias asked.

"A few days ago," Casey mumbled.

"Okay and what happened on this day after you saw 'him', in which I'm assuming is Johnny Barrett?" Tobias clarified.

Casey nodded and listened as he continued the horrific tale.

"He pulled me into his car...and he yelled at me...I didn't want to be there but I didn't know what to do," Casey mumbled.

"That's okay Sweetie, what happened when he had you in his car?" Megan asked.

"He...He held me down and hurt me worse than I ever felt...It was sticky...I couldn't move he was on top of me, and I was scared. He held a...gun and told me not to say anything...I don't want anything to happen, please."

Casey's voice cracked and I gently rested my hand on his back to rub his shoulders in comfort.

"We will make sure you and your brother's remain safe," Tobias assured.

Casey took a small sip from his chocolate milk.

"Alright Casey, can you explain how he always hurt you?" Tobias asked.

"You're doing good Casey, just a few more questions," Megan assured.

"He sometimes touched me down inside my legs and made me touch him in the same spot and he would yell at me lots and hit me," Casey explained softly.

I felt utterly sick to my stomach how could someone force such a thing on an innocent child. I reminded myself I had to stay strong for Casey.

"Can you tell us how he hit you?" Megan asked gently.

"With his hand a lot, and sometimes with a belt and it always hurt," Casey whispered.

I felt disgusted that Casey had been hit. I had felt that many times from Mum and Dad growing up and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

"That's not a very nice thing to happen to such a sweet boy like yourself," Megan said, and I guess it was to make Casey feel comfortable but by his slouched body and constant gaze to the table it wasn't doing much for him.

"Can you tell us was there any reason that he hit you?" Megan asked.

Casey nodded, "It was because I'm bad, horrible, and dirty."

"Casey that is not true," I immediately said to reassure him.

"What gave you the idea you were those things Casey?" Megan asked.

"He told me I was," Casey mumbled.

"You mean your foster father Johnny?" Tobias clarified and Casey nodded.

"And so Casey, for the record: can you agree that Johnny Barrett exposed himself to you and touched you in a way that made you uncomfortable and punished you frequently with either his hand or his belt?" Tobias asked.

Casey nodded, "It felt bad and hurt, and I didn't like it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm sorry."

Casey began to cry and I grabbed him in my arms and comforted him.

"You're a good boy Casey; it's alright," I soothed.

"I'm sorry Brax," Casey mumbled into my chest.

"It's alright," I repeated then turned to the investigators.

"Isn't that enough for today?" I asked.

I couldn't bear listening to Casey's pained trauma anymore than what he had to explain it.

Megan nodded and Tobias reached over to switch off the recorder.

"We have enough evidence to make an arrest on Johnny Barrett. We will be able to use your brother's video recording in court so Casey does not have to appear in court and with the medical records we have a good chance on this case," Megan explained and pulled out a box of tissues; handing them towards Casey.

"You okay now Sweetie?"

I pulled out a few tissues and handed them to Casey and watched him wipe his eyes.

"Thank you both for coming down today. We will be sure to get justice for Casey," Tobias said.

I nodded and helped Casey stand up from the chair.

Surely the explanation stage was the first step to recovery, but by far I was wrong and we had a long way to go in order to fix Casey again.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Megan and Tobias fronted up at the Barrett house later that day after Casey's testimony. Johnny opened the door to the two detective cops.

"Can I help you?" Johnny asked.

"No, but you can come with us. Johnny Barrett you are immediately under arrest for the malicious account of child abuse pertaining to physical abuse, emotional trauma, molestation, and rape. Anything you say or do can be used against you in court," Megan announced sternly.

Debbie stood just behind her husband.

"This is all wrong; it's all lies. My husband never did anything wrong!" she yelled, "Isn't it bad enough you rotten coppers took our sons!"

"Mrs. Barrett, you seem to forget that you can be liable to be arrested as an accomplice," Tobias added.

Debbie stood with her mouth open as Tobias clipped the handcuffs on Johnny's wrists.

"I'll get you the best help Johnny, you wait and see!" Debbie exclaimed.

Johnny was pulled away by the detectives into their car, while Debbie watched on with tears in her eyes. Not only had her two boys been taken away but her husband was now being arrested.

The day of the court case soon came. Debbie sat in the isles watching her husband on the stand, while Andy and Josh had been allowed to attend with their foster carer, only to see their father's trial.

A lawyer dressed in a black suit paced back and forward in front of the stand.

"For the record, will you please state your name and what relation you had to the child in question: Casey Braxton," the lawyer firmly stated.

Johnny growled, "I don't see the relevance of this."

"Just answer the question," the lawyer repeated firmly.

Johnny rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Johnny Barr..."

"Your full name if you please," the lawyer instructed.

"Jonathan James Barrett and I was the kid's substitute parent."

"Right, and what was your honest view of Casey as a child; did he cause a lot of trouble or was he a shy, quiet kid?"

Johnny glanced over at his wife in the isle and noticed the shocked look of despair on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"He was a right troublemaker from the start, always picking on my youngest boy and disobeying," Johnny grunted.

"Right, now we have reports of you physically abusing Casey, can you tell the jury what the nature of that was?" the lawyer interrogated.

"I never called it physical abuse and it's absurd, me being here for such lies!" Johnny ranted, "All I ever gave that boy was discipline for his misdeeds."

"Our information states you once used a belt on Casey is that right?" the lawyer informed.

Johnny scoffed, "I was at wits end, he terrorised my youngest boy and caused him to go to hospital with a large gash so excuse me if I had to give that boy a serious smack, to show him the error of his ways," Johnny spat.

"Do you often smack your own boys Mr. Barrett? We have evidence your oldest son Andrew got caught stealing once, did you punish him the same way you punished Casey?"

"What's this got to do with Casey?" Johnny snapped.

"Objection, the question is irrelevant!" Johnny's lawyer called.

"It's just as a clarification, Your Honor."

"Answer the question Mr. Barrett," the judge informed.

"No. No there was no need, my boy knows right from wrong and he told me why he done it," Johnny defended.

"So let me clarify this: you already didn't treat Casey Braxton the same as your own children," the lawyer informed, facing the jury.

"Let me now get on to the more serious case of the sexual abuse leading to the rape of the child," the lawyer said sternly.

"I did no such thing!" Johnny shouted.

The jury began whispering away at Johnny's reaction and the angry man glared in their direction.

"I would like to play a video now of Casey Braxton's testament and I would like you; the jury to be the judge if this man: Jonathan Barrett is telling the truth about raping the young boy," the lawyer informed.

Pulling out a projector and video, the lawyer pressed play; beginning the footage of Casey's confession at the police station.

The courtroom was silent all except for the soft broken voice of Casey on the video footage.

 _"_ _What happened when he had you in his car?"_

 _"_ _He...He held me down and hurt me worse than I ever felt...It was sticky and I couldn't move he was on top of me, and I was scared. He held a...gun and told me not to say anything...I don't want anything to happen, please."_

 _"_ This clearly is showing signs of a distressed child," the lawyer informed, while Johnny slouched on the stand rolling his eyes.

 _"_ _He sometimes touched me down inside my legs and made me touch him in the same spot and he would yell at me lots and hit me," Casey explained._

 _"_ _Can you tell us how he hit you?"_

 _"_ _With his hand a lot, and sometimes a belt and it always hurt."_

 _"_ _That's not a very nice thing to happen to such a sweet boy like yourself. Can you tell us was there any reason that he hit you?"_

 _"_ _It was because I'm bad, horrible, and dirty."_

"Mr. Barrett, did you ever give the impression to Casey that he was any of those things that he states: bad, horrible, and dirty?" the lawyer questioned.

"I never said no such thing. Can't you all see these are lies of a bad, manipulative child and I only smacked him when he needed it; it ain't my fault he was such trouble!" Johnny roared and stood up.

The lawyer smirked, "So you agree that the child is bad and that you smacked him often?"

"What no; you lot are twisting my words around!" Johnny yelled.

"Sit down Mr. Barrett and refrain from any outbursts in my court!" the judge ordered.

Johnny swore under his breath and sat back down with a grunt.

The lawyer continued to play the video footage.

 _"_ _So Casey, for the record: can you agree that Johnny Barrett exposed himself to you and touched you in a way that made you uncomfortable and punished you frequently with either his hand or his belt?"_

 _"_ _It felt bad and hurt, and I didn't like it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm sorry."_

The jury and the judge watched on as Casey broke down in sobs at the end of the confession.

The lawyer turned off the video and turned to the jury.

"That does not look like a child who is lying to me," he stated.

"He did these little performances all the time to wind us up!" Johnny yelled.

The lawyer shook his head and picked up some papers from his desk.

"We have medical evidence that suggests you raped Casey Braxton," the lawyer announced and slapped the papers down in front of the judge and turned to the jury.

"The medical report; signed and officially dated by a registered doctor who examined Casey, has clearly stated that the young boy had evidence of tearing to his rectal lining, presence of DNA on tissue samples, along with classic symptoms of sexual assault pertaining to rectal bleeding and an inability to toilet properly."

The jury whispered amongst themselves for a few moments before the judge spoke.

"Have you anything to say in your defense Jonathan James Barrett? How do you plead against the case of physical and sexual assault against a child of eight years, Casey Braxton?"

Johnny looked out at his wife and with no remorse for his actions, blatantly replied: "Not guilty."

"One more question for Mr. Barrett, Your Honor," the lawyer called out.

"Proceed," the judge confirmed.

"We also have information from social services stating you and your wife had corrupted the social services system by landing a large sum of money in order to get custody of Casey, now do you have anything to say about how that occurred Mr. Barrett?"

As much of a corrupt criminal and sadist Johnny was, he was not about to sell out or be disloyal to his mate Danny, so sitting tall in the stand, the unremorseful man shook his head.

"Nup: nothing to say."

"Very well, court is adjourned for a short recess until the jury can reach their verdict. You may step down from the stand Mr. Barrett," the judge announced.

The jury left the stands and the judge stepped down, followed by Johnny moving from the stand in haste and moving towards his wife.

Debbie leapt up and hugged Johnny tight and had tears in her eyes.

"This can't be happening; not to us."

Johnny cut his wife off with a rough kiss to her lips as he grasped her face in his hands.

"Dad!" Andy and Josh called out.

Not giving a stuff, Andy ignored their carer, and pulled Josh alongside him towards their Dad.

"Hi boys!" Johnny greeted and leaned over to give his boys a hug.

"What's happening to you Dad?" Josh asked, "I want to go home to you and Mum not stay at some stinking foster home."

"I know my baby boy and we want you home just as much, but your father has been thrown into some horrid circumstances," Debbie explained.

"Its Casey fault isn't it Dad?" Andy asked.

"Right you are," Johnny said with praise.

"You shouldn't be having any interaction in here," Johnny's lawyer informed.

"Why don't you shut up; it's me family and a fat lot of good you're helping," Johnny spat.

Johnny's lawyer rolled his eyes, as long as he was getting paid it didn't matter how much of a jerk his client was.

* * *

The short recess quickly came to an end and the jury and judge returned to their rightful stands.

"Will the accused please rise?" the judge instructed, "Have the jury reached a verdict?" the judge questioned.

"We have Your Honor. The jury finds the accused: Jonathan James Barrett of malicious rape of a young boy and physical abuse leading to emotional and physical trauma: guilty."

Johnny flexed his fists in anger and Debbie broke down in sobs.

Josh sat confused by what it all meant, while Andy clenched his teeth, he knew his Dad was about to go to jail and that made him madder than ever.

"For your terrible crimes you are sentenced to twenty-eight years imprisonment, with a non parole period of twenty-two years, while the victim, Casey Braxton, will be awarded a sum of forty-thousand dollars, to be released once the child turns of legal age; case dismissed," the judge announced, and ended with a loud clap of his gavel.

The police wandered over to Johnny and roughly grabbed him by his arms and handcuffed him.

"My precious husband; I'll wait for you!" Debbie yelled out.

Angered by the situation, Johnny ignored his family and went along with the police roughly pulling him along.

"Where is Dad going?" Josh innocently asked.

Andy stared at his Dad being taken away with rage filling in his eyes.

"Andy, what is happening with Dad?" Josh repeated.

Andy spun around to glare at Josh.

"Shut up would you, Josh!" Andy snapped.

Andy had never snapped at Josh before and so the younger boy was taken aback by Andy's hastiness.

"Come along now boys," the foster carer quietly instructed.

Josh looked away from his older brother feeling sad and followed his foster carer out of the aisles.

"Andrew, we are leaving now," the foster carer said a bit more sternly.

Andy grunted and saw his father disappear and looked over at his Mum crying in her seat.

Casey had ruined his family; torn them completely apart.

Andy followed his foster carer and brother out of the courts.

"I'll get you for this," he muttered under his breath and vowed to one day find Casey again and make his life hell.

* * *

A few days later came a knock at the Braxton's door. Heath was standing near the kitchen table in his boxers and pajama tee-shirt, while Casey was munching on his breakfast cereal.

Brax furrowed his brow and went to answer the door.

"Registered letter for a Mr. Darryl Braxton," the postman announced.

Brax signed for the letter and shut the door. Tearing open the envelope that had an official stamp of the courts on the front, Brax read the letter.

"What's that?" Heath asked, causing Casey to glance up.

"It's a letter from the courts," Brax announced and wandered over to the table; flapping the letter in his hand.

"It says that Johnny Barrett has been convicted to twenty-eight years in jail with a non parole period of twenty-two years."

"About bloody time, though he deserved the death penalty for what he done to Case!" Heath ranted.

Brax scowled at Heath as Casey gazed up at his big brother with a worried expression.

"It also says that they are awarding Casey forty-thousand dollars," Brax informed slowly.

"What? So we're rich?" Heath exclaimed.

"No, we are not. This money remains in a safe deposit until Casey reaches legal age of eighteen."

"What; that's a scam if I ever heard one. What use will it do him then?" Heath stated.

Brax shrugged and rested a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"It's over now Case; you can move on."

Casey smiled up at Brax before turning back to finish his cereal.

Brax folded up the letter and placed it into the draw in the living room; keeping it safe for the day Casey turned eighteen and could redeem his money.

Sighing heavily, Brax ran his hands through his hair; the worst had to be over now?


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to: Braxton54, BonnieSveenFan and Ludub for reviewing the previous chapter and to everyone following/reading.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Part 2 - Five years later (Casey 13, Brax 23, Heath 21)**

 **Normal POV**

"Get up Casey; it's time for school!" Brax yelled from the doorway of his youngest brother's bedroom.

It was only the fourth week of the new school year and the fourth week of Casey's first year in high school and the disgruntled teen already did not want to get up and go.

Casey remained curled up in his bed sheets ignoring his brother.

"Casey I know you are awake and can hear me so get up now!" Brax yelled, "I shouldn't have to do this every single morning."

"Geez, bit on the loud side," Heath commented, smartly rubbing his ears as he walked past his brother in his gym uniform.

Brax only scowled at his younger brother, clearly unimpressed and frustrated at the time it had began to take to get Casey up for school in the morning; blaming the raging teenage hormones of a freshly aged thirteen year old.

Casey groaned and rolled over onto his back to face Brax.

"I'm up."

Brax raised his eyebrow at Casey's smart attitude.

"You are up when your two feet are on the floor and you are standing and dressed in your school uniform, so for the last time: get up; now Casey!"

Casey let out an exasperated sigh and threw off his covers.

Once satisfied, Brax walked out of the room and back into the kitchen where Heath was munching on a piece of toast.

"What's your shift today?" Brax asked as he poured a glass of juice for himself.

"Nine until four today," Heath answered and swallowed the last of his toast.

"The man of slumber arises," Heath said with a smirk as Casey glumly walked into the kitchen.

"Get some breakfast into you," Brax instructed.

Casey groaned and placed some bread in the toaster. Once his toast was buttered and spread with vegemite, Casey sat down with a slouch on one of the kitchen chairs and munched on his breakfast.

"Do you want me to drop him off at school on my way to work?" Heath asked as Brax placed his glass in the sink and rested against the cupboard.

"Yeah that would help. I still have a few errands to run before I start work," Brax replied.

"Come on Sport; hurry up," Heath instructed; giving Casey a light tap on the shoulder.

Casey groaned and stood up, placing his plate in the sink.

"Keep your head down at school today Case," Brax reminded.

Casey again grumbled and quickly went to brush his teeth before grabbing his bag and following Heath outside to his car.

The high school wasn't too far from their house now since they had decided to pack up and leave Mangrove River behind with all the history and settle into life in Summer Bay.

Heath pulled up outside the high school in his maroon second-hand sedan car.

"Give Brax a break with all your grumbling Case; I think you're starting to give him grey hair," Heath said with a laugh.

Casey rolled his eyes unimpressed and stepped out of the car; swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking into the school.

As always on a Monday morning the school held an assembly and as much as Casey didn't enjoy being in his classes, assemblies were far more boring.

Casey stared down at his hands and began to pick at the fabric on his jeans.

"Now I would like to introduce two new students to our school. They have come all the way from the north coast and I expect you all to make them very welcome. Joining our senior class will be Andrew Barrett and joining our year seven class is his brother Joshua Barrett."

Casey's head shot up hearing the dreaded names from his past as the Principal introduced them, believing no way it could be true.

Casey saw the image of a fair skinned, brown haired boy around his age and a much taller tanned skin black haired boy. It had been a while since he had seen them but there was no question about it: they were the same brothers who he once spent the worst years of his life with.

After having moved from place to place and home to home after having caused havoc in every aspect of their lives growing up, and being expelled from many schools, Josh and Andy had now been moved down to a youth home in Summer Bay who had a lot of experience dealing with troubled kids.

Casey froze in his seat staring at the two teenagers, as the anxiety rose inside him, causing his stomach to flip-flop; of all the schools they had to end up at his.

Feeling too overwhelmed with the shock of seeing Josh and Andy again and being horribly reminded of his past he wiled himself to forget, Casey jumped up from his seat and bolted out of the assembly hall.

Andy cocked his eyebrow at the sudden commotion as he watched Casey rush out with teachers yelling out after him.

Andy couldn't be sure by the flash of the white school shirt and jeans and only getting a glimpse of the back of Casey's head, but _something_ was familiar and he was determined to find out why.

Casey finally stopped running once he reached outside the back of the school and far away from the hall, and bent over gasping and breathing heavily as the rise of a panic attack overcame him.

It had taken him months to be able to sleep again without nightmares and to trust his brothers enough to live any kind of a normal family dynamic.

Flashes of the beatings, the torments and _the_ moment, ran through Casey's mind and he found himself getting dizzier as he gasped further for breath.

He glanced back behind him and no teacher had since caught up with him, but he knew he couldn't go back; couldn't face anyone, not when he was feeling like his world was collapsing again.

* * *

 **Casey POV**

Feeling defeated as my head spun around in circles, I collapsed onto the grass outside the classrooms. I knew the bell was about to start for first period but no way could I think in my class, and what if Josh was in my class too. No I couldn't face this.

I gasped for breath again and it almost felt like my lungs were collapsing and I was running out of air. I was scared and didn't know what was happening to me.

I tried catching my breath but it only seemed to make things worse. My whole body was sweating and I felt like I was being closed into a chamber and left to die.

I unfastened the buttons on my shirt thinking that would help me suck in more air but no such luck. Visions kept pouring into my head and I faintly heard the loud ringing of the school bell.

Suddenly a handful of students passed me and stared in my direction. I heard them laugh and whisper taunts of: 'what's wrong with him?' and 'what a freak'. They were talking and laughing about me. I was some big joke and everything that happened to me was some big joke.

I couldn't take it anymore and jumped up, letting out a yell. Everyone near turned around to stare at me and the sweating over my body increased.

I picked up my school bag and walked directly towards the front of the school; not looking back once.

My breath started easing the further I got from the school and I started to feel like I was getting some vision back and not feeling as dizzy.

I knew with Heath and Brax at work all day I could get away with skipping. I'd never done it before but how hard could it be?

I walked straight back home and pulling out the key hidden near the pot plant at the door I opened the door and threw my bag on the floor, giving a loud sigh. Was this morning all real?

Closing the door behind me in the silent house, I went into the kitchen to grab myself a drink of water to help calm my nerves some more. I was safe right? I wanted to believe so much that my life wasn't coming back to haunt me but they both stood there on that stage.

I might have avoided them today, but what about tomorrow and the next day and the next? I couldn't skip forever, as great an idea that was. For the first time in a long while I felt confused and alone.

Heath was the first to come home just after four. I'd spent most of the day watching television and was still on the couch when he arrived home.

"Hey Case; aren't you home a bit early?" I swallowed at his question.

I'd already taken my shoes and socks off and technically school didn't get out until three-thirty and it was at least a twenty-five minute walk from school.

"Um, I kind of left early; I wasn't feeling okay," I lied.

Truth be told, I hadn't felt alright.

Heath raised his eyebrow at me.

"You seem pretty alright to me. Hope that one sits with the big fella."

I scowled. After the day I had I didn't need Heath butting in.

I turned my attention back to the television.

"Brax doesn't need to know," I grumbled.

Heath chuckled behind me.

"Brax always knows, Case; trust me I was your age once."

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. Surely dealing with Brax would be better than having spent the day at school with Josh and Andy.

As predicted when Brax had gotten home he asked me straight away how school was and I just I shrugged.

"It was fine."

"If it was so 'fine' you wouldn't mind explaining to me why you caused a disturbance in the assembly today and then you get marked absent from all of your classes?"

I swallowed hard under Brax's watchful eye.

"What's going on Casey?" Brax demanded.

"It was nothing. I just didn't want to go and the assembly was boring," I snapped back.

Brax shook his head at me.

"I know this is just the teenage troubles talking but I don't want you messing around with school. You deserve to have a good life and education, and because this is your first attempt of skipping I'm going to go easy on you, next time you are going to be grounded; is that understood?"

I gasped in shock. Why was Brax making such a big deal out of this?

"That's not fair!" I argued, allowing my emotions from the day take hold.

"Casey I want what's best for you, and lately your attitude hasn't been acceptable either. Now do not skip school again."

Brax ended his point with a sharp finger, pointed directly at me.

"Fine," I grumbled in defeat and walked off to my room.

The school's a big place, maybe just maybe I could avoid running into Josh and Andy?


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to everyone supporting this story through reviewing, reading, or following.**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating, due to a system glitch I was without internet for some time. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Casey POV**

The following day didn't go quite as planned with the whole avoiding Josh and Andy thing.

Turned out Josh was in my English, Geography, _and_ Art class. He sat across from me in all three of the classes, just staring at me and he knew it was definitely me because the teacher had to call our names out. I knew at some point he was going to inform Andy.

The bell for lunchtime rang and I shuffled down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Brax had given me lunch money to buy either a sausage roll or pie and right now I didn't care what I had I was starving.

Heading towards the cafeteria I had to bypass the toilets. Glancing up briefly to see that my walkway was clear, I saw none other than Josh and Andy hovering outside the door of the toilets.

My stomach churned and all of a sudden I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I thought of turning in the opposite direction and forgetting about going to the cafeteria but they had already both spotted me and had begun advancing towards me.

I backed away but was pushed by some students behind me.

Andy charged towards me and grabbed my arm.

"I knew it was you. Boy I've waited for this day for so long and now I'm not going to waste any opportunity," Andy growled at me and I felt him grab the back of my shirt at the scruff and drag me towards the toilets.

"Oi: get out loser!" Andy barked at some junior kids in the toilets.

They rushed off in a hurry not wanting to deal with a senior, but part of me wished they had stayed just to be witnesses.

Andy ordered Josh to shut and lock the main door of the toilets and now I was stuck; no-where to run.

"Do you have any idea what Josh and I have been through because of you? You ruined our lives you worthless piece of shit and now you are going to pay."

I gasped for breath just wanting to get away; to any sanctuary. I could almost feel the beads of sweat drip off me as my anxiety rose.

Andy pushed me up against the sink hard and I gasped in pain.

I barely had a moment to register my surroundings when a hefty punch landed in my stomach.

"Get him Andy. You're nothing but a home wrecker!" I heard Josh yell.

Andy punched me again and again and I began to cough from the lack of air reaching my lungs.

"Stop," I pleaded, "It wasn't my fault."

Andy and Josh just snickered and I saw Andy raise his knee, then only seconds later felt a flush of pain over my mouth where Andy had crashed his knee into my mouth.

I tasted blood in my mouth and at that moment I wasn't sure whether I had lost any teeth or I had just bitten my tongue.

I thought my life was over and Andy was going to beat me to death when I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Is anyone in there; is everything alright? If someone is in there I want you to open this door at once!"

I mentally gave a sigh of relief. It sounded like Ms. Morrison the head of the Art department. Maybe I would live to see another day.

Andy groaned, almost like he was annoyed at being interrupted when he wanted to finish me off.

"This ain't over," Andy snapped, then I felt the horrid residue of saliva as Josh spat at me.

"You're dirt!"

I looked up as Andy and Josh turned to leave and heard them talking to Ms. Morrison outside saying they had only locked the door because Josh didn't feel comfortable with other kids around while he did his business.

I crawled into one of the stalls and shut the door.

Resting my head against the wall I felt tears slip down my face. It was happening all over again.

I heard the bell ring for the end of lunch. I couldn't go back to class not after having been beaten, so I remained sitting in the stall for another hour before getting up and washing the blood from my mouth and the tears from my face.

I rolled up my shirt and noticed the red swelling on my abdomen. It could be worse.

I pulled down my shirt and grabbing my bag I walked out of the school and home.

Once I got home thankfully Brax and Heath were still at work and I went down to take a shower.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and could see the faint bruising forming around my chin and I inspected the cut on my lip; it had split pretty badly.

I took off my shirt and pants and pressed my abdomen over the red marks. It hurt but it didn't scream pain like I'd had any broken bones.

I turned on the hot water tap and adjusted the temperature of the water before I stepped in and allowed the water to run over my body and sooth the aching of the beating I had suffered today.

I was sitting on the couch when Brax got home.

"Hi Case," he greeted.

"Hi," I mumbled; avoiding looking up; I was not ready for the twenty questions.

"How was school?"

"Fine; how was work?" I replied, wanting to change the subject off of me.

"It was the same as always. Case, are you alright?"

Brax was standing in front of me now with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, keeping my head down.

"That doesn't sound convincing; Casey: look at me," Brax stated.

Damn, I knew I couldn't hide my injuries forever but I wasn't ready to explain what happened; to dig up my past again.

"Casey," Brax repeated.

I swallowed and lifted my head up to face Brax.

"What the...Casey, what happened?" he exclaimed and gestured to his own chin.

"It was nothing," I replied and turned away.

"It doesn't look like nothing. What happened, Case; talk to me now."

I hung my shoulders.

I hated when he used his authoritive voice; like there was never any room to avoid answering his questions. I thought quickly for an answer.

"Some kids bumped into me when I was getting a drink from the tap and my lip hit the tap and split," I lied.

I heard him let out a sigh and I hoped he believed my lie.

Brax crouched down in front of me.

"Let me have a look," he instructed.

"You don't need to look at it," I said, glancing back up.

I didn't want him inspecting it and finding out I lied, but turns out he didn't like that idea.

"Let me be the judge of that; I want to see it," he demanded and took my face in his hand to inspect the damage for himself.

"Hmm, that's nasty alright, and you say you're okay?" he commented with a sense of skepticism.

I nodded as he released my face.

"Well that's definitely going to leave you with a hefty looking shiner for a few days. Did you put some ice on that yet?"

I shook my head; he actually believed my lie.

"I'll get you some and be careful in future; high school can be rough sometimes."

I nodded and watched him leave and wondered how long I was going to avoid telling my brothers about Josh and Andy.

After-all it wasn't their problem and getting them involved would only prove what a weak nuisance I was.

* * *

The following day at school, it was like every corner I turned there was either Josh or Andy, waiting for me and reminding me of the horrors I faced.

It was between third and fourth period and I was on my way to get something out of my locker when I saw Andy nearby talking with a group of boys.

It surely didn't take him long to find friends. I knew he had seen me as he punched his fist into the palm of his hand and smirked at me. I didn't want to deal with another beating so soon after yesterday so I did the only thing thinkable and quickly turned on my heels and sped out of the school grounds.

I walked along towards the beach; kicking my shoe against the ground every few steps. I spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach, watching the waves flow in and out. It was soothing and full of tranquility.

Before the time hit three-thirty I decided to get up and head home.

As predicted, Brax had found out about me skipping half the day after someone apparently told him they saw me at the beach, so after another lecture, he grounded me for the weekend and told me I wasn't allowed to watch any TV, go out, or play on my phone; basically be bored out of my mind.

To me it wasn't fair; how would he like to live in fear or be reminded of the past everywhere he turned? But no matter how much I tried to argue he wasn't buying it and finished off with a stern warning not to skip anymore.

I had to find another way to stay away from the torments of Josh and Andy.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

A few days later after much thinking, Casey came up with the most genius plan on how he could avoid school and Josh and Andy at the same time.

Come Monday Casey woke up early and got himself ready for school.

Brax walked out of his bedroom and rubbed his messed up hair and raised his eyebrow when he noticed Casey sitting in the kitchen dressed and eating breakfast, ready to go to school come the time.

"Wow I'm impressed Casey. I don't know what has gotten into you, but maybe having a little time without certain luxuries whilst you've been grounded has gotten your head on straight. You're never up this early on a school day," Brax said with praise and patted Casey's shoulder.

Casey smiled up at his brother; his plan was sure not to fail.

Casey gave a nod and went back to eating his toast.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, Heath should be up soon, and he can take you to school. I'm glad you've taken a better look at things Casey. Put your head down and do good at school, and it'll take you far," Brax praised and squeezed Casey's shoulder.

"Have a good day if you're gone by the time I finish up."

Casey nodded again in response.

"Thanks, I will."

Heath dropped Casey off at school and the teen waved goodbye to his brother and smiling happily to himself, made his way into the front administration office.

"Can I help you?" the admin assistant asked.

Casey saddened his face as the butterflies rose in his stomach. His plan had to work.

Casey pulled his bag from his shoulders and pulled out a note and handed it to the admin assistant.

Casey watched carefully as the admin assistant read the letter.

"Oh you poor Dear; I will give this to head office straight away. We do hope you can attend classes again soon and our best wishes to your family at this difficult time."

Casey nodded sadly.

"My brother is waiting outside, is it okay if I go?"

The admin assistant nodded.

Casey maintained his sad demeanor until he walked out of the building.

As he neared the front gate a wide smile spread over his face; his plan worked; the school had bought his faulty letter he had written and after practicing had signed Brax's name at the bottom. He was free from school for as long as the lie could be maintained.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Casey POV**

It was coming to the end of the second week of skipping out on school, as soon as Brax or Heath dropped me off.

It was like living a dream.

I knew Brax would chew me out if he found out about my skipping school, but I didn't care. It's not like I enjoy going anyway and I hate being reminded of what happened to me five years ago. Besides, what's the point in going to listen to lessons about topics I'm never going to use in real life?

I'd spent most days staying around home after being caught out in town last time I had skipped, but today I wanted something different.

Wandering around town in my own little world I felt like no-one could touch me.

I decided to walk past the beach and into the next town at Yabbie Creek and spent the day going in and out of shops and hanging out.

It had taken me longer to get to Yabbie Creek, so once the time hit two-thirty I headed back in the direction of home.

Walking towards home I swallowed hard when I saw Brax's Ute in the driveway; he wasn't meant to be finished until six and it was only just after three-thirty.

I opened the door slowly with all will to pretend nothing had happened and was ready with the excuse I had gotten a lift home and that was why I was home just after school let out.

"Hi, what are you doing home?" I asked quickly, wanting to retreat straight to my room.

Brax stood up from the kitchen table with a stern, not so happy look on his face.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing home. The real question is: where the hell have you been?"

I gulped as he glared at me hard.

"I was at school. I got a lift home with a mate that's why I'm home early," I replied with a chuckle and a hint of nervousness in my voice, as I avoided Brax's glare and pointed around behind me.

"Really?" Brax demanded, "Don't you dare lie to me, Casey!"

Brax's voice boomed inside the quiet house and I shifted awkwardly; he knows.

"I wasn't," I mumbled and turned to walk away to my room to avoid confrontation, but Brax wasn't about to let me go.

"Explain to me why I got a courtesy call from the school today asking how our ever so sick relative was going and if you needed any assistance in meeting the guidelines for your curriculum?! You haven't been going to school since last Monday! Almost two weeks; two weeks, Casey: that you have been lying!"

Brax's tone was more furious than it had ever been and it was no surprise.

"I didn't lie!" I shouted.

Brax scoffed and waved a piece of paper in the air, causing me to swallow harder; he had a copy of my note.

"Let me refresh things for you then. Going by this letter, it says: please excuse Casey Braxton from school until further notice due to a serious family illness, signed Darryl Braxton."

Brax stared up at me and I hung my head; I was busted big time and my dreams of never going to school and avoiding Josh and Andy were quickly going down the drain.

"How _dare_ you, forge my signature on a false note Casey, just to get yourself out of school!" Brax bellowed at me.

"School is a waste of time and I didn't feel like going!" I snapped back.

I peered up to see Brax huff and shake his head.

"That is not up to you to decide. I have told you over and over how I want you to have a good education, and this: this here is illegal Casey!"

"Well you're deluded!"

I don't know what came over me when I yelled that insult back at him. All his yelling was just frustrating me; like he couldn't understand and it just made my head spin worse. I wanted to get away and make it all stop.

I backed away when I saw Brax storm towards me.

"What the hell did you say? You think it's good to argue right now?!"

Brax ran his hand through his hair.

"Geez Casey, you only just finished being grounded for skipping and here you are doing it again. What the hell is so important you skip out on school?" Brax demanded.

I turned away with a huff. I couldn't say the real reason and what plausible lie could I make up? Instead I went for the defensive mode.

"It's none of your damn business! Why don't you just save all this stupid yelling and tell me I'm grounded, because you will anyway!"

Brax scoffed, "Damn right I will, but not until you tell me why you think skipping school and forging my signature is so appealing!"

I hung my shoulders in frustration and defeat.

"Just leave it would you; school's stupid and over-rated alright; is that what you want me to say?!"

I rolled my eyes to elaborate my response, but I soon found out that only enraged my brother more, for he hated being disrespected.

Brax grabbed me by my upper arm and glared hard at me.

"Don't you ever roll your eyes at me again," he growled.

I turned away to avoid his harsh gaze and I felt him give my arm a shake.

"Look at me!" he yelled, his tone was etched on his no-nonsense, authoritarian voice.

I flicked my eyes up to look at Brax's enraged face, though I wasn't interested in what he had to say.

"I am getting sick of your behavior and attitude Casey..."

"And I'm getting sick of listening to you," I remarked, with my tone less on the defense and more of the 'leave me alone' quiet side now, as I interrupted.

Brax shook his head.

"I don't know where this attitude is all coming from Casey, but it had better stop; do you understand me?"

I kept my gaze away and didn't say anything.

A strange feeling was weighing me down and I couldn't figure out what; if it was shame, or numbness.

I was pulled out of my thought when I felt a tug.

"Are you listening to me?!"

I flinched at Brax's loud yell in my face.

Enraged and confused I snapped, "Yes!"

I pulled my arm from him and turned to face him.

"I bet you wish I wasn't even here; that would just make your life a lot easier!"

I was becoming overwhelmed with emotion and part of me wanted to fight and part of me wanted to curl up and cry and hope the world would swallow me whole.

Brax furrowed his brow at me and I'm not sure whether he was considering my statement as true or he was just shocked.

"Don't say a thing like that," he told me firmly and I shrugged in response.

I mean it was true; how could I not say it?

"Have you finished?" I spat rudely.

Brax nodded, "Yeah, and consider yourself grounded for two weeks, and if you skip again it will be a month; understood?"

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Go to your room and don't slam your door," he ordered in his stern voice.

I didn't hesitate in getting away and rushed off to my room, but something inside me just felt so angry I couldn't help myself but slam my bedroom door. I wasn't sure if I was doing it to spit Brax, or the whirlwind of emotions inside my head was controlling my temper.

Immediately I flopped down on my bed and ran my hands through my hair; my head was spinning and the whole room was going around in circles.

 _You're pathetic, worthless, a no good disappointment; it was always your fault and everyone knows it. You can't escape; you can never escape._

 _"_ Stop it! Stop it; please!" I shouted as the voices continued to sing over and over in my head.

I gripped my hair and gave a hard, frustrated pull; almost as if I was pulling them from my head by the strands of my hair.

I hit my head against my pillow, but nothing seemed to work; they were stuck inside me.

I let go of my hair and stared up at the ceiling in defeat and let tears slip from my eyes. I couldn't go on.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Casey had kept quiet all afternoon after his altercation with Brax about his skipping school and now it was the next morning and Brax was waiting outside the door of Casey's bedroom ready to get the young teen up and ready to go to school.

Brax gave Casey a rough poke.

"Get up, Casey: I am not in the mood for you to stuff around. I am still not happy about your skipping and forging a note stunt so you do not want to push me today," Brax stated firmly.

Casey groaned and rubbed his abdomen at the nervous butterflies in his stomach; his first day back and what would he say to his teachers; he'd have to maintain his lie.

Casey pulled himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I've decided when I drop you off at school today I will be stopping in to see the principal and explaining the whole situation and requesting that I be told if you are missing any more than five minutes of a lesson to notify me and I will personally come and find you and drag you back into that school and deal with you; is that understood?"

Heath raised his eyebrow at his older brother's threat; it was an intense move, but at the same time Heath had heard of what Casey had done and clearly knew how angered Brax was.

"Fine," Casey grumbled.

Casey stared out the window as Brax drove towards the school. Once Brax pulled up, Casey was quick to get out.

"Remember what I said Casey," Brax said in warning.

Casey rolled his eyes with his back to Brax and quickly walked off, not wanting to be seen with his big brother tagging along.

Brax made his way into the office and waited to be seen by the principal. Thankfully for Casey his first three classes were Science and Language; classes that didn't have Josh so Casey could rest easy.

Unfortunately forth period was English which meant he was going to have to see Josh.

Slipping into the back of the class and keeping his head down Casey tried to remain unseen, but Josh was quick to take sight of him, and sitting in a chair opposite, Josh scribbled a note and tossed it onto Casey's desk.

Casey glanced over at Josh before opening up the note.

Casey's face turned pale as he read the note stating: 'you're dead meat'.

Casey crumbled the note in his hand and rested his head back down on his books, wishing for everything to just be over.

"Casey Braxton, we are not in this class to sleep. Come on; open your text to page one-eight-three. It's nice to see you back here after I hear one of your family members were gravely ill?" Mr. Copeland, head of the English department questioned sarcastically.

Casey groaned and heard a few kids laugh as he raised his head.

Josh placed two fingers discreetly towards his eyes and gestured to Casey that he was 'watching him' while Casey faced down towards his desk and opened his text.

"Now, let's begin reading shall we," Mr. Copeland announced.

The bell for lunch rang and Casey gathered up his books, wanting to get out and retreat to a safe hiding spot as quickly as he could, however as he glanced over, Josh had already snuck out of the classroom.

Casey groaned.

"He's probably gone to tell his jerk of a brother and it'll all start again. It's no wonder I just love school," Casey muttered sarcastically to himself.

"Is there a problem Casey?" Mr. Copeland asked.

"No, no problem," Casey replied and hastily rushed out of the classroom.

Putting his things away in his locker, as predicted, Andy and Josh waltzed down the hallway towards him with smirks on their faces and evil looks in their eye.

Casey tried to fumble with his items and close his lock on his locker, in hopes to make a dash out of there quick, but his sweaty hands kept slipping around the lock and he wasn't quick enough.

Andy smashed his fist against the locker beside Casey, causing Casey to jump.

"Haven't seen you around for awhile Braxton, someone would think you were avoiding us," Andy snickered.

"Well I'm not," Casey mumbled back and kept his hand on his lock, trying to get it closed.

Andy laughed, "See, I don't believe that; what do you think, Josh?"

Josh shook his head, "I think he's just weak."

Andy snapped his hand down against Casey's, smacking the lock out of Casey's hands and onto the floor.

Casey groaned and as he kneeled down to pick up his lock, Andy pushed his head into his locker.

Casey's head spun as he felt the dizziness cross over him. Flailing his arms around to fight back, Casey didn't have a chance before Andy had a tight grip around the back of his neck and shoved his face against his locker so the cold aluminum pressed up against Casey's cheek.

By now a group of students had gathered around to watch the fight, or in this case: a senior bullying a weak year seven kid.

"Looks like he's having it off with his locker," someone snickered from the crowd.

Upon hearing the comment, Andy laughed and inched closer to Casey's ear.

"That's not the way you like it is it?"

Casey whimpered under Andy's hot breath against his face.

Keeping a firm grip on Casey's neck and pulling his right arm that was attempting to hit out at the older teen, up behind his back, Andy faced the gathered students.

"What you see here is a classic example of someone who likes it done from behind," Andy announced and inched closer to Casey again.

"Tell them dirt-bag," Andy growled and turned his attention to Josh standing on the other side of Casey.

"Josh; you know what to do!"

Feeling humiliated, Casey struggled under Andy's forceful hold in panic but was not quick enough to fight Josh away from grabbing a hold of his pants and ripping them down.

The gathered students burst out in laughter while Casey's face turned red with humiliation at his lower body nakedness.

Unable to hold in his emotions any longer, he began to cry.

"This is what you get for lying about my father, you little worthless piece of shit; you deserve this," Andy growled in Casey's ear.

Casey struggled, wanting to hide himself but upon Andy's evil eye, Josh kept a hold of Casey's pants, smirking as the crowd laughed at the teen.

Andy pulled away and spat harshly into Casey's face.

Casey scrunched his eyes up and sobbed heavily, as the student's laughter continued to ring inside his ears.

Andy finally released his hold on Casey but just before leaving, he shoved Casey back up against his locker hard.

"Take a good look everyone, for this is the biggest liar and lover of rear-ended sex you'll ever see!" he announced, "Tell them how much of a dirty whore you are."

Josh laughed at his big brother's torment and followed suit, punching Casey in the back.

After seeing Josh and Andy exit from the crowd, Casey wanted nothing more than to escape, but he was weighed down with utter humiliation as students continued to laugh and snicker, and he was sure he occasionally saw the slight flash of light from the corner of his eye as camera phones clicked the traumatic incident.

Casey rested his head on his locker continuing to sob heavily, as he felt everything around him closing him in.

Sucking in each heavy breath left his lungs feeling like they were filling up with heavy lead weights.

Finally able to compose himself, Casey wiped the saliva from his face and bent down to quickly pull up his pants; all the while trying not to make any eye contact with anyone in the crowd.

As soon as he had his pants up, Casey ran to get away from the crowd, however though with difficulty, for some refused to move; continuing the taunt and stood in his way: pushing against him, like he was some spineless ragdoll.

"Move!" he croaked out and shoved with all his might.

Once free, Casey ran all the way down the hall and burst through the door of the men's bathroom and straight into one of the cubicles where he abruptly vomited.

He was mortified and had been utterly humiliated; how could he ever step foot out of the bathroom and face the students in the school again? How could he ever face anyone?

Casey grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his mouth and flushed the toilet then proceeded to rest against the cubicle wall and sob.

After some time he heard the end of the bell ring for lunch. Once the hustle and bustle of the students were no longer heard and Casey was left with the silence of the bathroom, Casey breathed heavily trying to calm himself but all that kept whirling around in his head were Andy's comments and what had happened.

It was so much like when Johnny had ripped his clothes off and raped him those five years ago.

Casey scrunched his knees up to his chest and gripped chunks of his hair on either side of his head as he rested his head in his hands.

 _You know you deserve it; you worthless piece of shit. Andy is right: you're a lying whore._

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I can't take this anymore!" Casey screamed and continued to bash his head hard against the cubicle wall as the tears continued to roll down his face. Seconds later, Casey looked down at his hands and saw small chucks of his hair that he had pulled out.

Being rushed over with emotion, Casey shot up and ran as fast as he could down the hall and straight out of the school grounds.

He didn't care about Brax and his stupid rule to stay in class; he just couldn't face it anymore.

Casey ran all the way home, halting for a breath only when he burst into the front door of his house; slamming the door loudly enough that the neighbors in the next street could have heard.

His body ached from the constant bullying and his mind hurt from all the torment from the memories and snide comments.

Casey breathed heavily as he glanced angrily around the living room.

"I have to fix this; fix everything," he mumbled.

Casey walked into the kitchen and swung open the fridge door where he laid eyes on one of his brother's beers.

It only took a moment for Casey to decide before he grabbed the bottle from the fridge and cracked it open.

Sucking in the fizzy bitter liquid, Casey gave a cough for this was his first time drinking a beer and he wasn't sure he even liked the taste, but if it numbed his feelings and stop everything then he was going to go for it.

Casey paced around mindlessly hoping to forget his troubles soon enough and then made the decision to head out for a walk before either of his brothers came home and caught him drinking.


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to: Braxton54, BonnieSveenFan, and Ludub for your wonderful reviews to the last chapter and thank you to all those reading as well. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Normal POV**

Brax groaned from his tiring day and tossed his keys on the cupboard.

As predicted Casey's teacher had contacted him about missing his last two classes and the Principal had informed that with Casey's record of skipping and disruptions in class he was being put on a week suspension; much to the oldest Braxton's annoyance.

"What's up with you?" Heath asked, following Brax inside.

"Casey: skipping again and now the school say he's suspended!" Brax snapped in frustration, "I don't know what else to do with that boy. Casey!"

Upon hearing no answer, Heath gave a shrug, while Brax stormed down to Casey's room to investigate and have it out with his little brother.

However when Brax opened the bedroom door the room was empty.

Brax walked back out to the living room.

"Unbelievable; he's not there," he commented in annoyance.

"Maybe he just went to hang out with some mates?" Heath suggested.

Brax raised his brow, "When's he's grounded? He had better have a damn good reason for not being here, because I have just about had it with him!" Brax yelled.

Brax pulled out his phone and dialed Casey's number, only hearing the ring out until the voice message activated.

"Casey I don't know where the hell you are, but you get home right now! You are grounded which means no wandering around town as you damn well please, and I know you skipped out on school again, so when I say you get home: you get home!" Brax yelled into the phone.

Heath raised his brow and walked off into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

Brax tossed his phone on the couch.

"Cool off a little. Like I said he's probably with mates and my bet he is avoiding you," Heath commented.

Brax stared over at Heath, clearly unimpressed by his comment.

"Casey knows to run things by me first of his where-abouts, and he has every right to avoid me because when I get a hold of him..." Brax grumbled and wandered over to the fridge.

"Don't worry about him," Heath replied and took a bite of his sandwich.

Brax sighed; it was hard not to worry about his little brother; that was his job.

Brax opened the fridge to grab out a beer and furrowed his brow at two bottles remaining on the shelf. He swore last night there were three bottles.

"Hey grab me a beer while you're at it, huh?" Heath called.

Brax sighed; maybe he was just over thinking things with being stressed and all. He pulled both bottles out of the fridge and joined Heath on the couch; he would deal with Casey when he came home.

* * *

Casey wandered along the beach, not giving a care in the world while gingerly sipping the beer as he went. Soon the sun set and it became dark, but still Casey was plagued by his torment; one beer wasn't enough.

Casey walked up towards the shops and looking into the closed doors of Angelos. He could faintly see some large bottles of alcohol behind the counter and inside him he felt an urge; an urge to let out more of his frustrations.

Looking around, Casey found a large rock and hauled it through the glass doors, resulting in a large smash of glass.

The reaction was exhilarating and so Casey picked up another rock and smashed a few more windows and the second glass front door.

Casey chuckled and stepped into the restaurant. It was all pristine and clean, besides the shatters of glass now present on the ground.

Casey ran up behind the bar and scanning over the bottles he grabbed a large bottle labeled Whiskey and another few bottles of beer.

Casey gave a laugh, almost as if it was a way to help him say: screw you troubled mind you can't beat me!

Casey felt a surge of frustration build inside him and he placed down the bottles he'd stolen and ran back around the counter.

Within seconds, Casey had up-ended chairs and tables, had torn menus, and smashed some of the equipment within the restaurant.

Casey breathed heavily; it had felt good: a release.

The once pristine restaurant was now a cluttered mess of broken shards and items.

Casey grabbed the bottles of alcohol he'd stolen and darted back out the door.

Little did he know, Angelos restaurant had a good security system and had caught Casey's actions on tape, as well as sending a silent alarm to the owner Liam Murphy that there had been a disturbance.

Meanwhile Brax had begun to worry that Casey not only hadn't come home for dinner but had not come home before the pitch darkness of the night.

Brax pulled out his mobile and searched for Casey's number. Again the phone rang out and was picked up by voicemail.

"Casey, forget about me being mad. If you get this, call me ASAP; I want to know you are alright and where the hell you are. I am getting worried mate, so get home," Brax spoke into the phone leaving his concerned message.

Brax heaved heavily, "This is ridiculous, I'm going to go out and look for him," he stated.

"Don't worry so much, he's just being a teenager and finding his feet and doesn't want to be caught talking to his big bro amongst his friends," Heath commented.

"Don't you tell me not to worry and who's to say he's even with friends? If he calls here text me immediately," Brax ordered, whilst keeping his voice stern and clearly showing his frustration.

Brax grabbed the keys to his Ute and went out in search of his brother. Brax drove around to all of Casey's hangouts but saw no sign of his brother.

Brax tried Casey's mobile for what felt like the millionth time and like every other time, Brax was met with the sound of Casey's voicemail.

"Damn it! Where the hell are you Casey?!" Brax exclaimed and tossed his phone down onto the passenger seat.

Brax was starting to feel guilty for being so hard on his little brother; was what Heath said true: Casey was avoiding him? Giving one more scrupulous look around as he drove around the streets Brax then proceeded to make his way back home in hopes Casey had returned.

Heath glanced up as the front door swung open revealing only Brax.

"I couldn't find him anywhere!" Brax shouted, "Has he returned?"

Heath shook his head in response.

The time ticked on and the eldest Braxton's worries increased as he had no other choice but to remain at home in the hope Casey would contact him.

* * *

Casey screamed and laughed as he swayed through the passing streets, becoming drunker by the minute. He had opened the large bottle of Whiskey after having finished a second bottle of beer and took a large gulp; instantly choking on the harsh liquid going down his fragile throat.

Casey brushed off his slight feeling of dizziness and made his way into the caravan park.

Casey hooted and cheered, but at the same time his mind was filled with words of hatred and it's your fault; he _had_ to forget.

"Shut up!" Casey yelled.

A few lights flicked on in the caravans as Casey's raucous behaviour began to disturb the residents.

Casey angrily threw his empty beer bottle against one of the caravans and took another hefty sip of the Whiskey, this time the extra dose of alcohol made Casey stumble.

He dropped the bottle hard on the ground and expelled a large amount of vomit.

Casey groaned and his head spun and ached.

After composing himself, Casey fake laughed and again in a midst of anger to shut out his feelings he started getting destructive.

Casey pushed over garbage bins, kicked and smashed property around the vans, and threw whatever alcohol bottles he had left across the ground and even towards some of the vans.

After his aggressive rampage, Casey became increasingly dizzy and getting a grip on his abdomen, Casey bent over and vomited yet again, all over the grass.

He stumbled towards one of the vans and using it as leverage to rest his hand on and stop himself collapsing, Casey expelled his stomach contents for a third time.

The visitors in the van Casey had been using as support had woken up and opening their van door, were disgusted to see the drunken teenager outside their place of sanctuary.

The male of the couple stepped out of the van and yelled at Casey.

"What the hell, do you think you are doing?!"

Casey spun around and felt as if the world was spinning around him and the ground was like wobbly land ready to cave in.

Casey was too drunk to care about the bloke yelling at him and went about stumbling through the caravan park.

The man being disgruntled made his way towards the caravan house and banged loudly on the door.

"Hold your horses; I'm coming!" Alf yelled from inside; having had to rush down the stairs to answer the door.

"It's past eleven at night; what is going on?" Alf stated.

"Do you always allow teenagers to get themselves drunk and make this place a home for themselves?" the disgruntled man demanded.

Alf furrowed his brow.

"I'll take a look, and no I don't allow it," Alf said remaining firm.

The old long term resident and owner grabbed some shoes and a flashlight and followed the disgruntled client back towards the vans.

"I think he went that way," the man said, pointing his finger.

Alf nodded.

"I'll sort this out and I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Alf apologised.

The man grunted, "My wife and I will be checking out tomorrow instead of the end of the week. We will go elsewhere where it can be assured we will not be woken up by drunken teenagers!" the man affirmed.

Alf grunted in annoyance, "Flamin' hooligans; wait till I get my hands on them."

Alf walked through the caravan park, flashing his light around and staring wide-eyed at the disgusting mess of garbage, glass, broken items, and the horrid smell of alcohol and vomit.

"Strike me pink!" Alf exclaimed.

Alf finally spotted Casey and shone the flashlight on him.

"Oi: you; young fella!" Alf shouted.

Casey had finished being sick, for the moment, and gazed up at Alf. All instincts told him to run, but his head was spinning so fast he felt if he tried he'd fall flat on his face.

Alf stormed towards Casey, in which Casey decided it was better to try and escape than be caught by a furious looking man.

He started to stumble away as best he could.

"Hey: hold it! You make one move and I'll call the police!" Alf shouted.

Alf reached Casey and gripped him by the arm.

"Get off me!" Casey yelled in protest.

"You can just settle down right now, young fella!" Alf scolded.

It was then that Alf realised exactly who it was.

"You're Darryl Braxton's young brother," he stated.

Casey stared down deflated. Alf had seen Casey around with Heath and Brax, and like any new people in the town, Alf was quick to find out about the Braxtons when they first arrived.

"Well I'm taking you home right now. I bet those brothers of yours are worried sick about you being out so late at night, and look at what you did to my caravan park!" Alf yelled while pulling Casey along in the dark.

Casey struggled in Alf's grip but it only seemed to make his dizziness worse.

"Heck, I'd be concerned your brothers don't even know you've been drinking," Alf added.

Casey groaned in protest, hating the continuous scolding by the elder.

"A young fella like you shouldn't even be drinking," Alf lectured.

"Why don't you just shut up?! You don't know anything and you can't tell me what to do! You're nothing but a perverted old man, so piss off and don't touch me!" Casey yelled at the top of his lungs.

Alf's face reddened in anger and he gripped Casey's arm tight.

"That is enough out of you, young whipper-snapper. I will not be spoken to in that manner! I will be very interested to find out what your brothers think of such disrespectful behaviour. Now not one more word out of you young fella or I will call the police and they can deal with you!" Alf shouted.

Finally they arrived at the Braxton house and Casey started to fill with dread. He gave another attempt of a struggle to get free from Alf's grasp but had no such luck.

"Get the hell off me!" Casey screamed.

"Cut it out!" Alf reprimanded and gave a hard knock on the door.

Brax and Heath had been sitting on the couch, though Brax had been pacing the house with worry over not knowing his brother's where-abouts and it was almost midnight.

"Who in the world?" Brax questioned and went over to open the door.

Brax stood with a stunned expression when he saw the image of his _drunken_ brother in the grip of Alf Stewart.

"I'm sorry to have to bring this one home to you like this, but he was vandalising my caravan park: smashing alcohol bottles, trashing garbage all over the lawn, damaging property, and leaving several parcels of undigested stomach contents on my property, not to mention causing the people who deserve a decent stay major distress!" Alf shouted.

Brax was flabbergasted by Casey's appalling behaviour and glared sternly down at him. Not only had Casey taken off and had him worried all night, but he got himself so drunk he could have killed himself, and the thought of that made Brax even angrier.

By now Heath stood behind Brax watching and listening to what was happening.

"Leave me alone!" Casey angrily spat towards Alf.

Brax frowned at Casey showing him he was not impressed with any attempts of his protests.

Brax reached out and grabbed Casey by the arm hard.

"Get inside. Now!" he bellowed with such authority it would be hard to argue, and yanked Casey roughly through the door.

"Ow!" Casey protested.

Brax just gave Casey a 'look' and turned back to face Alf.

"I am so sorry for all the trouble my brother caused. Thank you for bringing him home and if there is anything I can do to fix things," Brax started before glaring at Casey and releasing his arm.

"In fact tomorrow morning I'll bring him down and he can clean up the mess he made," Brax suggested.

"No way!" Casey argued after listening in.

Brax glared back at Casey.

"I'm not doing that!" Casey continued, this time coughing after his words as he could feel the swirling of his stomach again and the urge to hurl.

"Yes you will; that's not up for discussion!" Brax responded in a short tone.

"What about sch...ool?" Casey slurred out mockingly.

Brax spun back around to glare at Casey.

"School; the place you've been suspended from for constantly skipping and causing disruptions?!" Brax yelled then turned back to face Alf.

"You're a good bloke Brax, but I will not tolerate the likes of such rude behaviour in my town and being called an old pervert and told to rudely go away in swearing terms topped everything off. You are lucky I did not call the cops, but if I catch that young-un causing havoc on my property again I will," Alf stated firmly.

Brax sighed heavily.

"I appreciate you didn't call the cops and I assure you Casey will _never_ cause trouble for you again; isn't that right Casey?!" Brax yelled.

Casey groaned and rubbed his head.

"Can't you all just stop talking?" he complained.

"I said isn't that right?!" Brax bellowed.

"Fine, if it will just shut you up," Casey replied rudely.

Brax drew in a deep angry breath and Alf gave a grunt at Casey's behaviour.

"What that young fella needs is a heck of a stern talking to and a flamin' good kick up the backside!" Alf informed sharply.

"Thank you Alf and I _will_ be dealing with him. Again I'm sorry for the trouble and having to make you come out at this time," Brax apologised.

Alf nodded and turned on his way.

Brax let out a heavy breath and shut the door.

"That's one pissed off old man," Heath commented.

"He's not the only one," Brax replied and stormed directly up to Casey; grabbing both his wrists tight.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he bellowed as close to Casey's face as possible while giving his wrists a hard jerk.

"I can't believe you could be so stupid as to get blind drunk and vandalise the caravan park!" Brax yelled and let go of Casey's wrists to spin around and hold his head in disbelief; he was so furious with Casey.

"Don't yell; my head hurts!" Casey argued back and stumbled as he moved.

"You really stink of grog and vomit Casey," Heath commented and held his hand out to support his brother.

"I have _every_ right to yell! You are thirteen years old Casey; thirteen! You could have killed yourself drinking like you did underage!" Brax ranted.

"I feel sick," Casey whined.

"Heath take Casey to the bathroom," Brax ordered.

As Heath escorted Casey to the bathroom it didn't take the young teen long to have his head in the toilet bowl vomiting his guts up.

Heath rubbed Casey's back in comfort but cringed at the smell that filled the small room.

Brax took a moment to calm down before appearing in the bathroom doorway.

"Heath, go and get some wash cloths," Brax ordered and walked into the bathroom and stood beside his brother.

"I was worried sick about your where-abouts Casey and I left you numerous phone messages," Brax scolded; his voice still deep and stern but not as loud and echoing as it had been just previously.

Casey spat out a final wad of vomit and pathetically glanced up at his angry big brother.

"More to the point Casey, where did you get all the alcohol?" Brax demanded.

Casey whined and hung his face back in the toilet, not wanting Brax to find out what he'd done, for now the realisation was settling in along with the guilt.

Brax took this as a sign of blatant ignorance, but before he could let his anger rise and start yelling and demanding answers, Heath returned with the wash cloths.

Brax took the cloths and soaked them with tepid water.

"Lift your head up Casey," Brax ordered and knelt down beside Casey.

Casey shook his head and whined.

"No."

Brax tugged on Casey's arm, pulling him away from the toilet.

"Do as you are told," he said sternly.

Heath watched on as Brax gently wiped the sweat and vomit, from Casey's face, and tried to cool down his body and alleviate the teen's headache.

"You can consider yourself indefinitely grounded for this Casey," Brax informed, "And if I ever find you drinking underage again, I will make sure you regret it; is that clear," Brax threatened.

Casey gazed into Brax's eyes with his own wet, sickly ones and having no energy to argue, agreed with a nod.

"Good," Brax stated, helping Casey stand up.

Casey felt beyond miserable and he just wanted to collapse in a heap and go to sleep.

Heath stepped in to help Brax take Casey to his bedroom.

Casey flopped down on his comfy bed.

"What happens now?" Heath asked.

"I'll sit up with him and make sure he doesn't slip into unconsciousness because of how much he's had to drink."

"I can take a shift if you like," Heath suggested.

Brax sighed, "Nah it's alright mate, no point in both of us getting lack of sleep," Brax replied.

"Alright then, guess I'll see you in the morning. Wake me if you do change your mind; he's my little brother to look after too," Heath said.

"Thanks mate," Brax replied.

Heath walked out of the room and Brax kneeled down beside Casey.

Casey had begun to shut his eyes when Brax shook him.

"Don't you go to sleep," Brax ordered.

"Why, I'm so slee-eepy," Casey slurred out; having found some energy to protest.

Casey attempted to shut his eyes again but Brax shoved him.

"Casey!" Brax snapped.

"What? Stop being so mean," Casey drawled out.

Brax scoffed, "You wanna see mean, wait until you're sober," Brax warned, "If you go to sleep Casey I will drag you back into the bathroom and hose you down in cold water."

Casey flicked his eyes open at that threat and groaned.

"My head hurts," he complained.

"That's what happens when you drink," Brax replied shortly and applied a cloth to Casey's forehead.

Brax sat up with Casey all night, keeping a close eye on the young teen and wondering what in the world was going on.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all who are still reading and BonnieSveenFan, Braxton54, and Ludub, for reviewing.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Normal POV**

The next morning Brax woke up and made breakfast for himself and Heath and cleared away any mess from last night before going in to wake Casey.

Still furious from the previous night, Brax gave Casey a hard shove.

"Get up," he ordered.

Casey shuffled around in his sheets and groaned and Brax gave Casey another hard shove.

"Casey: now!" Brax yelled.

"I've got a headache; piss off," Casey groaned.

"What the hell did you say to me?" Brax yelled in anger.

Brax flung off Casey's sheet and grabbing him by his wrist pulled him up from the bed forcefully; waking Casey right out of his slumber.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that! Get and have a shower so you can have breakfast, because you are going over to Alf's caravan park, cleaning up and apologising!" Brax affirmed and gave Casey a rough shove.

Casey groaned and scowled at his big brother who remained giving him a stern look.

"I'm going," Casey smarted.

"Don't you test me this morning Casey," Brax warned and left the room.

Casey sat back down on his bed miserably once Brax had left; pulling a mocking face at his brother, before hanging his shoulders weakly. His head was still spinning and he felt the awful sick feeling in his throat like he wanted to vomit again.

Finally admitting defeat, Casey stood up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

 **Casey POV**

I didn't want to go back to the stupid caravan park, nor clean up. My head was still pounding and I just wanted to sleep.

Brax pulled up at the caravan park and I guess he was still pretty mad when he barely spoke two words to me the entire trip there.

Deciding I was not going to make it easy I remained in the Ute as he stormed out and slammed his door, quickly coming around to the passenger side.

I un-clicked my seatbelt just in time for Brax to swing open the door and pull me out of the Ute by my upper arm.

"I can get out on my own!" I snapped.

The look he gave me told me that had not been a smart move, for he gripped my arm tighter and began pulling me along.

"I don't have time for your smart mouth. You are getting this over and done with," he affirmed.

I saw the old man from last night standing in the center of the park with his hands on his hips.

"Well if it isn't the young fella from last night; I hope this brother of yours sorted you out and made you see the error of your ways."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, in which I'm sure Brax took note of because he then gave me a jerk.

"Before he starts on whatever duties you have for him today Casey would like to say something," Brax stated.

 _Don't make me say it. I just want to be out of here._

"Casey, now," Brax ordered.

I huffed and briefly looked up at the man.

"I'm sorry for vandalising your stupid caravan park," I mumbled.

"Pardon? Do it properly!" Brax snapped and jerked my arm.

"I just did!" I argued.

"Casey; I mean it!"

I huffed at Brax's warning. He can be so impatient; he really is an angry, demanding brother.

"Fine! I'm sorry for vandalising your caravan park," I spat loudly.

Brax frowned at me and I could tell he wasn't too impressed with my apology.

"Not anything else; how about your rude words for me?" Alf demanded.

I stared down at the ground; this was stupid, why'd I have to apologise, everyone else my age swears and it's not like I use it often.

"Casey!" Brax yelled; making me jump from my thoughts.

"Alright; I'm also sorry for calling you a pervert," I mumbled.

Alf huffed like he didn't even appreciate my apology; well screw him.

"Casey, you will do everything Alf says and accept any task he has for you; is that clear?" Brax demanded.

I guess I really didn't have much choice but to comply, but it didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

"Yes!" I snapped and glared hard at Brax.

I still couldn't believe he was making me do this. It must be like forced child labour or something.

"I will come and pick him up after my shift at work and if he gives you any trouble at all you let me know," Brax informed.

He finally released my arm and I gave it a shake to get comfortable again.

"Count on it; I will keep this young fella in line," Alf replied.

I felt Brax slap me on the back and then he looked at me with a finger point.

"Keep out of trouble," he warned and walked back to his Ute.

"Alright young fella, first things first: I'll get you a bucket and some gloves and you can begin by cleaning up the thrown garbage and piles of vomit," Alf instructed.

I stood in the park waiting for Alf to return with the bucket and gloves. Part of me wanted to do a runner and spend the day at the beach or something, but I knew Brax would find out and I'd be in for more than a lecture of a lifetime and I'd still be made to do this clean up bull.

"Here, you can start over there," Alf ordered and thrust a bucket and gloves towards me and pointed to an area of the caravan park.

I groaned and made my way towards the area he pointed at. I reluctantly pulled on the gloves and held the bucket. He seriously couldn't expect me to scrape up the garbage and my...ugh...vomit, just with gloves?

"Get to it young fella. I have plenty more for you to do before you go home today."

I bent down and began picking up the rubbish first. I figured that was easier than the vomit.

Alf hovered over me almost as if he was waiting to push at me to work again if I stopped.

"This is such slave labour," I muttered rudely.

I didn't think I spoke loud enough to be heard, but the old man must have as good a hearing as Brax because he started on me _again_.

"If you think you got it bad young fella, I'd say your brother's agreement on this is lenient and you had better smarten up and learn to respect him better, along with others. If you'd have grown up in my day and behaved the way you did you would have gotten a good hiding with a sturdy strap!"

I kept my back to him as his words somehow hit a nerve; it made me think of Johnny and what he did to me; the time he took a belt to me and hit me for causing trouble. My mind flashed back to that horrid scene.

I wanted to scream at Alf that he knew nothing, but I couldn't and just stared at the mess in front of me and willed myself not to crumble and cry.

"I want to see this mess all cleaned up before the next time I come out here."

I side glanced to see Alf walk away and as I turned back to the rubbish and began picking up the pieces I felt the tears prick into my eyes and I wiped them away with the back of my arm.

Everything that I had tried to erase the night before was still there.

I sniffed for a while longer before I became focused on the job at hand, just to forget the horrid thoughts in my mind.

After picking up all the garbage I started on the vomit. Smelling the vile aroma of undigested stomach contents and alcohol made me want to vomit all over again and made my head spin just remembering the feeling from the night before when I was actually bringing that mess up.

I finally finished and just in time too, for Alf had made his way towards me.

He gave a nod of approval.

"Good, now I will get some brushes for you and you can start washing the vans," he instructed.

I glanced around at the entire caravan park, there had to be at least thirty or forty vans; there was no way I'd be able to clean them all.

"Obviously I don't expect them all to be done, but you can do vans fifteen through to twenty."

I gave a sigh of relief when he told me I only had to wash five of them.

He pointed in the direction he wanted me to go and by the time I got there he had followed and passed me some suds and brushes.

"Once you have finished those I want you to come and see me in the house."

I nodded and got to work, just wanting it to be all done and over.

* * *

It took a few hours to complete the five vans and I was thirsty and exhausted by the end of it but as asked I made my way towards the house to see what more the old man was going to pump me with.

I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame waiting.

"All done?" Alf questioned when he entered the room.

"Yes," I replied and gave a nod sullenly.

"Come here then," Alf instructed sternly and beckoned me over with his finger.

I wondered what he wanted but I pulled myself off the doorframe to comply and walked towards the table where he stood.

Alf pulled out a chair from the table and looked at me.

"Sit down," he ordered.

I shrugged the nervousness from my body.

 _He wasn't going to hit me like he said I deserved was he; Brax couldn't allow that?_ I panicked, as I sat down.

I watched as Alf walked away into the kitchen and came back with a glass in one hand and a plate in another; quickly placing them on the table in front of me.

"Get this tucker into you before I get you going on other chores. I won't have a young lad going hungry on my watch. A growing boy needs good energy."

I stared at the plate in shock; I hadn't expected a feed. There were two sandwiches of wholemeal bread with what looked like slices of chicken on the inside and the glass had a pale yellow fizzy liquid which I put down to being lemonade.

I glanced up towards Alf.

"Thank you," I mumbled; still feeling in disbelief.

Alf nodded his head and walked away.

It took a moment of staring at the food again before I made an attempt to eat it. I savoured the taste of the chicken sandwich and fresh lemonade and how it satisfied the thirst and hunger I had after the work I'd done that morning.

I finished half an hour later and with no Alf in sight I got up and put my plate and glass in the kitchen sink.

I startled when Alf did appear in the kitchen through a side door.

"If you are finished, follow me to the shed and I'll show you the lawnmower and you can mow the grass."

I let go of the plate and followed Alf back outside.

"Okay it's only a few more hours before your brother picks you up, so I want you to get as much of the grass done as possible and I want it done properly; understood?"

He was back to being stern and demanding again but one thing I could look forward to was it was all nearly over.

I got to work again mowing the lawns for what felt like hours until Alf called to me.

"Put that away now, your brother is on his way!"

I pushed the lawnmower back into the shed, somewhat roughly, but I was exhausted.

By the time I was finished I saw Brax's Ute pull up and him head towards Alf.

I was still mad at him for yelling at me and making me do this, and avoided his gaze when I walked up towards them.

"How was he?" Brax demanded.

"The young-un did fine and did everything he was told to do; with _minimal_ attitude and disrespect," Alf informed.

I groaned; why'd he have to tell Brax I acted out? It was only because he had pushed me.

I felt Brax's eyes bore on me even more then.

"Alright Casey, let's go," Brax ordered.

I knew I had to comply but it didn't mean I had to be happy to be in his presence again and I stormed towards his Ute in silence and sliding into the passenger seat I slammed the door.

"Thank you for looking after him and I'm sorry it had to come to this," I faintly heard Brax through the closed window.

"You be sure to keep that boy in line."

I glared out the window at my brother and Alf. Sometimes it felt like everyone was against me and today had been one of those days.

Brax got into the Ute and stared over at me.

"Have you got your seatbelt on?"

I frowned at him feeling the annoyance creep up again and moving my arms I gestured towards my seatbelt.

"Don't start on me Casey," he warned.

I stared at him with my mouth open in shock.

"I didn't say anything!" I snapped and immediately turned away to stare out the window while folding my arms firmly over my chest.

Sometimes I just hated my big brother; he didn't understand.


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to: BonnieSveenFan, Braxton54, Ludub, Fanfiction.79, and Braxtonboyzz123 for reviewing and to anyone else reading this story.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Brax POV**

Pulling into the drive, I sighed as Casey stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him. The car ride home had been uneventful with him saying little to no words to me, but I can't say I'm not surprised after I made him help out Alf Stewart for what he done.

I made my way into the kitchen to grab a beer when I heard a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone and honestly wasn't in the mood for anyone coming around asking for charity.

I discarded my craving I had for my beer and headed towards the door where the knocking was becoming louder.

"Alright, hang on!" I yelled; feeling frustrated.

I opened the door and to my surprise stood two police officers. I hadn't had to relive police coming to the door since Mum and Dad...

"Hello would you be Darryl Braxton, or happen to know where we could find him?" the black-haired young cop asked.

I eyed the two Constables and read the name tags on each of their uniforms: one read Charlie and the other Georgina.

"Yeah, what's this about?" I questioned.

"We have come to ask you a few questions regarding your brother; Casey is it?"

This time the shorter, brown-haired cop spoke; the one with the name tag Georgina.

"What about Casey?" I was curious by their enquiries; what had Casey done now?

"We have been investigating a break in at Angelos restaurant that happened around eight-thirty last night," Georgina stated.

I furrowed my brow at them and rested my hand on the door frame.

"What has this got to do with Casey, or me?" I asked.

I waited as the taller cop, or Charlie, pulled something out of her jacket.

"Does this look familiar to you?" she asked and thrust a photo in my direction.

I gazed down at the photo and noticed it to be a surveillance photo and my expression soon turned from confused to horrified, when I realised why they were asking about Casey: he was the image in the photo.

"Your brother was identified by someone down at the station," Georgina informed.

"This was taken last night around the time of the break in. It seems several bottles of alcohol had been stolen, along with damages made to the property. This is a serious criminal offense and we'd like you to escort your brother with us to the station for questioning," Charlie spoke to me in a stern way.

I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't believe Casey; breaking and entering, stealing, damaging property. No wonder he was so adamant on refusing to tell me how he got hold of the alcohol last night.

"Mr. Braxton, do you understand what we are saying?" Georgina's words cut through my thoughts this time.

"Casey isn't home at the moment, but as soon as he comes home, rest assured I will bring him down to the station," I replied strongly.

I knew Casey was capable of going now, but I wanted my chance to chew him out for this before handing him over to the cops. What if he gets charged for this?

Both coppers stared down at me hard, almost as if they were forcing themselves to trust me.

"We'll give you until tomorrow morning and if you don't bring Casey in by then we will be forced to arrest him and take him to the station ourselves, where further charges may apply," Georgina stated.

I nodded and didn't say a word.

The two coppers turned on their heels and I watched them momentarily walk down the path before slamming the door in utter rage.

Not a moment later I bellowed out to my brother; letting my frustrations take hold.

"Casey; get out here right now!"

When Casey made no move to appear it heightened my rage.

"Casey: now! Don't you make me come down there and drag you out here!" I bellowed even louder.

My second shout obviously got his attention because soon after, Casey strolled out of his bedroom and stood in the hall staring down at me and giving me his grumpy teenage look.

"What do you want now?!" he snapped; standing with his arms folded, whilst he slanted his body up against the wall.

"Oh, don't you even, start, that with me. Get here!" I warned, remaining as stern and with as much authority as I could as I pointed my finger down to where I wanted Casey to be.

"Why?" Casey questioned and shifted from foot to foot, and had I not been so enraged I might have taken into account his nervousness.

"Do as you're bloody told!" I bellowed.

Casey slowly shuffled towards me down the hallway but I couldn't wait until he was near to bite his head off.

"How about you damn well explain to me why the hell I just had the coppers on the doorstep wanting you for breaking into Angelos, stealing alcohol; which by surprise I'm sure were the bottles you got yourself drunk on, and damaging more property!" I yelled.

I was beyond furious with my thirteen year old brother; did he really want to make a name for himself?

Casey shrugged and turned his attention to the carpet.

"I didn't do it," he mumbled and that had me fuming; now he was adding lying to me on top of everything?

In less than three strides I'd made my way in front of him and had a firm grip on his shirt collar.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" I yelled and shoved him up against the wall.

"The coppers had a photo from the video surveillance and it had _you_ in it!"

Casey remained silent and I released my grip on his shirt.

"Go and get yourself ready; we need to get down to the station," I ordered and gave Casey a shove towards his bedroom.

"Great you yell at me to come out then send me back in; how clever," Casey smarted; his low whisper was enough to still make me hear every word and I'm sure that was his intention, but I was not going to have it; not when he had the risk of a criminal record already.

"Don't you dare push me right now Casey," I warned.

He spun around to stare at me.

"Or what; you'll hit me? Go on I dare you; I dare you!" he yelled.

He had his eyes glaring at me; challenging me with everything he had. I was at wits end and part of me wanted nothing more than to smack him upside the head for his behaviour but I had to force myself to regain all control, I was so furious. I didn't know what I'd manage to do to him if he wouldn't stop; I couldn't let him believe I would ever hurt him.

After a few moments of trying to calm myself down from Casey's outbursts of behaviour, I answered.

"Don't tempt me. Not another word, just get out of my sight and get ready," I ordered firmly.

Casey huffed and spun on his feet, storming back to his room and slamming the door behind him.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair. What was I going to do with him? He was throwing his life away by behaving like a delinquent, and this challenging me to hit him; I didn't understand it: was it like some defense mechanism bought on by his past, or was he just pushing my patience?

Time ticked along and I was getting impatient with Casey taking so long to get ready. I just wanted this over and done with; I was tired and it had been a long day.

"Casey would you hurry up; we haven't got all day!" I yelled.

Casey suddenly emerged from his room, still with the grumpy look he'd had previously.

"Get a move on and stop stalling!" I ordered.

"I wasn't," I heard Casey grumble, but thankfully he did not push further.

"My Ute: now!" I ordered and pointed towards the front door.

Without hesitation Casey walked out the front door and into the passenger side of my Ute.

I shut the front door behind me and proceeded to make the journey to the police station.

* * *

Casey was silent the entire way to the station and while we were seated waiting to be called for the interview. I heard a door open and I looked up to see the black-hair copper that had come to the door.

"Darryl Braxton, Casey Braxton: come on through," she instructed.

I stood up and glared down at Casey who was slumped low in the chair with his arms folded.

"Get up!" I ordered and grabbed him by the upper arm; pulling him to his feet.

We followed the cop into an interview room with two chairs on either side of a black desk.

I saw she had some sort of notepad lying on the desk, along with a laptop computer.

"Take a seat," she instructed.

I kept a firm grip on Casey's upper arm until we reached the chairs in which I pulled out one for him and shoved him into it to sit down then pulled out one next to him for me.

"Right, my name is Sergeant Buckton and I take it Casey your brother has filled you in on why you are here?" she sternly questioned.

Casey kept his gaze down at the table and shrugged.

"Well, how about we begin with some background proof," she continued and took a seat, opening up the laptop on the desk.

"Casey do you recognise this?" she asked.

I looked at the screen on the laptop; it was the same image she and her copper mate had shown me earlier.

Casey again shrugged.

"Breaking and entering, vandalising property and stealing are serious offenses Casey and do you realise you could be charged for this offense?" she questioned.

"What kind of charges?" I asked.

"As Casey is underage he can be arrested and placed in juvenile detention for a period of three to eight months," Sergeant Buckton replied, "Do you understand what I'm saying Casey?"

I looked to Casey who was still staring at the table and again just responded with a shrug.

I was beginning to get agitated by his lack of response; lack of remorse, and now the copper was warning about charges and juvie, this could jeopardise his whole life; didn't he care?

"You had better do more than just shrug right now," I warned in a low tone.

Casey lifted his head up after my threat and looked toward the copper.

"I won't do it again," Casey whispered.

I sat up straight in my chair and huffed.

"Damn right you won't do it again," I scolded.

"Mr. Braxton, please. Casey, do you understand the seriousness of your charges?"

Casey gave a slight nod.

"Is there any way that the charges could be dropped? I mean can the damages be paid for?" I asked.

As much as Casey deserved to learn the serious consequences for his actions at the same time he was still my little brother and I couldn't let him ruin his life.

"Mr. Braxton charges are not something that can simply be paid off. Casey has committed a serious crime punishable by the law. Now Casey was there any reason for doing what you did: peer pressure from friends to be cool, or resentment towards someone as an act of revenge?"

I watched as Casey shook his head.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," he answered.

"Good ideas don't lead to acts of stupidity," I snapped.

"Mr. Braxton now is not the time," the copper told me.

"Casey do you think your behaviour was acceptable?" the Sergeant asked.

Casey glanced up at me and I gave him a warning glare telling him he had better answer right otherwise he'd really be dealing with me.

"No," he whispered.

"Right; well all that is left is the charges. Casey Braxton you are under arrest for malicious damage to a business property and you will be sentenced to the maximum penalty of eight months in juvenile detention."

I let out a heavy sigh; no way would Casey cope in juvie.

"Please, can't you show some leniency? I know what my brother did was wrong but eight months in juvie; he's just a kid," I protested.

"A kid who committed a serious crime," the copper clarified.

The interview room door opened and in walked the other copper who had come to the door: Georgina.

"Sergeant Buckton, sorry to interrupt but I have Liam Murphy on the phone; he's the owner of the business that Casey..."

I had to talk to this guy; had to reason with him.

"I want to talk to him. Tell him I am willing to pay for the damages if the charges get dropped for Casey," I argued.

The cop stood up from the desk with a blank look on her face.

"I will be right back," she informed and left me and Casey alone.

"I hope you are happy with yourself over all this? Because I for one am beyond furious and outright disappointed in you," I said sternly towards Casey, "Do you realise this now puts you in a detention center for eight months?!" I said raising my voice again and showing my anger.

"Are you even a little bit remorseful?!" I yelled.

Casey looked up at me with a frown on his face.

"Yes," he snapped.

"Well I don't think you do, but for your sake I hope you are thankful for all that I am doing for you to try and lessen your charges, even though your behaviour certainly does deserve it."

The interview door swung open again, interrupting Casey's and my argument.

"Well it seems you are off the hook Casey. Lucky for you the owner has decided not to press charges seeing you are a minor, however he has agreed to accept payment for the damages to his business."

I felt relief run through me; Casey wasn't going to be taken away to juvie.

I glanced at Casey who was now playing with the strings of his hoodie and from his reddened cheeks it looked like he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"How much is the cost of the damages?" I asked.

"The owner has informed that the cost of all the broken windows, broken equipment, stolen alcohol, and damaged chairs and tables will cost two-thousand, seven hundred and ninety-three dollars."

I gasped at the total cost; it was more than two months worth of wages.

"If this is not practical I can always organise a forward payment to the owner and Casey goes ahead with going to juvenile detention," Sergeant Buckton informed.

"No, no I will fix it," I replied, "And that means all charges are dropped for Casey?"

"Yes, however this incident will still go on his permanent record."

"Do you have anything else to say for yourself?" I questioned Casey.

Casey shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You are both free to go and an official letter stating the costs will be sent to you in the next few days," the copper informed.

I stood up and pulled Casey up to his feet.

"Get up; let's go," I ordered and shoved him out of the interview room and back to my Ute.

* * *

Heath was sitting on the couch when Casey and I got home just after seven o'clock.

I again had a firm grip on Casey's upper arm as I pulled him into the house.

"Hey, where have you two been? Heath questioned.

Given the awkward silence I guess Heath sensed something was wrong.

"What's up? You look like you had a rough day?" Heath asked.

All I could do was groan as I continued my hold on Casey's bicep.

"Casey and I were just down at the police station putting in a statement in which I fought trying to prevent any charges going against him, and because of that I am now left to deal with paying off over two-thousand dollars worth of damage!" I exclaimed and gripped Casey's arm tighter, which I'm sure he must have felt because his struggles to get loose intensified.

Heath's eyes widened and set his eyes on Casey.

"Why?" Heath demanded.

I could tell by Casey's avoidance of eye contact he didn't want to be reminded of what he'd done, but tough.

"Casey was caught on tape breaking into Angelo's restaurant, stealing alcohol, and damaging property," I explained with a hint of annoyance still in my tone.

"What the hell, Casey; are you stupid or what?!" Heath exclaimed, "You're behaving like some criminal now!"

I watched Casey's cheeks flush as he looked up and frowned angrily at Heath.

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with you; Brax is on my back enough about it!" Casey retorted.

"You be quiet! After what just happened you don't get to smart mouth right now!" I yelled at him and gave him a slight shake.

To my surprise Casey shut up immediately and shifted on his feet.

"Yeah well so he should and I ought to knock sense into you too!" Heath exclaimed.

I finally released my grip on Casey's arm, but a moment just too soon as he made a lunge at Heath, punching him square in the nose and jaw and he would have continued had I not been quick to intervene.

"Oi: enough!" I yelled and yanked Casey hard, distancing him from Heath.

Heath pressed his fingers to his nose feeling the blood seeping out.

"Go to your room right now! I'll deal with you later!" I ordered and pointed my finger towards Casey.

Casey left and I turned my attention back onto Heath.

"You'll be right after you clean yourself up," I told Heath before making my way down to Casey's room.

I stood in the doorway with my arms firmly folded; watching, while Casey sat on the bed, picking at his sheets.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you hit our own brother like that? Haven't you caused enough trouble lately?!" I yelled.

I don't know whether Casey was just being stubborn and choosing to ignore me, or he clearly didn't care. Somehow I felt I didn't know my little brother anymore; not with who he was becoming as of late.

"Have you got anything to say for yourself?!" I demanded.

"Heath should have kept his mouth shut," Casey grumbled.

"No, this has nothing to do with Heath. This behaviour of yours has got to stop; do you hear me? Otherwise you and I are going to have a big problem," I set the law down sternly.

Casey continued to ignore me and was really testing my patience. To me it was like he didn't care what he was doing, but I did and I wasn't going to let it continue.

"Are you even listening to me? Do you care?!" I snapped; beginning to lose my temper.

"Why are you being so mean about this; it was one mistake!" Casey yelled.

"A mistake; it was a criminal mistake Casey and if you think I'm being mean, you are sorely mistaken. If I wanted to be mean I would have let you suffer the consequences of going to juvie!" I yelled.

I watched Casey stand up from the bed and advance towards me.

"I didn't ask you to do anything! Why can't you just get out and leave me the hell alone?!" Casey shouted at me.

"Fine, is this the way you want to act? How would you feel about being away in a rehab facility for troubled teens, huh; because that is exactly where you'll go if you don't shape up with your attitude and behaviour!" I threatened.

Not that I could really send my brother away but I didn't know how else to get through to him, and it was hurting me.

"You know what, Brax? Maybe I don't care, maybe I just wish you, Heath, and everyone else would leave me alone; forever!" Casey shouted.

I shook my head in annoyance. I was fed up with arguing.

"I'm done arguing with you about this Casey; just stay in your room until I call you out for dinner!" I affirmed.

"Don't bother, I won't be hungry," Casey spat and slumped back down on his bed.

"You will do what I damn well tell you to do and if that means coming out for dinner; whether you are hungry or not, you will do it!" I bellowed and sharply pointed at him.

Casey huffed and I'm sure he was itching to argue back with his open mouth gestures and although I couldn't quite hear what he said I was positive it was something of an obscene manner.

"I don't know you anymore Casey," I said with shear disappointment then turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"What happened?" Heath asked, having come out of the bathroom still sporting a wet cloth over his nose.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm done; I mean it: stuff him! Casey can do what he wants!" I stated and stormed off into the kitchen, finally busting open that beer that I had been longing for all day.

"Wait you don't mean that?" Heath implied.

However all I could do was shrug my shoulders and gulp down my beer.

* * *

 **Casey POV**

I heard Brax's words through the door. "I'm done: I mean it: stuff him!"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Brax was actually giving up on me for the first time in his life and it hurt. I mean really _hurt._ Not quite as hurtful as what Johnny had done to me, but it was up there.

I know what I'd done wasn't right, but I felt confused and scared. All the bad memories kept coming back no matter what I did and now I was going to lose the one person who I had actually been able to trust in my life.

I don't know why I can't stop arguing with him. It's not like I'm trying to be difficult; it's just hard, hard to deal with the painful thoughts and it's like he doesn't understand; no-one understands and it's not like I can just tell them easily what's been going on.

I tasted the salty tears slipping down my face as I stared down at my hands. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

My thoughts were cut off when Brax yelled out to me.

"Casey, come here; dinner is on the table!"

It had only been about an hour since Brax and I had our major argument and as much as I didn't want to go out of my room and face my brothers I didn't want to deal with Brax yelling at me again and telling me what I already knew: that I am a disappointment, a pathetic nobody and nothing but a nuisance that would be better off gone.

I pulled myself up from my bed and I looked down at my hoodie jumper. In my out of touch state I had picked at the sleeve of my hoodie so much that now I had a nice hole at the bottom of the sleeve where I had unraveled the stitching.

I pulled my sleeve down and bunched it into my palm. The last thing I needed was to give Brax another reason to have a go at me; only this time for ruining my clothes.

I walked slowly out into the kitchen where Heath and Brax were already sitting at the table with plates of food and I saw several white carton boxes on the table; Brax must have ordered in Chinese.

I slid into a chair opposite my big brother and adjacent to Heath.

"Grab some food and eat," Brax ordered sharply.

I pulled one of the containers towards me and scooped out some food onto my plate. I glanced up at Heath who was staring at me with every mouthful that he took.

I saw the red mark on his face and split lip from where I had hit him and a sunken feeling weighed down in my stomach; what kind of brother was I? They didn't deserve to have to deal with such a worthless shit like me.

I kept my gaze down and away from my big brothers but I knew both of them had their eyes fixated on me.

"Can you both please just stop staring at me?" I finally snapped.

I felt all their judgment and hatred being thrown towards me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why you thinking of swinging your fists out at one of us again, because if you even try you'll be getting it back ten-fold," Heath commented.

I frowned feeling angry at my brother's comment. I know I was wrong to hit him, but I couldn't control my temper.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Oi: both of you enough!" Brax yelled.

"Heath started it..." I protested but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't care Casey. I have had enough arguments for one day and it would be bloody nice to sit down for a meal without conflicts," Brax again yelled.

I slumped back into my chair and scrapped my fork around on my plate. The table was dead silent after Brax had voiced his point, with only the sound of steel screeching across plates.

I couldn't finish all my Chinese and eventually pushed away my plate.

"Can I go back to my room?" I asked with a grumble.

"Oh you'll be going back there alright, and spending a lot of time in there too might I add," Brax responded.

I stood up to leave but Brax continued.

"But first I want you to go and get me all your surfing gear, and that includes your brand new surfboard you got last month, your MP3 player, and your video-game console with all your games."

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What; why?" I questioned in defense.

"Why else Casey; I intend on selling them to pay towards the damages you caused," Brax informed me in a casual tone; it was almost like he was having fun torturing me.

"You can't do that!" I screamed.

Brax shook his head in some form of annoyance, and scrap the idea of not causing more arguments; he wasn't being fair.

"I can, and I am Casey, and if you don't get your stuff for me I will just do it myself," he told me matter-of-factly.

"You...you can't...It's not fair!" I argued.

"It's fair enough to me and besides it's not like you will be needing them for a very long time considering I indefinitely grounded you for your drinking and now your criminal stunt."

I felt hot angry tears well up in my eyes; why was my big brother doing this to me?

"But Brax..."

"I don't want to hear it Casey; that stuff comes with me first thing tomorrow morning. You need to learn there are serious consequences for your actions. Now get out of my sight, I've had enough from you for one day."

My face went beetroot red as I forced my tears to stay inside as the anger built up and up and before I knew it my anger exploded and I found myself spurting off words I didn't even intend to let out.

"Screw you Brax! I hate you! I hate you! Why can't you all just piss off and leave me alone: all of you!" I screamed.

Maybe even inside my outburst I was throwing hatred back towards what Andy and Josh had done to me. Seconds after the hot tears began coursing down my face and I spun around to run off to my room.

"Hey: I told you never to speak to me like that; do you understand me?!" Brax bellowed down the hall.

I only slammed my bedroom door hard in response; shaking the hinges on the joints and flopped down on my bed.

I felt so angry. I hated my family, I hated my choices, and I _hated_ my life.


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all the readers, followers and reviewers. Not hundred percent happy with this chapter, but hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Normal POV**

Heath walked out of the gym after finishing his shift in the early afternoon.

Walking back toward home he passed by a group of teens on the beach wearing the Summer Bay high school uniform and playing catch with a giant beach ball.

Heath continued on his way then heard some of the teens yell out.

"Andy; Josh: I'm open! Oi: Barretts ya spaz!"

Heath spun around almost instantly and he leaned against the poles heading towards the beach and squinted down at the teens.

"No, it can't be," Heath muttered, but upon closer observation, indeed he saw the two boys that he thought would never cross their paths again.

"Andy and Josh Barrett, and they're in the high school uniform; that means Casey somewhere or another would have been associated with them," Heath quizzed and thought back to the pain his little brother endured from being part of the Barrett family.

"It makes sense now: Casey's bad behaviour, it must be bringing back all these bad experiences having Josh and Andy around, but why didn't he tell us they were at his school?" Heath concluded, "Brax needs to know about this."

Heath rushed off on his way back home and finally reaching the Braxton home with a puffed out breath, he burst through the door.

Heath stopped upon seeing Brax pacing back and forth in the living room with his hand on his head in a sense of despair.

Without waiting to question his brother what was wrong, Heath burst out: "There's something I think you need to know."

Brax looked towards Heath and furrowed his brow.

"This something wouldn't have anything to do with a certain two Barrett brothers; would it?" Brax answered.

Heath stared, mouth agape and shell-shocked.

"How did you..."

Brax gazed at Heath with vacant eyes.

"Something terrible happened to Casey in the school halls," Brax began.

"Like what and how does that make you know about the Barretts?" Heath questioned.

Brax let out a heavy sigh and rested against the couch; he was unsure whether he wanted to explode in rage or feel distraught over having been so oblivious to something so bad happening to his brother.

"I know about Andy and Josh because I saw them in a video and selection of photos that had been shared between students at the school," Brax explained.

Heath frowned and clenched his fist, with thoughts wandering through his head where this was going and how in the world Brax had managed to obtain such evidence in the first place.

Heath's queries were answered soon enough when Brax continued.

"Alf Stewart came over here this morning with a young teenager about Casey's age; his grandson none the less, who happened to be friends with someone from Summer Bay High."

"What's this got to do with photos and Casey?" Heath interrupted impatiently.

"Alf's grandson, Ryder had these photos and video sent to him and it wasn't until Alf saw what Ryder had been looking at had he realised the person in the images was Casey," Brax continued, whilst almost choking on his words.

"Alf came over here with Ryder and demanded he show me what he'd been sent to his phone."

Brax looked at Heath and forced himself to continue despite not wanting to describe the image he had in his head of the horrific bullying on his teen brother.

"The video and photos were of Casey at a bunch of lockers with Andy and Josh around him; taunting him. They had Casey's pants down and were yelling how Casey was nothing but a lover of rear-ended sex," Brax explained; only this time actually stuttering on his words as he said them in disgust.

"Andy and Josh held Casey there; humiliating him and spitting at him, while Casey remained broken and sobbing in shame!" Brax added angrily and moved away from the couch.

Heath breathed heavily, in a state of shock over hearing what Brax had described; he was disgusted and furious all in one and was instantly filled with regret for not knocking Josh and Andy on their arses when he had the chance.

"How the hell could something like that happen?! Had I known those little bastards had done that to Casey, I'd have smashed their teeth in through their skulls when I saw them down at the beach!" Heath yelled.

"What I don't get is why Casey didn't tell us about this, or even that Andy and Josh are going to his school?" Brax questioned.

Heath shrugged, still too caught up in his thoughts of beating Josh and Andy black and blue to really listen to Brax.

"Does he not feel he can trust us? Was he too scared?" Brax ranted as he paced back and forth.

 _Have I been too hard on him and forcing blame?_ Brax wondered; thinking back to how he had recently treated Casey with all the arguing and yelling and telling off Casey's bad behaviour and attitude.

Clenching his fists up tight and being filled with rage, Heath stormed towards the door, catching Brax's eye and pulling him from his own thoughts.

"Where are you going?" Brax asked.

Heath shrugged in response like it was obvious.

"Going back to the beach or to hunt down those weasels and bash the shit out of them!"

Brax frowned. As much as he wanted serious revenge for the humiliation his brother faced, he knew there was far more to deal with, with confronting Casey.

"You are not going anywhere," Brax stated.

"You are seriously kidding right? If that video and photos are real, those two need their heads kicked in, and I'm going to be the one to do it!" Heath raged and turned back towards the door.

"No! I said you are not going! I need you here when I confront Casey; he is the most important right now and as much as I get that Andy and Josh deserve everything you can give them, Casey needs us more. So again, you are not going!" Brax affirmed.

Heath heaved, realising Brax was right: Casey needed them.

Composing himself Heath asked the inevitable, "How do you suppose we do this?"

"We have to sit him down when he gets home today and make him talk," Brax suggested.

"And how did you think he's going to take that?" Heath replied.

Brax shrugged, "We just have to wait and find out. All I know is that I can't outright question him about the incident because if his behaviour as late is anything to go by, I know he'll just shut down and we need him to tell us what's going on."

* * *

 **Casey POV**

I slowly made my way home after having had to face my first day back at school after the incident. For good measure Brax had spoken to the Principal and bargained against my week's suspension, reducing it only to three days.

Today being the first day back I had to spend all day in the Principal's office; completely supervised, so I wouldn't skip, while I was made to complete my normal school work.

One plus side to that was that I didn't have to face any of the students in the halls and see the looks on their faces as they all laughed at me.

Walking along in my own thoughts, I wondered if it would be better if I just go. I mean the visions and memories are not stopping; they're never going to stop and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I've only been putting Brax and Heath through hell; I just _know_ they are so sick of me now. They would be better off without me and I mean I really want to go; or so I think but I just don't know how.

I don't know if I'm just scared, or just too weak, but if only I could do this one thing and it would end all of this.

I felt a pain in my chest the more I thought about death and my head wouldn't stop spinning.

I was determined to fix everything.

I came towards the corner of the street towards the house and I sighed when I saw Brax's Ute in the drive. We'd been at loggerheads with each other for so long now and I just wish he'd get so mad at me and just kill me, then I wouldn't have to consider how I was going to force myself to do it; I knew I was too gutless to really do it.

I opened the front door and to my surprise both my brothers just gazed at me with a strange concerned look on their faces.

"Hi," I mumbled.

With a finger pointed in my direction Brax approached me.

"Sit down Casey; we need to have a talk," his voice was the usual stern 'listen to me now voice' but it wasn't his angry voice.

Heath stood beside the couch looking dumbfounded. What the hell was going on?

"No," I said as I went on the immediate defense.

"Casey, sit down!" Brax ordered slighter more sterner now.

I furrowed my brow at my brothers, becoming more curious to what was going on.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Casey, just do as you're told," Brax tried again.

"No, I don't want to sit down and I don't want to talk!" I snapped.

Was this some kind of intervention?

I went to storm off to my room but Heath who had been stationary the entire time blocked my way.

"Move!" I demanded.

"No, you need to listen to us," he said stern.

I shook my head; just wanting to escape to my room and into my thoughts of 'getting out' of my life.

"Leave me alone!"

"We know about Andy and Josh Barrett, Casey!"

I heard Brax yell from behind me and I froze; how did they know and _what_ did they know.

My head was spinning around in circles that I could barely keep up and my legs were turning to jelly beneath me.

I had to get away and _now_!

I struggled in Heath's grip but I felt all efforts become floppy against him and no matter how hard I tried, I was losing all function in my muscles, like my brain had stop working and telling my limbs to move.

"Just stop Casey; we just want to talk. Does your recent behaviour have anything to do with Josh and Andy?" I faintly heard Brax question.

I breathed heavily and began to sweat as my body felt hot. I managed to force myself around in Heath's hold to face Brax.

"You don't know anything of what you're talking about!" I yelled in panic.

"I saw them Casey. We know how difficult it was for you when you were with them and Johnny," Heath added, making me spin back around to glare at him now.

My brother's were ganging up on me and I felt like I was being crushed.

"No, no! Just mind your own damn business and leave me alone; both of you!" I screamed and pushed my way out of Heath's grip.

Brax then grabbed me from behind and I struggled to shove him off, I began to see my vision get cloudy as I began to lose touch with reality while my mind swept with emotion.

"We are trying to help you!" Brax bellowed.

"You can't help me!" I yelled back, "Besides I know you don't want to anyway so this is just some sick joke!"

"What are you talking about?" Heath demanded and I glared hard at my brothers.

"You know; I heard you Brax: you don't want anything to do with me and I bet you don't either!" I snapped; finishing in Heath's direction.

Brax released his grip on me and I was able to wriggle my way out and I guess he was stunned by my words and I vaguely noticed his face pale.

"Casey that is not true..." Brax stuttered.

I was quick to cut Brax off; I _heard_ him the other night and he had every right to give up on me; I'm not worth shit.

"Just shut up; I heard you say you were done!" I screamed in his face.

"Case: just slow down and open up to us mate," Heath urged me.

The constant pressure of being consumed by my brother's questions and feeling trapped by my own emotion, I exploded.

"Fine; you want me to talk?!" I spat with so much anger in my voice.

"I hate my life! I hate what happened to me, and no matter how hard I try I can't make it stop! I wish I was dead because it's the only thing that will stop all this and to make both your lives happier, without me in it to ruin it!" I breathed heavily.

I stared at both my brothers with what felt like a deep hollow look of death.

"You want to help me: then kill me!"

Wet hot tears that had been forcing themselves inside finally broke loose and I felt them run like a river down my cheeks.

* * *

 **Heath POV**

Brax and I stood in shock over Casey's words: "I wish I was dead. You want to help me: then kill me."

I don't think neither of us ever expected our little brother to say such a thing, yet here he was blurting it out at the top of his voice.

After his outburst, Casey stood, tears rolling down his face and he just looked so exhausted.

The emotional pain he must have been holding onto for so long. I felt so sorry for the poor kid, and helpless for not noticing it before.

Casey suddenly collapsed on the floor in front of us and I saw Brax immediately do down with him.

"It's alright Casey, it's alright," Brax soothed our younger brother as Casey brokenly sobbed in a heap on the floor.

"We are gonna get you the help you need okay."

"I just want to die, please let me die," Casey sobbed.

Hearing my baby brother's pain, made tears well in my own eyes. How could he believe that we would be better off without him?

I realised my little brother needed me too and so I knelt down behind him and wrapped my arm around his back.

"Brax and I would be lost without you Case, so don't you go saying crap like we'd be better without you and that you ruin our lives because you don't Sport; you don't," I soothed.

Casey shook his head and continued muttering 'no' in disagreement.

Brax had Casey in a hug towards his chest and running a hand through Casey's hair as I continued to hold Casey from behind.

"I'll never give up on you Casey; you have to believe that," Brax muttered.

We must have been comforting our little brother for almost an hour; all huddled together before Casey's breathing slowed to a shaky gasp.

"Come on up Casey," Brax whispered and stood up with a hand on Casey's arm.

I took hold of Casey's other arm and helped Brax get Casey to stand.

I followed Brax's lead and guided Casey over to the couch.

"I'll get you a drink," Brax offered as Casey continued to hiccup.

I sat beside my little brother on the couch and rested my hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at me with his puffy red eyes.

"We'll fix this Case, that's what we big brother's do," I whispered.

"I'm sorry for everything," he whispered in the softest voice then turned away and started crying again.

I squeezed his shoulder in comfort and remained silent. At least he knew I was there for him.

Brax soon returned with a glass of water and sat down opposite Casey on the coffee table.

"Here Case, have a drink," he suggested and thrush the glass towards Casey.

I watched as Casey took the glass in his shaky hands and slowly took a sip.

"We are always here for you Casey. You should have told us that Andy and Josh were back and have been causing you trouble," Brax said softly.

"We wouldn't have let you deal on your own," I comforted.

"It...It was just so hard," Casey muttered.

Casey attempted to put the glass on the table, but was too upset to focus, so Brax took it for him then took Casey's chin in his hand; gazing into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said Casey. I was angry and it was no excuse, but one thing you need to promise me is that you can believe I would never give up on you; so please talk to us Casey: you matter to us."

 **Casey POV**

I looked towards both my big brothers sitting around me and comforting me, after everything I done and said. I couldn't fathom why they were still here.

I wanted to trust them with all my heart but like everything it was such a hard task.

"Casey, how long has this thing been going on for with Andy and Josh?" Brax suddenly asked.

I stared down at my hands unable to find the words to explain in my spinning mind.

"Casey, talk to us mate," Brax urged.

I looked up at my big brother, being overwhelmed with guilt from all the stress I had caused him over the last few months and figured I at least owed them an explanation.

"Since early in the term," I answered softly.

"Case you should have told us," Heath told me sternly.

I glared at my Heath; like it was just so easy to tell them about Andy and Josh; was he crazy?

"What difference would it have made? I already knew I was a burden to the both of you!" I snapped.

"Hey: Casey you are not a burden!" Brax snapped.

I wiped my sleeve over my sore eyes.

"I didn't know how, okay?" I mumbled.

"Casey we are always here for you no matter what," Brax informed.

I sighed and stared back down at my hands.

"I couldn't deal with them being at school and that's the reason I kept skipping. I know how much you wanted me to go but I just couldn't," I mumbled, "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment Brax."

"Casey you're not..."

"How much did these jerks hassle you?"

I looked up as Heath interrupted.

"Tell us everything Casey," Brax added.

I didn't want to relive the things that had happened to me but I knew that my brothers were not going to let this go.

I twiddled my fingers in and out of my palms.

"It started with just bullying then they started punching me and kicking me, but..." I started to explain but stopped; how could I explain the rest; the incident?

I was already overwhelmed with my own sense of shame so surely that meant they would be ashamed of me when they heard the truth; they would have to be and who would want a brother that's a dirty embarrassment?

"Casey what more is there?" Brax urged for me to continue as he spoke to me in a soft tone.

I glanced at both Brax and Heath and their faces fell back to the look of concern they had when I first came home; did they already know?

"I...I can't say anymore, because I don't want you to both be ashamed of me, any more than what I already am and I know I deserve that," I mumbled.

I felt a light punch in my arm and I glanced over at Heath.

"Don't think that and don't say that; we're not ever going to be ashamed of you; you're our little brother."

I shook my head; no, I _did_ deserve to feel ashamed.

I scrunched my eyes tight, trying to squeeze out the memories from my mind.

"Casey is this about what happened in the hall at school?"

I felt my breath rise harder in my chest as Brax mentioned the school hall.

I felt a rough hand encase over my own.

"It's alright Casey; it's not your fault."

I lifted my head to look at Brax who was staring at me with concern as he held his hand over mine.

I couldn't hold it together as I started to cry again and pulled my hands out from under Brax's.

I felt utter disgust; my brothers knew about the incident. How could they even bare to touch me, to look at me? I wanted to bash my head into a wall and make it all stop.

"Please just leave me alone," I sobbed.

"When did it happen, Casey?" Brax asked; completely unfazed by my protests.

I couldn't answer and just continued to cry; remembering back to the incident.

"They said I liked it done from behind. They held me there and took my pants down, just like Johnny... They blamed me for getting their Dad put in jail and they have every right to, because it was all my fault. I should never have said anything. I'm nothing but a worthless shit and a liar!" I sobbed.

"Casey, don't you go saying that, then that bastard would have walked free. You were never to blame for what he did to you!" Heath stated.

"Heath's right. Johnny had no right to hurt you like he did and he deserved to go to jail and whatever the hell is going on with Andy and Josh is not your fault."

I shook my head in disagreement.

"I was so ashamed and humiliated; I had to make it stop. It was the time I got drunk and vandalised that restaurant and caravan park. I'm so sorry and I don't deserve any thought, so just leave me alone."

"That's not going to happen Casey; have we not just concluded this? Heath and I are here to stay. Had I known your attitude and reckless behaviour had been the result of something like this, I wouldn't have ridden you so hard over it. I get it mate, I do, but that doesn't make it right. I wish you'd come to us with this; you can't deal on your own and what Andy and Josh did to you is inexcusable but I don't care about them, I care about you and I can't have you going on thinking about killing yourself. I'm going to get you help; get you to talk to someone professional about this," Brax stated.

I stared up at Brax feeling somewhat nervous. I didn't know how to talk to anyone about what happened, I was struggling enough as it was talking to my own brothers; what would a stranger think?

"You don't need to do that," I mumbled.

"Yes, yes I do. It's happening: one way or another Casey," Brax informed in a determined manner then rested his hand on my knee.

I breathed in heavily and felt another rough hand rest on my back from Heath.

"You'll be fine; you have us."

I glanced at both my brothers and wiped my sleeve over my eyes.

Suddenly my head didn't feel like it was spinning, or that my world was crumbling around me.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Brax gave a sigh and stood up from the table, giving a head nod towards Heath.

Heath pulled his hand away from Casey's back.

"I'm just going off with Brax for a minute, okay?" Heath informed his little brother.

Casey gave a small nod and Brax smiled down at Casey as he moved away from the table.

Brax followed behind Heath into the kitchen, where they peeked out to see Casey sitting with his head down and his glass of water again in his hands.

"What now?" Heath whispered.

"Now I call around to get Casey a good councilor or psychologist who will help him deal with his messed up feelings," Brax stated.

"You don't think he'll get sectioned do you?" Heath enquired.

Brax shrugged, "Whatever helps him deal with this for good is what needs to be done."

Brax sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out his mobile phone, rubbing his fingers over the tops of his eyes waiting for the line to answer.

"Hello, Nate; it's Brax: I need your help."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Normal POV**

Casey sat nervously beside Brax in his Ute as they pulled up outside Summer Bay's finest counselor's building.

Casey stared out the window, taking in the concrete building in front of him and flinched upon feeling a heavy hand rest on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, mate," Brax encouraged.

Casey gazed over at his brother.

"Just go in there and be honest. It's to help you cope, not judge you," Brax assured.

Casey's eyes glistened; he felt scared, empty, and confused.

"I...I don't know if I can," Casey croaked.

"You can do this Casey. Nate said this woman is the top of her game."

Casey stared back out the window with a worried frown. Brax rubbed his hand soothingly over Casey's shoulder.

"I know you're scared Casey, but you need to face this and it's time to go in, your session will start soon. Just remember I'll be beside you until you get called in."

Casey undid his seatbelt and slowly opened the door of the Ute.

Brax was already out by the time Casey finally got out of the Ute.

Brax flicked the lock on his Ute and wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder and began encouraging Casey towards the entrance of the building.

Just before they entered the building, Casey dug his heels in and stopped in his tracks.

"I can't," he muttered.

"You've come this far Case; at least try," Brax urged.

Brax pushed open the door and gentle shoved Casey through.

"Hi, may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah, Casey Braxton is here for his appointment with Natalie Davidson," Brax replied.

The receptionist smiled and checked Casey's appointment into the computer.

"Natalie won't be long, just take a seat," she clarified.

Brax and Casey took a seat in the quiet room.

* * *

 **Casey POV**

As I sat beside Brax in the counselor's office waiting for my appointment, I just could not stop the bouncing of my legs. I was so nervous.

I glanced at the cream coloured walls, seeing a bunch of qualifications stuck on the wall, along with some inspirational quotes.

One made me think: _When all else seems lost, never forget what's inside of you._ Could something like that relate to me?

I got lost in my thoughts and didn't realise when the door to the counselor's office opened and she had walked out, until she was in front of me, and Brax was poking me to stand.

"Casey Braxton?"

I looked up and saw the person who had called my name. She had blonde hair that neatly flowed over her shoulders, she wasn't dressed as formally as I had imagined, instead she wore a tan brown skirt with a white shirt and sandals. I could see by her wide cheerful smile she enjoyed what she did, but seriously she couldn't fix me?

"Go on mate; I'll wait right out here for you," Brax pushed.

Brax must have sensed my hesitation because before I knew it he stood up and pulled me up by my arm.

"I'm Brax; Casey's brother and guardian," Brax introduced, holding out his hand.

"Natalie Davidson."

I watched my brother and the counselor get acquainted.

"Casey, I've been looking forward to meeting and talking with you and I hope we can become well acquainted."

I gazed up at Natalie who was still smiling.

"Come on through Casey."

I glanced back at Brax who gave me a head nod to follow, so I reluctantly turned back and shuffled behind the counselor; making my way into the closed in room.

"Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Natalie gestured towards a couch that was lent up against the wall.

Looking at the room, it was filled with books on bookshelves, a desk, the couch and a few pictures hanging on the wall of what looked like the counselor and some family and some scenery.

I took a seat on the couch but remained staring at Natalie's every move.

She pulled a chair out from her desk and placed it opposite me and sat down with a pad and pen in her hand.

"Can you tell me how you are today Casey?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not answering the question. I don't know if I can do this and all she had asked was how I was; what's going to happen when she wants me to talk about what _happened_.

"I'm not pushing you to talk Casey; I'm just asking how you are today?"

I lifted my head to gaze at Natalie rather than that of my shaking hands on my lap and she was hunched over and smiling at me. It was almost like her soft approach was making me feel easier.

It was still hard though and no-one would be able to help.

"I'm fine, thank you," I mumbled, finally making conversation.

"That's good. Now why don't you tell me about yourself; what hobbies do you like?"

I hesitated before answering.

"I like surfing, playing video games, and football," I mumbled.

"So you like to surf and play football. Have you won any competitions?"

I shook my head. Great now she thinks I'm worth something in sport, but I'm nothing. Stupid; I shouldn't have said anything.

"No, I'm really not that good. My brothers are the pro surfers; I'll never be as good as them, and I don't play football much, just when my brother and I play in the yard."

"You shouldn't put your surfing abilities down Casey if you're less experienced. Now you mentioned your brothers, now I assume that means you have more than the one I met out in the reception?"

I gave a nod.

"Can you tell me a bit about them?"

"The one you met outside is Brax, he's my oldest brother, then I have another older brother, Heath," I explained.

I saw Natalie start to write some information on the pad. Was this information going to be all about me?

"How's your relationship with your brothers, Casey?"

"We get along mostly, and I live with them, but..."

"But what, Casey?"

I fell silent; it was all becoming too real, the reasons why I disagree with my brothers; being taken from them.

"Please talk to me Casey, is something bothering you about your relationship with your brothers? Look I'm not going to force you to talk, but I'm here to help you Casey and for me to do that you have to open up to me."

Natalie's voice was soft and encouraging.

"I'm not sure I can do this," I muttered.

"It's okay, just take your time and know this: you can tell me anything and it will remain in confidence within this room, however I must warn you at any time you confide to me about harming yourself or anyone else, it is my duty to notify the authorities at the hospital," Natalie informed me.

"It's just, I guess I've been having some problems with disagreements and stuff," I mumbled.

"Can you tell me why you think that is?" Natalie asked softly.

I shrugged not knowing how to answer. My gut told me it was because Heath and Brax were sick of me and I was just a nuisance.

"What's on your mind, Casey?"

I looked up from staring at the ground.

"I don't get on so well with my brothers anymore, especially my oldest brother because he gets on my nerves and I know I'm nothing but trouble and a nuisance."

"Why are you so quick to think that of yourself? Have you always struggled to get on with your brothers?"

I shook my head.

"Everything changed..."

"When did everything change Casey?"

"When I was placed in a foster home when I was only eight," I mumbled.

"That must have been hard to separate from your brothers. Can you tell me a bit about this place?"

I hated talking about what happened it was like it was never going to go away.

"It was horrible and I don't want to talk about it; this is just stupid," I snapped.

"I get you are confused and frustrated. I have some information here that tells me you were sexually abused and hit frequently in this foster home; am I right?"

My head was spinning and I just wanted to get out of there.

I shifted awkwardly on the couch and I felt my palms get sweaty.

"Casey, it's okay to feel overwhelmed; what you experienced is hard to deal with."

"It's just stupid okay and it happened years ago! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me and why I can't get over it!" I shouted and stood up from the couch.

Tears threatened my eyes and I began to pace the room.

"Casey, please calm down and sit back down. We don't have to talk anymore on that if you don't want to," Natalie said in a gently voice and stood up beside me.

"Come on, sit back down and you can continue telling me what else you like doing," she said with a smile.

I did as she asked and sat reluctantly back down on the couch but what followed was nothing but silence.

I glanced up at her watching me with this soft gaze like she was trying to understand me but why? I wasn't worth understanding.

"Why do you think I can't get along with my brothers anymore?" I suddenly asked as I continued to pick at my finger cuticles.

Natalie sat up straight in her chair.

"I believe what you went through as a boy triggered thoughts in your brain to make you believe you deserved the abuse and in term you expect your brother to treat you the same and therefore you are pushing boundaries, waiting for the same reaction."

What she said didn't make sense. I didn't want Brax to hit me.

I violently shook my head.

"No...it's...I didn't like being hit and abused," I muttered and felt disgusting just saying the word 'abused'.

"It's not about liking or not liking it. The mind is a powerful thing when it comes to a traumatic experience Casey, and often it will shut out any good feeling until the person believes the worst," Natalie explained, "Is there something in particular that is triggering these memories for you at this time?"

My mind switched to Andy and Josh and everything they had done to me.

"The two brothers who I lived with, whose father did all those things to me, turned up at my school," I mumbled.

"To me that sounds like a pretty strong catalyst and being a young teenage boy your hormones play a big part in your feelings too."

I sat quietly just thinking over what the counselor said. The room remained dead silent.

I heard Natalie clear her throat and I looked up to see her place her pad of paper down.

"Alright Casey, I'm sorry to say that's all we have time for today. We can make another appointment next week."

I hung my shoulders in a sense of defeat. I had done nothing but wasted her time; what good was any of this?

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Whatever are you sorry for Casey?" Natalie queried.

"Because I wasted your time and all I seem to do is waste Brax's time as well and cause him trouble," I stated, but at the same time it sounded more like a whine.

"Casey I'm sure that's not true; your brothers love you and obviously want what's best for you, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

I stared down at my feet and just shook my head. Natalie saying that Brax and Heath love me was deluded; it wasn't true. I'm nothing but trouble; even having to see a counselor proves that.

I stood up hastily from the couch.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Casey and I look forward to speaking with you again next week," Natalie informed me.

Yeah right; it was all just messing with my head and I bet it was everyone's game all along. I just wanted to get out and go home.

Not answering Natalie back I stormed out of the room in haste.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Brax was startled by the sudden flinging of the door and his eyes darted up to the scene, where he saw Casey storming out of the room.

"Case?" Brax asked in confusion and stood up from his chair immediately.

Casey ignored his brother and went to stand at the passenger door of Brax's Ute.

Brax gave Natalie a queried look and a furrowed brow as the counselor stood in the doorway.

Natalie gave a small smile, to show Brax that nothing bad had gone on, but it was a tough experience for Casey.

Brax rushed outside and unlocked his Ute.

"What happened Case?" Brax casually asked as they began the trip back home.

"Nothing; it doesn't matter," Casey rudely spat.

"Was she no good for you?" Brax asked.

"No, can you please just shut up about it; I just want to go home," Casey snapped.

Brax sighed and continued driving. Brax had barely put his Ute into park before Casey had un-clicked his seatbelt and had jumped from the car, rushing into the house and straight to his room.

Brax groaned as he entered the house and set his keys down on the cabinet.

"What happened? Didn't it go well? I thought this lady was meant to help Casey, not send him off on a teenage bender," Heath exclaimed; pointing in the direction to Casey's room.

"The counselors not the problem, it's the digging up inside Casey's head that is," Brax replied.

Later after Brax had allowed Casey some alone time to calm down, Brax went and gently knocked on his bedroom door.

"Case, can I come in?" Brax asked.

There was a slight groan from inside the room and Brax gave it as an indicator to enter.

Opening the door, he found Casey lying on his side on his bed, staring at the window.

"Casey, I want to help you but I can't if you don't talk to me," Brax encouraged and stood beside Casey's bed.

"It hurts," Casey whispered.

"What does?" Brax enquired.

Casey turned around to face his brother.

"Talking; it hurts to talk," Casey answered.

Brax sighed and sat down on Casey's bed.

"Well I'm proud of you Casey for giving it a go. What you went through wasn't easy, but we'll get through it: you, me, and Heath."

Casey fake smiled and turned back towards the window, giving Brax the cue to leave.


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to: BonnieSveenFan, Ludub, Braxton54, and Fanfiction.79 for reviewing and everyone else reading.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Normal POV**

Casey flopped down on the couch as he got home. He had just finished another counseling session with Natalie that bought up more painful memories he wished to forget.

He gazed blankly at the television and flicked through the channels.

Heath returned back from his shift at the gym and Brax had finished his day at work at the same time.

"Hi Case, how was your session?" Brax asked.

"Yeah it was fine," Casey grumbled.

Truth be told the thoughts of suicide where becoming far too appealing again.

"Brax you want a beer?" Heath called out.

"Yeah that would be great!" Brax yelled back and sat down on the couch next to Casey.

Brax clapped his hand on Casey's shoulder and smiled, however Casey ignored his brother.

Heath came out of the kitchen carrying two beers and a juice.

"Here Case got you a juice," Heath announced.

"Thanks," Casey mumbled. Brax furrowed his brow at Casey's quiet demeanor.

"You sure you are alright Case, because you can talk to either of us you know, we're listening," Brax urged.

Heath popped open the cap on his beer bottle, and it made a fizz.

"I don't think I can do this," Casey stated.

"Do what?" Brax pressured.

Casey didn't answer and just squeezed his juice in his hands.

"Casey?" Brax urged.

Casey stared directly in front of him like he was trapped in a trance. Almost as if something snapped inside him Casey placed down his juice on the table and hastily stood up.

"I can't do this," he exclaimed and took off to his room.

"Casey!" Brax yelled out, shocked.

Casey paced inside his room back and forth; running his hands through his hair and gasping for breath.

Casey looked towards the door as the handle rattled.

"Casey; open this door mate; what's going on?!" Brax called from the other side.

Casey heaved in distress and paced further.

 _I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. I have to make it stop._

Casey flexed his sweating fists and swiped his hand over his dresser; knocking items to the floor.

Brax and Heath heard a loud bang from inside Casey's room and panicked.

Brax roughly turned the door handle again and shoved on the door.

"Casey!" he yelled.

"Case calm down sport!" Heath yelled.

However Casey couldn't calm himself down and the pacing and voices inside his head increased until he released all his tension and smashed his fist into his cupboard.

Brax's eyes widened as the loud sounds increased inside Casey's room.

"I'm coming in Casey; keep away from the door!" Brax yelled.

He gestured for Heath to stay back from the door and moving away slightly, Brax gave an almighty kick to the door and broke the lock, causing the door to fly open.

Casey stood with a look of surprise on his face and Brax and Heath came tearing into the room.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Casey turned away from his brothers and started bashing his fists into his bedroom wall.

"Casey: stop!" Brax yelled.

"Case, you're going to hurt yourself," Heath added, but Casey only punched harder.

Brax pulled Casey away from the wall but the teen attempted to shove his brother off him and amidst all the flailing of his arms, Casey landed a hard punch to the wall; cementing a firm fist-sized hole into the interior.

Heath's eyes widened as Brax restrained Casey as tight as he could before he assisted and helped hold Casey down.

Casey was heaving and crying in distress as Brax and Heath held him down against the floor to calm him down.

"Let me go; please let me go," Casey begged.

"No Casey. I won't let you go," Brax stated firmly and gripped his brother tighter.

"I don't want to live anymore," Casey sobbed.

"I am not going to lose you Casey. You have to keep fighting," Brax said determinedly.

"I can't. I'm sick of the memories and talking," Casey confessed.

"You are not alone Casey. Heath and I are here to help you but you have to let us," Brax informed.

"We won't give up on you Case; no matter what," Heath added; taking the words out of Brax's mouth.

Casey held Brax's arms feeling defeated.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"You don't need to be sorry," Brax affirmed.

"I'm such a burden to you both and I damaged the wall," Casey cried.

"You are not a burden Case..."

"The walls can't be that tough if they don't survive a Braxton hit, huh?" Heath joked, "What would we do without you Case?"

Casey eventually calmed down with his brother's beside him.

"I think we are overdue for a night watching footy and kicking back for a boy's night in. I know our beer and your juice is still out there," Heath commented.

Casey glanced up and smiled at his brother. Brax helped Casey to stand and the teen made an attempt to leave.

"Where are you going?" Brax asked concerned for his brother's wellbeing.

"I just want to go to the bathroom and wash up," Casey answered.

Brax nodded, "If I hear any noise other than the running of a tap I'm coming in," he stated sternly.

Casey nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

"And Casey, make sure you get some cream on your hands, I don't want your knuckles getting infected!"

Once finished, Casey wandered out to join his brothers on the couch.

"I took the liberty of ordering pizza; your favourite," Heath said, informing Casey.

"Thanks," Casey softly replied and gazed back to the television.

* * *

The following day Casey took a walk along the beach to have a think and clear his confused head. He was so thankful it was now school holidays and the thought of school was the last thing on his mind.

With his hands firmly stuffed in his pockets and his head hung down low he barely noticed the gang down on the beach, until he heard his name being called.

Casey glanced up and heard raucous laughter. The gang on the beach had been none other than Andy, Josh and their mates. The last thing Casey wanted was to be dealing with them.

"Oi: where are you going; ya loser?!" Andy called out.

Casey kept walking, trying to block out the name calling and taunts.

"Yeah that's it: just run away like a pathetic weak baby you are. Don't think we won't catch up with you, Braxton!" Andy yelled.

"Worthless home wrecker!" Josh called out.

Casey turned his direction to head away from the beach to get away as fast as he could.

Once he was back up on the bank, Andy, Josh and their mates died down with their taunts, but that did not make things any easier for Casey; he was angry and hurt.

Casey took sight of Andy's car parked in the car-park of the beach and an idea came to his mind.

Quickly glancing around, Casey darted over towards Andy's car. Picking up a large rock from near-by, Casey hurled the rock into the driver's side window, smashing the glass completely.

Heaving heavily after his release of anger, Casey could not stop and reaching inside Andy's car to retrieve his crook-lock lying on the floor, Casey welded it tight in his hands and let his anger go: smashing the bar against the outside of Andy's car until it dented the exterior and smashing more of the windows.

"Hey what do you think you are doing kid?!"

Casey heard a yell from behind him, and in a swift movement, Casey dropped the crook-lock and ran off as fast as he could go.

"Oi: you get back here; I'm calling the police!" the passer-by yelled.

Casey panicked at the word 'police'; he'd be in serious trouble for vandalising property again.

Casey ran the entire way back home; his heart racing until the very last minute of nearing his house.

Casey burst through the door and after slamming it behind him he flopped against it and breathed heavily.

After calming down, Casey sat down on the couch and flicked on the television; all was good as long as he didn't get caught, or have the police come knocking for what he had done.

* * *

Heath went about setting up for his gym session on the beach when he noticed a crowd of teens in the car-park.

Nearing closer he saw that one of them was Andy. Holding back all will to flog the arrogant teen with his hard fist, after agreeing with Brax the best justice was to let the police deal with the matter, Heath investigated.

"What the hell happened, man?" Heath heard one teen ask.

"When I find out who did this to my car: they are dead!" Andy exclaimed.

The teens moved away from the car and Heath noted the damage and smashed window from a mile away.

Before beginning his class he quickly whipped out his phone and called Brax's number.

"Hello, Heath; what is the matter; aren't you meant to be at work?"

"Yeah I am, but Brax, you are going to want to hear this. Andy Barrett's car has just been smashed," Heath informed his brother.

Heath heard Brax sigh on the other end of the line.

"You have got to be kidding me; no way would Casey do something so stupid, not when he's on the way to recovery," Brax replied.

"Are you sure about that? He seems mighty pissed and hell bent on revenge so I hope as much as you that Case isn't responsible."

"Argh, alright, well I'm just about on my way back home now so hopefully Casey is at home and I'll have a talk to him when I see him. Oh and thanks mate for letting me know."

"No sweat," Heath replied and hung up.

Heath's class had begun to gather around and so Heath finished setting up, but could not keep his eyes away from the commotion of Andy's smashed car.

 **Brax POV**

I sighed as I pulled into the driveway of the house, second guessing my thoughts over Casey being responsible for Andy's vandalised car. What was he thinking if that was the case? He already had a police record and if this was found out it would be strike two.

I stepped into the house and saw Casey slouched on the couch watching television.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied, and carefully shut the front door and placed down my keys before heading over towards Casey.

Deciding to just get straight to the point I grabbed the remote and switched off the television.

"Hey," Casey protested.

"Casey we need to talk; did you have anything to do with vandalising Andy's car and don't even think about lying to me," I said with warning.

I saw Casey avert his eyes out in front of him and shift on the couch and immediately I already knew my answer.

Casey shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I heaved heavily.

"Casey, I am not mucking around. Do you think trashing Andy's car is going to help any?!" I demanded.

I tried not to raise my voice for the last thing I wanted was for Casey to shut down and get defensive all over again.

Casey glared at me.

"I did it because he's a jerk and I hate him; I hate both of them!" he spat back at me.

"I get that Casey, but damaging property is not the way to go about things and you know I'm in the process of notifying the police over the matter of what happened at your school, so let them investigate and deal with how Andy and Josh should be punished; not you," I scolded.

Casey huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, I made a mistake; what do you want me to do about it?!" Casey snapped.

Here we go; it's started again, the defense mode.

"Casey calm down, I'm not having a go, alright. I just don't want you getting caught up in another crime; you have enough on your plate," I assured in a gentler tone.

"No! All you seem to do is go against me and I'm sick of it!" Casey yelled; standing up from the couch.

"Casey I'm not..." I started, but he cut me off.

"You care more about Andy's stupid car than you do me!"

Casey shoved passed me and stormed towards the door.

"Casey I don't!" I yelled, "Where are you going?"

"Who cares? Maybe in the meantime you can invite Andy and Josh over for a get together for I'm sure you'd prefer them over me!"

"Casey you are talking nonsense," I tried to reason.

However Casey just ignored me and swung open the door, leaving me stunned.

I rubbed my hand over my forehead. Sometimes it felt I was going around in circles. Why couldn't Casey just see that Heath and I are helping him?

I wandered towards the door and closed it, not seeing Casey anywhere in sight. He probably needed time to calm down again anyway. If he wasn't home by nightfall I would go out and look for him.

* * *

 **Casey POV**

I kicked the pebbles on the road under my shoe as I walked through town. I couldn't believe Brax was more worried about Andy's stupid car. I don't know what else to do. I just seem to be spinning around in circles and it's like there is no purpose to my life.

I looked up as I headed towards the Diner and reached into my pocket. I had six dollars in loose change; enough to get me a milkshake.

I gradually walked up to the counter lost in thought and my hands pressed firmly in my pockets.

"What can I get for you Darl?"

I looked at the elderly lady behind the counter without much of an expression.

"Can I get a chocolate milkshake please?" I asked.

"Sure Darl; that will be five dollars."

I handed over my change and looked around the Diner at all the happy people and wondered what did they do to have drawn the happy straw in life? What was wrong with me that I was so screwed up and was the biggest burden. I often wondered if life would have been different without me.

"Here you go Darl; enjoy."

I took the milkshake from the smiling elderly lady and somehow felt guilty that I couldn't even force a smile back.

"Thanks," I grumbled and walked back outside, taking a sip of my drink.

I wandered along the beach for a while and I was so lost in thought I didn't realise what was behind me until I felt myself being shoved roughly up against the brick wall of the Surf Club and my milkshake ripped from my hands.

I squeezed my eyes shut and scrunched up my body in an immediate flight response and I had no time to run or act when I felt a belting punch into the right side of my ribs.

I gasped in pain and glanced over at my attackers: Andy, Josh and their gang.

I groaned inside knowing what I was going to be up against but my mind had no time to register before I felt another painful blow to my abdomen; winding me and causing my to double over.

"I know it was you that damaged my car you little shit and now you're going to pay!" Andy yelled out from behind me.

I groaned in pain and held my abdomen.

"I didn't do anything!"

I was then yanked up by my shirt and I saw Josh standing in front of me pulling off the lid of my milkshake.

I scrunched my eyes shut like the weakling that I was and felt the cold runniness of my chocolate milkshake run through my hair and down my face. I wanted to curl up in a hole and cry until I didn't feel any pain at all anymore.

Andy and Josh laughed around me and then I felt a few more punches before I collapsed to the ground where I faded in and out of consciousness as the punches and now hard kicks surrounded my body.

I didn't know how long it went on for before I shut my eyes and blacked out.

* * *

"Casey! Casey!"

I flickered open my eyes and saw the faint sight of light and felt myself being pulled up to my feet.

"Casey, who the hell did this?"

That voice; it was familiar. I flicked open my eyes again trying to see what was around me.

My face was all sticky from the milk while my hair was beginning to let off a musty, sour smell.

My head was throbbing and my body ached.

I felt myself being dragged along with strong arms supporting me upwards around my chest.

"We have to get you home pronto. I already texted Brax to let him know I found you. You had us worried to hell."

Now I knew that voice; it was Heath; what was he doing here.

"Heath?" I mumbled.

"Yeah Case, it's me. You're lucky I came by when I did."

I felt myself being helped into a car and a seatbelt wrapped around me before I journeyed on a bumpy ride home.

When the car stopped I gazed up towards the house and remembered why I'd left in the first place.

"No," I moaned, "I can't be here...Brax...Andy's car...doesn't care about me."

I didn't know if I was just really spaced out from the beating or I was beginning to get delirious.

"Don't be stupid Case. Brax doesn't give a stuff about Andy's car. The moment you left he was on the phone to me demanding I keep an eye out for you because he was so worried."

I groaned lightly. It wasn't like Heath to use such a stern reprimand, but I guess I have been putting both my brothers through the ringer lately.

Heath helped me into the house where I vaguely saw Brax pacing back and forth behind the couch.

"Thank goodness, Casey; what the hell happened?!"

I was suddenly taken from Heath's arms and supported by Brax as I was forced towards the couch.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled.

I felt dizzy again and just wanted to flop down on the couch and go to sleep.

"Where did you find him?"

"Just outside the Surf Club."

I heard the voices of my brothers talking about me.

"Stop talking about me like you care," I muttered.

"Casey I told you stop being stupid," Heath snapped.

I felt my wrist get grabbed.

"Casey I care. I never meant for you to take off like that. Let me see the damage," Brax demanded.

I moaned and shifted away from his touch but my body was against me and too weak to protest as I felt my shirt be raised up.

"Sheesh, they did a number on him," Heath commented.

"Casey I need you to tell me if any of this hurts," Brax instructed.

I felt large hands gently being pushed against my abdomen. It was tender but not excruciating.

"At least your ribs aren't broken," Brax stated, "I think some pain meds, a good rest, and some ice for that lip will do the trick, and probably a good shower too."

I hazily watched Brax get up from beside me on the couch.

I rested my head down against the couch and shut my eyes.

Would this nightmare ever end?


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you: to all my loyal readers and reviewers, sorry about the delay. Not fully happy with the chapter, but hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Normal POV**

Brax and Heath were up early the following morning after the incident of Casey's attack and were at the breakfast table; Brax munching on a piece of toast and Heath scoffing down a bowl of cereal.

"What are you going to do about Casey being beaten? You know as well as I do it was those Barretts," Heath commented.

Brax shook his head, "You can't be sure Heath and I'm not about to risk everything by going after them and then they end up being the victims and we could lose the battle for justice," Brax answered.

"I still think they need a good face pumping," Heath replied.

Brax sudden glanced up and noticed Casey heading towards them.

"Am I interrupting?" Casey asks in a whisper.

"Nah mate, just talking," Brax replied, "Sit down; you want something to eat; how are you feeling?"

Casey shrugged as he sat down, the thought of food unsettling his still very tender stomach.

"Sore I guess," Casey mumbled, "And I'm not super hungry."

"Well; just have a drink then for now," Brax urged and got up to grab a small glass of milk and handed it to his brother.

"Thanks. Are you both going to work today?" Casey replied and glanced at both his older siblings.

"I am, but Brax is taking the day off to make sure you're okay," Heath said.

Casey reciprocated with a smile and managed to sip a small portion of his milk.

A knock at the door sounded and Brax wandered over to answer.

Two policemen stood at the step and drew the attention of Heath and Casey who remained seated at the table.

"Darryl Braxton?"

"Yes," Brax answered.

"We are here in regards to your brother Casey."

Brax groaned upon thinking Casey had gotten involved in the likes of the law again.

"This is about the footage of a school stint that you brought to our attention regarding Joshua and Andrew Barrett."

Brax sighed with relief; finally it was about revenge and not about Casey getting into unwanted trouble.

Hearing the comment from the police, Casey got up and walked closer towards the door.

"We are here to inform you that we have taken action on the matter and have arrested both Joshua and Andrew on the account of bullying resulting in physical and emotional damage. They have been sentenced to six months in juvenile detention along with a twelve month good behaviour bond. Bullying pranks are very serious and unfortunately leads to far too much teen suicide, so rest assured: justice has been served and our condolences towards your brother Casey."

The police officer glanced towards Casey with sympathy before giving Brax a nod.

"Wow that's great. Thank you for your help," Brax replied.

Fare-welling the policemen, Brax shut the door and turned to see Casey behind him.

"Case, are you alright?"

Heath had now wandered over to get more of a gist of the commotion and stood beside Casey, who remained standing in silence: stunned.

"They can't hurt you no more," Heath said positively.

Casey nodded his head and rubbed his aching abdomen.

"Yeah; yeah," he mumbled and walked off to his bedroom, leaving both brothers baffled.

"What the hell was that; shouldn't he be happy?" Heath questioned.

Brax shrugged and figured he'd let Casey let the news sink in first before he went to talk to him.

Heath got himself organised and made his way to work while Brax packed away Casey's half drunken glass of milk and sighed as he rested his hands on the sink.

Later as planned, Brax went and knocked on Casey's bedroom door.

"Case, it's just me. I just want to know if you're alright after the news," Brax called out.

Casey got up from his bed and opened the door.

"Yeah I'm okay, I guess. It's just hard to think about," Casey replied.

Brax smiled and rested a gentle hand on Casey's arm.

"You'll be right mate. Do you think you can stomach some food now?"

Casey shrugged, "Yeah I am feeling a bit hungry now, even though my stomach hurts."

Brax guided Casey out of the doorway to his room with his arm around his shoulder.

"I'll get some pain meds for you too, huh?" Brax replied.

Casey nodded and walked alongside his brother back into the kitchen.

* * *

At the end of the week Casey went to see Natalie again.

"Welcome Casey; how are you today?" Natalie greeted.

Casey shrugged and sat down on the couch as per usual.

After a brief moment Casey informed Natalie of the news about Andy and Josh.

"Josh and Andy got arrested and have to go to juvie and have some good behaviour bond for a while."

"That's a good outcome Casey, but how does that make you feel?" Natalie replied.

"I just don't feel any different though. I mean why can't I feel happy now I know they can't get at me; I think," Casey muttered.

Natalie sighed and relaxed back in her chair.

"It's still early days, Casey, and given your situation, you are finding it hard to comprehend a light at the end of the tunnel and having justice be served with Andy and Josh, your inner thoughts have not changed because the trauma you experienced allows you to still believe deep down you deserved that abuse," Natalie informed.

"I go back to school again in a few days but I'm not sure how it's going to be without them. It still worries me after what happened to me to go back. All people want to do is stare at me and make fun of me."

"I'm not going to lie that high school can be brutal Casey, but one thing you need to think of is that these people don't matter and you can't assume the worse, otherwise you will never get away from your cycle of negative thinking. You deserve to be able to learn safely and you just need to channel that sense of bravery inside you," Natalie informed.

Casey stared quizzically at his therapist: he wasn't brave; he could never be brave.

"I don't think I'm like that," Casey answered.

"How can you be sure; you can't make false assumptions Casey," Natalie commented.

Casey furrowed his brow.

"For the next session I want you to really think for me and tell me if people at school say bad things about you or you only think they do and we can discuss it further; can you do that?"

Casey nodded.

"Well I shall see you next session Casey and remember: my door is always open if you need to talk anymore and believe it is time to move past Andy and Josh bothering you and work on what's important: you," Natalie informed with a kind smile.

Casey left the office and headed back home with his brother, feeling pumped yet still nervous for his day he would return back at school.

* * *

Come Monday morning, Heath dropped Casey off outside the school.

"Just go in there with your head high mate. Those kids are nothing but jerks and are superficial if they still pick on you after what happened last term," Heath encouraged.

"Thanks Heath, but it's not that easy. I wish I didn't have to go in," Casey admitted.

Heath slapped Casey on the arm in a friendly way.

"Brax and I believe in you Case; just try your best and we'll be right by your side."

Casey smiled and got out of Heath's car; making his way into the dreaded school with his bag hanging over his shoulder.

Reaching his locker and being well aware of the array of students walking past him, anxiety began to rise inside Casey.

Casey rested his head against his locker as he tried to undo his lock but his hands began to sweat, making swiveling around the combinations difficult.

 _Andy and Josh's laughter rose in the halls._

 _"_ _Take a good look everyone. Tell them what you are you worthless shit."_

 _"_ _He's having it off with his locker!"_

 _"_ _You know you deserve this."_

 _Humiliation: Staring: Head spinning: Laughing: Laughing. No._

Casey's heart pumped not wanting to move from his spot; it was happening again.

The lock slipped from his hands and he began to breathe heavily; almost like he was choking on his own breath.

Casey saw a pair of legs standing beside him; they were here.

Casey was frozen to his spot as he became dizzier.

 _Be brave. Be brave; this isn't happening._ Casey fought hard to tell himself.

"Hey: hey are you alright?"

Casey faintly heard, but being too consumed in his rapid breathing he couldn't concentrate on the voice beside him.

"Hey; calm down; I'm going to get some help," the voice spoke again.

"Mr. Copeland! Mr. Copeland! Come quick!"

Casey felt a pair of hands wrap around his shoulder.

"Casey, calm down and breathe slowly," Mr. Copeland instructed.

By now students gathered around to see the commotion and Casey heard faint chatter: _laughter._

"Everyone get to class immediately!" Mr. Copeland ordered and gently coaxed Casey away from his locker.

"Breath deep Casey; you are having a panic attack."

Casey saw the same pair of legs still remaining beside him.

After ten minutes Casey began calming down and breathing regularly again.

"I'm going to take you to sick bay for awhile Casey and when you are calm and settled the nurse can let you back to class," Mr. Copeland spoke clearly.

Mr. Copeland then turned to face the other student standing next to Casey.

"You should come along to write an incident report; what is your name?"

"Ryder Jackson; it's my first day here," the student answered.

"I will write you a pass to excuse you from class," Mr. Copeland answered.

Ryder watched Casey carefully as Mr. Copeland encouraged Casey to take a seat before heading out to inform the nurse of the incident.

After taking a seat beside Casey, Ryder finally speaks.

"I don't blame you for acting out. I saw what happened to you at your locker last term; my friend unfortunately sent me the video and pictures."

Casey glanced up horrified and with his face flushed and began to breath deep again.

"Hey, don't start doing that again; that's pretty freaky stuff," Ryder informed, "I actually think you have a lot of guts for still showing up. I think what happened to you was really low."

Casey's gaze softened but he was still waiting for this kid to start teasing him and jamming into his head another reminder of the bad memory; he couldn't trust this kid's motives of talking to him.

"You can just stop pretending; I know you will just laugh and talk about me behind my back," Casey mumbled.

Ryder frowned, "That's pretty funny that you think you know me better than I know myself," he said with utmost assurance, "I'm just saying that I'm new here and you seem like you could use a friend."

Casey stared over at Ryder still very skeptical and scared to trust. Before Casey thought back on how to reply, Mr. Copeland returned with the nurse and while the nurse attended to Casey, Ryder was escorted out to file the incident report.

"Think on it," Ryder called out as he left.

Casey sat in the nurse's office for some time, just not feeling right inside. Coming back to school and being in the middle of digging up his painful past had become too overwhelming as did the prospect of someone actually feeling sorry for him and wanting to be his friend.

After school, Casey dawdled along taking his time to get home.

He didn't realise the time until the sun had began to set.

Casey hurried back home, where he was met with two worried brothers.

"Where'd you get to?" Brax asked casually, "Heath walked along the beach and couldn't see you."

Casey sighed in frustration.

"It's none of your business!" he snapped, without thinking.

He'd spent all afternoon pondering on what happened with his panic attack and constantly had thoughts inside his head calling him stupid and a joke.

Brax was quick to approach his brother and now, Heath had also joined his brothers in the living room.

"Casey did something happen?" Brax asked, wanting Casey to open up on his own accord, for he was well aware of Casey having had a panic attack at the school after the nurse contacted home.

"No, so why don't you just leave me alone!"

Casey went to storm off, but too fueled with concern, Brax grabbed Casey by the arm.

"Casey, don't push us away again."

"Get off me!" Casey yelled.

Brax however did not back off.

"Casey, we know about your panic attack and we're worried."

"Just leave me alone," Casey warned again.

"Casey..."

Brax was quickly cut off when Casey could not control his emotions any longer and swung around, flying his fist directly towards Brax's chin.

Brax immediately let go of his brother's arm post feeling the hit to his face.

Holding his hand up to his now bruised and sore chin, Brax gazed at Casey in shock.

Casey however was so overwhelmed he couldn't stop and made a lunge for Brax again. Imagining he was punching away all his frustrations, fears and troubles, Casey swung out fiercely at his big brother; somewhat loosing reality that Brax was not his brother but indeed either Johnny Barrett, or Josh or Andy grabbing for him again.

Brax tried to hold Casey still but the young teen struggled and shouted.

"Casey: stop!"

Heath intervened and tried to pull Casey away from Brax.

Struggling and swinging his arms to get free, as soon as he felt both his brothers attempting to restrain him, Casey fought harder to escape and raised his knee up hard in front of him as Brax approached; kneeing the oldest in the groin.

"Ah!" Brax yelled out in agony and backed away from the scene and doubled over to alleviate the pain.

Following his brother's reaction Heath released Casey and stared wide-eyed.

Having reached breaking point and having his mental focus being cut through by Brax's pained yell, Casey froze and stared at the damage he had done: Brax's face had a large bruise forming and his face was twisted in pain.

Casey gasped and spun quickly on his heels, darting out the door faster than his legs could carry him.

Brax glanced up and watched Casey run off.

"Casey: wait!" Brax tried to yell out through his pain.

Heath came over to assist his brother and rested a hand on his back; still stunned over what he had just witnessed. _What the hell was wrong with Casey?_

"You alright?" Heath asked.

"Ye...yeah," Brax gasped, taking a heavy breath.

"I need to go after him," Brax explained.

"Look at you," Heath scoffed.

"I can't let him go like that," Brax said determinedly.

"Alright, well I'll go and look for him and knock some sense into him; you rest," Heath suggested.

Knowing he wasn't in the best physical way right now, Brax agreed.

"Well get me some ice would you?" he asked Heath.

Heath gave a nod and watched Brax collapse down onto the couch.

Heath came back from the kitchen and handed Brax an ice bag.

"Thanks mate," Brax groaned and rubbed his forehead.

As Heath made an attempt to leave, Brax called after him, "Just make sure you tell him: it's okay and he has nothing to worry about when he comes home."

Heath furrowed his brow, wondering how Brax did not want to whack Casey one for what he'd just done.

"Heath?"

"Yeah okay, I'll tell him and bring him home, don't worry big fella," Heath confirmed.

While Heath went out in search for Casey, Brax rested on the couch feeling useless. He grabbed his phone and for the fifth time already he dialed Casey's number.

"Please Casey, come home. Everything's alright. I just need to know you are okay. Please ring me."

Brax tossed his phone down beside him and angrily punched the couch.

A short time later Heath returned and placed his keys down on the cupboard.

"He's nowhere in sight. I checked the local shops, the beach, the caravan park," Heath explained.

Brax huffed and picked up his phone to dial Casey's number again, only to hear the voice message.

"Damn it! I should be out looking for him!" Brax yelled.

"I just told you he's nowhere in sight," Heath replied.

Brax glared at Heath.

"Well you didn't look hard enough. Casey's out there somewhere, hurting, and I don't know where the hell he is! For all I know he could have drunk himself stupid again and is lying in a ditch somewhere!" Brax yelled and pushed himself up on the couch with a groan of pain.

"I did look and you are not the only one worried about him Brax; he's my brother too!" Heath argued back.

Brax pulled himself up from the couch.

"Yeah: sorry mate. It's just all the talk of killing himself; I just want him back home."

"I'll go have another look," Heath said with a sigh.

Brax tossed the icepack onto the table.

"Well this time I'm coming. It's not like I'm doing much good here."

Brax and Heath walked out the door and went in search of their little brother again.

* * *

 **Casey POV**

I couldn't begin to comprehend what I had done. I just stared at Brax hunched over and in pain at what _I_ had done. Why hadn't he hit me back?

After everything I did he just stood there and stared; took it as I punched him over and over and not even after kneeing him did he hit me.

I felt scared and sick to my stomach and just had to get out of there; what was happening to me?

Running out the door, I didn't bother to look back. I just wanted to get as far away as possible; running until my legs couldn't handle it anymore.

I eventually stopped when I hit the beach and collapsed down on my knees, heavily sobbing.

Brax is never, ever going to forgive me; how could he? As much as it hurt to admit, my big brother hated me; I could tell just by the look on his face. I don't blame him after everything I'd done and now this; I hate me too.

I got up and walked towards the ocean, stepping in until the water was up to my knees. I didn't care that my pants and shoes were getting soaked or that I was standing in the ocean.

Part of me wanted to walk out further and further until the cold water covered my entire body; washed away every little piece left of me.

"Oi kid, you better come in before high tide!" I heard someone yell out from behind me, but it was only voices, my mind was firmly set on everything that had been happening and all my terrible behaviour.

I was nothing but a nuisance.

"Kid: get out of the water!"

I turned around to see the lifeguard beckoning to me and I turned and walked back out of the water, dripping wet. I didn't care for the looks I got about having gone in with clothes on. What was the point in anything anymore?

I sat back down on the sand and began to pick at the skin on the inside of my arm; focusing on the soft flesh, making it turn an angry red and bleed; just like I had done to Brax.

The sun began to set and it soon turned dark. There was no lighting covering the beach besides the nearby street lights.

I was starving and my stomach grumbled but I couldn't go back home; I was too scared and besides Brax and Heath wouldn't want me back. I had nowhere to go.

I curled up on the sand feeling: cold, wet, hungry, and alone and closed my eyes; wishing on the stars above me that I wouldn't wake up the next morning.

* * *

I flicked my eyes as the sun beamed down on top of me; it was so bright.

I groaned and sat up in the sand. My whole body ached and I shivered from the crispness of the air.

I stretched my neck and arms and looked around me, remembering I had fallen asleep at the beach the night before.

My stomach grumbled again. I had no money, no clothes. I was practically homeless.

I sighed wondering what else I could do.

I dusted off the sand stuck to my clothes and stood up. First thing was first: I had to have something to eat.

I walked up towards the diner and watched people pass by. I saw my opportunity when a man and his wife sat down at a table to order.

I watched the old lady that ran the place take the couple's order and the man go to the counter to pay.

Once I saw the order placed up onto the counter for serving I took my chance and dashed over to the counter and grabbed the two plates. One full of bacon, eggs, sausages, and toast and the other with a croissant and chopped up fruit.

I ran out of the diner as fast as I could with the old lady yelling out to me.

My heart was pumping.

I slide down against the wall of the diner, out of view of everyone and devoured the food with my hands; shoveling it in so fast it was a wonder I didn't get indigestion.

A few people walked past but I didn't care that I was eating like some primal animal; I was hungry.

Finally on a full stomach I knew what I had to do. I dropped the plates on the ground and stood up, heading in the direction of home.

I stood outside the place I used to call home. For a split second I wondered what Heath and Brax were thinking then I shook my head. I just had to get in there, get what I needed to, and be out of their lives forever.

I crept around the side of the house to my bedroom window and quietly pushed it open. I pulled myself up inside, being careful not to make any sound.

I grabbed a bag and began placing a few items inside. I froze when I heard Heath and Brax's voices down the hall.

"He has to be somewhere."

"Somewhere isn't good enough, Heath!"

I actually jumped hearing Brax's voice.

Panic came over me as I wanted nothing more than to hurry up and get out. I spun around a little too quickly and watched a trophy I had on the cupboard crash to the floor and make a loud clash; almost like slow motion.

"What the hell was that?"

"It came from Casey's room!"

I breathed heavily and knew I had to get out regardless of not having everything.

I pushed open the window further, this time not caring if I made a sound and holding on tight to my bag I stepped one leg out of the window.

I didn't get any further than that before my bedroom door burst open.

"What the hell: Casey?!"

I ignored my brothers who now stood in the doorway of my room in a state of shock. I had to get out and in panic, I tried to jump out the window faster but I was forcefully pulled back through by Heath's strong hands.

"Where the hell are you going?!" he demanded while Brax stepped closer.

I could not look at him; I was ashamed.

"Where have you been all night?! Brax demanded sternly.

I flicked my eyes up and saw my big brother frowning at me.

Heath still had a tight grip on my arm and I tried to shift him off. I just couldn't be there; not with them.

"Casey! Where have you been?!"

Brax's voice was sterner now, but at the same time it sounded cracked.

For a moment I considered, maybe he had been worried, but that had to be wrong; I wasn't worth worrying about.

I tried shaking myself out of Heath's grip again but he was clamping on tight to my arm and it just made my head spin as the panic increased and the urge to leave intensified.

Suddenly my arm was released and my bag was ripped from my hands as Heath began riffling through it.

"Hey: give it back!" I yelled.

"What's all this Casey?!"

"It's none of your business. Give it back!" I shouted and tried to make a grab for my bag but Heath kept it far out of my reach and I saw him hand it to Brax.

I caught my brother's eye briefly as he was handed the bag.

"What are you doing with these clothes and wallet, Casey?"

I shook my head and stared back down at the ground.

Forget gathering my things, any second now I was going to have to leave. The more I told myself this the more anxious I got to making a run for it.

"Casey, what is the meaning of this?"

I partially saw Brax waving my shirt and some pants I had managed to grab and shove in my bag, in front of me.

"I have to do this; it's for the best, now give it back," I answered.

"Do what? What are you talking about Casey? " Heath demanded.

"Casey, were you getting ready to take off?" Brax added.

"You don't understand; neither of you do!" I shouted.

I started to pace side to side trying to plan my escape route but I could see from the top of my vision Heath and Brax firmly blocking my way.

"Well explain it to us!" Brax shouted.

I panted and paced faster.

"No. I have to do this. You don't understand; please," I pleaded.

I made a quick turn and dashed towards the window again, even if I dived out head first; what would it matter if I got hurt doing so? It was what I wanted, right? Crashing to the ground, lying hurt and injured; maybe dead?

Before I could reach my destination I was roughly pulled back and my arms trapped behind my body.

"No; get off me; get off!" I screamed and struggled.

"Cut it out. Have you any how worried big fella was here all night, and me, having to help search for you and now you think you can just take off?"

I struggled in Heath's grip, he was not letting up, and he's never been so rough or stern with me before.

"Casey, calm down. I am not letting you run off and fend for yourself; you are just a kid!" Brax yelled.

I struggled further but it was no use.

"Casey we need to talk. I want you to calm down, go take a shower to freshen up then we are going to have a talk and get you sorted."

I looked up at Brax defeated as Heath kept his hold on me.

"You do as he says. I'll be right outside that door and if you make a move to leave again Casey I'll tie you to a chair," Heath threatened.

I felt my arms be released slightly and I glanced at both my brothers before slowly going over to my dresser and grabbing a fresh set of clothes.

Brax nodded at me and Heath followed straight behind me as I went into the bathroom.

* * *

The heat of the shower was a nice relief after being out in the sand and grass and although it stung, the water acted as a soother for the raw skin on my arm that I had picked at last night.

I rubbed my hand up and down along the inflamed skin as I let the water spray the rest of my body. I didn't know what made me do any of this but I just wanted it all to go away and stop.

I lost my train of thought when I heard a knock on the door.

"How you doing in there, you've been in the shower for thirty-five minutes already!"

It was Heath. I hadn't even realised the length of time I had been standing under the shower for.

I turned off the tap and grabbed my towel. It was time to face the music with my brothers but I wasn't sure I was capable enough, not brave enough; what would I say?

I finished up and opened the bathroom door to see Heath still standing where I he had been when I went in.

I didn't say a word and could feel this awkward silence floating in the air.

"Come on, Brax wants to see you."

I exited the bathroom and walked down towards the living room where Brax was sitting on the couch with a glass of juice in front of a vacant spot on the couch.

"Casey, sit down."

I hesitantly made my way towards the couch and sat down.

"The juice is for you if you like, but it's important we talk about how you are and what happened yesterday."

His voice wasn't demanding or stern, just gentle and soft.

I watched Heath sit opposite us.

"So how about you first tell us what's bothering you Casey."

I shrugged at Brax's question.

"It's so hard and after everything I've done I don't expect either of you to really care about me," I mumbled.

"Casey that's never true; how many times do we have to tell you that?" Brax assured me and I glanced up at him.

"What about what I done to you? Brax I'm sorry and Heath I'm sorry for causing trouble all the time."

"We get it Case, more than you know," Heath replied, while Brax nodded at my apology.

I stared down at my hands in my lap. It was now or never to ask.

"Do you remember when I was eight and you told me you'd be anything I'd want you to be?" I looked back up to Brax to see his reaction.

"Yeah I remember," he answered solemnly.

I shifted nervously in my spot.

"Well I need you to please be my big brother and forgive me for what I done to you."

As soon as it came from my mouth I regretted it.

"Wait, just forget that. I don't deserve..."

I felt my chin be pulled up to directly face Brax.

"I want you to really listen to me. You have _nothing_ to be forgiven for and I will _always_ be your big brother, no matter what you do."

At Brax's words made it feel like a weight had lifted from my shoulders, yet at the same time I wasn't sure how long it would last. I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Come here," Brax commanded and pulled me in for a hug.

* * *

 **Brax POV**

We'd all just finished dinner and were again sitting together in front of the television. Casey had remained quiet for the rest of the day after our talk and that was no surprise considering the guilt he felt.

I watched Casey sitting on the couch; he looked so exhausted from obviously not sleeping properly the night before. I sat beside him while Heath sat over on the armchair.

We had the television down low as to not disturb him. The kid needed his rest.

I had my eyes fixated on the screen when Heath head nodded towards me.

I glanced back over at Casey and the poor kid had fallen asleep against the couch.

Watching him he just looked so innocent and it was so hard to fathom what he had been through.

My groin twitched in pain and I slowly stood up to grab some pain meds from the kitchen.

On return I grabbed a nearby blanket and covered it over Casey.

I quietly sat back down and continued to watch a late game of footy until just after twelve when Heath stood up to head to bed.

"See you in the morning bro."

"Yeah, night, mate," I answered.

"Hey, you gonna wake him?" Heath asked before he'd left.

"Nah, I'll let him sleep. He needs a good rest and it's better than disturbing him and urging him to bed," I replied.

I switched off the television and glanced at my baby brother once more.

"Goodnight Case," I whispered.

I stood up and turned off the light, making my way into my own room.

The next morning when I headed into the living room, Casey was still fast asleep in a similar manner that I had left him last night. I headed into the kitchen to make a start on breakfast and soon heard the running of the shower and concluded Heath must be up and getting ready for his shift at work.

"What a morning! Yum what smell's so good?!" Heath yelled down the hall.

I quickly stepped away from the stove where I was cooking the morning's bacon and eggs and poked my head out of the kitchen.

"Heath, shush; Case is still asleep," I ordered and glanced over at Casey who made a small stir from the yelling.

Heath gazed over at Casey and closed his mouth.

"He stayed there all night," Heath whispered.

I gave a nod and returned to the stove as Heath followed me into the kitchen.

"Yeah must have," I said.

I served up some breakfast for Heath and me while keeping a drifting eye on my little brother sleeping on the couch as we sat at the table.

Heath was quick to eat his breakfast, but I guess he had to run in order to get to work.

"Hey I better be off. Thanks for breakfast."

I just nodded my head as I slowly chewed on my now cold bacon.

As Heath shut the door I glanced out and saw Casey stir on the couch; it was now just after nine-thirty and the kid had slept a long time.

I tossed out the leftovers of my breakfast and prepared a plate and glass for Casey.

Casey sat up with his soft brown hair all disheveled and the blanket I'd thrown over him bunched up in his lap.

"G'day mate; sleep alright?" I called out, and leant up against the kitchen wall.

Casey looked at me with a groggy expression.

"You let me stay here?"

His statement came out more like a question and I just gave him a nod.

"You've been pretty exhausted lately," I answered, "I made some breakfast already but I can whip up some fresh eggs and bacon for you, I have it ready in the pan. Why don't you get yourself organised and I'll have it ready for you when you're done," I suggested.

Casey gave me a small smile and slowly stood up from the couch and made his way into the bathroom.

True to my word I had a fresh plate of eggs and bacon with a slice of toast, accompanied with a glass of juice ready on the table when Casey walked back into the kitchen.

"Get this into you," I instructed.

Casey sat down and immediately began feasting on his breakfast and I noted the fast gulping he was doing and had to wonder whether he was starving that much or he just wanted to be done and finished to get away from the awkwardness, because the look on his face told me he must still be skeptical over what happened, despite having our talk yesterday.

"Thank you," Casey whispered; taking a large gulp of his juice.

"You're welcome," I muttered back.

I sat down next to Casey at the table and watched; waiting until he finished polishing off his meal.

Casey pushed his plate away and wiped his arm across his mouth and I had to get this out in the open before he left.

"You know I'm always here for you Casey," I began and reached out to gently touch his hand.

I watched as Casey seemed to freeze on the spot and stare at something fascinating in the middle of the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Brax," he murmured in the quietest voice.

"You have no need to be sorry Case," I assured, "I thought we cleared that yesterday?"

Casey shrugged and looked up at me then.

"How are you?" he asked.

I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"You needn't worry about me," I replied.

"But...but I hurt you," he whispered.

I gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I know you never meant to hurt me Case, you _do not_ have to feel guilty about it. There is nothing more to be said on this because we had a good long talk yesterday, huh?"

Casey gazed into my eyes and I somehow saw the innocent little boy somewhere inside just bursting to be fixed again and let out, but I realised that what Casey had gone through was something unfixable and the only way around it was to support him to cope.

"Hey, you're going back to Natalie in a few days so why don't you talk it out with her?"


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you: BonnieSveenFan, Braxton54 and Ludub for reviewing the last chapter and thank you everyone else reading.**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Normal POV**

A few days later Brax drove Casey to the hospital for his next counseling session and as usual waited outside as Casey made his way in to see Natalie.

"How are you today Casey?" Natalie asked, as Casey flopped himself down on the couch.

Casey gave a shrug.

"Well that doesn't sound like much; has something happened?" Natalie questioned softly.

"I feel really guilty and bad over something I did," Casey mumbled.

"Could you tell me what this bad thing you think you did was?" Natalie enquired.

"Brax and I got into a big fight the other night and I really hurt him," Casey whispered.

Natalie could tell by the frown on Casey's face and his withdrawn scrunched posture that the teen was haunted by the incident.

"Hurt how, Casey?" Natalie quizzed.

"I...I punched him, then I knee'd him in the groin," Casey confessed and shifted nervously on the couch.

 _What on earth would she think of me now? Would this count as endangering someone and I'd have to be locked away?_ The thoughts rushed through his head.

"What happened after that?"

Casey gazed up at Natalie, who was attentively sitting in her chair with her brown patterned skirt and tan coloured tee-shirt.

"He...He didn't do anything. He didn't say anything, just stared at me as he hunched over in pain; the pain I caused him. He should have hit me, or in the least grounded me, but he didn't punish me at all. I couldn't face what I'd done and ran off, and he wasn't even mad when I came home, but acted all nice and said that I didn't need to be sorry, but I just can't get passed it. He wants me to understand, but I can't. I don't deserve the things he does for me. All he's ever did for me is stick up for me, and be the only one who cared about me, and all I did was lash out at him."

Casey began to sob, unable to remain composed as he let out his guilt-ridden feelings and hatred.

"Here Casey," Natalie said, offering Casey a box of tissues, in which the teen embarrassingly pulled out a few.

"I just hate myself for everything I put him through and I can't understand why anyone bothers to even care," Casey sniffled.

Natalie let Casey sob in silence for a few minutes, before Casey wiped his teary eyes as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I know I look stupid and pathetic and you can't say that just because of your place."

Natalie smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think any of those things Casey. It's okay to cry given the tough situation you faced: blaming yourself for hurting your brother when all you were feeling was a huge build up of emotions towards those that did hurt you. You are still dealing with something that made a huge impact on you," Natalie softly explained.

"I understand your need to feel like you need to be punished, but your brother obviously doesn't see it that way and from what I can see, he loves you enough to understand that," Natalie added.

Casey shrugged and wiped his nose with a tissue.

Sensing Casey's high emotional distress and having had plenty of experience in these matters, Natalie feared Casey was at a prime target of harming himself and had to find out the truth.

"Casey, this might be hard to say but I have to ask: have you hurt yourself, or have you thought of hurting yourself?" Natalie asked in concern.

Thinking back to how he picked at his skin that night at the beach, and considering life to be better without him, in his confused mind he in no way thought that was classed as harming himself; it was just _right._

Casey shrugged his shoulders.

"No," he mumbled.

Natalie sighed at Casey's confession, being quite surprised given the situation.

"I am choosing to believe you Casey that you have not harmed or are thinking of harming yourself," Natalie clarified in hopes that Casey would open up and be honest if she urged in a subtle way.

After another moment of silence, Casey spoke again.

"When I went back to school on the same day, another guy came up to me; he saw me have some panic attack and said he wanted to be my friend. He saw what happened with Josh and Andy and I just don't see how he'd want to be my friend," Casey informed.

"I can see you have serious trust issues but that doesn't have to be the case. Did you ever consider this other student was being sincere?" Natalie replied.

Casey shrugged, "But why?"

"Why not, Casey; I get trusting others is a hard task for you, but what is the worst that could happen by befriending this student?"

"I don't know; make fun of me or just pretend to be my friend just to get at me," Casey suggested.

"If you are living by speculation like this you will never be able to move forward Casey. I know it sounds scary to trust someone after everything but I think you need to give this student a chance; push yourself to believe again," Natalie advised.

"I guess I can try," Casey mumbled.

"Trying is better than living with false assumptions," Natalie smiled.

Casey nodded silently and stood up for his hour session had come to an end.

"I'll see you next session Casey."

"Bye," Casey fare-welled.

Brax was waiting outside as usual for Casey and gave a sympathetic smile.

"How'd you go?" he asked as Casey neared.

"Okay I guess, she said I shouldn't be blaming myself for everything that happened. I guess you can tell me now," Casey said.

Brax furrowed his brow.

"Tell you what?"

"I told you so," Casey replied.

"Case, I'm not going to say that. I'm just glad she straightened you out, because I was sure getting worried."

The next time Casey fronted up at school he thought about what Natalie had said about giving Ryder a chance.

Walking through the hall, he spotted the new teenager by his own locker, laughing with somebody else.

Casey felt nervous butterflies in his stomach.

 _I can't do this,_ he thought to himself.

As Casey second guessed his strength to move ahead and talk to Ryder, the young brown-haired teen caught his eye.

Casey turned ready to bolt away as Ryder slapped his mate on the arm and dismissed the conversation to head towards Casey.

"Hey wait up!"

Casey stopped as Ryder hopped over to him in a jig.

"How are you feeling after the other day?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, better, thanks," Casey replied sheepishly.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the teens before Casey popped the question he was so yearning to know.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted to be friends, because I'm not normal and I don't want to set myself up for anything and just get hurt because I'm just a big fat joke," Casey rambled nervously.

Ryder let out a laugh, causing Casey to frown.

"Nicely said: who's normal?" Ryder joked, "I'm not popular, or cool; in fact I was classed as the dorkiest kid in year at my last school. I get you dude, being bullied sucks, but you don't need to let anyone put you down and I meant what I said about being friends so maybe we can hang for a bit today?"

Casey smiled, "Yeah I'd like that."

* * *

 **Casey POV**

A few weeks passed without much bother and hanging out with Ryder I found him not to be such a bad guy, so I guess Natalie was right.

Most days seemed to be on an uphill for me, but then again sometimes I still had strange feelings of guilt, nervousness, hopelessness, and shame come over me all at once. Usually I was able to just push through it but today was just not one of those days.

I'd gotten up early and even though I was hungry I didn't feel very much like eating breakfast so sat down to watch the television instead.

The channel was showing a program, where the characters played happy families and I wondered if I would ever be happy like that again.

I thought the counseling was helping, but I just couldn't get the visions out of my head. They whirled over and over, and I haven't slept much at all the last few nights.

I'm scared to tell Brax; he does so much for me and just wants me to be better, but I can't and I know there is just one thing left for me to do to fix this.

"Hey, mate; you okay?"

I glanced towards my big brother who's rested his hand on my shoulder; knocking my thoughts in my head to the back of my mind.

I give Brax a weak smile, trying to reassure him I was fine, when all inside of me I felt like I was falling apart.

Brax smiled back and I knew that I must have convinced him. He gave my shoulder a squeeze and normally I would have loved the attempt of comfort but today I just felt wrong.

"I guess I'll see you later then mate. Heath will probably get home before me; if he's not loitering around town after work, but either way, take it easy and call me if you need anything."

I stared up at Brax and absorbed everything about him. He'd cared about me and never gave up on me when everyone else had; despite my numerous attempts to push him away. I hated what was going through my mind, but I was scared and I thought it was my only option. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than what I already had.

"Sure," I whispered.

Brax turned to leave but just after opening the door he turned back to face me.

"You sure you're alright? You would tell me wouldn't you?"

He furrowed his brow at me like he does when he shows concern, but I couldn't let him do it anymore, so I just nodded and replied.

"Yeah; have a good day at work."

Brax acknowledged my reply and stepped out the door.

"See you later, Case."

Within a few more seconds my big brother was gone and I was alone in the house with nothing but the tortures of my mind.

I waited for another twenty minutes to make sure no-one would come back and I remained staring at the array of people on the television, but all I could see where mouths moving.

I took a deep breath and pulled up the courage to do my task ahead.

First I switched off the TV then locked the front door; turning the key to lock the bolt and putting the chain in place; I couldn't have someone barging in and losing my focus.

I slowly stepped into the kitchen and opened the cupboard where Brax kept all the medicines.

I pulled out a box of pain meds, feeling more determined than ever. I then shuffled towards the cupboard under the sink and opened that.

Staring at the alcohol bottles my mind flooded back to the last time I got drunk and Mr. Stewart bought me home. I felt so sick afterwards, and Brax was so furious with me, and told me alcohol didn't solve problems, but this time I wouldn't be making him angry; he'd be relieved to be better off without me.

I grabbed a seven-hundred and fifty mil bottle of Whisky and standing against the sink I slowly opened the pain capsules and popped out more than the required dose.

I unscrewed the Whisky and took a sip; unable to stop my face scrunching at the strong taste.

I popped tablet after tablet into my mouth, until I had the four out of the ten I had pressed out inside my cheeks.

I hung my head back and drowned down a large gulp of Whisky; swallowing everything in my mouth immediately before gasping.

I continued to take small sips of the alcohol and swallowed the remaining tablets, and it didn't take long before I felt a strange sensation inside my stomach.

Maybe it was just from the lack of food I'd eaten that morning mixed with the now bitter alcohol, or the combination of the pain tablets mixed with the Whiskey making their toxic formation within my stomach. I didn't know but I wasn't beginning to like it.

I suddenly felt a wave of regret as the queasiness continued to rise in my stomach; had I done the wrong thing and now it was too late.

I was going to die and I couldn't do anything about it.

I placed down the Whiskey bottle on the sink and shuffled my way into the lounge room.

My vision was clouded and I had the urge to vomit. I was scared and overwhelmed with panic.

I stumbled on the carpet as I tried to reach the couch. I needed Brax.

I reached out onto the coffee table for my phone and swaying I attempted to scroll through to find Brax's number.

I collapsed onto my knees feeling sicker by the minute. My body shook and I felt sweaty all over.

I somehow managed the energy to press the call button and hoped my big brother would answer; at least just to hear his voice one last time.

My head was aching and throbbing like a pounding drum as I listened for the ringing of my brother's phone to stop and for it to be picked up.

"Brax please," I muttered.

"Case, what's up?"

I gasped upon hearing Brax's voice and weakly began flopping closer to the carpet.

"Br-ax, Brax; I think I made a mistake. I'm so sorry. I don't feel good. Please don't be mad at me," I muttered.

My eyes were closing and I was losing focus and my stomach contents seemed to feel like it was bubbling up inside me, ready to be expelled. I couldn't stay awake much longer.

"Casey, what are you talking about; are you alright?!"

I hated hearing Brax's panic in his voice and immediately the guilt over took me again.

"I'm sorry."

"No Casey, I don't want to hear that you're sorry; what have you done?!"

Brax's voice was more of a demand now.

Tears slipped from my eyes.

"Please don't be mad," I whispered.

I grabbed my stomach which felt like it was twisting in all directions; it was agony.

I felt all energy escape my body and like a scene in slow motion I collapsed face down onto the carpet; hitting my head on the coffee table as I went down and letting my phone release from my hands.

* * *

 **Brax POV**

"Casey! Casey!"

I heard a loud bang followed by faint background noises and it was then I sensed something serious had happened to Casey for him to have dropped his phone because he was no longer conversing.

What did he mean he made a mistake? This didn't sound good at all and I had to push my pumping heart back into my chest because I was afraid of what Casey had done.

"Casey, are you still there? Pick up your phone and answer me!" I yelled into the line.

At this point I didn't care if customers in the store were glancing my way, I had a little brother to worry about.

I heard a groan followed by a loud retching. Something was definitely wrong and I had to get back home _now_.

I shut off my phone and raced behind the counter to where a fellow work mate was.

"George, I have to leave; I have to get home, something's happened to my brother," I said in panic.

George waved me an okay and I didn't hesitate in rushing out the door and into my Ute.

Pulling into the drive I barely turned the car off before I rushed towards the door.

My first attempt of opening the door failed when it was locked. I fumbled to pull out my key from my pocket in a panic and once I unlocked the door I opened it but again felt the tension; the damn lock was on the door!

I glanced in the gap and saw Casey lying face down on the floor.

"Casey! Casey!" I shouted but he did not respond; in fact he wasn't moving at all.

I had to get inside to my little brother and fast. I didn't care about breaking the lock and I barged at the door with all my might.

I heard the chain snap and the door flung open.

I rushed over to Casey's side and rested my hands on his back.

"Casey! Casey; can you hear me?!" I shouted.

I rolled him onto his side and noticed he had foam coming out of his mouth.

I sighed with relief when I watched his chest rise and fall; at least he was still breathing but it was minimal.

I blinked back my tears and hardened up.

As much as I was seeing my little brother dying before my eyes I had to act fast if I had any chance of saving him.

I whipped out my phone and quickly dialed for an ambulance.

"Yes I need an ambulance quick, my thirteen year old brother is foaming at the mouth and barely breathing; I think he's taken an overdose. Yes the address is thirty-three Saxon Avenue."

I hung up the phone and hoped that the ambulance would be on their way like they had promised.

I pulled Casey's upper body into my lap and tried keeping his head straight to avoid him choking on the foam around his mouth.

I was so angry how could he do a thing like this?

"Don't you die on me Casey; don't you dare die on me!" I warned and held him tight in my arms.

I heard the ambulance arrive outside in only ten minutes since I called.

"In here!" I yelled and watched as two ambulance officers rushed into the house.

"What happened?" one of the men asked me.

"I...I don't know, I think he overdosed. One minute he was talking to me on the phone then he collapsed, so I rushed home and found him on the floor with foam coming from his mouth," I explained.

The other officer began shining a light in Casey's eyes and checking what I believed to be his breathing and heart-rate.

"It's definitely an overdose. Do you know what kind of drug your brother took?" the female officer asked.

I shook my head.

"When I walked in I only found him on the floor," I replied.

"Can you look around the house for anything that your brother may have taken?" the female officer requested.

"We will get your brother situated onto the stretcher," the male officer assured.

I was reluctant to let Casey go but had to figure out for his life what he had taken.

I shuffled up to stand and went into the kitchen where I found a box of pain meds and an open bottle of Whiskey that was three quarters of the way empty.

"Shit Casey!" I cursed in anger.

I took the items and returned into the living room.

"I think he had these," I explained.

The male officer looked up.

"Pain medications and alcohol are a very toxic combination and we have to get your brother to the hospital now otherwise he could fall into a coma and die."

My face paled in shock.

"Can I ride in the back with him," I said in a rush.

"Of course, but you must be aware not to interfere with our attempts to stabilise your brother."

I nodded in response and quickly followed the two ambulance officers out of the house as they carried Casey out on a stretcher.

My eyes never left him, even as I pulled the door closed behind me.

I couldn't lose Casey, not now after everything we've been through; I couldn't lose him ever.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Brax POV**

I was anxious the entire ride towards the hospital as I watched every movement the ambos made towards Casey.

They had placed a clear mask over his face, connected to some cylinder machine and then one ripped up the arm of my brother's left sleeve and I saw him dab down the area around Casey's elbow and shove a long needle into Casey's arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We need to put your brother on fluids to start flushing out his system," the ambulance bloke told me.

"Can I hold his hand?" I asked.

Casey looked so fragile and still.

"Sure," the female ambulance officer replied and shifted out of the way.

I moved closer to Casey's side and gripped onto his right hand; never once taking my eyes off of his.

"What have you done? Please pull through this Casey," I whispered.

Casey's slow breathing suddenly turned irregular and I felt his hand tense in mine and in a split second, Casey's body turned rigid and his whole body tensed as he started to shake.

"What's happening to him?!" I shouted.

The female ambulance officer quickly grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me away from Casey.

"You're brother's having a seizure, now I need you to calm down and let us help him," she spoke.

"No, I need to be there for him," I argued.

I didn't want to let Casey go.

"Sir, we need to attend to your brother, now sit back from us," the male officer told me in a firmer voice.

Defeated I pulled back but watched as the two ambulance officers held Casey still on his side as the man drew up something in a syringe and injected it into Casey's drip line.

"What are you giving him?" I asked in panic.

"Just an anticonvulsant to ease the seizure," he responded.

I had never felt so scared in my life as I did now, watching Casey fitting, and almost choking.

The seizure felt like it went on forever but when I heard the female ambulance officer announce 'minute and a half' as she wrote it down, I couldn't believe it had only been such a short time.

Thankfully we arrived at the hospital just after Casey had relaxed back to normal. I followed the two ambulance officers out of the van. They didn't take a moment before they rushed Casey inside the hospital on a stretcher.

"This is the young thirteen year old who has taken a fatal combination of alcohol and painkillers," I heard the female ambulance officer tell the receptionist.

"I will notify the doctor; head on into emergency."

The two ambulance officers began wheeling Casey away and I quickly followed.

I noticed Nate running up the hall towards us as we entered a small hospital room.

"Brax?" He glanced down at the trolley then stared back at me with a sympathetic look.

"What's happened?" Nate asked the ambulance officers.

"He's taken an overdose. We managed to stabilise him in the ambulance but his heart-rate has continued to be irregular and his temperature is quite low," the male ambulance officer explained.

"His pupillary reflexes are limited and on the way here he has already suffered a seizure lasting one and a half minutes and has been given a dose of Diazepam IV."

Nate nodded.

I stared on as Casey was picked up from the stretcher and placed onto the bed by four nurses; I didn't even hear Nate talking to me.

"Do you know exactly what time Casey took this overdose?"

"Huh: what? Um no, maybe not more than an hour ago," I explained, "He called me saying he'd done something then I heard him collapse and stop answering."

"Has Casey ever tried taking an overdose before?"

I shook my head; not that I knew of anyway.

"No. At least nothing like this anyway. There was one time that he got quite drunk, but that's all," I answered.

Nate nodded.

"Well the best approach we can do is to perform a Gastric Lavage and clean his stomach of the toxins," Nate explained.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we will be pumping Casey's stomach. We will need to past a tube into Casey's stomach where saline is used to then flush the stomach, followed by a dose of activated charcoal to bind to any remaining toxins. Now I need to go and prep for the procedure, so you need to wait outside now," Nate informed.

"Wait: can't I stay in there with him; he needs me!" I persisted.

"Your brother is in safe hands," Nate reassured.

I ran my hands through my clammy hair and could feel the sweat dripping down off me and gave a heavy sigh.

I backed away until I exited the door, to where one of the nurses abruptly shut the door behind me.

I stood looking at Casey on the bed through the window. How could this be happening?

In all the panic I realised I had not yet told Heath about Casey's situation. Pulling my phone from my pocket I dialed Heath's number.

"Hey what's up bro?"

"Heath you need to get down to the hospital now, it's Casey; he's taken an overdose!"

Heath was yelling all sorts of questions into the phone but my mind was focused on Nate and the nurses working on Casey. What if I never saw my little brother alive again?

* * *

I paced back and forth, occasionally glancing into the window.

The nurses surrounded Casey's body with buckets and Nate was holding a long tube connected to a large suction.

I watched Casey struggling on the bed and kicking as the tube was forced down his throat.

I was pleased to see he had some response back from practically being unconscious.

I anxiously paced outside the door. I heard gagging sounds and it sounded awful; almost like Casey was choking.

I hated thinking of the pain he was going through.

I peered back into the room and saw the tube down Casey's throat and Nate pushing the suction down while the nurse held a bucket underneath while another firmly held Casey's head to the side.

I wanted so much to just burst in and reassure Casey everything would be okay, but to some degree I wasn't so sure myself.

"Hey, I came as fast as I could; how's Casey?"

I spun around, drowning out the struggled gagging of my little brother to see Heath running down towards me.

"They're still with him now trying to pump his stomach and keep him alive," I explained.

Heath punched his fist into a nearby wall.

"What the hell is the matter with him; why would he do something like this?!"

Heath's reaction was no surprise and I couldn't fathom why I hadn't cracked under the pressure too, instead I continued to pace.

"Can I get either of you a glass of water?"

I turned to face the lady that had been behind the counter when we walked in, wearing a light blue hospital shirt.

I violently shook my head.

"Does it look like a glass of water is going to help? Our little brother is lying in there and could practically be dead!" Heath shouted.

I saw the nurse pull back but her sympathetic look on her face told me she was used to people having angry outbursts.

"Heath: leave it," I said trying to calm him down, "What's taking so long?" I asked.

"They are probably making sure your brother is stabilised and well before letting you see him," she explained with a smile, "I'm sure someone will be out soon."

Heath and I waited about another twenty minutes then the door to Casey's room finally opened.

Heath and I approached quickly as Nate exited the room.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is stable and we have eliminated most of the toxin and the IV fluids should help flush out the remaining toxins over the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. However I do have to ask permission to go ahead and take a blood sample as well."

"What do you need that for?" Heath asked from beside me.

"It's to test his Liver function and to make sure the toxins have not done any internal organ damage," Nate explained.

I nodded approvingly.

"Do what you have to do. I just want my little brother to be okay," I answered in desperation.

Nate pursed his lips and I could tell it was like he had something more to say.

"He will be alright, won't he?" I asked.

"First we have to see what the bloods show, but because the flushing out of the stomach can only eliminate a certain amount of the toxicity in Casey's system and given Casey has already suffered two or possibly more seizures because of this, there is still a slim chance that the toxin has already affected the brain..."

"Speak English doc; what does that mean?" Heath snapped from beside me.

I had to admit the tone in his voice did not sound good.

Nate sighed, "There is a slim chance Casey could have sustained some brain damage."

I felt all colour fade from my face. Brain damage: what would that mean for my little brother?

"You mean to say Casey could be lost in space?" Heath snapped and gestured to his head.

"We won't be certain until he wakes up fully. He is still very unresponsive to his surroundings and it may take some time before he starts to respond," Nate explained.

"When can we see him; I need to go see him," I said in panic.

Maybe if I sat with him, spoke to him he'd see what was happening and respond like normal? I couldn't help but feel I had to do something. I couldn't let this be what beats my little brother.

"You can see him after we are done collecting blood and doing a final check on his vitals."

Heath huffed beside me and I knew he must be feeling as frustrated as I was.

I watched Nate go back into Casey's room. It was all just a waiting game now.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Nate walked back into Casey's hospital room and moments later a nurse walked out, making her way into the pathology unit to obtain some blood tubes, syringes, and needles.

Brax and Heath watched on as nurses went in and out of Casey's room. Finally the nurse that had gone to get the supplies to take Casey's blood returned and entered the room.

Casey was still lying on his left side to prevent him choking if his body had the urge to expel any more vomit while the IV line was firmly attached into his elbow.

The nurse made her way to Casey's right side and gently pulled his arm out straight against his body.

"Okay Casey, we are just going to take some blood now. You'll feel a little prick and some pressure but it'll be over soon," she explained in a soft tone.

Casey blinked and let out a small groan.

The nurse applied a tourniquet strap around Casey's upper arm and inserted the needle into his vein.

Quickly connecting the suction blood tubes, Casey's blood was collected and passed over to another nurse to take back to pathology.

Casey's vitals were re-recorded and soon Nate exited the room and approached the very worried brothers.

"You can go in and see him now," Nate informed.

Brax didn't hesitate in rushing into the room with Heath following in tow. The older Braxton's stared at their vulnerable younger brother lying on the bed, hooked up to a fluid bag.

"He has had a mild sedative to help him rest and sleep," Nate informed quietly, "In the meantime you can sit and talk to him and I will come back when I have Casey's blood results."

Nate stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaving Brax and Heath in the silent room.

Heath stood at the end of the bed, while Brax sat beside Casey and slipped his hand into Casey's.

"Casey, it's us mate; we're here. You're big brothers are here and are right beside you," Brax said in a whisper.

Casey had fallen asleep from his earlier ordeal but felt the sensation of his hand being held.

About an hour later the door to Casey's room opened and Brax and Heath turned to see Nate in the entrance.

"I have the results of Casey's blood work so if I may have a word?"

Brax stood up and both Brax and Heath walked towards Nate.

"It shows that Casey's Liver enzymes are well above normal and more towards the high scale, but I am pleased to say that the toxins have not made a lasting effect on his system," Nate explained.

"What about his brain damage?" Brax asked.

"According to his blood results all else seems functional, with just a few abnormalities but that should improve in the coming days when the fluids fully flush his system. As for brain function I will test that once he is fully awake."

Brax sighed and looked back at his sleeping brother.

"Thanks. Can we stay here with him?" Brax answered, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Nate gave a nod, "You can stay here for as long as you like."

When Nate left, Brax sat back down next to Casey, while Heath flopped down on an armchair.

As the hours of the night went on, Heath stared between his brothers and the dim white walls, while Brax focused solely on the slow breathing of his little brother.

At just around midnight Brax almost had his eyes closed when Casey let out a whimpering noise and slight cough; startling the oldest Braxton wide awake.

Casey had flicked his eyes open and was gazing at his oldest brother.

"Brax," Casey choked out slowly.

Brax's eyes beamed and he shot up to stand.

"Heath, Heath!" Brax yelled to awaken his brother who was fast asleep and slumped uncomfortably over the armchair.

Heath stirred.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Casey's awake; go and find Nate!" Brax ordered.

Heath jumped up from the chair and sprung to Casey's bed.

"Case is awake?"

"Yes; now go and get Nate," Brax repeated.

Brax kneeled back down and held Casey's hand.

"It's going to be okay, Casey," he soothed.

Heath stretched himself and walked out into the hall.

He was about to ask the receptionist nurse where to find Nate when the British doctor came walking out of the lift doors.

"Hey doc," Heath called.

Nate walked over towards Heath.

"Casey is awake," Heath announced.

"Right, I will come and check on him," Nate answered.

Brax stepped back and watched as Nate shone a light into Casey's eyes, checked his heart-rate, blood pressure and temperature.

"How are you feeling Casey?" Nate asked.

Casey gazed drearily at Nate and at his brothers standing behind the doctor.

"Where am I?" Casey asked; all the while struggling to get his words out.

"You're in the hospital Casey; now can you tell me how you are feeling?" Nate replied.

Casey tried to keep his drowsy eyes open.

"Ti-red, and throat hurts," Casey said with a cough.

"Is he alright; why can't he talk properly?" Heath questioned.

Nate turned and smiled at Brax and Heath.

"Casey's fine. His responses are good and his vitals are stablising back to almost normal rate. His body is just tired and it takes a while for the brain to communicate with the rest of the body, but I'm positive Casey will make a full recovery in a day or two."

Brax felt a wave of relief wash over his body; Casey would be okay.

However, once the relief settled, anger began to rise inside the oldest Braxton; Casey could have seriously killed himself.

Nate then faced down towards Casey.

"You are a very lucky boy Casey. You came dangerously close to permanently damaging your Liver and your condition was almost fatal," Nate informed.

The teen groaned and shut his eyes tiredly, like there were heavy weights on the eyelids forcing them down.

"I'll leave you to it. Casey should sleep off the rest of the poisoning effects. I will come and check on him in the morning," Nate whispered.

Heath flopped back down in the armchair.

"The doc's right: Case is lucky he pulled through," he commented and Brax nodded.

After a moment of silence Heath spoke again.

"I was scared shitless Brax. I'd hate to lose him. Hell if he ever pulls a stunt like this again I'll knock the sense right out of him so he wouldn't think of doing this to us again, and if he wasn't so weak right now, lying there; I have half a mind to whack him upside the head."

Brax reached over and took Casey's hand in his again.

"I get you. He scared the life out of me too. I don't understand it; I'm meant to protect him and look where it has gotten him?"

Nothing more was said between the brothers and soon between the hours of one and two, the oldest Braxton's fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to: BonnieSveenFan, Braxton54, and Ludub for your lovely reviews and to anyone else reading and following.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Normal POV**

The light of daybreak shone, lighting up the once dim room. Casey flicked open his eyes and hazily glanced around the hospital room, taking in the harsh smell of disinfectant.

He swallowed and winced in pain over a scratchy and swollen tenderness in his throat and pulled a face from a horrid taste in his mouth.

His stomach ached and his face hurt.

It took Casey a moment to realise why he felt so unpleasant, then memories flashed back: drinking, taking pain tablets, then collapsing; only to then feel people around him poking at him and shoving something down his throat.

Casey turned his head behind him to where he felt a dip in his bed.

Brax was still asleep and resting his head on his arms to the side of Casey.

Casey then turned his head to see Heath slouched in an armchair in the room.

Looking down at the white sheets and the drip hanging from his left arm, Casey finally took in that he was in the hospital and immediate feelings of regret and hopelessness came over him.

Sure he had wanted to die but he never wanted to drag his brothers into it; yet here they were by his side. He couldn't figure out why he felt the way he did and he was so sick of it.

Casey shifted on the bed, alerting Brax to shift and wake up.

"Casey, you're awake," he stated.

Casey looked at his big brother with a distant sadness hidden behind his eyes. He didn't want to disappoint Brax any more than he already had.

"Please don't be mad at me Brax," Casey whispered.

Looking at his fragile brother and seeing what he had been put through just to keep him alive only made him push past any feeling of dread and sadness and be filled with confusion and anger.

Brax violently shook his head.

Casey blinked and avoided his brother's gaze, only for Brax to gently take his chin in his hand and pull Casey's face up to look at him again.

"I am so, so angry with you; furious in fact. You almost killed yourself Casey, and had I not gotten home when I did things would be different right now," Brax stated sternly.

Tears began to well in Casey's eyes at seeing his big brother's disappointment and being overwhelmed with his own mixed feelings.

By now Heath had stirred in his chair and had glanced over to see Brax talking to Casey and he shot up out of his chair.

"Boy are you a sight for sore eyes," Heath commented and stretched his neck and shoulders.

Upon seeing his other brother, Casey was overwhelmed with remorse and the tears began flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Casey whimpered.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Heath finally demanded.

"Sorry is not good enough this time Casey," Brax scolded, "Do you have any idea how hard it was watching you suffer the effects of your substance concoction and seeing the doctors treating you. Not to mention the times you had seizures?"

Casey withdrew further into his sheets, feeling miserable, and sobbed. He didn't realise he got that bad, all he remembered were flashes of intense emotion and physical sickness inside him.

"When I left yesterday morning you told me you were fine, so what happened to you talking to either Heath or me, huh?"

Tears only fell harder out of Casey's eyes as Brax continued his stern lecture towards his little brother.

"We had a deal, didn't we Case? You were to talk to either of us at any time you weren't feeling right and although I am thankful you called me with what you done and it gave me a chance to come and rescue you; it should never have happened."

"I...I didn't want to hurt either of you. I was just scared and didn't know what to feel. I know you want me to talk but I couldn't and just felt life would be better without me," Casey sobbed and his body shivered under the sheets.

Brax softened and gently ran his hand through Casey's hair and down his cheek where he rested his hand and felt Casey's hot salty tears over his palm.

"We would _never_ be better off without you Casey; _never_ : do you hear me?" Brax's voice was stern and serious as he looked into his brother's broken, distant eyes.

Heath stepped onto the other side of Casey's bed and patted his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"You're our little brother."

Those few words were all Casey needed to hear to feel the comfort he so long needed. More tears slipped from Casey's eyes and Brax gently wiped them away with his rough hand.

"It's alright, we're going to get you through this," Brax soothed.

"As a family," Heath added and glanced over at Brax with tears in his own eyes.

"I feel sick and my throat hurts," Casey muttered as he swallowed the lump that was forming in his sore throat from his tears.

"The doctor had to flush out your stomach and that meant placing a tube down your throat," Brax explained.

Casey fell silent and took in the aromas of the hospital room. He twisted his head around to glance at Heath over his shoulder, who was still squeezing his hand over his shoulder.

Their tender brotherly moment was interrupted when the door opened to reveal Nate.

"I'm glad to see you are awake, Casey," Nate stated, "How are you feeling?"

"He says his throat is sore," Heath spoke up.

"Well that's to be expected, having your stomach pumped is never a pleasant experience, but I cannot give him anything for pain because of what he had taken. The pain will subside in a few days or so. Anyway I was wondering if I might have a word with you Brax?"

Brax nodded and stood up, giving Casey's cheek one more gentle rub before leaving and following Nate out the door.

"What's this about?" Brax asked.

Brax saw Natalie approach them and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"As you are Casey's guardian we need to confirm your permission..." Nate began.

"Permission for what?" Brax interrupted.

"To place Casey in the hospital Psychiatric Unit for proper round the clock care after his suicide attempt," Nate explained.

Brax scrunched his eyebrow in shock.

"Why does he have to go into this facility?" Brax questioned; he was not willing to let his little brother go without good reason.

"It's protocol that anyone that attempts suicide is sectioned for their own safety; especially a child such as Casey," Natalie added.

"I don't understand. Why can't he just come home and keep seeing you more often?" Brax implied, looking towards Natalie.

"Counseling is only a small portion to someone's recovery who is in a fragile state of mind like Casey and he needs to be monitored otherwise he may very well attempt suicide again and that increases his chances of succeeding," Natalie explained.

Brax thought on what he'd just been told; he couldn't bear going through the same thing again.

"How long for?" he questioned.

"That all depends on how well Casey responds to treatment. He will be given a short dose of antidepressants and of course counseling but it can range from seven days to twenty-eight days on average and he will be given a Psychiatric exam through-out and when he seems fit to be released and is not showing any signs of possibly harming himself then he can go home," Nate informed.

"Because I have already been working with Casey it will be unlikely he will have to stay more than two to three weeks, but if Casey is suspected of not improving or going downhill his stay will be extended," Natalie added.

"What will happen at this place; I mean where will he be staying?" Brax asked, still not overly convinced.

"It's a nice open facility where he will be joined with other adolescents with similar mental health concerns and he will be expected to attend set group sessions each day as well as individual counseling and activities to help stimulate positive mental health," Natalie explained.

Brax sighed; he had to do what was right for Casey.

"And you say this is the best for him; the chance for him to get better?" Brax clarified.

"Yes, Casey needs this serious intervention," Natalie replied.

"What do I have to sign?" Brax asked quietly.

Nate handed a clipboard he was holding towards Brax.

"You are doing the right thing Brax," Nate reassured.

 _I hope so,_ the oldest Braxton thought as he scribbled his name on the line of the admission form for the Psych Unit.

"I guess now we have to tell Casey," Nate said.

Brax watched as Nate entered back into Casey's room with Natalie following behind.

"Please let this work," Brax muttered and walked back into the room.

Heath had been quietly talking with Casey and they stopped when Natalie, Nate, and Brax entered.

Heath glanced at Brax with confusion while Casey gazed around at the people in his room; feeling slightly scared.

"Hello Casey," Natalie greeted.

Casey looked towards Brax and sensed his brother was hiding something from him.

"Why are you here?" Casey whispered.

Heath rubbed Casey's shoulder in comfort.

"What's going on?" he asked somewhat protectively.

Brax turned his gaze towards the ground knowing what he was sending his baby brother into.

"Casey I am here to tell you that once you are fully recovered from your stay in hospital you will be spending some time over in our Psychiatric Unit," Nate explained.

Casey's face paled and he frowned as he stared up at Nate and Natalie in confusion.

"What's this about; why?" Heath demanded, "Brax did you know about this?"

"Brax was the one who signed the paper to agree on having Casey admitted. Our Psychiatric facility is the right place for Casey to fully recover and he can be monitored by professionals to make sure he does not attempt suicide again," Nate explained to Heath.

Finally taking in what they were saying, Casey felt a feeling of abandonment and just when he thought he was all cried out he started sobbing yet again and stared up at Brax.

"No, please. I don't want to go," he said in a croaky scared voice.

Brax composed himself and rushed to Casey's side; gripping his hand and resting his other hand over Casey's face.

"See what you did," Heath muttered and Brax gave his brother a glare to tell him to 'shut up'.

"It's okay, you'll be okay," Brax soothed.

"No, please Brax, I don't want to go," Casey pleaded.

Brax shook his head remaining firm as much as it hurt him to see Casey's fear.

"The doctor says it's for the best; to help you get better," Brax said softly.

"I won't do it again; I won't: I promise," Casey sobbed and squeezed his hand around the one that was being held by his brother, in desperate means to change Brax's mind.

Brax felt his heart hurt over seeing Casey's pained cries and his begging but he had to remain strong.

"No Casey, this is happening," Brax stated sternly.

Casey pulled his hand away from Brax's grip, feeling isolated and peeked over at Heath for solace.

"Heath, please?" he pleaded.

"Casey, this isn't about being taken away from your family and being abandoned or as a punishment. This is so we can monitor your mental health better and get you back on your feet," Natalie explained.

"I am better. I'll talk more; I promise; I'll try to. I just had a bad day," Casey pleaded as he looked at the array of people around him.

"Casey anyone who comes into an emergency department with the severity of symptoms that you had has to be taken seriously; whether it was just a bad day or not so once you are fit enough you will be taken to the Psychiatric Unit," Nate informed.

"Please don't let them take me Brax, tell them no," Casey pleaded again but Brax stood firm.

"I don't want to lose you, and in all honesty your behaviour is scaring the hell out of me Casey," he said firmly.

"Isn't there some other way; he doesn't want to go," Heath protested and squeezed Casey's arm while glaring over at Brax.

"Heath don't make this any harder than it needs to be," Brax stated and stood up; it was time Casey needed some tough love.

"What? You honestly want Case to be forced into this place against his will?" Heath snapped.

"You know I don't, but I don't have a choice do I?!" Brax retaliated.

Casey curled his knees up to his chest and sobbed.

"Don't fight because of me; I'm not worth it. I'm just a screw up and I don't want to be here anymore; just leave me alone please," Casey cried.

"You are not a screw up. You may have been dealt the short straw but you will get better, because I will not stop fighting until you do and when you're all better and out of the Psych place, Heath and I will be right there waiting for you. You are not alone Casey and don't you ever forget that," Brax stated firmly as he cupped his hand around Casey's neck.

"I'm scared Brax," Casey whimpered.

Brax wiped some tears away from Casey's face and rubbed his hand over Casey's face in comfort; softening his own emotions.

To Brax, Casey looked like the scared, vulnerable little boy he was when he first returned back from foster care.

"Do we get to at least visit him in this Psych place?" Heath asked abruptly.

Nate shook his head.

"Family visits are off limits as it can interfere with a patient's recovery process and visits that do get scheduled or phone calls to family must be earned by the patient," Nate explained.

Brax turned around to face Nate and Natalie.

"Earned?" he queried.

"A patient must earn privileges. Every patient when they enter the facility have all belongings taken from them to avoid any risk of self harm and certain activities and time outside are only some of the privileges that must be earned," Natalie explained.

"So basically my little brother is going to be locked up?" Heath spat.

"It might sound like a bad situation but I assure you this is in Casey's best interests," Natalie replied, "Have you any questions Casey?"

Casey scrunched himself up and shook his head; hiding this face in his pillow; it wasn't like he had a choice anyway; he was getting taken from his family again, but only this time it really was his fault.

"We will leave you to it then," Nate dismissed.

"You can do this Casey. Can you promise me you'll try?" Brax encouraged.

Casey only shrugged, still scrunched up inside his blankets; he was scared and feeling alone and each day just kept getting worse and worse.


	34. Chapter 34

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the upload delay, many thanks to everyone still reading and supporting my work.**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Normal POV**

It was the next morning when Nate came by to check on Casey's progress that he informed the young teen it was time to be admitted into the Psychiatric Unit.

"All your vitals are back to normal Casey, so I will remove your drip, then you are to get dressed and come with me to the Psychiatric Unit."

Casey looked down at his sheets sadly. Nate undone the fluids and pulled out the catheter in Casey's arm; replacing it with a small bandage.

"That should be kept on for a day and one of the nurses in the Psychiatric Unit will remove that for you," Nate informed, "Now I will let you get dressed."

Nate exited the room and left the three brothers in silence.

Brax stepped beside Casey's bed and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I get you are probably mad at me right now, but I don't care, Casey, because I'm out of options and anything that is going to help you I'm all for. I'm agreeing to this because I care about you Casey and so does Heath and don't ever forget that. It'll be over before you know it," Brax said with reassurance.

"Brax is right, Case. You're a tough kid and you have to show them that," Heath encouraged.

Casey weakly smiled but inside he still was a bundle of nerves; he didn't know what to expect in a strange Psych Unit.

"I guess we'll wait outside while you get ready," Brax said quietly and gestured towards Heath.

Heath playfully patted Casey on the arm and followed his brother out.

Casey swung his legs out of the bed and casually pulled on his change of clothes. After about ten minutes, Nate returned and saw Brax and Heath waiting outside.

"Is Casey ready?" he asked.

"Ready as he'll ever be," Heath grumbled.

Nate nodded and opened the door to Casey's room after knocking and hearing the okay from the anxious teen.

"Okay Casey; the Psychiatric team are waiting for your arrival; say your goodbyes and we can go."

Casey turned to his brothers and let out a quiet 'bye'.

"Good luck Casey," Heath praised.

"Remember everything I told you Case; keep your chin up. We'll be waiting when you come out," Brax added.

Brax and Heath watched Nate guide Casey down the hall and watched them disappear from sight.

* * *

 **Casey POV**

I felt like the walls of the hospital were closing in on me as I walked away from my brothers and towards the Psych Unit with the doctor leading me by the arm.

Part of me wanted to just turn and run but what good would that do; it was almost like I couldn't feel anything; I was too dazed.

"Okay Casey, it's going to seem strange at first with certain rules and regulations but you should settle quick enough and you have nothing to worry about; you are in safe hands," Nate told me as I waited for my fate.

Nate and I walked into a large building next to the hospital block. All the walls were painted a light whitish blue and it smelled like the hospital with a strong scent of disinfectant.

I saw a few other teenagers around my age and older walking around inside the building.

We neared the front counter where a nurse was sitting behind a screen of Perspex; kind of like those you would see in a bank.

"I have Casey Braxton here for admittance. Here is his file," Nate explained and I saw him pass a folder towards the nurse.

I glanced up at the nurse who scanned over my file and seemed to be looking me over with a blank stare.

"I will page one of the male nurses to come and get him settled into his room."

"Contact me if anything serious happens," Nate said to the nurse.

"This is going to help you get better Casey," Nate informed, turning towards me.

I stood there awkwardly as I watched Nate leave and a man wearing the same uniform as the nurse behind the desk approach me.

"Hi, you must be Casey. My name is Sean; it is lovely to meet you."

The male nurse held out his hand and I reluctantly placed my hand to his for a greeting shake.

"What's say we get you settled? Come with me."

I followed Sean down a long hallway until he stopped and entered into a small room with nothing but a plastic bed and foam mattress and a small chest of draws.

"This is your room," Sean explained.

"Now I'm sure you have been told of some of the rules here in this Unit?"

I shrugged, not really feeling in the mood to talk.

"One of those rules means you are not to wear any of your own clothes and all personal items must be handed in to be stored in a locker until your discharge from hospital."

I saw Nurse Sean make a move to grab some pale green pants and tee-shirt from the bed that had been neatly folded at the edge under some soft fluffy green slippers.

"You will put these clothes on and I will take all of your clothes and leave them in your locker. I also wish for you to place any item you have on you, such as phones, jewelry, watches, into this basket."

I looked down at the basket he had now picked up from the floor.

My head was spinning I felt so out of place and I didn't want to be there in this strange place; having my personal items taken from me; exactly like when I was bad and Johnny had taken my things from me.

They all told me I wasn't here as punishment but it was wrong; I was bad and I did deserve punishment. I just hadn't expected it to be like this.

"Casey, the sooner you co-operate the sooner I can let you settle into your room."

I was pulled from my whirling thoughts and I slowly pulled my watch from my pocket and placed it into the basket.

"Is that all?"

I nodded and then Sean placed down the basket on the floor.

"Now get dressed."

I stared at the nurse feeling baffled. How was I to get dressed with him in the room?

"Isn't there somewhere else I can go?" I asked quietly.

"No, it is policy to make sure any patient does not have any item anywhere on them to harm themselves and so any time you are required to change clothes or wash one of the staff will be with you."

I felt violated, like an invasion of privacy and stripping down in front of someone would only make me remember the 'deed'.

"I...I don't want to change in front of someone. I won't," I protested as my voice shook.

"Casey, if you chose not to comply, you will be restrained and under sedation be forced to undress and change."

I stared down at the floor in shame.

"I have seen your circumstances Casey and it's nothing to be ashamed about. It's policy here, now do what's been asked, as I do not want to get the doctor in here to sedate you on your first day."

Reluctantly I took the awful clothing and began taking my top off first. I wanted to get done as fast as I could and every so often I glanced up to see Sean's eyes firmly on me.

Next I pulled off my pants with a shudder and stepped into the provided green pants; flashes of memories blurring my vision.

"Good. Now you must wear this ID bracelet for the remainder of your stay."

I looked up from my firm focus on the carpeted floor to where the nurse held up a small bracelet; similar to the one I had on in hospital except this one was light blue.

I let my wrist be taken and watched as nurse Sean snapped on the bracelet.

I read what was written on the little tag: _Casey Braxton, thirteen, suicide attempt, depression, and sexual abuse._ It made everything seem so real.

"Very good Casey, now I am going to place your belongings away then you will be having your first assessment. You are to stay in your room until otherwise noted and privileges such as sitting in the television room and going outside will all depend on how you co-operate."

I watched Sean leave my room and shut the door behind him.

I sat down on the bed and found it quite uncomfortable to say the least.

I became lost in a daze and didn't know how much time had passed not having my watch when my door opened.

I turned my attention towards the older lady who stepped into the room. She had curly grey hair and wore a checkered skirt and plain jacket and wore glasses.

"Hello Casey. I am the head of the Psychology team here in this Unit and I am here to perform your first assessment. Now if you please sit up and pay close attention and I want you to answer truthfully."

The lady seemed quite stern and a little intimidating. I sat up in the bed and waited.

She had a pen and paper on a clipboard and started asking me all these questions on whether I felt sad, anxious, confused, or hopeless, and scribbled notes down on her pad.

Once the Psychology lady left I was back in my room feeling isolated and alone. I could hear the yelling of other in patients down the hall.

I though back to what Heath had said: maybe I was being locked up?

* * *

I had my first group session not long after my assessment. There was me and ten other teens sitting around in a circle with a counselor.

"Now would anyone like to start first?"

"I didn't think of lighting a fire for the first time today."

I looked over at the skinny teen; he looked normal to me what was he saying about fires?

"That's very good Robert. Now does anyone else have something they'd like to talk about; how about you Casey?"

I jumped in my seat hearing my name.

"No," I answered.

"We are all here to share our problems, now don't be shy," the counselor implied.

I frowned; I wasn't shy, I just didn't want to talk about my private life to a bunch of strangers.

"I don't have anything to say," I mumbled.

"Duh, everyone has something to say that's why we're here; stupid."

My face turned red after one of the guys in the group spat an obnoxious comment to me.

"Jason we do not tolerate comments like that here in group."

"I want to leave," I stated and anxiously shifted in my chair.

"You can leave when the session is over. You do not have to speak today but you are to remain seated."

I huffed and leaned back against my chair; wishing I was anywhere but here.

Finally the stupid group session was over and we were ordered back to our rooms.

Time ticked along slowly as I lay on my bed just staring at the blank wall. It must have come to late afternoon when a nurse came into my room baring a tray of food.

I sat up on my dingy bed and allowed the tray of food be placed down. On the plate there was a blob of instant looking mash and some peas and carrots with some slices of some kind of processed meat and a small plastic cup of water on the side. Nothing about it looked appealing and it certainly didn't boost my appetite.

"Eat up. I have other patients to get to."

The nurse's tone was strict and he remained staring at me.

"I'm not hungry. I might eat later," I mumbled.

The nurse shook his head.

"There is none of that. You are to eat when you are given your meals so you can be monitored," he said in a no nonsense tone.

"I don't have to do what you tell me," I argued.

"You do if you want to earn privileges and have a quicker chance of release," he said shortly.

I stared back down at my meal and began to pick at the unappealing food, feeling defeated; taking little bites at a time.

I eventually pushed the tray away after about twenty minutes and the nurse abruptly left and shut the door.

I was bored out of my mind lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. What even got me in this situation to begin with?

I heard a nurse call down the hall about meds and bed time and had no idea that implied to me so continued making my own image in the bland ceiling strips until my door was pushed open for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Casey you are to come down to the medicine station and take your medicine before going to bed."

This time it was Sean that had come in.

"I don't get it; why do I have to take meds?" I questioned.

"It's part of your treatment."

I followed Sean down the hall and to a counter where another two nurses stood handing out and checking people's mouths for meds. I saw one teen who looked a bit older than me and who looked as though he hadn't showered in weeks yelling at the nurses and rambling to himself then another around my age who had large gashes on his arm.

"Casey Braxton."

I heard my name being called, and Sean gestured for me to head toward the front. It felt awkward walking past other inpatients just staring at me.

I was handed a cup with two blue pills inside.

"Swallow them up and open your mouth," one of the nurses instructed from the front.

I glanced back at the teen who was still muttering to himself. I didn't want to be here.

"Swallow and open," I was instructed again sternly.

I wanted to argue but I felt trapped surrounded by strangers.

I took the cup towards my mouth and washed the pills down with some water. I did as I was told and opened my mouth for the nurse to look inside.

"Good, you can return to your room."

I shuffled down towards my room and was bumped along the way from someone running through the halls screaming how he was being chased by flesh-eating bugs and that they were every-where in the walls.

I shut the door to my room and curled back up on my bed. I missed my brothers and just wanted to go back home. I was scared at where I was and scared at how crazy I had become.

Tears slipped from my eyes as I tried to drown out the outside noise. I've messed up so badly and I couldn't stop the guilt from forming in the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly the room turned dark and all I could see was darkness out in the hall; we didn't even have our own light in the room in case we pulled it off and electrocuted ourselves or something.

My thoughts slipped from my feelings into emptiness as my eyes became tired and my body sluggish and I found myself falling asleep soon after.

* * *

The next day and the next was exactly the same: breakfast, room checks, group sessions, individual counseling, bland dinner, meds, and bed. I hated feeling so restricted and forced to talk about problems when I was fine and the stupid assessment papers that had to be filled out on whether I was sad, hopeless, anxious; I was over it all.

I didn't have to listen to anyone there, they weren't my family.

Sometime through the middle of the day I wandered out of my room and into the main hall. I saw the room leading into the television room.

A few inpatients were inside watching television and I wanted to do something 'normal' for a change but there was no way I could get into the room for there was a coded lock on the outside of the door.

I felt useless and like my life was falling apart.

When it came time for medicine I hesitated when my name was called. All it was doing was messing with my mind.

I held the cup in my hand and felt the anger rise inside of me. I threw the cup down on the floor.

"I don't want this; I want to go home!" I screamed and kicked out towards the wall.

I didn't care if I was throwing a tantrum like some little kid, if others can do it why couldn't I? I was frustrated and confused.

The nurses instructed to behind me and I felt my arms get grabbed and held behind me as I was forced back to my room.

"Let me go; I want to go home. I don't want to deal with this stupid place anymore!" I screamed.

"Casey that is enough," I heard Sean yell.

I was so angry that I paced back and forth.

"What is going on?"

I looked up to see Nate standing in the doorway.

"He won't settle," Sean explained.

"When can I go home; I want to go home now!" I snapped.

"Casey, listen to me: it's only the beginning, now it's going to get harder before it gets better."

"But I'm sick of it," I said somewhat pathetically.

"I understand Casey but you cannot go home until you are well on the way to recovery. Now because you refused your medication tonight I have no other choice but to give you an injection."

I backed away from Nate. I had enough with being poked at by the nurses I didn't want to add needle stabbing to the list.

I felt myself be grabbed by the two nurses and saw Nate approach me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

The flap of my tee-shirt sleeve was raised and my arm held tight as I attempted to struggle but it was no use and I felt the sharp sting of the needle being pierced into my skin. Finally I was released.

"I hate you; all of you!" I said in haste and curled my arms protectively around my body.

"I will remain keeping a firm eye on him tonight to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"It should take effect in a few minutes and I will schedule a double session with Natalie tomorrow."

I keep up my constant scowl as Nate left.

"Alright Casey: into bed."

I felt dizzy and sleepy and allowed Sean to help me sit down in bed where I gave into my fight and closed my eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the major delay in updating, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Normal POV**

Brax paced around the kitchen for the fourth time that morning.

"Settle down big fella, or you'll just about wear a hole in the carpet," Heath smarted as he sat at the table.

Brax closed the fridge again after yet again not retrieving anything.

"I'm just concerned about Case. It's been over a week so far and I haven't stopped thinking about how he's doing," Brax replied.

Heath sighed, "Glad to hear I'm not the only one. Wouldn't they have said if Case wasn't doing well?"

Brax shrugged, "Suppose not. Maybe I should pop over and see Nate and ask."

"Well make sure if you see him that you tell him to tell Case we're thinking of him."

Brax nodded and made his way over to the cupboard that had his keys and picked them up.

"Catch you later," Brax fare-welled and made his way towards the diner on the way to the hospital in case they had something more worth eating than in his own home.

Brax walked into the diner and was about to make an order when Nate walked in.

"One strong coffee to go please," he requested.

"Coming right up," Irene replied.

"Hi Brax; how's things?" Nate greeted.

"I was just coming over to see you; how's Casey?"

Brax noticed Nate give a sigh and look away.

"Why don't we take a seat," Nate gestured.

Irene handed Nate the coffee and Brax followed Nate to the table.

"What's happened; is he okay?" Brax said; having a sense of panic flush over him.

"Casey has been having some difficulties settling in," Nate explained.

"What does that mean?"

Nate took a sip of his coffee.

"It's just he has been refusing to co-operate with some of the staff and just the other night I was called in to give him a sedative injection because he was quite agitated and distressed."

"I thought you said this would help him?!" Brax accused; feeling a pang of guilt; after all, _he_ had signed Casey over to this.

"Yes given time, but first Casey has to believe he can accept help," Nate explained.

"How long will that take?" Brax asked impatiently.

"That all depends. Natalie is having a double session with him today and hopes to get him to open up to how he is feeling being there. Now I'm sorry I must run."

Brax nodded in dismissal and sighed as Nate left. He wanted nothing more than to have his brother safe and back home.

* * *

Casey sat on the couch inside one of the interview rooms with Natalie sitting opposite with her leg crossed over.

"How are you feeling Casey?"

Casey shrugged, "I just wish everyone would stop asking me about how I feel."

"Why? Do you feel as though it bothers you?"

"No it's just sometimes; I don't know," Casey mumbled.

"Do you think that's because you don't want to feel, or can't describe how you feel?"

"I don't know," Casey grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What can you tell me was going on in your head the other night Casey, when you refused your medication?" Natalie asked.

"I just didn't want to take my meds and I'm sick of being told what to do by people here; they are not my family," Casey said with a grumble.

"No, but they are only telling you what to do to help you," Natalie informed, "No-one is here to try and replace your family or remove them from your memory."

Casey adjusted himself in his chair.

"It just all makes me angry," he confessed.

"What does Casey?" Natalie enquired at the teen's confession.

"Being here: everything; I want to be better for Brax and Heath but I'm not sure I can ever be the brother they want," Casey said sadly.

"What makes you say that Casey?" Natalie pressed.

"Look where I am; even with you helping me before I wasn't good enough!" Casey snapped, allowing his frustrations on himself to take hold.

"But that's what all this is for Casey to help you see you are not to blame for all the terrible things that happened to you. Now since your suicide attempt have you had any ideation of suicide or harming yourself?"

Casey shook his head.

"Not like I could anyway; not unless I started swallowing chunks of these fancy slippers and trendy uniform," Casey grumbled sarcastically.

Natalie stared at Casey's statement.

"You know if you are serious with hurting yourself again further action will need to be taken and that will jeopardise your length of stay."

Casey's head shot up and his eyes widened over the seriousness of Natalie's response.

"I was kidding. I'm just bored having nothing other than a blank ceiling to stare at. Why can't I go outside or watch TV like others?" Casey asked.

"You know why Casey; you need minimal distractions in the initial process."

Casey rolled his eyes.

"You need to start believing you deserve help Casey," Natalie said softly.

Casey shuffled his feet along the ground.

"I don't know how," he admitted.

Natalie sighed, "How about we start with an excise: I want you to look at this picture of yourself when the incident of your sexual and physical abuse first started."

Natalie handed Casey a photo that was taken just before he was taken away to live with the Barretts.

"Now I want you to tell me: does this innocent little boy deserve to be helped?"

Casey stared at the picture of himself and memories flooded his mind back when he was eight.

"This little boy in the picture didn't ask to be treated badly, bullied, or raped, or to be sitting here feeling like nothing is ever going to get better, unless suicide is the option. Now it's your chance to help him; help you accept that it wasn't your fault," Natalie said softly.

Casey was lost in a trance staring at the photo and Natalie could tell she was breaking into Casey's trigger points.

"Do you want this little boy to disappear by continuing to hate yourself or killing yourself?" Natalie pushed.

Casey shook his head.

"It hurts; it all hurts. He didn't deserve it; it wasn't fair; I didn't deserve it!" Casey shouted as tears fell from his eyes.

"That's good Casey; let it out. Tell this little boy you will help him beat the horrible trauma he experienced by accepting the help that's given to you," Natalie urged.

"I want to help him; please," Casey begged.

"Tell the man that hurt this little boy that it wasn't okay what he did; that he didn't deserve to be treated like that," Natalie continued; feeling pleased she was getting through to Casey.

"I...I can't," Casey confessed.

"You don't have to be scared anymore Casey; tell him this little boy didn't deserve to be hit, bullied or raped, and left to be angry, confused and scared for the rest of his life."

Casey stared at his photo; almost as if he would bore a hole right through it.

Casey's hands shook and he jumped up from the chair.

"It's not okay! It's not okay! I hate you; how could you do that to me?! It wasn't my fault!" Casey screamed and collapsed onto the floor in heavy sobs; dropping the photo of his childhood next to him.

Natalie gave a sigh of relief; Casey had finally broken down the barriers and admitted that it hadn't been his fault.

Natalie let Casey cry for a while before standing up and placing a gentle hand on Casey's shoulder.

"You helped him Casey; now it's your turn," she whispered.

Casey felt a weight be lifted from his shoulders after his outburst and turned to look up at Natalie.

"I want to help me," Casey said as he held his hands over his tearing eyes.

Natalie smiled, "You've made a big step here today Casey and it's time we can move on."

It was another ten minutes before Casey fully calmed himself and wiped his eyes. He stared back down at his photo on the ground and picked it up as he sat back down in his chair.

"How can I take it back?" he asked.

"It can't be taken back but the little boy has moved on because of you and now you need to work on keeping it so he stays protected. Now you have the choice of starting now or you rest and we continue tomorrow," Natalie informed.

"I want to start now," Casey replied, feeling stronger and braver than he had in years.

After his long session with Natalie, the young counselor concluded Casey to be capable of discharge after another twelve days, so come the day before his twenty day stint Casey was given another Psych evaluation.

"Can you describe how you are feeling now Casey?" the older lady questioned.

"I feel ready to move on," Casey replied, "I know I still have a long way to go but I'm ready."

He didn't feel angry anymore, no sense of remorse anymore; just relief.

"And what about your current moods: have you been feeling sad, or anxious, or any thoughts of harming yourself?"

Casey shook his head.

"Nothing; I just want to go home; back to my brothers who've done so much for me and I want to tell them that," Casey exclaimed.

"Very well; you will be discharged at ten A.M tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile still waiting to hear more on Casey's progress, Brax and Heath decided to go for a surf to clear their head. Running up the sand with their boards and dumping them on the sand as they dried themselves off, Alf neared them walking along the sand with Ryder.

Brax raised his brow in a greeting as he took view of Alf.

"G'day you two," Alf greeted, "How is that young-un brother of yours doing?"

Heath scrubbed his hair with his towel.

"We don't know much since he was put in a Pysch Unit," Heath explained, "Tried to top himself."

Alf cleared his throat, feeling sympathetic towards the tough Braxtons.

Ryder raised his eyebrow in shock.

"I figured he had some bad rap going on but to try checking out," Ryder said in disbelief.

Heath frowned down at Ryder.

"Who are you?" he questioned defensively.

Brax then remembered that Heath had not been at the house the day Ryder had come over to show the photos and video.

"The name's Ryder and before you say anymore, I think Casey's pretty cool and I just hope he gets better because I'd really like to hang with him," Ryder said quickly and gave a smile, leading Heath to soften his arced up body while Brax gave a nod towards the young teen.

Alf patted Ryder on the back.

"One day at a time young fella, let the kid get better first. If there is anything I can do to help out you just let me know and again I am sorry that your brother is dealing with a tough time."

Brax smiled, "Thank you. I will let Casey know you asked about him."

"Well we best be off, I got this one helping me out in the bait shop this morning," Alf said, giving Ryder a harder pat.

"Thanks for the concern," Heath replied.

Walking back towards Brax's Ute and after piling in their surfboards at the back, Heath and Brax hopped in. Before Brax had a chance to start up the engine his mobile phone rang from its place in the drink console of his Ute.

"Who is it?" Heath asked.

Brax looked at the caller ID.

"It's the hospital," he replied concerned and hit the answer button, fearing the worst.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brax, it's Doctor Nate, I have good news on Casey."

Brax's heart skipped a beat; _good news_?

"After Casey's excellent progress over the last week and a half it has been evaluated that he is ready to be discharged and can go home tomorrow morning at ten," Nate informed. Brax smiled, feeling elated.

"What?" Heath whispered, seeing his brother's reaction.

"That's great; we'll be there."

Brax hung up his phone and turned to Heath.

"That was for Casey; they said he's coming home."

Heath smiled and raised his fist in the air as a cheer escaped his mouth.

As soon as they got home, Brax circled it on the calendar and noted down the time; not that he'd be likely to forget something so significant but he wasn't taking any chances and would be ready to wait outside the doors when his little brother would come out.

The following morning, Heath and Brax had gotten organised early and had made their way towards the hospital.

"How do you think he'll be?" Heath asked as he stood beside Brax in front of the Psychiatric Unit.

"I hope he hasn't changed too much but has learnt to deal with his demons," Brax responded and looked down at his watch again; it was only quarter to ten and already the brother's had been waiting since nine-thirty, but the eagerness to see their little brother outweighed any amount of waiting.

* * *

Casey was escorted towards the front desk and given his clothes and belongings.

"How does it feel to be going home?" Sean asked Casey.

Casey gave a smile looking towards the exit doors.

"Great; better than I've felt in years."

Sean nodded and allowed Casey to get changed in a nearby room and after one more final goodbye the security lock on the door was punched in and Casey took a step outside and was faced with the fresh air and sunshine of a new world.

Casey gazed around and took sight of his two brothers waiting by Brax's Ute and a wide grin spread on his face.

Heath slapped Brax in the chest as soon as he caught sight of Casey.

The two older brothers ran towards Casey who jogged down the stairs and in the direction of his forth-coming brothers.

"It's great to see you Sport," Heath stated and gave Casey a hug.

Casey hugged his older brother back; squeezing tight.

After pulling out of the hug with Heath, Casey and Brax clashed into their own hug and Brax was so relieved to be holding his little brother again.

Casey sniffed and Brax push Casey away from him by his shoulders.

"What's the matter Casey?"

"I'm just so glad to be going back home," the once troubled teen replied.

Brax cupped his hands over Casey's cheeks and gazed into Casey's eyes with a proud smile.

"I'm so proud of you," Brax praised.

Casey smiled from the praise, feeling full of glee.

Brax pulled Casey into his side; swinging one arm over the teen's shoulder.

"I say we get you home."

"I second that. We missed you Sport," Heath added and swung one of his arms over Casey's other shoulder, leaving Casey sandwiched between his big brothers.

Once back home, Casey placed his belongings into his room.

"You want something to eat Case?" Brax asked as Casey returned into the living room, gazing around like he was in a completely new house.

"Yes please," Casey answered.

"I bet you're glad to be back home?" Heath implied; smiling at his little brother.

"Yeah, I guess," Casey mumbled.

"What do you mean you guess? Was the ward more accommodating?" Brax joked and bought out a sandwich for Casey.

"No, I am. It's just...it's different. I feel as though I've changed somehow, or things have changed," Casey explained.

Heath gave a shrug, not quite sure what his little brother was getting to.

"Things have changed Casey, you've grown to come to term with learning how to cope with the trauma you went through," Brax explained.

Casey gave a small smile in response and bit into his sandwich. The taste of 'real' food tasted so appealing to Casey and he found himself scoffing down every bite.

"Go for it Case; didn't you eat in that place?" Heath teased.

Casey blushed and slowed down with his eating.

"It's just the food there was horrible, so it's nice to eat real food and not smell the disinfectant," Casey explained.

Brax gave Casey's shoulder a squeeze as he stood behind the couch.

"I was thinking that I might go to the beach later," Casey announced, but second guessed his decision when Brax gave him a skeptical look.

"That is okay isn't it?" Casey quickly added; almost as if he was seeking reassurance.

"Of course Casey, just don't go by yourself; in fact Heath and I can come with you and we can go for a surf; make an afternoon of it," Brax suggested; feeling slightly protective again.

Casey looked to each of his brothers.

"I'd like that," he whispered.

Heath proudly slapped Casey on the shoulder.

"I'm certainly up for that!" he exclaimed, "I'm going to chuck some boardies on."

Once Heath jumped up from the couch and left, Casey turned to Brax.

"How can I go surfing; I don't have my board anymore you sold it remember as punishment for drinking and causing damage to property," Casey queried.

Brax smirked and went over to where the surfboards were kept and pulled out a fancy white surfboard with a green and yellow stripe.

"I thought I'd get you this as a reward for being so brave and doing so well during your stay in the Psych Unit."

Casey smiled widely in surprise.

"Thank you Brax."

"My pleasure, Casey."

Heath made his way back out into the living room in his board shorts.

"Hurry up and finish Case," Heath pressed then turned to the surfboard Brax was holding.

"So big fella's shown you your present, huh; bet you can't wait to test it out, so finish up quick," Heath added, patting Casey on the shoulder.

Casey chuckled and finished off the last of his sandwich.

"Let's go boys!" Heath announced.

All three brothers grabbed their respective boards and tossed them onto the back of Brax's Ute before climbing into the vehicle and heading down towards the beach.

Once at the beach and the three brothers had their boards and towels on the sand, Casey sat down and took a moment to absorb the scene around him; he was back in the place that he'd loved so much as a child and with his brothers too.

"What you thinking Case?" Brax asked; standing beside Casey and pulling his shirt off.

"Just everything," Casey muttered, "Can I just say something to you both before we have our surf?" he asked.

"Sure mate; ask away," Heath urged.

"I just want to say I am really sorry for the way I treated you both; especially you Brax..."

"I thought you'd finished blaming yourself Case?" Brax interrupted, with a frown.

"Yeah I have; I don't. I didn't know how to cope with my feelings and took it out on you when I shouldn't have."

"Forget it Case; we're your brothers and that's what we're there for: to take the brunt of your problems," Brax assured.

"Couldn't of said it better myself," Heath added.

"Well I'd also like to say thank you, because if either of you had ever given up on me I wouldn't be here right now."

"I'll say it again Case, but I'm really proud of you. What happened to you, should never of happened and I know that broken part of you can never be fixed, but you tried and that's all that matters and you will always have us, no matter what," Brax clarified and squeezed Casey's shoulder.

Casey smiled up at his brother's feeling for the first time in years that he belonged and it made him feel safe.

"Well are we surfing or what boys?" Heath announced as he grabbed his surfboard firmly under his right arm.

Brax nodded and picked up his surfboard from the sand.

"Casey?" he queried.

"I'll be right there," Casey said with a smile and watched his two older brothers, head towards the water.

He was going to take a stand and he was not going to let his abuse rule his life anymore, because he knew he had two strong people backing him up every step of the way if his life spiraled backwards again and for that Casey felt relieved; proud even. It was time to move on.

Casey stood up and grabbed his new surfboard and joined his brothers in the water; letting the coolness of the ocean wash away any lasting piece of his old life.

* * *

As the afternoon closed in, the three brothers came in from their surf and plopped their boards down on the sand and began drying themselves off when a young voice called out from the top of the beach.

"Hey! I see you've finally gotten out; that's cool!"

Casey turned around to see Ryder approaching.

"Would you like to get a milkshake? I've just finished helping my Granddad out in the bait shop and could use a break!" Ryder called.

Casey turned to face his brothers, feeling hesitant.

"Go on Mate; I'll take your board home," Brax informed.

"He seems pretty keen to hang with you," Heath added.

Casey smiled and put down his towel and pulled his shirt back on.

"Thanks, I won't be gone for long" he said.

"Take all the time you need," Brax replied.

Casey then and made his way towards Ryder.

"Cool," Ryder said as Casey approached, then he asked the question he was dying to know: "So what was it like?"

Casey smiled at the young teen's enthusiasm and thought momentarily.

"Oh you know: like a five-star hotel," he joked, despite having his cheeks blush from uncertainty.

Ryder smiled and the two walked towards the diner.

"What's your flavour?" Ryder asked.

"Um, I like chocolate best," Casey replied.

"Cool; that's cool. I like Caramel myself."

As the two approached the counter, Irene gave them a warm smile.

"What can I get for you Darls?"

"Can we get one chocolate and one caramel milkshake please?" Ryder asked.

Casey then realised he had forgotten his money.

"I'm sorry I can't get one; I don't have the money," Casey sheepishly admitted.

Ryder shrugged, "Hey no sweat; I got it. I don't work in my Granddad's bait shop for nothing," Ryder laughed.

"Thanks," Casey replied, "I can pay you back."

"Nah, it's cool, I figure you probably need it after what you've been through."

Casey froze and again his cheeks flushed.

"Hey: sorry we don't have to talk about that anymore. I sometimes have a tendency to speak before I think. My Granddad is always telling me off for it though."

Casey smiled, slowly warming up to Ryder's genuine kindness.

The two teens took their drinks and sat down at one of the tables and chatted: Ryder telling Casey about his trials and tribulations while listening to Casey talk of his brothers and his interests.

This was a new chapter in Casey's life. He was a fighter and he would no longer be broken no-more.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, marked as a favourite, and read this story during and after completion; I have appreciated it greatly. Also a big thank you to all my reviewers:**

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** **: Thank you so much for supporting another one of my stories. Your loyalty means a lot to me as does reading your long reviews to each chapter. I am glad you enjoyed and thank you for providing some ideas.**

 **Braxton54** **: Thank you for reading and leaving your wonderful reviews to this story. I am glad you have enjoyed and I thank you for your eagerness in prompting me to continue updating. I hope you enjoy what I have in store next.**

 **Ludub** **: It has been such a pleasure reading each very lengthy review you have given me for this story; providing ideas for me to think outside the square in order to add scenes to following chapters. Your take on my story has been remarkable including expressing your emotions towards the powerful scenes and emotions I portrayed. I truly appreciate your positivity on my writing of this story, so thank you and hope you will tune in for my next story.**

 **Fanfiction.79** **: Many thanks for reading and reviewing another story of mine. Your reviews and support is always a value to me and I always find pleasure in hearing your words for my chapters. I hope you will tune in for my next story and please continue writing your own wonderful work.**

 **Braxtonboyzz123** **: Thank you for reading and reviewing and providing such insight into the chapters. I am so glad you enjoyed and thank you for your wonderful compliments on my writing of the chapters.**

 **And, Guest**

 **I am currently working on my next story titled '** **STEP UP** **' which will include plenty of family drama for the whole of the Braxton brothers as well as supporting characters like Phoebe and her family and Darcy.**


End file.
